Cometiendo Errores
by Val rod
Summary: Cuando la vida te quieta lo que mas amas ¿Como reaccionas? Christian tendrá que aprender de todos los errores que cometa
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E:L James

El día que comenzó la historia

Se encontraban Ana y Christian recostados sobre su cama, en la nueva casa que por fin Elliot había terminado y ahora sería el hogar de la familia dejando el escala en el pasado , aunque manteniéndolo para cuando ellos quisieran escaparse un rato, con Ted quien acababa de cumplir dos años, dormido en medio de ellos dos , ya que luego de unas horas de juego con su padre había quedado profundamente dormido ,ella tenía una rebana de pastel el cual había sido uno de los antojos más recurrentes ahora que estaba por llegar al octavo mes de embarazo, el por su parte tenía entre sus manos un libro que era el favorito de su hijo ya que el plan era que se lo leyera antes de dormirse

Por lo que veo te han dejado plantado con tu libro ¿ o no es así señor grey? – dijo Ana riendo de que Christian parecía más entusiasmado de leer que Ted

Todo fue por su culpa, si alguien no hubiera andado todo el día en el centro comercial con mi campeón el resistiría más – dijo Christian con una sonrisa provocativa

Entonces la culpa es de tu hermana quien no resistía entrar de tienda en tienda comparando todos los juguetes que mi bebe quería- dijo Ana como siempre teniendo una respuesta

Imagínate cuando nazca Phoebe, va a ser la niña más consentía por su tía- dijo Christian imaginándose a su hermana ya

¿Solo por su tía?- dijo Ana viendo directamente a los ojos a su esposo

Bueno no, será la niña de mis ojos, una versión miniatura de ti, algo perfecto- dijo Christian imaginándose ya a ese pequeño ser

Pero con tus ojos, Ted ya tiene los míos, es justo que ella tenga los tuyos- dijo Ana acariciando su vientre

En ese momento Christian puso su mano sobre la de ella y dijo- pero con tu personalidad, porque creo que mi campeón es más como yo

Como no , si es tu viva imagen – dijo Ana con una sonrisa coqueta- va a ser un niño muy guapo

Y Phoe será igual a ti, una belleza, pero yo le ahuyentare a todos los que quieran con mi princesa- dijo Christian con una sonrisa encantadora

Ya suenas como Elliot, pobres Ava y Phoe, van a tener a los padres más celosos del mundo- dijo Ana como si ya lo estuviera viendo

Pero para eso vas a estar tú, para ser quien la ayude conmigo- dijo Christian levantándose un poco de su lugar para dar un beso a su esposa, sin lastimas a Ted que estaba en medio

Eso tenlo por seguro- dijo Ana guiñándole un ojo a Christian

Bueno creo que ya es hora que me lleve a mi campeón a su habitación- dijo Christian cargando a su hijo, procurando no despertarlo

Unos minutos después, luego de acostar y cobijar a Ted, Christian regreso a su habitación, dispuesto a consentir a su esposa

Oye amor- dijo Ana quien tenía una duda desde hacer mucho tiempo

¿Qué sucede cariño?- dijo Christian comenzando a desvestirse, pero acercándose cuando le hablo

A parte de Phoe ¿te gustaría tener más hijos? – dijo Ana quien no sabía cómo reaccionaría Christian

No lo había pesando, pero …si tú quieres por mí no hay ningún problema me encanta fabricarlos – dijo Christian comenzando a reír

Como eres, pero si me gustaría uno más- dijo Ana con una sonrisa que cautivaba a Christian

Entonces tendremos unos más- dijo Christian tomándola de la manos

Después de acabar de desvestirse ambos se amaron como lo hacían todos los días desde que se casaron.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarte fue Ana, quien lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su pequeño, pues ese día era importante, era el día que Christian había prometido llevar a Ted con él al trabajo mientras Kate, Mía y Ana tenían una salida de chicas

Mi amor despierta, bebe, despierta- dijo Ana moviendo suavemente a su pequeño hablándole con amor

No quelo- dijo el niño tomando su mantita y colocándola sobra su cabeza

Bueno, si mi bebe no quiere ir con su papa al trabajo, se queda conmigo- dijo Ana sabiendo que esa estrategia era infalible

En ese momento el niño volteo y abrió los ojos estirando su mano a madre- mami, si quelo ir

Eso me parece perfecto entonces a darte un baño , para que este guapo como tu papa- dijera Ana mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos

Bano, no- dijo el niño en protesta ya que no le gustaba la hora del baño

Entonces mi bebe no ira con papa- dijo Ana mientras lo tenían en sus brazos

Al decir esto Ted cruzo sus bracitos y frunció el ceño como lo hacía Christian, Ana tuvo que reprimir una risa mientras caminaba al baño, para bañar a su pequeño

Pero justo cuando estaba por meterlo al agua alguien apareció en la puerta asustándola

Mama no puede bañar a bebe- dijo Christian quien sabía que Ana no podía realizar esfuerzos por el embarazo

No pasa nada amor- dijo Ana aun con Ted en brazos- pero ya que papa no deja a mama bañarte que papa lo haga

Solo porque papa adora bañar a su pequeño- ene se momento Ana paso a Ted a los brazos de Christian y dijo- bueno los dejo mis amores voy a ver que el desayuno esté listo

En ese momento Christian se enfrasco en el ardua tarea de bañas a su pequeño, adoraba pasar tiempo con el

Al cabo de una hora ya padre eh hijo se encontraban listos para salir, ambos con un impecable traje gris, que hacía que Christian se viera muy guapo y Ted adorable

Segura que estarás bien – dijo Christian luego de dar un beso en los labios a su esposa, haciendo la pregunta que todos los días hacia

Si amor, a tu hija a mí no nos pasara nada, además me quedo con Gail y Sawyer ¿ qué me puede pasar?- dijo Ana sintiendo como siempre que su esposo era un control ador pero lo amaba esta

Bien, entonces me llevo a mi campeón para que tú te diviertas, no le hagas caso a todo lo que diga Kate ya ves que me odia – dijo Christian riendo aunque cierta parte era verdad

Como eres con mi amiga, pero te aseguro que Mía se llevara la tarde- dijo Ana riendo

Lo sé, te amo y te veo en la tarde, Ted dile a mami adiós- dijo Christian ya con Ted en sus brazos

En ese momento Christian salió con Ted en brazos , seguido de Taylor quien era el guardaespaldas personal de él dando un breve saludo a Ana

Al cabo de una hora Ana ya se encontraba lista para ver a su cuñada y mejor amiga , sabía que sería un día largo , pero por ellas aguantaría, Gali dijo que tendría que salir para reabastecer la alacena, para Ana esto era normal, tenía una gran amitas con el ama de llaves y Gail adoraba su trabajo , pero sobre todo complacer a Ted como todos en la familia y en cuanto Phoe naciera sería igual

Por unos minutos Ana se quedó sola en la casa que tenía con Christian pues Sawyer salió a revisar el auto de Ana antes de que Mía y Kate llegaran, fue en ese momento que el teléfono de la casa sonó Ana se levantó para contestarlo

Señora Grey – dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea

Si soy yo- dijo Ana comenzando a preocuparse

Estamos llamando para decirles que el auto donde iban su esposo y su hijo sufrió un grave accidente y al parecer no hay sobrevivientes- dijo la voz con determinación

Ana no tuvo que oír mas, solo sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza y su vista se nublaba cayendo estrepitosamente al piso

Cuando Mía entro unos minutos después y vio la Escena corrió rápido seguida de Kate a ver como estaba Ana, pues todos en la familia eran conscientes que el embarazo de ella era de alto riesgo ,debió a que había presentado preeclampsia los primeros meses

Continuara

Hola chicas soy nueva en esto de escribir historias dentro de este rubro espero contar con su apoyo y esta es una idea que surgió ahora que estuve un poco alejada de fanfiction, espero pueda contar con su apoyo

Espero sus Reviwes


	2. Chapter 2 Ana

Ana

Mientras que en el Escala Ana recibía la llamada que cambiaría toda su vida; Christian llegaba a Grey's House con Ted en brazos. Para la mayoría de sus empleados ya era normal esa situación, pues desde que él se enteró que Ana estaba esperando a Phoe decidió que tenía que ayudarla mucho más con el cuidado de ted, por lo que inclusive mando a reestructura su gran y sofisticada oficina , para que tuviera un área que fuera una oficina en pequeño pera que ted jugara cerca de él y sintiera que tenía el trabajo de su padre aunque todo era juego y dibujos, aun recordaba Christian cuando le mostro el área a Ana justo el día que se enteraron que tendrán una niña

 _Mira Ana tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo Christian apando con sus manos los ojos de su esposa_

 _Christian déjame ver, que si no me voy a caer—dijo Ana con una sonrisa, motivada por el entusiasmo de el_

 _Espera, confía en mí y has lo que te digo- dijo Christian hablándole al oído_

 _Siempre lo he hecho- dijo Ana mordiéndose el labio_

 _No hagas eso que no sabes lo que me provocas, pero antes quiero mostrarte algo- dijo Christian conduciéndola hasta llegar a su oficina_

 _A los pocos minutos ambos llegaron a la entrada, Christian abrió la puerta y despapo los ojos de su esposa para que ella viera los cambios y al verlos Ana no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa y una lagrima salió de ojos_

 _¿No te gusto? – dijo Christian confundido por su reacción_

 _Claro que me gusto, es adorable, aún recuerdo cuando llegue aquí la primera vez y me quede sorprendida por la sofisticación de la oficina y ahora es… no tengo palabras-dijo Ana sin evitar mostrar su emoción_

 _Me alegra que te guste, así Ted podrá estar conmigo aprendiendo del negocio desde ya- dijo Christian quien esperaba que Ted fuera su heredero_

 _Así ¿y si Ted no quiere seguir tus pasos? – dijo Ana comenzando a jugar_

 _Entonces mi pequeña los seguirá- dijo Christian abrazando a Ana desde atrás colocando sus manos en su vientre_

 _Y ¿si ella tampoco quiere? – dijo Ana continuando con su juego a ver hasta donde Christian tenía una respuesta_

 _Pues entonces nuestro tercer pequeño tendrá ese honor- dijo Christian sabiendo que a Ana le gustaba ser la que ganara la discusión, pero no le daría la victoria tan fácil_

 _¿Y si no quiere, no lo puedes forzar? – dijo Ana volteándose para ver a los ojos a su esposo sabiendo que pronto se desesperaría_

 _Entonces venderé todo lo que tengo, juntare toda mi fortuna y la dividiré en partes iguales entre tres o más dependiendo cuantos sean y que ellos hagas lo que quieran mientras sean felices- dijo Christian dando un beso a si esposa_

 _En ese momento Ana se separó de él y dijo- Usted señor Grey tiene una respuesta para todo ¿verdad?_

 _He aprendido de la mejor- dijo Christian antes de volver a besar a Ana_

Sin embargo justo cuando Christian tomo lugar en su escritorio estaba por llamar a su esposa para decirle que había llegado a la oficina cuando una llamada entro a su celular, pero al ver que era de Kate pudo imaginar que iba a tener que soportarla

Grey – dijo Christian con fastidio, como odiaba a esa mujer, solo la soportaba porque era esposa de su hermano y amiga de Ana y madre de su adorada sobrina Ava

Christian te hablo, solo para avisarte que Ana se puso mal- dijo Kate preocupada olvidado su odio hacia el

¿Cómo? ¿Porque? ¿Dónde están? – dijo Christian preguntando tan rápido que no se entendía lo que decía

No te puedo explicar, vamos directo al hospital donde está tu madre te vemos haya – dijo Kate de forma apresurada

En ese momento ante la frustración del instante, Christian dio un fuerte puñetazo al escritorio para después pasarse las manos por el cabello en señal de desesperación, pero esto provoco que ted se asustara y comenzara a llorar

No pequeño no pasa nada, todo va a estar bien – dijo Christian yendo para tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos y tratar de calmarlo- Taylor – grito Christian

Pocos segundos después el guardaespaldas llego – sí, señor

Taylor te voy a pedir algo muy importante, lleva a Ted a casa de mis padres, lo más seguro es que Elliot ente ahí, encárgale a los niños y si o esta los dejas de Ethan y si no a Gail, después te vas al hospital – dijo Christian sabiendo que Elliot había pedido el día y la para con sus papa ya que el plan de ese día era que todos se reunieran ahí

Si señor ¿y usted? – dijo Taylor quien ya tenía más confianza con Christian

Yo voy a ir directo al hospital, Ana está mal y te veo haya- dijo Christian pasando a Ted a Taylor y saliendo lo más rápido posible- te amo pequeño

Unos minutos más tarde Taylor ya había llegado a casa de los padres de Christian y tal como este último dijo su hermano ya estaba ahí, al principio había querido ir al hospital, pero como su padre y su padre decidieron ir, él se quedó con Ted y Ava a espera de noticias

Christian por su parte ya había llegado al hospital y buscando a Mia y kate

¿Qué diablos paso?- dijo de forma acelerada sin poder evitar mostrar su temor y frustración

No sabemos, nosotros llegamos al Escala y cuando entramos ya estaba Ana tirada en el piso- dijo Mia entre sollozos

En ese momento Christian sintió que su mundo se vino abajo completamente y abrazo fuerte a su hermana

Y que les han dicho los médicos- dijo Christian dirigiéndose a Kate quien se encontraba igual de afectada que Mia

No han salido, Ana entro de emergencia por suerte su Dra. Estaba en turno, ella fue quien la recibió y nos dijeron que esperáramos- dijo Kate dejando escapar varias lagrimas

Familiares de la señora Grey- dijo una de las enfermeras saliendo a la sala de espera

Soy su esposo- dijo Christian acercándose rápidamente demostrando su desesperación

Sígame la Dra. Quiere hablar con usted – dijo la enfermera antes de dar vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria

Unos minutos después Christian ya se encontraba frente al consultorio de la Dra. Estaba muy nervioso, quería ver a Ana, pero sobre todo saber cómo estaba

Al entrar la Dra. Le pidió que se sentara t le informo que a Ana se le había subido mucho la presión y que por eso se había desmayado, le informo que por el momento todo un grupo de especialistas estaban tratando de controlarla, pero de no ser posible se tendría que realizar una cesaría para garantizar la vida del paciente y el producto

Cuando Christian escucho esto sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies y levantándose agresivamente, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello y dijo- no le pago una puta mierda para que me salga con esto, yo quiero que mi hija y mi esposa estén bien

Señor, le pido que se calme, estoy tratando de hacer todo lo posible, pero necesito que usted este enterado de la situación- dijo la Dra. Quien desde el embarazo de Ted había aprendido a conocer a Christian y a Ana, pero sobre todo como tratar con el

Y como demonios quieres que me tranquilice si la vida de mi hija y mi esposa están en peligro- dijo Christian con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la cabeza a punto de explotar

Lo sé, entiendo su situación, pero debe permanecer tranquilo, para que pueda ayudar a su esposa- dijo la Dra.

En ese la Dra., dio con el punto clave para tranquilizarlo por lo que Christian dijo – Ana, ¿puedo verla? Me necesita

Solo por unos minutos – dijo la Dra.- sígame

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian y la Dra., ya se encontraban en la habitación donde Ana estaba siendo tratada. Al verla Christian corrió a tomarla de la mano

Christian estas aquí, está bien, ¿Cómo esta Ted?- dijo Ana entre sollozos ya que desde que despertó recordó la llamada lo que provoco que se pusiera más ansiosa y desesperada

Estoy aquí, estamos bien, Elliot esta con Ted, tranquila amor – dijo Christian mientras tomaba entre sus mano la cara de ella sin poder evitar sus lagrimas

Christian tengo miedo, dicen que no logran estabilizar mi presión- dijo Ana comenzando a sentir que los parpados se le cerraban

Tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien, yo estoy contigo, nada les pasara- dijo Christian tomando suerte la mano de ella aunque sentía el mismo miedo que ella o mas

Christian dicen que van a adelantar el parto, por favor si algo me pasa cuida a nuestros pequeños- dijo Ana luchando por mantenerse despierta aunque se sentía muy cansada y con mucho sueño

Anastasia, por favor no hables así, nada te va a pasar, yo estoy contigo, y prometimos estar siempre juntos, te amo nena- dijo Christian dejando salir varias lagrimas – si te pasa algo yo muero contigo

Christian, cuida a nuestros hijos- te amo – dijo Ana antes de cerrar por completo los ojos

En ese momento uno de los aparatos que registraban el ritmo cardiaco de ella comenzó a comer continuamente, por lo varios doctores y enfermeras entraron corriendo y sacaron a Christian a la fuerza, ya que se desistía de hacerlo

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mia y Kate esperaban tener noticias de Ana, pero cuando vieron que sacaron a Christian a jalones solo se hicieron a un lado para ver como este golpeaba con un puñetazo la pared en señal de desesperación

Continuara

Hola chicas a aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Quiero agradecer a todas las que me brindaron su apoyo

Espero sus reviwes


	3. Chapter 3 Una promesa rota

Una promesa rota

A los pocos minutos que Christian llego a la sala de espera, su madre y su padre junto con Taylor llegaron, Grace ya sabía el diagnóstico y les informo lo que pasaba a Mía y A Kate, pues Christian seguía junto a la pared resistiendo el llorar, pero con todo el miedo del mundo

A los pocos minutos llego Elliot, quien a llegar Ethan a casa de los Grey lo dejos con los niños y él se fue al hospital para ver en que podía ayudar a su esposa y a su hermano

Todos permanecían en silencio, Christian junto con su madre, sintiendo el apoyo que solo ella podía dar, Mía estaba abrazada de Garrick y Elliot junto con Kate, en espera de noticias

Alrededor de una hora después de la Dra. Salido buscando a los familiares de Anastasia Grey, Christian se levantó de inmediato

Dígame Dra. Como esta mi esposa y mi hija- dijo Christian con desesperación y subiendo el tono de su voz

Señor Grey, lamento informarle que hasta el momento nos ha sido imposible estabilizar la presión de su esposa y no podemos esperar más, necesitamos inducirle el parto a su esposa o no podremos garantizar la vida de ninguna de las dos- dijo Dra. Siendo clara como Christian siempre pedía

Al escuchar lo que la Dra. Decía, Christian sentía como poco a poco iba cayendo en un abismo de oscuridad, su mundo se estaba viviendo abajo y no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, se sintió exactamente igual que como cuando era niño y este solito junto al cuerpo de su madre sin comer

Y armándose de valor y coraje dijo- Usted no me puede estar diciendo eso, tiene que salvar a mi esposa y a mi hija

Lo sé y por eso vamos a hacer hasta a lo imposible, pero si no se opera en este momento, las posibilidades disminuyen- dijo la Dra., quien había aprendido a no sentirse intimidada por Christian

Entonces que espera – dijo Christian ya desesperado

Tranquilo cariño, la Dra. Solo hace su trabajo- dijo Grace quien como pediatra y jefa del área sabia la pregunta que venía y le aterraba la reacción de su hijo

Señor Grey solamente necesito que firme la autorización y que me diga en caso de tener que actuar rápido, a quien se le dará la mayor atención – dijo la Dra. Tratando de aminorara sus palabras, ya que eso era sinónimo de a quien salvamos

Cuando Christian escucho esta pregunta, sintió como un nudo de formaba en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, los puños se le cerraban al momento y comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba, antes de responder paso su mano por su cabello y dijo – salve a mi esposa

En cuento todos escucharon las palabras de Christian se quedaron sin palabras, pues era una decisión difícil que ningún otro hubiera querido tomar

Sin embargo cuando Christian sintió que estas palabras salían de su boca, en su mente recordó lo dicho por Ana y si había alguien a quien no podría fallarle era a ella, por lo que antes de que la Dra. Tomará sus papeles y se diera la media vuelta casi en un susurro dijo- espere

Si- dijo la Dra. Volteando para ver a Christian

Salve a quien tenga más posibilidades, pero haga hasta lo imposible por salvarlas a ambas, ambas con mi vida- dijo Christian sintiéndose débil y desprotegido, en ese momento era cuando más necesitaba un abrazo de Ana o una simple palabra de ella

Así lo hare- dijo la Dra. Conmovida al ver a Christian, le sorprendía el hecho de que un hombre tan imponente, arrogante y difícil de tratar, fuera totalmente doblegado por dolor que sentía de no poder salvar a la persona que más amaba

Al cabo de unos minutos, nuevamente toda la familia Grey se encontraba en espera de respuestas, Christian con cada segundo que pasaba era como si cada una de sus sombras volviera a él, sentía que necesitaba a control, pero por otra lado también e sentía perdido y desesperado, solo permitió que Grace y Garrick estuvieran a su lado en silencio, cada determinado tiempo pasaba sus manos por su cabello el cual ya era una maraña y de vez en cuando varias lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Recordaba lo maravillosa que había sido Ana desde que la conoció y pensaba que todo era un sueño y esa era su mayor pesadilla, sin embargo el dolor que sentía le decía que no era así

Mía, Kate y Elliot se encontraban sumamente preocupados y esperaban que todo saliera bien y comprendían a Christian, pues sabían del gran amor que este hacia Ana y sus hijos

Luego de alrededor de tres horas la Dra. Salió con su bata llena de sangre y quitándose los guantes seguida de una enfermera

Familiares de la señora Gray- dijo la Dra. siendo una profesional, aunque tenía que aceptar que estaba muy afectada

Dígame Dra. Como esta mi esposa- dijo Christian quien durante todo este tiempo había temido la verdad y aunque se había estado mentalizando para cualquier respuesta, inconscientemente sabría que no podría soportarlo

Al ver la desesperación de Christian la Dra. Solo sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y con un poco de temor dijo – lo lamento señor Grey no pudimos salvar a su esposa

Cuando Christian escucho cada una de las palabras de la Dra., solo sintió como la sangra se le iba a los pies y sintiendo como todo su mundo se venía abajo, tomo a la doctora con fuerza por los brazo y gritando dijo – NO, NO, NO, Esto no puede ser cierto, Ana, mi Ana no –con cada palabra una lagrima salía de sus ojos

Señor Grey tranquilícese, me está lastimando- dijo la Dra. Todavía bajo el agarre de Christian

Christian, suelta a la doctora, tranquilo- dijo Garrick quien trataba de alejar a Christian

En ese momento Christian se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, para después golpear con fuerza la pared, por otra parte Mía y Elliot veían a Kate quien al escuchar se había desmayado en los brazos de su esposo y Mía lloraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

No, Ana no pudo haber muerto, Ana, Mi Ana no – se repetía Christian así mismo recargado completamente en la pared

Christian tranquilo- dijo Grace tratando de acercarse a su hijo, quien estaba completamente trastornado, pero al hacerlo Christian se alejó y fue con la Dra.

Por favor tengo que verla, QUIERO VER A ANA- dijo Christian a la doctora en forma de suplica

Señor con respecto a su hija – dijo la Dra. Pero fue interrumpida por Christian

ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, QUIERO VER A MI ESPOSA- dijo Christian gritando ya con los ojos rojos y al cabello completamente despeinado de la desesperación

Al ver la reacción de él, la Dra. Vio a la enfermera que venía con ella y le dijo que llevara al señor a al quirófano donde estaba su esposa, mientras tanto la Dra. Se quedó conversando acerca de la situación de la pequeña con Grace y Garrick ya que aunque para ellos también era una terrible noticia sabían que tenían que ser fuertes por Christian, ya que Kate ya había sido ingresada al hospital, y Elliot trataba de consolar a Mía

Unos minutos más tarde Christian ingresaba a sala de cirugía donde se encontraba Ana recostada, al verla inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima y sin perder ni un segundo corrió hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho dejando escapar varios sollozos y gritos de dolor, después de unos segundos en los que estuvo llorando abrazando el cuerpo de su esposa, se separó para verla al rostro y besar sus labios una última ves

Ana, mi amor, porque , porque , juraste que nunca me dejarías y ahora lo haces, sin ti yo no puedo seguir, simplemente no puedo, me juraste estar conmigo siempre, te necesito , te necesito para saber cómo ser padre, te necesito a mi lado para ser feliz, eres mi vida, y me dejas, no Ana , por favor, te amo y te amare siempre – decía Christian viendo el rostro de ella que parecía que dormía tranquilamente, mientras varias lagrimas suyas caían por sus mejillas

Después de varios minutos, Christian cayo de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Ana, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar tan desesperadamente, que sus sollozos se podían escuchar hasta el pasillo de la sala de espera, el sentía como todas sus sombras regresaban a él y su mundo se destruía completamente, era como si algo se quebrara en su interior y cada pesado provocara que su piel ardiera.

Christian perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo así de rodillas en el piso, no fue hasta que sintió una palma sobre su hombro que reacciono

Tranquilo amor, todo va a estar bien- dijo Grace quien estaba de arrodillada frente a Christian con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con el corazón hecho pedazos de ver como su hijo era un hombre completamente quebrado

Mama, la perdí, perdí a Ana, ella me juro que nunca me dejaría y lo hizo, ella es mi vida- decía Christian abrazado fuertemente a su padre entre sollozos

Tranquilo hijo, a Ana no le gustaría verte así – dijo Garrick palmeando la espalda de Christian igualmente conmovido y preocupado por su hijo

En ese momento Christian se separó de su padre y vio a su padre y le dijo- papa por favor encárgate de todo lo necesario del velorio de Ana, tengo algo que hacer – luego de esto salió corriendo seguido por Grace

Christian ¿Dónde vas? Regresa – dijo tratando de alcanzarlo pero él fue más rápido

No se preocupe señora yo lo sigo- dijo Taylor corriendo detrás de Christian

Al llegar al estacionamiento del hospital Christian trataba de abrir su coche, pero sus nervios y desesperación no lo permitían

Señor, yo lo llevo- dijo Taylor quitándole las llaves

A mi hogar- dijo Christian con un nudo en la garganta

Alrededor de media hora después ambos llegaron al hogar que Christian compartía con Ana

En cuanto llego salió corriendo del coche y se dirigió a su habitación, hay comenzó a destruir todo lo que tenía a su paso, tiro de jalón todo lo que se encontraba en el tocador, estrello varias botella de perfume contra los espejos de su habitación y el cuarto de baño, cuando su habitación estuvo completamente destruida continuo con la de Ted, así por la cocina , en el comedor quebró la mesa que era de cristal de un puñetazo, pateo todos los sillones, la televisión fue destruida por que Christian quebró contra ella su teléfono celular . Por ultimo Christian llego al cuarto que había sido designado para su hija, destruyo uno a uno los peluches que tenía, pateo la cuna para finalmente encerrarse ahí abrazado a una foto de Ana embarazada, sentado en el suelo llorando, con la mano con muchas rasgaduras

Señor por favor abra, no está bien que este así- dijo Taylor quien lo había dejado sacar todo su dolor, pero siempre al pendiente

Déjame solo- dijo Christian llorando

Durante toda la noche Christian solo lloro sin poder dormir, a la mañana siguiente Grace y Garrick llegaron a la casa, en cuanto entraron y vieron todo desastre se preocuparon y fueron a buscar a Christian

Amor ábreme, por favor- dijo Grace de forma maternal

Christian hoy es el funeral de Ana, tienes que ir- dijo Garrick para que su hijo reaccionara

Luego de unos minutos Christian salió de la habitación, y viendo a sus padres dijo – luego del funeral me voy unos días a Escala, una semana por lo menos, les puedo dejar a Ted, por favor no le digan lo que ha pasado, yo hablare con él, pero antes tengo que entenderlo yo, está acostumbrado a que Ana o yo salgamos de viaje

Está bien hijo nosotros lo cuidamos pero ¿tú vas a estar bien? – dijo Grace preocupada

Sí, yo jamás voy a estar bien, pero no hace nada para dañarme, puedes estar segura – dijo Christian con una sonrisa fingida a su madre

Y con Phoe- dijo Garrick pero fue interrumpido por Christian

De eso no quiero hablar. Cuando regrese hablare – dijo Christian pasando entre sus padres para salir

Cuando ya estaba en la entrada Christian llamo a Taylor y dijo – por favor Taylor en cuanto mis padres salgan cierra esta casa, así como esta , solo toma las fotos de Ana y llévalas a mi oficina en Gray House, todo lo demás déjalo tal cual esta, dile a Gail que se ponga a disposición de mis padres hasta que yo vaya por Ted y en escala destruye el cuarto que era de sumisas y conviértelo en dos habitaciones completas de mismo tamaño, destruye el cuarto rojo y todo lo que hay lo guardas en alguna bodega pero que yo no sepa donde está, compras todo lo que tenía Ted en su habitación nuevo y haces lo mismo con el de la niña y que Sawyer cuide de Ted- luego de esto Christian camino solo hacia la salida

Por la tarde se llevó el funeral de Ana en el cementerio familiar, Grace abrazaba a Garrick mientras lloraba al igual que Mía a Ethan y Kate a Elliot, para todos en la familia fue muy dolorosa la muerte de Ana, para Ray significaba poder a lo que más quería y por primera vez en muchos años se abrazó a Karla quien por minutos olvido completamente a Bob. Por otra parte Christian estaba completamente apartado de todos, con unos lentes oscuros que no disimulaban sus lágrimas pues rodaban por su mejilla

Cuando por fin el féretro era bajado, Christian tiro una rosa roja la cual beso y la pulsera de todas las primeras veces que le había regalado a Ana años atrás, diciendo te amare siempre, mi Ana, mi todo, mi vida, contigo te llevas mi alma y mi corazón

En cuanto la ceremonia finalizo Christian se retiró, sin hablar con nadie y se fue con Taylor al escala, hay se encerró re sentó en el suelo junto al lugar en la cama de Ana cuando visitaban el Escala y comenzó a llorar abrazando sus rodillas y su cabeza entre sus brazos

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo

Y Ana y Christian Vivian en la casa que Elliot les arreglo, el Escala solo era su lugar para irse solos

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, esta es una historia que la desarrollo de acuerdo a como escribo

Espero sus reviwes


	4. Chapter 7 8 Años despues

8 años después

Habían pasado casi 9 años desde la terrible muerte de unos de los miembros más importantes de la familia Grey, todos los integrantes, tenían que admitir que luego de deceso de un ser tan amado, si vida había dado un giro de 306°, la vida no volvió a ser la misma

Mia y Ethan decidieron aplazar sus planes de boda, pues sabían que nadie estaría a gusto incluyéndolos a ambos, si fuera en la fecha que tenían planeado, que era justo un mes después de que naciera el segundo hijo de Christian y Ana, por eso lo aplazaron por dos años más, y ahora eran padres de una hermosa niña de 2 años y una niño de 1

Por otra parte Kate y Elliot, luego de lo sucedido con Ana, decidieron no tener más hijos, solo sería Ava, pues para Kate la muerte de su mejor amiga fue un hecho que la marco de por vida, inclusive durante un año estuvo en terapia psicológica para recuperarse, pues cayo en una terrible depresión, pero gracias al apoyo de su familia logro salir adelante aunque con mucho esfuerzo y todavía a pesar de los años con algunas recaídas. Sin embargo luego de 5 años y después de una noche de copas para celebrar su aniversario junto con su esposo, nacieron los gemelos Matthew y Mark quienes volvieron a traer alegría a la familia y ahora contaban con 4 años

En cuanto a Grace y Garrick, trataron e ser los pilares de la familia y aunque para Mia y Elliot siempre estuvieron al pendiente, quien nuevamente volvió a ser su preocupación fue su hijo de en medio, quien dio el mayor cambio, algo que nadie se esperaba y en múltiples ocasiones era juzgado duramente por su familia por su conducta, pero a la ves todos comprendían el porqué de sus acciones

Finalmente la vida de Christian fue destruida en el momento en que le dieron que el amor de su vida, su soporte y la persona que significaba si vida había muerto, por lo que con el corazón destrozado, se volvió frio, calculador, arrogante, ajeno a cualquier sentimiento, envuelto pro un caparazón del cual niel podía salir, se alejó de su familia y se refugió en el trabajo aunque todas las noches lloraba en la soledad de su habitación

Era una tarde soleada, la familia se reunía en el apartamento de Elliot y Kate para celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos, iba a ser una fiesta donde principalmente habría niños, compañeros dela escuela de los gemelos y su familia más cercana

Vamos Ted hay que jugar en la computadora- dijo Ava jalando a Ted, ya que ellos eran muy unidos pues solo se llevaban un año y siempre habían convivido, ella tenía 10 y el 11

Si, solo voy por mi hermana que está jugando Matt- dijo Ted quien era muy sobreprotector con su hermana

Está bien, te espero – dijo Ava soltándolo

Princesa aquí estas, ven tus hermanos ya van a partir el pastes- dijo Elliot encontrando a su hija quien era su adoración

Pero papa… iba a jugar con Ted y Phoe. Ya ves que solo los veo en la escuela, tío Christian casi no los deja salir- dijo la joven molesta

Lo se mi amor, pero tienes que venir, son tus hermanos – dijo Elliot quien le cumplía todo lo que decía su hija, cosa que a veces molestaba a Kate, pero lo entendía

¿Qué pasa tío Elliot? – dijo Phoe llegando junto con su hermano

Nada corazón, que Ava no quiere ir a partir el pastel y yo quiero que estemos todos- dijo Elliot quien adoraba a Phoe y sentía mucha tristeza por lo que su sobrina había tenido que vivir

Vamos Ava, luego jugamos, tu papa quiere estar contigo y eso es bueno, no como yo- dijo Phoe con la miraba triste sin poder evitar reflejar su realidad, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ya que ella tenia 8 años sin un abrazo de su padre

En ese momento a Elliot se le rompió el corazón ya abrazo con fuerza a su sobrina, para tratar de consolarla

No para cada corazón, ya no llores, yo te quiero mucho al igual que Kate- dijo Elliot abrazo a la niña

Acción que no aso desaperciba para la familia, quien había tenido que vivir con esa situación todos esos años

Vamos Phoe, tío Elliot tiene razón, hay que provechar que aún no llegan Gail y Taylor por nosotros – dijo Ted llamando la atención de su hermana

Tienes razón, vamos a jugar- dijo Phoe nuevamente con una sonrisa

Ya está mejor corazón- dijo Elliot limpiando las lágrimas de su sobrina

Si tío – dijo la niña tomando a su hermano y yendo con la familia a la partida del pastel

Luego de que todos comieron pastel hecho por Mia, todos los niños se fueron a jugar nuevamente

Te los juro que hay veces quiero romperle la cara a mi hermano – dijo Elliot molesto

Amor, entiéndelo cada uno reacciona de forma distinta- dijo Kate quien desde que murrio a Ana trataba de entender a Christian pues sentía el mismo dolor que él, aunque en diferente magnitud

Como es posible que tú lo entiendas – dijo Elliot quien sabía que en un principio Kate no aceptaba a Christian y ahora se le hacía sorprendente que lo defendiera

Elliot nadie está de acuerdo en lo que Christian hace con sus hijos, pero no podemos hacer nada, hasta cierto punto a los niños no les falta nada- dijo Grace a quien le partía el corazón saber que estaba haciendo Christian

Si les falta amor y más a Phoe, por que adoro a mis dos sobrinos, pero estoy segura que mi pequeña nunca ha sentido un abrazo de su padre y un beso- dijo Mia también molesta

Lo sabemos no crean que no nos duele, pero no podemos hacer nada, porque creen que siempre intercedemos para que los niños convivan con sus primos o salgan, si no se la vivirían en Escala solos – dijo Garrick

Tienes razón Garrick, no nos queda más que esperar a que Christian reaccione, ojala sea pronto porque son dos niños maravillosos- dijo Ethan quien igual que Kate ya se había acoplado bien a la familia y adoraba a los niños

Mientras tanto, en un auto que recorría las calles de Seattle dos personas conversaban

Taylor ¿no crees que aún es temprano para ir por los niños, deberíamos dejarlos jugar más?- dijo Gail

Pienso lo mismo, pero sabes que el señor Grey los quieres a las 7 en el escala- dijo Taylor a quien a veces no le gustaba cumplir con su deber

Pero él no va a estar a esa hora, casi siempre llega de madrugada- dijo Gail quien estaba en contra del comportamiento de su jefe, pero toleraba trabajar ahí, pues sería incapaz de dejar a los niños y así podría estar cerca de su pareja Taylor, ya que el también sería incapaz de dejar a esos niños

Lo sé, pero va a llamar y se enojara mucho si no están ahí- dijo Taylor quien muchas veces tenía que tolerar el mal humor de su jefe

todo hubiera sido muy diferente si la señora Ana estuviera con nosotros, con ella el jefe era totalmente distinto, aun los recuerdo cuando se enteraron que tendrían otro hijo y más cuando supieron que iba a ser niña, estaban que no cambian de la emoción y más el- dijo Gail con una sonrisa melancólica

Exacto, y sus hijos son iguales a ellos, Ted tiene el mismo carácter temperamental que su padre, yo no sé qué va a pasar cuando se enfrenten, Ted es capaz de todo por defender sus ideales y Phoe es la viva imagen de la señora Ana, solo que con los ojos dominantes y hermosos de su padre, pero donde más se parecen es en carácter, Phoe es demasiado buena inclusive para el padre que tiene – dijo Taylor quien tenía mucho cariño hacia los niños

Tienes razón, aún recuerdo el día en que me convertí en su nana – dijo Gail recordando aquel día con tristeza

 _Señor me llamaba- dijo Gail entrando al estudio de el Escala, habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Ana_

 _Así es Gail- dijo Christian serio, con el rostro sin una mínima emoción_

 _Dígame en que puedo ayudarlo- dijo Gail sintiéndose intimidada_

 _como sabrás hace dos semanas perdí al amor de mi vida, no sé cómo continuar ni si voy a lograrlo, pero antes de conocer esa respuesta soy consciente de que tengo responsabilidades una de ellas es mi hijo Teddy, es por eso que te relevo de todas tus responsabilidades, quiero que se dedique única y exclusivamente a mi hijo, esto es por la confianza que le tengo, para todo lo demás puedo conseguir personal, y usted seria el ama de llaves y jefa de personal- dijo Christian serio y distante_

 _Señor, para mí eso sería un honor, el joven Teddy es un niño hermoso y por mí no hay ningún problema en hacerme cargo de él, solo tengo una duda- dijo Gail sintiéndose nerviosa_

 _¿Cuál es? – dijo Christian de forma fría_

 _Y la pequeña Phoebe- dijo Gail quien aún no conocía a la niña_

 _Ante esta pregunta Christian trago en seco, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero guardando la compostura dijo- ella mañana por la mañana saldrá el hospital, y contratare dos enfermeras para que estén con ella una de día y la otra por la noche- el ya había hecho todo su plan, ya que ni siquiera él se había parado en el hospital para conocer a su hija_

 _Señor si no le molesta yo quisiera hacerme cargo de los dos niños- dijo Gail quien sentía que se lo debía a la señora Ana quien siempre había sido muy buena con ella_

 _Pero ese sería mucho trabajo- dijo Christian ya que no sabía que hacer_

 _Por mí no habría problema- dijo Gail con determinación_

 _Bueno, así será pero por las noches la niña tendrá un enfermera que la cuide hasta que pueda dormir la noche completa sin interrupciones ¿está de acuerdo?- dijo Christian quien ni siquiera podría llamas a Phoe hija_

 _Está bien- dijo Gail no muy convencía, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer_

Al cabo de unos minutos Taylor y Gail llegaron por los niños a casa de Elliot, ambos protestaron por que se tenían que ir tan rápido, pero sabía que no podían desacatar las órdenes de su padre

Por lo que no muy de buenas comenzaron a despedirse de sus tíos, abuelos y primos, luego de unos minutos ya se encontraban en el auto camino a su casa

Oye Taylor y ¿papa ya está en la casa? – dijo Ted quien era el más inquieto

No creo Ted, pero si quieres averiguo- dijo Taylor quien quería a Ted casi como propio al igual que Phoe

Por favor- dijo el joven con sonrisa de planear algo

¿Y para que quieres saber si esta papa? – dijo Phoe quien sabía que Ted siempre se metía en problemas y su papa lo regañaba, ella ni a un regaño llegaba , pero siempre trataba de tener una conducta intachable, para que así su padre la quisiera

Solo para saber, si molestarlo o no – dijo Ted de forma juguetona, ya que uno de sus entretenimientos favoritos era hacer perder el control a s padre, ya que estaba en contra de que no le prestara atención a su hermana y muchas veces su cómplice era Taylor, a quien su padre designo para el cuidado de ellos, por ser el personal de mayor confianza

Pero ¿Por qué lo haces? No es bueno que hagas enojar a papa- dijo Phoe quien a pesar de todo admiraba a su padre

No lo defiendas, él no tiene pro que ser así con nosotros, yo vagamente lo recuerdo muy diferente- dijo Ted quien a ves tenia recuerdos vagos del junto con su padre y mama

No empecemos Ted, sabes que es un tema que no quiero tocar- dijo Phoe volteando a ver hacia la ventana, pues aunque no lo admitía se sentía culpable de que su madre no estuviera con ellos

Taylor que paso ¿está mi padre? – dijo Te viendo que la plática con su hermana estaba perdida

Su padre acaba de arribar al Escala y Sawyer dice que va de muy mal humor- dijo Taylor, siendo cómplice del joven

Ted corazón no te metas en problemas – dijo Gail quien quería a los jóvenes Grey como propios, pues siempre los había cuidado

No Gail, sabes que esta es una guerra interna, puedo perder batallas pero no me doy por vencido- dijo Ted también quería mucho a su nana

Está bien, sabes que estoy contigo – dijo Gail quien era copiloto de Taylor cuando recogían a los jóvenes- Phoe pequeña, no te preocupes por tu hermano él va a estar bien

Lo sé, solo quisiera que papa no fuera como es con… nosotros- dijo Phoe con mirada triste como de costumbre

¿Y cuál es el plan Ted?- dijo Taylor

Pasaremos por un Xbox nuevo, el mío murió esta mañana ay que un delicioso jugo que Gail preparo cayó sobre él, entonces necesito uno nuevo así como varios juegos- dijo Ted quien desde muy temprano había planeado su nueva batalla

Pero Ted... estas castigado por tus calificacionesy no ir a las practicas deportivas que papa quiere - dijo Phoe asustada de que su hermano retara a su padre

Pero eso Taylor no lo sabe, ¿verdad Taylor? – dijo Ted sabiendo que eso no era verdad

Así joven Ted- dijo Taylor feliz de contribuir con la causa

En ese momento Taylor tomo camino hacia la tienda de electrónica que estaba cerca de el Escala y el junto con Ted se bajaron a comprar rápidamente mientras Phoe y Gail esperaban

Unos minutos después luego de comparar arribaron al Escala, al entrar vieron a Christian muy molesto hablar por teléfono, por cual pasaron sin interrumpirlo hacia la sala de juegos donde pasaban mucho de su tiempo, Phoe estudiando comúnmente y Ted planeando como molestar a su padre

Theodore, te quiero aquí ya – dijo Christian enérgicamente gritando desde su estudio que quedaba a lado de la sala de juegos

Ahora regreso voy por el regaño semanal- dijo Ted a su hermana

Por favor no lo provoques Ted- dijo Phoe es papa

No lo sé, todo depende de me diga- dijo Ted saliendo triunfante por la sala

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Pido una disculpa por la demora, pero es que la verdad tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir y tres historias, prometo no dejarla inconclusa y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible

Muchas gracias por su reviwes son mi motivo para continuar

Espero sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5 Peleas

Peleas

En cuanto Ted salió del cuarto de juegos, Phoe comenzó a angustiarse , pues sabía que su hermano tenía un carácter muy fuerte, similar al de su padre, dominante y capaz de defender sus ideales sin importarle las consecuentes que esto traía, claramente era hijo de magnate hombre de negocio Christian Grey, aunque con una gran corazón

Aun podía recordar la primera vez que escucho a su hermano y a su padre pelear, ella apenas tenía 6 años y el 8, cuando una tarde al llegar del Ballet y buscar a su hermano en su habitación, al no encontrarlo fue hacia el cuarto de juegos, pero en el camino se encontró con los gritos que provenían del estudio, por lo cual se acercó para ir

 _Papa, ¿que no puede Phoe venir con nosotros en la mañana para ir a la escuela? – se escuchó al vos de Ted_

 _Por qué no puede- dijo Christian en todo frio_

 _Pero ¿Por qué no? Vamos a la misma escuela y yo siempre tengo que llegar antes y esperarla, si llegáramos juntos eso no pasaría – dijo Ted para quien luego era aburrido estar solo hasta que su hermana o Ava llegaban a saludarlo_

 _He dicho que no va a ir con nosotros y es un asunto que no tiene discusión Theodore- dijo Christian ya comenzando a desesperarse_

 _Pues me parece injusto, mi hermana duerme media hora más y yo tengo que salir antes para irme contigo- dijo Ted ya molesto_

 _Theodore, he dicho que no está en discusión, tú se sigues yendo conmigo a la niña la lleva Taylor y no discutas, y si quieres dormir media hora más le diré a Gail que te vas a la cama antes y si no tienes otra pregunta, tengo mucho trabajo- dijo Christian tratando de guardar la poca paciencia que tenia_

 _Papa, no es justo, porque no nos tratas igual- dijo Ted comenzando a llorar ante la impotencia de no poder discutir con su padre_

 _Ted, hijo entiende, esta es la situación, por favor no la compliques más, y entiende, ya eres un niño grande – dijo Christian bajando la guardia y conmovido por su hijo, pero su actitud fría y controladora que lo había atrapado desde que murió Ana le impedía tener un mayor contacto con su hijo_

 _Pues no es justo- dijo Ted saliendo corriendo del estudio llorando, sin fijarse en que su hermana estaba afuera_

 _En cuanto Christian vio que su hijo reaccionaba así, salió tras de él, pero al encontrase con la carita de su hija quien había escuchado toda la conversación se detuvo en seco y regreso al estudio gritando antes el nombre de Gail, para que fuera a verlo_

Ese era uno el primer pleito a Phoe escuchaba entre sus padre y su hermano, peleas que cada vez se hicieron más frecuentes ante el carácter rebelde y decidido de Ted, ella quería mucho a ambos, pero le dolía ver que su padre la evitaba cuanto más podía y su hermano hacia todo por protegerla y ella no podía estar del lado de ninguno de los dos

Así que sabiendo que por lo menos esa noche las cosas terminarían mal decidió irse a su habitación, hay comenzó a tocar el saxofón que era su instrumento favorito además del piano, solo que cuando su padre estaba tenia prohibido tocar este ultimo

Mientras tanto Ted se encontraba por entrar al estaba su padre

Me hablaste papa – dijo Ted fingiendo inocencia, entrando al estudio

Sabes perfectamente porque te llame – dijo Christian serio, como de costumbre

La verdad es que no, pero de seguro hice algo mal- dijo Ted con la lengua viperina que su madre también manejaba

Theodore sabias perfectamente que tenías prohibió ocupar tu tarjeta para comparar videojuegos, o ¿acaso no te quedo claro? Te dije que estabas castigado hasta que subieras tus notas y fueras a todas tus prácticas, inclusive no podías ir al cumpleaños de los gemelos- dijo Christian comenzando a desesperarse, mientras estaba sentado tras su escritorio

La verdad es que lo olvide y bueno puedes volver a castigarme, pero ahora avísale a Taylor y Gail, para que yo no lo olvide- dijo Ted con sarcasmo

Theodore te prohíbo que me hables así- dijo Christian comenzando a subir la voz

Que acaso esa va a ser otra regla que cumplir, porque Phoe y yo parece que vivimos en una jaula de oro, mejor danos el protocolo de conducta que quieres, aunque claro mi hermana si le va c cumplir- dijo Ted comenzando a retar a su padre

Theodore modera tu vocabulario, ¿Por qué no puedes ser un hijo modelo? – dijo Christian frustrado

¿Modelo? ¿Para qué? Para ser completamente ignorado por ti, para que finjas que no existo o ya se, sea más sencillo olvidarte de mi presencia, así como lo haces con Phoe, de ser así, prefiero fastidiarte y que por lo menos tenga algo de tu atención, acéptalo papa, somos lo único que arruino tu vida, yo aún recuerdo aunque muy poco al padre cariñoso y protector que me quería no el que ahora tengo – dijo Ted con rabia y los puños cerrados

Al escuchar cada una de las palabras de Ted, Christian sentía como su corazón se rompía cada vez más, ya que era consiente que era la verdad, pero no era capaz de hacer nada, por lo que cerrando los puños y tratando de contenerse dijo – Theodore sal de aquí y ve a tu habitación

Claro, has lo que siempre haces evitar los problemas – dijo Ted comenzado a llorar de coraje

En ese momento Ted salió corriendo del estudio, dejando a Christian sentado en su silla frente al escritorio con los codos sobre el mismo y sus manos tomando su cabeza en forma de frustración, para después lanzar una de las estatuilla de su escritorio contra el piso, mientas que Ted tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso para ir a su habitación, Phoe solo oía los gritos de ambos

Al llegar a su habitación Ted se encerró como era costumbre mientras que Christian tomo sus cosas y salió del El Escala con Sawyer para ir a su refugio, su oficina en Grey's House

Al llegar solo estaban los vigilantes pues era sábado por la tarde y la mayoría de sus trabajadores solo lo hacían de lunes a viernes

En cuanto llego a su oficina se encerró, tomo lugar frente a su escritorio y contemplo cada una de las fotografías de su Ana, eras las fotografías que compro en la galería a José, la mayoría de ellas se encontraban en el hogar que tenía junto con ella, pero al morir pidió traerlas a su oficina

Ana, porque tuviste que irte, no ves que yo te amo, que no puedo hacerlo solo, que no es como hacerlo, te prometí cuidar de ellos, pero ya no sé cómo , he hecho todo por que tengan la mejor educación, aprendan de arte, deportes, de todo lo que creo haría a una excelente persona, pero no sé cómo ser padre, tú me ibas a enseñar, tú no me ibas a dejar ser un mal padre y ve como termine, sin ti no puedo, perdóname te falle- decía Christian mirando las fotografías de ella dejando escapar varias lagrimas

Por otra parte en el Escala, Gail trataba de entrar a la habitación de Ted, pues desde la concina había escuchado todo lo sucedido

Ted, cariño, déjame entrar- dijo Gail desde la puerta

Déjame solo- dijo Ted del otro lado

Corazón tu padre no está, por favor déjame entrar- dijo Gail como siempre dando lo mejor de ella por esos jóvenes

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y Gail ingreso, ahí se encontró con Ted quien estaba sentado en el piso abrazando la foto donde se encontraba el junto con sus padres

Al verlo Gail lo abrazo fuertemente sin decir nada, sabía que él se tenía que desahogar

Gail ¿Por qué?¿porque mi familia se tuvo que deshacer de esta manera? yo sé que mama me quería mucho y que papa era muy diferente, porque nos pasó esto , pro que mama se tuvo que ir, estoy seguro que los cuatro hubiéramos sido muy felices- dijo Ted llorando abrazado a Gail

Mi niño, son cosas que pasan, el destino así quiso que fueran y tienes razón tu mama te adoraba y estaba muy feliz de poder tener a Phoe , así como tu papa, el señor Grey los quiere mucho, solo que no sabe cómo demostrárselo- dijo Gail quien a pesar de todo tenía un alta estima a Christian

Yo también lo quiero, pero no me gusta que sea así con Phoe, pues ella lo adora es su héroe, no sé por qué, pero así es- dijo Ted viendo a Gail

Al señor Grey algún tendrá que recapacitar y esperemos que ese día no su muy tarde y por favor Ted ya no lo hagas enojar, él te quiere mucho- dijo Gail sabiendo que con el joven podía hablar abiertamente

No lo sé hasta que no cambie su forma de ser con nosotros lo hare- dijo Ted con determinación

Luego de unas horas Ted se había quedado dormido, Gail lo cobijo bien y salido dejándolo solo, después fue a ver a Phoe quien también se había quedado dormida, en sus ojos quedaron los surcos de varias lágrimas, cosa que partió el corazón al ama de llaves

Alrededor de la media noche Christian llego al Escala, tenía el alma deshecha y mil pensamientos en su cabeza, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de Ted hay entro lo vio dormir, lo cobijo y dio un beso en la frente – perdóname hijo

Después fue a la habitación de Phoe abrió la puerta, vio que estaba dormida, entro, la observo detalladamente, vio lo parecida de era a Ana, era una joven realmente hermosa, una lagrima descendió por su mejilla, está a punto de darle un beso en la frente, pero algo lo hizo detenerse y sintiendo todo el dolor del mundo salió de la habitación de la joven

Para ir directamente a la suya, ahí Christian comenzó a ver cada una las fotografías de su boda con Ana y del primer cumpleaños de Ted, hasta quedarse dormido

Continuara

Hola Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea ser su agrado

Pido una disculpa por la tardanza en publicar pero la verdad es que mi tiempo para escribir es muy limitado, sin embargo tratare de hacer todo lo posible por que sea una vez a la semana

Ahora quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me envían sus reviwes, si tienen alguna sugerencia estoy abierta de oírlas y espero seguir contando con su apoyo, muchas gracias

Espero sus reviwes


	6. Chapter 6Aviso

Hola Chicas sé que este no es un capítulo, pero hay algo importante que decirles y es que voy a cambiar las edades de todos, principalmente de Phoebe y Ted, quienes en un inicio tenían 11, casi 12 y 14 años, ahora Phoebe va a tener 8 casi 9 y Ted 11 espero no haya problema tratare de cambiar los capítulos a estas edades en la semana, pero de una vez les aviso, Ava tiene 10 y pues las edades de los demás las secan por lo que menciona el libro. Es por fines de la historia, todo lo demás continua igual y a partir de ahora tomo estos datos


	7. Chapter 7 Anuncio

Hola

Este no es un capitulo, pero quiero dar respuesta a sus reviwes, jamas he dejado una historia inconclusa, las que ya me conocen de los fics de Candy Candy saben que asi es, para mi es nuevo escribir sobre 50 Sombras y es una historia que mas o menos ya se que rumbo va a tomar, lamento no haber publicado antes pero ustedes saben que soy estudiante porque lo he mencionado varias veces t en estos momentos el servicio social me absorbe mucho tiempo, asi como clases de ingles, tengo tres historias simultaneas y ninguna dejare inconclusa, les pido me tengan paciencia y espero publicar a mas tardar la próxima semana


	8. Chapter 8 Antes de Phoe

Antes de Phoe

A la mañana siguiente Gail levanto a los niños y los enlisto para ir a la escuela como todos los días, ellos desayunaban en el comedor, mientras que su padre siempre lo hacía solo, en su habitación

La primera en terminar usualmente era Phoe quien después de desayunar iba a su habitación para que Gail la peinara de forma adecuada para ir al colegio, mientras que Ted solo regresaba al estudio para tomar su respectiva mochila salir, ya que su padre ya lo estaba esperando en el estacionamiento junto con Sawyer, debido a que Christian primero llevaba a Ted y de ahí partía a su trabajo

Phoe todos los días era llevaba por Taylor quien al llegar se hacía cargo de ambos niños Grey en la escuela, normalmente estaba en el pasillo y en el jardín donde tomaban un receso y al salir los llevaba a ambos de regreso al Escala, para él era absurdo que su jefe hiera eso de separar a los niños, pero no podía hacer nada en su contra

Esa mañana mientras que los jóvenes Grey se encontraban en la escuela, Christian llegaba a su oficina, como cada día desde que murió Ana, enojado, frustrado y con muy poca tolerancia a sus empleados, las únicas que en ocasiones contaban con una señal aprobatoria eran Andrea y Ross

Al entrar a su oficina, Christian contemplo cada una de las fotografías de Ana, esas que compro a José en la galería, antes de morir solo tenía dos de ellas ahí, pero al partir Ana pidió a Taylor que todas estuvieran juntas. Sobre su escritorio estaba la avioneta que Ana le regalo después de ir a Georgia y una réplica del Charlie Tango, también la primer ecografía de Ted, y por ultimo una fotografía de ellos dos el día de su boda, además en su computadora estaba de protector de pantalla cada una de las fotos tomadas en la luna de miel

Ese día Christian se sentía muy cansado, fastidiado de su vida, la situación con su familia, quienes desaprobaban todo lo que hacía y por ultimo Phoe, quien cada día se parecía más a Ana, pero con la singular diferencia de su mirar, pues su hija tenia los mismos ojos que él, totalmente expresivos, capaces de cautivar a cualquiera, pero de igual forma dominantes que intimidaban al más fuerte

Así que rindiéndose a su fatiga Christian se recargo completamente sobre su silla, paso sus manos sobre su cabellera y vio hacia el gran ventanal de la oficina que le mostraba la tranquila cuidad de Seattle. En ese momento comenzó a recordar muchas cosas entre ellas que en ese lugar fue donde Ana le dijo que estaba embarazada por segunda vez

 _Había sido un día sumamente aburrido y cansado, junta tras junta, reuníos tras reunión, varios empleados incompetentes, por lo que Christian lo único que quería era salir de trabajar para regresar a su hogar junto con su esposa y su hijo, pero sabía que eso no era posible, pues faltaba mucho para que ella saliera de trabajar, así que sin ganas llego a su oficina, ahí Andrea le dijo que alguien lo esperaba_

 _Por favor Andrea cancela a esa persona, dile que vuelva mañana o que estoy en una junta o que quieras- dijo Christian quien no estaba de ánimos para ver a nadie_

 _Lo siento señor, pero no puedo hacerlo- dijo Andrea quien ya había sido advertida para no decir nada mas_

 _Pues quién demonios es- dijo Christian comenzando a exaltarse_

 _Usted tiene que verlo por sí mismo- dijo Andrea ocultando una sonrisa_

 _En ese momento nada contento Christian entro a su oficina, ahí vio a su hermosa esposa sentada en su silla de amo del universo, con una sonrisa juguetona_

 _Así que no me quería ver señor Grey, dígame que junta se iba a inventar, porque si quiere me voy- dijo Ana colocando sus codos en el escritorio y sus manos bajo su barbilla, como analizando la situación_

 _Como cree señora Grey que yo voy a permitir que usted se vaya, si para mí es un honor tenerla aquí- decía Christian mientras se acercaba a Ana_

 _Eso me parece perfecto, así mi visita no es en baldé- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y dando un beso en los labios a su esposo_

 _Luego de un apasionado beso, Christian se sentó en su lugar y Ana todo lugar sobre su regazo, el acariciaba las piernas de ella, deleitándose de su presencia_

 _A ver señora Grey, no cree que esta vestida de forma muy provocativa como para ir al trabajo- dijo Christian quien pensaba que ella iba del trabajo_

 _Para ir a trabajar sí, pero hoy no lo hice- dijo Ana mordiéndose el labio jugando_

 _No se pueda el labio que no se voy a hacer con usted- dio Christian dando pequeños besos en la boca de ella_

 _Está bien, prometo no hacerlo – dijo Ana riendo_

 _Mejor dígame, sino fue a trabajar ¿por qué se vistió así de provocativa?- dijo Christian quien no se iba a quedar con la duda_

 _Porque fui a otro lado y como sabía que tenía que después tenía que venir aquí dije, voy a vestirme hermosa para mi guapo esposo, pero por lo que veo no le gusto- dijo Ana fingiendo enojo_

 _Eso jamás usted es la mujer más Bella del universo, pero dime a donde fue antes y pro que tenía que venir para acá- dijo Christian dibujando una línea sobre las piernas de Ana_

 _A pues fui al médico – dijo Ana hasta fue interrumpida por el_

 _¿Fuiste al médico? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ted está bien? – dijo Christian preocupado, comenzando a preguntar cómo loco_

 _Tranquilo, todos estamos bien, yo solo fui porque necesitaba corroborar algunas cosas y pues no aguantamos las ganar de verte y por eso venimos- dijo Ana cambiando la forma de conversar_

 _¿Ted está aquí? ¿Dónde? Quiero verlo ya se Ross se lo llevo para darle una vuelta – decía Christian feliz, adoraba que su hijo lo visitara_

 _Nuestro pequeño fue secuestrado por sus abuelos, prometieron regresarlo mañana, sino es que Mía se adueña de él, ahí no se quién es el adulto- dijo Ana riendo y feliz de la familia que ahora tenia_

 _¿Entonces?¿¡por qué hablaste en plural, no entiendo- dijo Christian confundido_

 _A porque somos dos- dijo Ana con toda la intensión de desesperar a su esposo_

 _¿Dos?¿no entiendo?- dijo Christian mas confundido aun_

 _Si, que somos dos los que venimos- dijo Ana feliz de sacar de juicio a su esposo_

 _¿Cómo dos Ana? Explícate, no te entiendo – dijo Christian ya comenzando a enojarse_

 _Es muy sencillo, que somos dos, por eso hablo en plural- dijo Ana colocando las manos de Christian en su vientre_

 _¿Ana no me digas que? – dijo Christian, pero fue interrumpido por lo las lágrimas de felicidad de ella_

 _Así es Christian, estoy embarazada, ya hay un blip dos en camino ¿ estas feliz?- dijo Ana con la mirada cristalizada_

 _Como no voy a estarlo- dijo Christian mientras abrazada fuertemente a Ana, respirando su aroma y sintiéndose completamente pleno- seremos papas – al mencionar esto los él comenzó a llorar abrazado a ella_

 _Así es amor, ahora tendremos dos pequeños a quienes cuidar, proteger y a amar- dijo Ana feliz, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, pues esa misma reacción espero cuando Ted, ahora que la estaba viviendo era increíble_

 _Durante un largo tiempo ambos permanecieron abrazados, felices de la familia que ahora estaban creando juntos_

 _Ese mismo día Christian les dio el día libre a todos sus empleados , pues su felicidad era tal que quería que todos la vivieran_

Sin embargo luego de este maravilloso recuerdo, a la mente de Christian vino otro completamente diferente y doloroso

 _Era un hermoso día de invierno, Christian y Ana se encontraban solos en su hogar, la casa que el compro para ella y sus hijos. Ana se encontraba en el tercer mes de embarazo, solo los papas de él sabían la noticia, ya que estaban esperando que llegaran al cuarto mes para dar a conocer ante todos la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia_

 _Ese día, Elliot y Kate pidieron persono a Christian y Ana de llevarse a Ted, ya que desde que tenían a Ava con ellos querían ir practicando para ser unos buenos padres, por eso les gustaba salir con la pequeña y Ted, así podían ver mejor el crecimiento de su niña, además de que adoraban salir con Ted quien había sido el primer nieto y el consentido por todos_

 _Por lo que Ana y Christian se quedaron solos a disfrutarse como pareja , ambos estaban en el cuarto de televisión, viendo cualquier cosa, para Christian la televisión era basura, pero con tal de pasar tiempo con su amada no le importaba ver cualquier tontería, Ana tampoco prestaba mucha atención, pues con el hecho de contemplar a Christian era más que suficiente, aunque no lo admitiera ante el_

 _Creo que alguien ya tiene sueño- dijo Christian viendo como Ana entre cerraba los ojos en contra de su voluntad_

 _Así es, no sé qué tiene Blip dos, pero me ocasiona más sueño que Ted- dijo Ana con una sonrisa colocando su mano sobre su vientre_

 _Es que Blip dos es niña y va a ser muy dormilona- dijo Christian quien esperaba con todo su corazón que ese pequeño fuera niña_

 _¿Y si es niño?- dijo Ana quien todo debatía_

 _Pues será muy dormilón, aunque Ted era muy activo y te mantenía despierta, por eso digo que será niña – dijo Christian colocando su mano sobre las de ella_

 _Pues yo me conformo con que venga sano y sea igual de hermoso que Ted- dijo Ana ilusionada_

 _Bueno mejor te dejo que duermas una siesta, te despierto para comer- dijo Christian dando un beso en la frente de ella y levantándose del sillón_

 _Gracias amor- dijo Ana quien sentía los ojos pesados y que se le cerraban_

 _En ese momento Christian salió del cuarto de televisión para dirigirse a su estudio a trabajar un rato no sin antes colocar una frazada sobre su esposa quien en segundos se quedó dormida_

 _Al cabo de tres horas Christian regreso a ver a Ana, pues Gail ya le había comunicado que serviría la comida_

 _Ana, amor, despierta – dijo Christian con cariño_

 _Al ver que no lo hacía, dio un beso en la frente, después en los labios sin obtener respuesta lo que lo preocupo_

 _Anastasia despierta, Ana , amor – dijo Christian comenzando a desesperarse_

 _ANASTASIA; ANASTASIA- dijo Christian comenzando a mover a Ana- despierta_

 _Cuando vio que ninguno de sus esfuerzos rendía frutos, tomo a Ana entre sus brazos y salió corriendo llamando a Gail y gritando a Taylor – Taylor, apúrate prepara el coche salimos ya al hospital_

 _En ese momento Taylor salió corriendo junto con Christian, quien tenía a Ana entre sus brazos, ella parecía dormir muy tranquila_

 _Al llegar al hospital, Ana fue ingresada de urgencia, mientras que Christian no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, pasando sus manos por su cabello en señal de desesperación, hasta que llego su madre, quien fue avisada por Taylor_

 _Al llegar, Christian dijo a Grace todo lo sucedido desde que dejo dormir a Ana hasta que la llamo y no despertaba_

 _Luego de una horas ya toda la familia se encontraba reunida junto con Christian, solo faltaban los padres de Ana, para ese momento ya todos sabían de la situación de Ana, al precio les causo alegría pero al mismo tiempo preocupación_

 _Cuando por fin salió la doctora que atendía a Ana, les dijo que ella era una del 10 % de mujeres que sufren de preeclampsia durante el embarazo, lo cual provoca una presión alta, que no había una causa aparente, la más común es que es hereditario, pero no era un factor determinante, sin embargo que eso convertía el embarazo de Ana a uno de alto riesgo y que se debía tener mucho cuidado con ella durante el resto del tiempo que dure el embarazo, ya que su no despertar se había debido a una crisis_

En cuanto Christian finalizo el recuerdo, en un arranque de furia tiro todas las coas que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, Ross y Andrew sabían que en esos momentos lo que menso debían hacer era entrar a la oficina de su jefe

Cuando Christian vio que todo estaba esparcido por el piso, vio que esa era una buena analogía de lo que era su vida, un completo desastre, pero la respuesta era muy sencilla, el no sabía vivir si no era con Ana

A única relación estrecha que tenía era con sus padres, quienes siempre lo habían apoyado y estado para él, ya que Elliot y Mía se dedicaron más a cuidar de Ted y Phoe, y con Ray era el único que tenía derecho de ver a sus nietos y que sus nietos viajaran para estar con él, pues Karla se había alejado mucho de ellos desde que Ana murió, pues se sentía culpable ya que ella también había sufrido preeclampsia

Así que luego de recoger todas sus cosas dijo a Andrea que se podía marchar que es media el finalizaría el trabajo, pero que deseaba estar solo, que nadie lo molestara

Por otra parte en casa de los Grey se llevaba a casa una discusión, todos estaban reunidos, menos Christian y sus hijos. Los niños jugaban juntos, mientras que los adultos conversaban

Bueno, la próxima semana es cumpleaños de Phoe ¿ qué vamos a qué hacer?- dijo Mía quien era la encargada de organizar las fiestas de su sobrina

Pues, podemos organizar una fiesta con todos sus amigos dijo Elliot animado y feliz

Ustedes saben que ese día, pasamos la mañana con Christian, así que tendrá que ser algo por la tarde – dijo Grace a sus hijos

Pero, mama, no es justo que en la mañana Phoe esté pensando en lo que paso ese día, ella es una niña y tiene derecho a ser feliz- dijo Mía quien siempre había abogado por su sobrina

Lo sé, pero también entiende a Christian- dijo Garrick

Lo entendemos papa, para todos la muerte de Ana fue horrible, pero no es justo que Phoe tenga una infancia fea, ya con el padre que tiene es más que suficiente- dijo Elliot que no media sus palabras

No hables a tu hermano Elliot- dijo Grace molesta

Familia, no discutan, a mi Phoe me dijo que ese día por la mañana es un presentación de ballet y ella será la protagonista y quiere que todos estemos, eso incluye y ustedes Grace, Garrick, pero también a Christian, dijo que aún no les decía nada, porque no sabe cómo decirle a as su padre- dijo Kate quien era como una madre para Phoe

Espero que mi hermano no haga una tontería, Phoe no lo merece y ella como toda niña quiere que su padre este ahí- dijera Mía preocupada por la situación

Esperemos que todo salga bien para Phoe, ya que sino pateare a Christian y ahora si es enserio- dijo Elliot quien adoraba a su sobrina

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Mil disculpas, tengo muy poco tiempo para publicar no lo dejare inconcluso solo les pido un poco de paciencia

Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios me ayudan a crecer y jamás me ofendería por ellos

Espero sus reviwes


	9. Chapter 9 La invitación

La invitación

Mientras que la familia Grey discutían acerca de cómo celebrar ese año el cumpleaños de uno de sus miembros, por otra parte los niños Grey, Phoe y Ted finalizaba todas sus actividades extracurriculares y por fin estaban de camino a su hogar

Ted ¿te gustaría ayudarme a algo?- dijo Phoe algo indecisa jugando con sus manos, en el asiento trasero del auto que conducía Taylor

Claro Phoe ¿en qué quieres que te ayude? – dijo Ted volteando a ver a su hermanan que conociéndola se encontraba nerviosa

Es que la próxima semana es mi cumpleaños, pero eso no importa, lo que pasa es que ese es el día que la escuela de Ballet presenta sus avances y bueno yo… soy la principal, la directora dice que soy muy buena y por eso me gane ese papel- dijo Phoe quien por los nervios no sabía cómo explicarse

Felicidades hermanita, yo sé que eres la mejor, pero ¿en qué quieres que te ayude? ¿Quieres que te ayude a ensayar o con la música? Tú dime y yo hago lo que sea – dijo Ted con una sonrisa ya que siempre habia sido el apoyo de ella

Este. No, quiero otra cosa- dijo Phoe quien no sabía si hablar o no

¿Otra cosa? ¿Cómo qué?- dijo Ted sin entender

Lo que pasa es que todas mis compañeras van a llevar a su familia y pues yo quiero hacer lo mismo- dijo Phoe de unas ves

Eso es obvio y créeme que tía Mía y tía Kate van a estar en primera fila, no más bien los abuelos o ya se quien, tío Elliot grabando todo- dijo Ted feliz de recordar como toda su familia se ponía en esos eventos, a veces si daba un poco de pena

Yo lo sé- dijo Phoe bajando la mirada

¿Entonces? No entiendo- dijo Ted sin comprender a su hermana - ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda

Es que … quiero que vaya papa – dijo Phoe diciéndolo de una ves

PAPA, pero tú sabes que él no va a ningún lado con nosotros- dijo Ted sorprendido, pues aunque el está bien quiere tener una familia normal, se había acostumbrado al desapego de Christian con el

Lo sé, pero es que la directora me pregunto si mis padres podrían ir , yo le dije que mama no, y que papa tal vez, ya que según me comento que a ellos se les asigna un lugar especial , para que vean a los alumnos, además yo si quiero que papa vea que soy buena y no lo decepcione, por eso quiero que me ayudes a decirle- dijo Phoe con los ojos cristalizados, pues se ponía triste de pensar que ella no era como las otras alumnas

Al ver a su hermana, Ted la abrazo y sintió enojo , pues siempre ella lloraba por culpa de su papa, él lo quería mucho a pesar de todo, sin embargo esa eran cosas que no iba a tolerar

Taylor, ¿ estamos cerca de Escala?- dijo Ted aun abrazando a su hermana

Todavía no Ted- dijo Taylor quien tenía los mismos sentimientos que el joven aunque sabía disimilarlos

¿Sabes si papa ya está haya o sigue trabando? – dijo Ted quien habia comenzado a formular un plan

No lo sé, pero en este momento le pregunto a Saywer- dijo Taylor sabiendo que el joven traía algo entre manos

A los pocos minutos Taylor respondió que Christian seguía trabajando

Entonces llevamos a Grey's House , hay que visitar a papa – dijo Ted un con sonrisa algo maliciosa

¿Está seguro joven Ted? – dijo Taylor quien pensaba que eso podría salir mal , pero estaría dispuesto a ayudar a esos niños a toda costa, además estaba seguro que su jefe sería incapaz de confiar la vida de ellos a otra persona

Si Taylor, mi padre tiene una invitación que recibir y es mejor en terreno neutro, donde no sepa que hacer- dijo Ted quien si algo tenia de Ana era la inteligencia

Pero Ted, a papa no le gusta que lo visitemos, seguro se molestara, mejor vámonos- dijo Phoe quien solo alrededor de tres veces habia estado en esas oficinas, pues era llevada por Mía o Grace, cuando todavía tenían esperanzas de que Christian cambiara

No le gusta, pero tampoco lo tenemos prohibido y cualquier cosa fue mi idea, y un enojo más a mi padre no le afectara, no te preocupes- dijo Ted dando ánimos a su hermana

En pocos minutos el auto arribo en las oficinas del donde Christian trabajaba, Taylor les dijo cuál era la forma más sencilla de entrar y que todos los empleados eran conscientes de que el señor tenía dos hijos, pero que hay estaba prohíbo hablar de ellos, por lo que los reconocerían inmediatamente

Luego de tomar su gafete de visitantes, Ted y Phoe subieron hasta donde se encontraba Ross y Andrea quienes eran las asistentes de sus padres

Andrea en cuanto vio a Ted lo reconoció porque era la viva imagen de su jefe, además de que lo habia visto muchas veces cuando era pequeño

Ted, pero que grande que estas, mucho tiempo sin verte, aún recuerdo al niño que iba a pasear conmigo por toda la empresa, con su trajecito gris, que bueno tenerte de visita- dijo Andrea saludando con mucho entusiasmo al joven

Gracias Andrea, yo también te recuerdo que siempre me regalabas dulces sin que papa viera y sí mucho tiempo- dijo Ted saludando a Andrea con un beso en la mejilla – mira ella es mi hermana Phoebe ¿la recuerdas?

Como no, si era un bebe cuando la vi por primera vez, hola Phoebe soy Andrea, asistente de tu papa , mucho gusto- dijo Andrea extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo

Hola Andrea, un placer- dijo Phoe sonriendo, dejando a Andrea sorprendida, pues era igual o más bella que su propia madre y esos ojos grises hacían resaltar su mirada

Oye Andrea ¿papa está libre o está en junta?- dijo Ted quien tenía más familiaridad ahí

Acaba de salir de una junta, ahora le digo que están aquí- dijo Andrea quien ya iba a decirle a su jefe

Este no… le puedes decir que uno de sus hijos quiere hablar con él y por favor no le digas quien, inclusive no te voy a decir que- dijo Ted sonriendo

Claro Ted, aunque espero que no se enoje conmigo- dijo Andrea quien tenía una muy buena relación con su jefe y conocía todo la historia y por su trato y cambio en el trabajo se imaginaba la situación

Luego de unos montos Andrea regreso y dijo que Christian, lo reviviría aunque si pregunto de quien se trataba, por lo que ella dijo que aún no sabía , pues esta información era de Taylor

Gracias Andrea, eres la mejor- dijo Ted – bueno Phoe ve a hablar con papa

¿Yo? No se suponía que me ibas a ayudar, tu sabes que a papa no le gusta hablar conmigo – dijo Phoe sintiéndose aterrada

Yo dije que te iba a ayudar, jamás dije que yo iba a hablar con él, además no tiene nada de malo, eres su hija y cualquier cosa yo respondo por ti- dijo Ted colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana

En ese momento Phoe tomo un respiro y comenzó a caminar habia la puerta que la separaba de la oficina de su padre, antes de tocar volvió a pensar si eso era una buena idea y tratando de ser valiente todo

Adelante- dijo Christian desde adentro, revisando unos papeles, sin ver quien entraba, cuando escucho que la puerta se cerró, siguiendo viendo los papales hablo- Ted dime que necesitas, sabes que estoy trabajando, no lo podríamos arreglar cuando llegara a casa

Este… no soy Ted, soy yo- dijo Phoe parada en la entrada, alejada del escritorio jugando con sus manos u muy nerviosa a punto de salir corriendo

En cuanto Christian escucho la voz que le hablaba, bajo los papeles que tenía en sus manos y vio a esa personita que durante nueve años ha evitado a todo a costa, claro que la conocía la veía dormir y a lo lejos la observaba cuando se iba a la escuela, por todos los reportes de Taylor y Gail sabía que era un niña brillante en todos los aspectos y con el corazón y el alma misma de su Ana, no como Ted quien era más como el , ahí estaba, la única persona en ese mundo que podía su vida de cabeza, aquella niña que siempre ha rechazo, por ser la culpable de que él no tenga a Ana cerca, pero también la única persona que solo con ver su hermosa carita derriba todas sus defensas y con convierte en alguien débil, tiene el mismo poder que Ana, solo que con ella es diferente, él se siente débil, muy poca cosa con ella, es una niña con la cual no sabe cómo comportarse o manejar su relación

Así que armándose de valor y evitando la mirada de la niña dijo- acércate Phoebe toma asiento

Papa yo…- dijo Phoe quien tampoco sabía la forma adecuada de comportarse, por lo cual se preguntaba por qué no era tan sencillo hablar con el como lo era con Elliot o Ethan

¿Vienes sola?- dijo Christian con la mayor seriedad posible, aunque muriendo de los nervios por dentro

Este.. No, vine con Ted y Taylor nos trajo-dijo Phoe quien tampoco quiero ver a la cara a su padre

Ya veo, Theodore sabe que los asuntos de la familia se tratan en la casa¿ no te dijo eso? –dijo Christian viendo como ella jugaba con sus manos viendo habia el piso, algo en su interior le decía que no tenía que ser así, pero no lo podía evitar

Lo sé, pero él fue quien me dijo que viniéramos- dijo Phoe sabiendo que su hermano la apoyaría

Está bien y dime ya que estas aquí ¿ qué es lo que quieres decirme?- dijo Christian pensando que más tarde hablaría muy seriamente con Ted

Es que la próxima semana es muy presentación de Ballet y me escogieron para representar el papel principal y pues todos van a llevar a su familia, la directora me dijo que los papas tienen un lugar especial, y quería saber si tu … podrías… venir, es el día de mi cumpleaños, no te pido nada, solo quiero que vayas- dijo Phoe aun sin ver a los ojos a su padre

Al escuchar estas palabra y ver como la mirada de ella se cristalizaba a Christian se le formo un nudo en la garganta, él quería ir y abrazarla decirle que todo estaba bien, así como muchas veces lo hizo con Ana, sin embrago algo en él no lo dejaba, era como si su corazón y su cerebro no estuvieran conectados, por lo tomando un largo supero pensó en que decir

Phoebe sabes que tengo mucho trabajo, no sé si pueda ir – dijo Christian tratando de guardar la compostura

Solo serán dos horas, después de eso si quieres regresas a trabajar, por favor papa, todas mis compañeras llevaran a sus padres- dijo Phoe a punto de llorar

En ese momento Christian sabía que no resistiría mas, por lo que pensando en cual sería la solución mas fácil para que se quedara solo dijo- está bien Phoebe voy a ir, pero solo a eso, ahora déjame solo

Gracias papa, te doy la invitación- en ese momento Phoebe saco de su mochila la invitación la dejo sobre el escritorio y salió casi corriendo de la oficina

En cuanto Phoe salió de la oficina, fue a abrazar a su hermano quien comía dulces, mientras esperaba

¿ Cómo te fue?- dijo Ted emocionado de ver a su hermana feliz

Bien, me dijo que si ira- dijo Phoe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ya ves, era solo cosa de que le dijeras y ya vámonos al Escala, estoy seguro que Taylor estará ansioso de saber- dijo Ted despidiéndose se Andrea Y Ross salió junto con su hermana de la oficina

Sin embargo en su oficina Christian, tenía los codos recargados en el escritorio, las manos en la nuca y el cabello completamente alborotado, debatiéndose internamente entre la desesperación y la frustración

En un momento de ira tomo uno de los lapiceros que adornaban su escritorio y lo estrello contra l pared, provocado que se romperá al instante

Después de ver el desastre que habia hecho, tomo sus cosas y silo sin decir a donde iba o si regresaba, solo iba de malas y sin prestar atención a quien se encontraba alrededor

Al llagar hasta su auto dijo a Sawyer que regresara a casa, que el conduciría y quería estar solo

Durante largo tiempo condujo sin rumbo, hasta que después de largas horas llego hasta su antigua pasa, la cual seguía estando tan destrozara como el la dejo cuando Ana murió, pues esa casa era un símbolo de cómo se encontraba su vida desde aquel momento

Entro a la casa, subió hasta la habitación que compartía con ella, se recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar, pues el enfrentamiento ante Phoe le habia provocado remover todos esos sentimientos

Ahí paso casi toda la noche, solo se levantó para ir al Escala a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, pues no quería que en trabajo lo vieran con la misma ropa , procuro no ver que Phoe lo que resta de la mañana y nuevamente comenzó su rutina llevando a Ted al colegio

A partir de ese día Phoe en cada uno de sus ensayos se esforzaba mucho más que antes, pues quería que todo fuera perfecto ahora que su padre iría a verla

Mientras que por otra parte, el resto de la familia Grey comenzaba a planear que haría después de la presentación, pues ese día era cumpleaños de Phoe y habia que celebrarlo

Una tarde Kate se encontraba sola con Elliot, pues Eva habia salido con Ted, Phoe y Taylor los habia llevado al cine, mientras que los gemelos se encontraban en casa de sus abuelos

Amor; ya ves que Mía y yo ya tenemos todo para el cumpleaños de Phoe, será un fiesta sorpresa después de su presentación, Ted me va a ayudar a traerla, pero no sé, estoy muy preocupada por Christian – dijo Kate quien a pesar que entendía a Christian, luchaba por la felicidad de sus sobrinos

¿Qué te preocupa?- dijo Elliot quien tenía el mismo sentimiento

No sé, Phoe estaba muy feliz porque su padre ira, yo también deseo eso de todo corazón, creo que es una oportunidad para que le vea que Poe es una niña extraordinaria y que no merece lo que está pasando- dijo Kate a su esposo

Yo pienso lo mismo y espero que mi hermano no haga una tontería, le rompería el corazón a su hija, aunque siendo sincero ella no tiene nada que demostrarle a Christian, es su hija, no entiendo como no puede quererla, es como si a mí me dijeran que no quisiera a Ava, sería imposible, yo a pesar de los años sigo sin entenderlo – dijo Elliot molesto

Es que Ana significo mucho para él, y el para ella- dijo Kate a quien todavía le dolía hablar de su amiga

Lo sé, pero si lo único que tengo de ella son mis hijos, yo los adoraría, si estuviera en su lugar- dijo Elliot quien a veces tampoco entendía a su esposa

Cada uno reacciona de forma distinta, pero ya no hablemos de eso, ¿crees que podrías hablar con él y convencerlo de que vaya? – dijo Kate llegando al punto que quería llegar

Solo lo hago por Phoe y tú- dijo Elliot dando un beso en los labios a su esposa

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dijo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ahora quiero aclarar varias cosas, si no escribo tan seguido es porque realmente todavía soy estudiante, tengo muchas obligaciones y una de ellas en ese momento es el servicio social, en mi caso soy Psicóloga del área de neurociencias, trabajo en un laboratorio y la investigación básica lleva mucho tiempo, no es una excusa es una realidad

Jamás he dejado una historia inconclusa, si algo odio es eso, comenzar a leer y que no tengan final las historias

Tengo tres fics simultáneos , no puedo darle preferencia a ninguno, los tres trato de escribirlos de acuerdo a mis tiempos, los tres son igual de importantes para mí, no porque uno tenga más seguidores que otro yo escribo por hobbies, el hecho de que a ustedes les guste es un halago para mí, y una motivación que siempre he agradecido, y me ayudado a crecer, sin embargo aunque no lo tuviera segura haciéndolo porque me gusta, no por resto digo que sus comentario no los valoro, lo valoro tanto que por eso estoy daño esta explicación

Espero me puedan comprender y podamos seguir esta historia juntas, agradezco con todo mi corazón a las personas que me han dejado sus reviwe así como a las que siguen la historia

Espero sus reviwes


	10. Chapter 10 Comienzan las consecuencias

Comienzan las consecuencias

Para toda la familia Grey la semana paso de forma muy rápida, Mía, Kate y Elliot ya tenían todo lo necesario para celebrar el cumpleaños de Phoe, el cual sería una fiesta sorpresa, a la cual asistiría toda la familia, tratando de incluir a Christian y varios de sus compañeros de escuela

Phoe por su parte ensayaba cada vez más pues quería sorprender a su padre, mientras que Christian se llenaba a de trabajo para no pensar en ese día

Cuando por fin el tan esperado día, Christian salió muy temprano del Escala, dejando varias actividades a Taylor y Gail, con respecto a sus hijos, inclusive el dejo s Sawyer, pues quería estar solo

Alrededor de las 7 de la mañana llego hasta la capilla donde se encontraba la urna que contenía los restos de su amada esposa, en el área que estaba destinada a toda la familia Grey, pues luego de hablar con Ray, ambos quedaron de acuerdo en que ese sería el mejor lugar para ella

Christian llevaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas y otro de rosas blancas, pues era lo que Ana significaba para él, por un lado la pureza de su alma, pero a la vez su apasionado amor

En cuanto llego coloco las rosas en los floreros para que quedara de forma estética, después se separa un poco para ver le inscripción y colocar su mano sobre ella dejando escapar varias lagrimas

Ves Ana, lograste convertirme en un nombre de corazones y flores, que ironía jamás me imagine haciendo esto, pero por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa- decía Christian con una sonrisa melancólica pensando en que una de las primeras advertencias hacia ella era esa, que no era un hombre de flores y corazones

Ana, amor, hace nueve años que no estás conmigo, yo te dije que sin ti no sabría cómo vivir, inclusive ahora no lo sé, prometiste enseñarme a ser un buen padre para ella, ves, no soy capaz de nombrarla por lo que es realmente, me es imposible, con Ted porque contigo me acostumbre pero ella no sé qué hacer, yo sé que le hice un promesa, pero no sé si seré capaz de cumplirla, simplemente no puedo, perdóname Ana te falle, no se hacerlo sin ti, creo que lo mejor será enviarlos a estudiar el extranjero, ya no soy capaz de continuar sin ti- decía Christian tratando de no llorar

Sin embargo luego de terminar su propia reflexión Christian no resistió más y poco a poco se fue arrodillando. Hasta quedar abrazando sus rodillas y llorando como un niño desolado, diciendo para sí mismo- perdóname Ana, te falle

Para Christian el tiempo dejo de tener importancia, no supo si pasaron segundos o minutos, solo sintió como una mano se colocaba sobre su nombro, y al fijar su mirada en aquella persona que lo tocaba se encontró con la mirada de su madre, la adorable Dra. Grace

Al ver a su madre, Christian se levantó rápidamente y el abrazo con mucha fuerza, un abrazo que la Dra. Sintió por primera vez cuando Ana fue herida al rescatar a Mía de Jack y a partir de la muerte de la misma, año con año, cuando encontraba a Christian llorando frente hincado en suelo en el lugar donde se encontraban los restos de Ana

Mama, le falle, le falle- decía Christian abrazado a su madre llorando

No hijo, tranquilo, no le has fallado a nadie- decía Grace destrozada de ver como estaba su hijo

Si mama, le falle a Ana, no sé cómo continuar sin ella- decía Christian mostrándose vulnerable como nunca se veía con otra personas

Hijo, eres un hombre fuerte, tu podrás salir adelante, cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo- decía Garrick quien había llegado con Grace y de igual forma muy afectado de ver así a su hijo

Papa, soy un mal padre, porque no pude ser como tú, porque no soy tu, porque no puedo ser tu- decía Christian quien desde hace 9 años presentaba esa crisis exactamente ese día

Christian, tú no tienes que ser como yo, porque tú eres Christian, un buen hombre que le ha tocado vivir cosas terribles, pero debes aprender a seguir adelante y todavía estas a tiempo de corregir varios errores y ser un buen padre, recuerda todo lo bueno que Ana te enseño y con base en eso, forma tu propia forma de educar a tus hijos, los sabrás llevar por un buen camino- decía Garrick colocando su mano en el hombro de Christian

Christian, mi pequeño, todo estará bien, debes seguir adelante, tu eres muy fuerte- dijo Grace mientras lo mantenía pegado a su pecho

Mama, papa me dejan un momento solo, prometo estar bien- dijo Christian tratando de recomponerse

Claro hijo, estaremos cerca por cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar- dijo Grace

No es necesario madre, luego de despedirme me iré a la oficina –dijo Christian bajando la mirada

Ante esta respuesta Grace y Garrick se imaginaron lo que pasara por la tarde, pero decidieron dejarlo al criterio de su hijo, pues ellos se encontraban en medio, sabían del dolor de su hijo pero también del de sus nietos y no podían hacer nada

Mientras tanto en el Escala, Gail ya había levantado y dio de desayunar a los niños Grey, y en pocos minutos llegarían Kate y Mía para vestir y alistar a Phoe, pues ambas mujeres quería que ese día ella se viera bellísima

Al llegar las tías dela cumpleañera, llenaron de besos y abrazos a su sobrina, prácticamente por amor de parte de ellas, Phoe no tenía queja alguna

Bueno es hora de peinar a la más bella de este día- dijo Mía con una sonrisa encantada, pues si algo disfrutaba era peinando y arreglando a su hija y sobrinas, por suerte ese día había dejado a sus hijos con Ethan así ella estaba completamente libre

Además hoy va a ser un día muy especial, pues será tu primera presentación como protagonista, así que tienes que sobre salir- dijo Kate feliz de cuidar a su sobrina, pues inconscientemente ella sabía que Ana hubiera hecho lo mismo por su hija si la situación fuera al revés

¿Y tío Ethan y tío Elliot si irán? – dijo Phoe mientras se dejaba manipular por sus tías

Claro mi amor, en este momento Gail ya se fue a la casa de tus abuelos para cuidar de los niños, ya que mis pequeños no me dejarían ver bien la obra y quiero disfrutarte al máximo, Ethan ya estará esperándonos haya- dijo Mía quien sabía que su esposo la apoyaba en todo

Y ti tío Elliot, me imagino que en estos momentos está llevando a los gemelos con Gail, pues tu sabes como son y él y yo decidimos que lo mejor era que no fueran y Ava esta desayunando abajo junto con Ted, en cuanto acaben suben para comenzar a arreglarse, pero tú te llevaras más tiempo comenzamos contigo – dijo Kate dando un beso en la mejilla a su sobrina

Espero que mi papa si vaya, la profesora aparto el mejor lugar para el- dijo Phoe con mucha ilusión

Ante este comentario Kate y Mía solo voltearon a verse y en su mirada se reflejaba la preocupación ante tal declaración

Así será corazón- dijo Mía para darle ánimos a la niña

Tía Kate ¿tú crees que mama estaría feliz de verme? – dijo Phoe quien deseaba que su madre hubiera estado ahí

Claro princesa, tu mama estaría muy feliz, ella alentaba cualquier actitud frente al arte y siempre quiso aprender ballet pero tenía dos pies izquierdos- rio Kate al recordar a su amiga

Yo espero que donde quiera que este me pueda ver – dijo Phoe quien quería sentir la presencia de su madre

Si debe ser, estoy segura que donde quiera que Ana este te cuida a ti y a Ted- dijo Mía quien luego del secuestro de Jack valoro mucho a Ana y no tenía con que agradecerle

En ese momento Ted y Ava entraron corriendo y abrazaron a la cumpleañera con mucho entusiasmo

Ya está lista bonita- dijo Ava abrazada a Phoe, pues así le decía desde que al conoció

Ya casi, tu mama es una experta en peinados- dijo Phoe reino

¿Y yo? – dijo Mía fingiendo indignación

Tú también tía- dijo Phoe sabiendo lo celosa que era su tía con ella y Ted

Así entre juegos bromas y un buen tiempo, todos estuvieron listos, Taylor llevaría a los tres niños en un auto, mientras que en otro iría Kate y Mía custodiadas por Sawyer, a ellas esto no les gustaba mucho, pero sabían que ante una orden de Christian no había mucho que hacer, y eso dejo claro entes de irse

Al llegar al auditorio de la escuela Phoe busco con la mirada a su padre, pero no lo vio. Sin embargo al tener una actitud positiva pensó que tal vez llegaría después

Pero que bella esta mi princesa- dijo Elliot quien ya había llegado acercándose a su sobrina

Gracias Tío- dijo Phoe sonrojada

Muchas felicidades, prometo darte tu regalo al rato, era muy grande para traerlo aquí- dijo Elliot bromeando

Pero no creo que sea más grande que el mío-dijo Ethan quien acababa de llegar y llevaba una muy buena relación con el esposo de su hermana

No empieces Ethan- dijo Elliot bromeando

Y no acapares a la cumpleañera, felicidades corazón, yo prometo darte mi regalo más tarde- dijo Ethan abrazando a la pequeña

Bueno no es que quiera ver quien tiene el regalo más grande, pero creo que Phoe ya tiene que entrar, prometemos tener el mejor lugar pequeña- dijo Mía quien había visto entrar a varias compañeras de su sobrina

Claro tía, ya voy- dijo Phoe sintiendo nervios

Te prometo grabarte- dijo Elliot en un grito para que lo escuchara

Yo también- dijo Ethan compitiendo con Elliot

Al ver a sus tíos, Phoe solo rio. Sin embargo en cuanto paso la puerta su sonrisa se desvaneció y una lagrima amenazo con salir, pues esa misma actitud era la que ella le gustaría ver en Christian

Pocos minutos después de que Phoe ingresara a la parte trasera del colegio, llegaron sus abuelos, quienes por más que quisieron esperar a Christian tuvieron que adelantarse

¿Y Christian? – dijo Mía al ver a su padres

Se quedó en su oficina- dijo Grace decepcionada ante la situación

Como demonios se quedó en la oficina, ya tendría que estar aquí- dijo Elliot frustrado

Hicimos todo lo posible, pero tu hermano no nos dio una respuesta afirmativa o negativa- dijo Garrick quien quería remediar un poco la situación

No, yo ahorita en este momento voy por él y lo traigo porque lo traigo- dijo Elliot completamente furioso

No Elliot, espera si tardas y Phoe no te ve con todos nosotros va a ser mucho más triste, porque ya serian dos menos, dejemos que Christian tome la mejor decisión- dijo Ethan quien también estaba furioso, pero trataba de analizar lo que era mejor

Es que ese imbécil no va a tomar ninguna decisión, no va a venir y eso le romperá el corazón Phoe ustedes vieron lo emocionada que estaba- dijo Elliot sin entender porque no lo comprendían

Si amor, lo mejor que pase lo que pase, le demos todo nuestro apoyo a Phoe- dijo Kate tomando por el brazo a su marido

Tíos ya va a empezar hay que tomar nuestros asientos- dijo Ted quien venía corriendo con Ava, ya que ambos habían ido a ver cuáles eran los mejores lugares

Ya vamos corazón – dijo Grace comenzando a caminar

Al entrar al auditorio todos los miembros presentes de la familia tomaron su lugar casi hasta enfrente, respetando la fila qua estaba designada para los padres de cada una de las alumnas

Ahí vieron que justo en el centro de esa fila, el mejor lugar para ver la presentación está reservado para Christian Gray, a verlo toda la familia presento toda una gama de sentimientos, desde el coraje, la frustración, hasta la tristeza y la desesperanza

Por otro lado Phoe cada determinado tiempo se asomaba para ver si ese lugar se ocupaba, pues ya la fila estaba casi llena solo faltaba ese lugar

Al cabo de alrededor de 20 minutos la presentación comenzó, todos los asistentes estaban muy atentos a cada uno de los movimientos de las niñas, en quienes el profesionalismo estaba en cada una de sus ejecuciones

Elliot y Ethan ya habían comenzado a grabar, cuando por fin fue la aparición de su sobrina, todos en la familia se entusiasmaron, Mía y Kate estaban muy orgullosas de la niña y de su trabajo para que ella se viera bellísima

Ted estaba feliz por su hermana, pero preocupado de que su padre no llegara, comenzando a sentir rechazo a hacia el

Sin embargo Phoe guardaba la esperanza de que en algún momento su padre llegara, cada vez que tenía que estar frente al público, se imaginaba que él llegaba corriendo

Casi al final de la presentación Phoe ya no era capaz de contener las lágrimas por la decepción, aunque sabía que debía ser profesional y no dar un espectáculo para las personas que habían ido a ver a todas sus compañeras, así que entre escena y escena se limpiaba las lágrimas y mientras estaba en el escenario sonreía falsamente

Mi hermana está mal- dijo Ted des su lugar a su tía Mía

Si corazón, yo también ya lo note, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada tendremos que esperar a que termine la presentación- dijo Mía también preocupada- mama esta es una decepción muy grande para Phoe, háblale a Christian, no puede ser que haga esto

Lo es Mía, pero es decisión de tu hermano, si alguien va a pagar las consecuencias va ser él, no nos queda más que apoyar a la pequeña- dijo Grace quien se sentía atrapada por los dos lados

Está bien mama, pero Christian me escuchara- dijo Mía frustrada

Cuando por fin término la presentación todo el público se puso de pie, pues había sido algo maravilloso y muy conmovedor todas las niñas habían dado lo mejor de sus mismas

En ese momento la directora de la escuela de ballet iba a presentar a todo el elenco, yendo desde los papeles interpretados por las niñas más novatas, hasta la persona que sería la protagonista

La directora comenzó a llamar una a una a las alumnas, cada una pasaba al frente se presentaba y recibía los aplausos del publico

La familia Grey estaba ansiosa por aplaudir a uno de los miembros más importantes de la familia, Mía y Kate ya estaba listas para casi llenar el auditorio con sus plausos

Y ahora es momento de presentar nuestra alumna mas brillante, quien es un digno ejemplo de perseverancia, profesionalismo y elegancia Phoebe Grey Steele- dijo la directora con orgullo

Sin embargo nadie salió al escenario, dejando a los presentes en la expectativa

Phoebe Grey Steele- volvió a decir la directora preocupada- chicas ¿dónde está Phoe? – dijo a sus alumnas

No lo sabemos- dijeron varias alumnas sobre el escenario

Yo vi que en cuanto entramos de la última escena ella estaba llorando y salió corriendo- dijo una de las alumnas quien había sido la última en verla

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias por todos sus REVIWES, créanme que me motivan a continuar

Espero sus reviwes


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Huida o secuestro?

¿Huida o secuestro?

Mientras en el colegio donde se llevaba la presentación del grupo de ballet todos se preguntaban donde de sus alumnas, en Grey's House Christian trataba de concentrarse en unos papeles que tenía que leer sin tener éxito, pues venían a su mente mucho recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos acerca de como a lo largo de los años había querido deshacerse de aquella niña

El primero de ellos fue a las pocas semanas de que ella nació

 _Christian, por favor sino vas a cuidar y dar todo el amor que la niña merece, por favor dánosla- dijo Elliot a su hermano en el estudio del Escala, justo a los dos meses de que Ana había partido_

 _NO Elliot, ya te dije que no, es mi…bueno esa niña es mi responsabilidad y yo sé cómo la educo- dijo Christian comenzando a desesperarse de que su familia no lo entendiera_

 _Pero, no ves que solo es una bebe, te necesita, necesita sabes que la quieres, sentir tu afecto, por lo menos conocer tu voz, estoy seguro que desde que llego solo Gail y la enfermera la han cuidado ¿dime acaso alguna ves la has tenido en tus brazos?- dijo Elliot quien Lugo de tener un debate con su hermana y padres había sido el encargado de hablar con Christian_

 _Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, yo decido lo que se va a hacer con esa niña, además ella me quito lo que yo más he amado en la vida, por lo tanto no mereceré mi cariño, yo ya no sé cómo amar – dijo Christian sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta_

 _Christian, escúchate, no puede estar diciendo eso, es tu hija, ella no te quito nada, ella es tan víctima de las circunstancias como lo eres tú, es una pena que Ana ya no esté con nosotros pero debemos de seguir- dijo Elliot quien no entendía a su hermano, pues él también era padre_

 _¿Acaso ya le has dicho eso a tu esposa, porque según mama ella tampoco ha superado lo de Ana? – dijo Christian encontrando una forma de contraatacara a Elliot_

 _Si Christian, se lo he dicho muchas veces y no me cansare de decírselo hasta que lo entienda, sin embargo ella no guarda ningún resentimiento contra Phoe como lo estás haciendo tú, y la verdad es que no te culpo, cada quien reacciona de diferente manera y eso es algo que no te voy a discutir, lo que si no estoy de acuerdo es que no queras que tu hija sea feliz- dijo Elliot ya molesto_

 _Pues si yo no quiero que elle sea feliz no lo será, esa niña se queda conmigo y ambos recordaremos siempre porque ella está aquí y no Ana, lo siento Elliot, pero esa es mi decisión y no pienso cambiarla, así que ya puedes ir a decirles a papa, mama y Mía como van a ser las cosas, si quieren estar conmigo no me negare, pero sino tampoco me afecta, yo ya no tengo por que vivir, tal ves por Ted él es el único inocente en esta situación- dijo Christian levantándose de su lugar y abriendo la puerta en señal de despedida a su hermano_

 _Solo espero que nunca te arrepientas de las decisiones que estas tomando – dijo Elliot antes de salir_

Al final con ese recuerdo Christian dio un fuerte golpe contra el escritorio, pues a partir de ahí su relación con la familia había cambiado mucho, prácticamente todos le hablaban más por los niños que por él, a veces de la única que sentía apoyo era de Kate quien nunca lo había juzgado

Sin embargo entes de que se pudiera volver a concentrar otro recuerdo vino a su mente, pero esta vez ya un poco más actual, pues era de cuando Phoe cumplió 3 años

 _Mama, esta decidido y nada me hará cambiar de opinión- dijo Christian comenzando a subir el tono de su voz_

 _Pero Christian, lo que piensas hacer es inaudito, no ves el daño que vas a causar- dijo Grace ya con la mirada cristalizada_

 _¿Daño? ¿A quién? – dijo Christian con ironía_

 _Pues a toda la familia, pero sobre todo a Ted- dijo Grace utilizando hasta su última opción_

 _Y el daño que ella me hace a mí, demás esto también lo hago por Ted- dijo Christian tratando de defenderse- además no se ni por qué te comente_

 _¿Pero qué daño puede causarte ella? Es solo una niña- dijo Grace tratando de que el entendiera_

 _Que no la soporto, no soporto llegar a mi casa y verla, o ver que cuando llego se acerca a mí, que me busca, no lo soporto, porque no entienden que simplemente no puedo quererla, por ejemplo no puedo darle a Ted todo lo que requiere por culpa de ella, porque siempre esta con él, no la soporto- dijo Christian ya desesperado_

 _Me decepcionas hijo, jamás pensé oírte hablar así, lo único que te digo es que de la familia no va a estar de acuerdo con tu decisión- dijo Grace ya llorando_

 _¿Cuál decisión?- dijeron al unísono Garrick y Mía quienes acababan de llegar a su cas_

 _Diles Christian- dijo Grace con severidad_

 _Voy a envía a Phoe a un internado en Europa- dijo Christian sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaría_

 _QUE- dijeron Garrick y Mía, pues ninguno podía creer lo que estas escuchando_

 _Te has vuelto loco Christian, como piensas enviar a mi nieta a otro lado, es una estupidez- dijo Garrick muy molesto_

 _No Christian, tú no puedes hacer eso , comprendo que no te lleves bien con la niña, pero no puedes separarla de la familia, si haces eso me pierdes como hermana, aparte que la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo- dijo Mía igual de molesta que sus padres_

 _Bueno, es una decisión tomada y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión- dijo Christian_

 _¿Estás seguro que a Ana le gustaría eso?- dijo Mía contraatacando_

 _No – dijo Christian sabiendo que ese era el único punto débil que tenia_

 _¿Entonces? ¿Por qué demonios lo haces?- dijo Mía frustrada_

 _Porque yo ya no puedo vivir con esa niña, quien cada vez se parece más a su madre, no la tolero y no me hagas las cosas más difíciles Mía- dijo Christian frustrado_

 _Sabes, eres un desgraciado sin corazón, has lo que quieras, solo te digo que no permitiré que separes a Phoe de la familia, yo si la quiero – dijo Mía dando la media vuelta y saliendo_

 _Ves lo que ocasionas, acaso quieres separar más a la familia, para todos las perdida de Ana fue un duro golpe, pero no es posible que quieras deshacerte de esa niña, quien no teniente la culpa de nada- dijo Grace – y esta conversación ya me está cansando, solo te digo que yo pensé que amabas a Ana- con esto salió de la habitación también_

 _Pienso lo mismo que tu madre, que realmente amabas a Ana, ahora me queda claro que no era así- dijo Garrick antes de dejar solo a Christian_

 _Ante estas palabras Christian comprendió lo que sus padres le decían y tuvo que desistir de sus planes, pues antes de fallarle a la familia le estaba fallando a ella_

Por otra parte en el colegio la mayoría de los padres ya se habían retirado con sus respectivos hijos solo quedaba la familia Grey junto con las profesoras de Phoe

Es que no puede ser que mi sobrina haya desaparecido – dijo Kate desesperada

Tuvo que haber salido cuando comenzamos con las presentaciones- dijo la directora quien estaba preocupada y muy apenada

Pero es una niña de 9 años a donde pudo haber ido- dijo Garrick preocupado

Tal vez al Escala o a Grey's House – dijo Elliot quien trataba de dar algo sentido

Entonces hay que separarnos para encontrarla ¿todos traen su celular verdad? – dijo Mía pensado que hacer

Si – respondieron todos al unísono

Bueno, Ted y Ava junto con Ethan revisaran el colegio, algún lugar donde pudiera haberse escondido, Elliot y Kate vayan al Escala a lo mejor decidió regresar a casa, mama, papa y yo iremos s Grey´s House a lo mejor fue a ver a Christian y es necesario que él sepa y sawyer y Taylor que la buscaran en la calle, no podemos quejar que nuestra niña desaparezca- dijo Mía pensando fríamente aunque muy preocupaba

En ese momento cada uno tomo el destino que Mía había propuesto y salieron en bus queda de Phoe

Había pasado alrededor de una hora y nadie tenía información que diera algún dato sobre Phoe, Ted y Ava revisaba cada detalle del colegio, Elliot y Kate revisaban los alrededores de El Escala y Mía junto con sus padres acaba de arribar a la oficina de Christian

Christian escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y sin ánimos de tender a alguien dijo – con un demonio Andrea te dije que no quería ser interrumpido

Me importa una mierda Christian- dijo Mía furiosa entrando de golpe a la oficina

¿Mía que demonios haces aquí?- dijo Christian ya furioso levantándose de golpe de su sillón

Vine porque Phoebe está desaparecida, no sabemos si huyo o que fue lo que paso – dijo Mía de forma rápida

Al escuchar eso Christian se sentó de golpe en su escritorio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

¿Pero qué paso?- dijo Christian comenzando a pasarse las manos sobre el cabello mostrando su preocupación

No lo sabemos, termino la presentación y ella no estaba, aunque claramente estaba muy triste porque le fallaste, tu dijiste que ibas a ir, inclusive mientras bailaba lloraba, eres un desgraciado Christian, no mereces el amor que esa niña te tiene – dijo Mía con los ojos llorosos dejando a su hermano en shock

Ahora no es el momento Mía – dijo Grace quien acaba de llegar junto con Garrick

No mama, Mía tiene toda la razón, yo no lo merezco y le falle, pero ahora lo mas importante es encontrar a mi hija- dijo Christian con la mirada cristalizada y sintiendo como su corazón de desquebrajaba a cada minuto entre la culpabilidad y la preocupación

En ese momento Mía comenzó a escuchar que sonaba su celular, por lo que atendiendo de inmediato vio que era Ted

Él le dijo que habían encontrado un sobre en el casillero de su hermana y que estaba dirigido a Christian. Al escuchar eso Mía le dijo que fueran a casa de sus padres ahí se reunirían todos, al colgar ella comento lo dicho por Ted y luego de comunico con los demás

Alrededor de una hora después todos se encontraban en la casa de los Grey para ver el sobre

Vaya por lo menos a Christian esto si le importo- dijo Elliot molesto y pensando que Christian tenía la culpa de todo

Elliot no empieces – dijo Garrick quien no quería en ese momento una pelea entre sus hijos

Pocos minutos después llego Ethan junto con Ava y Ted, en cuando este último vio a su padre se acercó a él, pero no con el cariño de siempre sino con una mirada de rencor

Toma Christian, pero te advierto que di algo le paso a mi hermana yo dejo de ser tu hijo- dijo Ted entregando el sobre y yendo a abrazar a su tío Elliot, pues estaba muy molesto y preocupado

Cuando Christian escucho las palabras de su hijo sintió como una daga le atravesase el corazón, pues él era una sus razones para vivir y escucharle hablarle así lo estaba matando

Tranquilo campeón vas a ver que todo va a estar bien – dijo Elliot abrazando a su sobrino

Ya Christian abre la carta tenemos que ver que dice Phoe- dijo Kate inquieta

En ese momento Christian comenzó a abrir el sobre y de ahí saco una ola la cual tenía un mensaje que no era muy largo, por lo que ante la expectativa de todos Christian comento a leer, pero al terminar no resistió y salió de la habitación tirando todo lo que estaba su alrededor azotando la puerta

¿Qué dice Mía? – dijo Kate a ver que ella había tomando el papel que había caído al suelo

Tomarlo Mía comenzó a leer en voz alta y ante cada palabra sus ojos se cristalizaban

Papa

No sé cómo decirte esto, pero hoy por fin he entendido algo, siento no comprenderlo antes, pero yo tenía el sueño de que un día me quisieras, hoy sé que jamás lo vas a hacer, ya no quero estorbarte en tu vida, es justo que Ted y tu sean felices sin mí, por eso me voy

No te preocupes, yo siempre te voy a querer a ti, a mama y a Ted. Lamento haberte quietado a mama, te quiero

Cuando Mía termino de leer la carta todos en la familia tenían un nudo en la garganta, los mueres lloraban y Ted había salido corriendo de la habitación seguido por Kate y Elliot quienes no podían atraparlo

A los pocos minutos Ted llego al jardín sabía que ahí lo encontraría, así que comenzando a gritarle desde entes de llegar a dijo

Te odio papa, te odio como pudiste fallarle a ella, todo esto es tu culpa- dijo Ted antes de ser atrapado pro loa brazos de Elliot

Tranquilo Ted, tranquilo- decía Elliot a su sobrino mientras lo mantenía sujeto

Lo odio tío, el me quito a mi hermana, el no meceré que ella lo quiera- decía Ted forcejeando con su tío

Christian solo observaba la situación, pues había que todas esa palabras se las merecía

Ven Ted vamos a dentro, tenemos que ver que hacer para recuperar a Phoe- dijo Kate abrazando a Ted y tratando de calmarlo

En ese momento Grace salió también abrazo a Christian pues se imaginaba como se sentía su hijo, mientras que Mía y Ethan trataban de controlar a Ted

Por suerte los demás niños eran cuidados por Gail en casa de Mía la cual estaba a lado de las de sus padres sin saber que estaba pasando a lado

Mama soy una mierda, perdí a Ana, ahora a Phoe y también a Ted, todo lo que quiero lo pierdo soy un idiota-dijo Christian dejándose consolar por Grace y Garrick

No Christian, todavía no es tarde, has tomando malas decisiones, pero aún es tiempo de rectificar y comenzar por encontrar a Phoe- dijo Grace sabiendo que Christian a pesar de su actitud era alguien muy frágil y que cualquiera podía romper

Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía es que Phoe no había tenido tiempo de huir cuando salió del colegio

Trajiste a la mocosa- dijo una mujer mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

Así es, fue mucho más sencillo de lo que pensé aunque si forcejeo mucho- dijo el hombre mientras mascaba de forma vulgar una goma de mascar

Es hora de seguir con nuestro plan, nos llevó algunos años, pero creo que tendremos éxito- dijo ella con sarcasmo

Y ¿cuál es el paso a seguir? – dijo el con fastidio, pues por él ya hubiera terminado con esa niña

Dejaremos que Christian pierda la cabeza y ya luego le decimos donde encontrar el cuerpecito de su mocosa- dijo ella siendo ante la situación

¿Y porque esperar? – dijo el con frustración

Porque cuando Christian pierde el control es muy divertido verlo y además tiene que pagar y espero que no hayas hecho ninguna tontería todavía- dijo Ella quien no entendía por qué había confiado en el como cómplice era demasiado idiota

No, solo la dormí con el formol como me dijiste, habar que esperar a que despierte- dijo el quien intentando capturarle había recibido más de una mordida

Mientras átale las manos y los pies ya que ella y yo vamos a tener una interesante platica, es justo que conozca lo que realmente son sus padres- dijo ella con una risa maquiavélica

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero se de su agrado

Prometo no dejar la historia inconclusa solo ténganme un poco de paciencia

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviwes créanme que son mi motivación para continuar mil gracias

Espero sus reviwes


	12. Chapter 12 Secuestro

Secuestro

Por la tarde toda la familia Grey se encontraba reunida en la casa de los abuelos, Ted había permanecido todo el tiempo con Elliot, pues no quería acercarse a su padre, para Christian este era un duro golpe, sin embargo respetaba la decisión de su hijo

Christian ya había puesto a todo su equipo de seguridad e informática en la búsqueda de su hija, Garrick se encargó de coordinar a la policía, quien ya había sido informada del hecho

Mientras que Gail y Mia se hacían cargo de los más pequeños, los gemelos de Kate y los hijos de Mia

Ava trataba de apoyar a Elliot, pues más que su primo era como un hermano para ella, mientras que Elliot, Ethan y Christian habían una búsqueda en las calles de la ciudad, cerca del colegio y cerca de el Escala, los sitios a donde Phoe pudo haber ido

Por la noche ya todos estaban desesperados, pues ninguno había tenido éxito y eso era frustrante

Ted y Ava por más que resistieron cayeron dormidos y fueron llevados a su habitación mientras que todo permaneció en la sala a espera de una pista que diera al paradero de Phoe

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la cuidad, Phoebe comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, sin embargo se asustó mucho pues tenía los ojos vendados y no veía nada

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Phoe comenzando a llorar de sentirse perdida

La mocosa ya despertó – se escuchó la voz de un hombre

Por qué no puedo mover las manos, ni los pies, ¿Dónde estoy díganme? – dijo Phoe llorando sintiendo cada vez más miedo

Cállate mocosa que no soporto que los niños lloren- dijo el hombre gritando lo que asusto más a Phoe – maldita sea que no oyes que la mocosa ya despertó

Ya voy, ya voy, estaba cenando, yo pensé que nunca iba a despertar- dijo una mujer con tono de fastidio

¿Quién es usted? Por favor ayúdeme – dijo Phoe en suplica

¿Que acaso tu padre nunca te hablo de mí?, cierto a ti tu padre no te quiere no creo que te dirigiera la palabra siquiera – dijo la mujer burlándose de la niña

No sé quién sea pero por favor ayúdeme- dijo Phoe llorando

Así que no sabes quién soy yo, bueno me presentare soy Elena Lincoln y quiero mucho a tu padre, por lo que quiero ayudarlo- dijo Elena sarcásticamente

¿Y cómo? – dijo Phoe con miedo

Pues mira, tu adoraba mamita fue una mosca muerta que se metió con tu padre- dijo Elena pero fue interrumpido por Phoe

No hable mal de mi madre- dijo Phoe con coraje

Vaya la mocosa tiene agallas eso de seguro lo saco de su sensual mami- dijo el hombre riéndose

Cállate estúpido Jack – dijo Elena con coraje – y tu mocosa nunca más me vuelvas a interrumpir lo que yo digo- finalizando eso dio una bofetada a Phoe que provoco que esta callera al piso

No señora- dijo Phoe llorando sintiendo ardor en su mejilla, pues con los anillos que utilizaba esa mujer le había cortado la mejilla

Esta loca, no ves que si la mocosa habla nos puede ir peor- dijo Jack al ver la magnitud del golpe

La mocosa no hablara, luego de que hable con Christian la sacaremos del estado y la tiraremos en la carretera, solo es cuestión de tener el dinero de el – dijo Elena quien tenía todo planeado

¿Ya tienes el automóvil? – dijo Jack no confiando en ella

Ya está todo listo, ni una semana estaremos aquí- dijo Elene segura

Al escuchar eso Phoe comenzó a tener mucho más miedo del que ya sentía, pues eso significaba de que la iban matar y su padre no haría nada pues no la quería y de eso ella estaba segura

Bueno continuando con mi explicación, luego de que la zorra de tu madre se metiera con Christian, el cambio mucho ya era débil y tonto, ya no era aquel fuerte joven que yo forme, aquel que aprendió todo de mí,, yo sabía que tu madre era una arpía que me lo quito, pero poco a poco planee como deshacerme de ella y el hecho de que fuera delicada de salud me favoreció mucho, sin embargo tu papa se quedó con dos estorbos tú y tu hermano, pero bueno a tu hermano lo puedo formar a si como lo hice con tu padre, él no me preocupa mucho así que la que sobra eres tú y pues ti padre no te quiere, por que para ayudarlo, pues te eliminare esa es la razón de pro que estas aquí- dijo Elena riendo siniestramente

Usted es muy mala y por favor no le haga nada a mi hermano, yo sé que mi padre no me quiere, pero no lo dañe- dijo Phoe llorando aun con los ojos vendados

Claro que a tu padre no lo dañare a él lo amo- dijo Elena antes de salir de la habitación

A mí me importa una mierda tu padre, yo solo quiero su dinero y hacerle daño quitándole poco a poco todo lo que tiene, por eso ayudo a esa bruja, mis objetivos no son tan complicados mucosa – dijo Jack en la habitación cuidando que Phoe no se moviera

Déjenme ir y prometo no regresar con mi padre- dijo Phoe entre sollozos

¿Y quedarme sin sus millones? No niña- dijo Jack burlándose

Por otra parte, en otra habitación del lugar, Elena hacia una llamada que definiría su vida

Gray- dijo Christian al otro lado sin ánimos de hablar con nadie

Acaso ya no me recuerdas- dijo Elena con voz chillona queriendo desesperar a Christian

¿No? ¿Con quién demonios estoy hablando no estoy para juegos?- dijo Christian ya furioso

Bueno solo te diré que a pesar de todo sigo siendo tu amiga y como amiga sé cuándo algo te estorba por lo que siendo solidaria contigo me desharé de lo que más detestas en la vida – dijo Elena sabiendo que Christian entendería

Mierda, Elena eres tu dime dónde demonios tienes a hija- dijo Christian sumamente furioso atando cabo

Adiós Christian – dijo Elene y colgó en teléfono

Al ver la reacción de Christian todos se pudieron de pie, pues ya sabían que había pasado con la niña y ahora estaba mucho más preocupado

¿Qué paso Christian? – dijo Garrick preocupado al ver a su hijo

Ya se quien tiene a mi hija- dijo Christian volteando a ver a su familia

Con un demonio habla Christian- dijo Eliot desesperado

Elena – fue lo único que Christian puedo decir

¿Elena? ¿Quién demonios es Elena? Y porque se llevó a mi pequeña- dijo Kate llorando siendo abrazada por su esposo

Es una larga historia, pero solo les diré que esa mujer me odia, ya destruí financieramente y aparte tenemos otra historia – dijo Christian sabiendo que no era el momento de decirles a su familia toda la historia

¿Y qué quiere Christian? – dijo Grace sabiendo que su hijo quería evitar el tema

No lo sé, solo dijo que ella era mi amiga y me quitaría a mi estorbo, después de eso colgó, mama tengo miedo ella no me puede quitar a Phoe- dijo Christian pasando del coraje al llanto y el miedo, en cuando Grace lo vio lo abrazo fuertemente

¿Y que va os a hacer? – dijo Elliot desesperado

Avisar a la policía y a Wells, y todos andar con cuidado, no sabemos lo que pueda hacer ella – dijo Garrick quien conocía la historia al igual que Grace

Esa mujer no nos puede quitar a Phoe- dijo Kate con determinación

Cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo Christian- Dijo Mia tomada de la mano de Ethan

A partir de ese momento toda la familia se centró en encontrar alguna pista que pudiera llevar al escondite de Elena, al igual que la policía y Wells

Por otra parte Christian cada vez se sentía más desesperado, pues se culpaba por todo, su culpa era que Elena quisiera vengarse de él, su culpa que Phoe se haya salido antes de la escuela por fallarle y su culpa la distancia que Ted había puesto

Por la noche todos estaban a la espera de alguna llamada de Elena para ver qué era lo que quería, inclusive habían decidido que harían guardias para estar al tanto no querían dejar ni la mínima información

Christian a pesar de que era su momento para dormir, no lograba conseguirlo, pues pensaba en todas esas veces que había rechazado estar con Phoe, sus cumpleaños, días en los cuales el desaparecía, su primer palabra, cuando comenzó a caminar, su primer día de clases, días en los cuales el tubo que estar ahí y no lo hizo, en esos momento era el hombre más miserable de mundo

Porque, porque Ana, porque me dejaste hacer eso, tu sabias que yo no sabía cómo ser un padre para una niña, tu estarías conmigo para enseñarme, con tu amor y comprensión lo lograría, pero sin ti no supe que hacer, perdóname, te falle te pido que cuides de nuestra hija- decía Christian recostado en su cama viendo el techo dejando escapar varias lágrimas, sabiéndose solo y con la libertad de expresarse

Al cabo de una hora, Christian supo que no lograría conciliar el sueño pro lo que decidió salir a caminar por la casa. Cuando llego fuera de la habitación de Ted escucho que este lloraba, por lo que abriendo la puerta vio a su hijo abrazado a la almohada

¿Ted? Campeón ¿estás bien? – dijo Christian acercándose a su hijo colocando su mano en la espalda de este

Déjame, es tu culpa- dijo Ted sin voltear a ver a Christian

Lo es y no sabes lo arrepentido que me siento- dijo Christian con sinceridad sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

Tu no la querías, porque lo hiciste, mi hermana si te quiere y estaba muy emocionada pro ver que irías, por eso le rompiese el corazón y ahora quien sabe dónde está, te odio- dijo Ted volteando a ver a su padre con coraje

Lo se Ted, perdóname, te junto que hare hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, lo siento, no supe cómo ser un padre para ustedes, yo los amo a los dos, pero sin tu madre no es como hacer las cosas bien- dijo Christian dejando escapar una que otra lagrima

¿Mama hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú? – dijo Ted confrontando a su padre

No, tu madre nunca hubiera hecho lo mismo, no hubiera cometido los mismos errores que yo- dijo Christian con sinceridad

Pues entonces ella debería estar con nosotros, yo ya no te quiero y déjame- dijo Ted volteando a abrazar su almohada, hecho que Christian interpreto como despedida

Así es hijo ella es quien tendría que estar aquí, no yo – dijo Christian antes de salir de la habitación

Luego de la plática entre Christian y su hijo, los días comenzaron a pasar de forma rápida, sin noticas de Elena y sin ningún rastro de donde encontraba Phoe

Había transcurrido una semana y en esa semana los más pequeños estaban al cuidado de Gail, Elliot se había ido a vivir con su tío Elliot, pues decía que no quería seguir viviendo con su papa, Christian pasaba la mayor del tiempo solo, no soportaba estar con nadie, mientras que todos se enfocaban en ver que era lo que se podía hacer

Era e medio día, Ted y Ava se encontraban jugando juntos, Elliot hablaba con Kate, al igual que Garrick con Mia y Ethan, mientras que Grace trataba de convencer a Christian de que comiera algo cuando de repente el celular de este último sonó

Grey- dijo Christian desesperado

Vaya se ve que ya extrañabas mi voz- dijo Elena sarcásticamente del otro lado de la línea

Dime dónde demonios tienes a mi hija- dijo Christian en una sola oración furioso llamando la atención de todos

Tranquilo Christian, acaso ya no recuerdas como mantener el control- dijo Elena con el fin de desquiciar a Christian

MIRA ZORRA NO VOY A DISCUTIR, DIME DONDE TIENES A MI HIJA ¿QUÉ ES LLO QUE QUIERES? – dijo Christian gritando al teléfono

Pero si ella es un estorbo para ti, ¿Por qué te pones así? – dijo Elena burlándose

¿Qué DEONIOS QUIERES? – dijo Christian yendo directo al punto

Parece que nos vamos entendiendo, quiero 50 millones de dólares para mañana mismo y te diré donde encontrar a tu hija- dijo Elena hablando serio y ya con el plan hecho

Tenlos por seguro, pero antes dime donde tienes a mi hija – dijo Christian sabiendo que era una cantidad exorbitante pero la tenia

Eso mañana lo sabrás, ya sabes mi cuenta y quiero en la suiza, no quiero sorpresas Christian- dijo Elena colgando la llamada

Mierda- dijo Christian aventando el teléfono en desesperación

¿Qué es lo que quiere esa mujer? – dijo Kate con los ojos lloros

50 millones de dólares- dijo Christian sintiéndose cansado y fastidiado de todo lo que había tenido que vivir

Pero eso es mucho- dijo Mia sorprendida

No me importa, si los quiere se los doy, lo único que quiero es que Phoe esté aquí- dijo Christian con un suspiro de frustración

Tenemos que coordinar a la policía y al equipo de seguridad- dijo Garrick

Taylor encárgate de eso, esa mujer no se va a ir sin castigo- dijo Christian a su mano de recha

Por supuesto señor- dijo Taylor quien en toda la situación no se había despegado de la familia

Por otra parte, en otro punto de la ciudad Elena despertaba a Jack quien era el encargado de cuidar de la niña

Vámonos Jack, ya hice la llamada, no tenemos que deshacer de la mocosa durante la noche, ya que mañana le diré a Christian donde puede encontrar el cuerpo de su hija- dijo Elena riéndose de la situación

¿Esta segura? Tiene que ser un lugar muy apartado- dijo Jack que al ver la maldad de Elena se preguntaba hasta donde sería capaz de llegar

Claro, ya lo tengo todo planeado será en un barrando que está a mitad de la carreta a Vancouver – dijo Elena con seguridad

Pero ahora está cayendo una tormenta, no creo que sea buena idea salir a carretera, puede ser peligroso- dio Jack quien sabía que sería el conductor

¿Peligroso? Como crees Jack ¿o acaso te encariñaste con la mocosa?- dujo Elena burlándose

Por supuesto que no- dijo Jack molesto

Bueno si es así, vámonos, tómala en un minuto bajo, por ningún motivo se te ocurra desamarrarle las manos o quitarla la venda de los ojos – dijo Elena en advertencia

Por supuesto que no – dijo Jack yendo a la habitación donde se encontraba Phoe, quien ya se había quedado dormida, pues era alrededor de media noche

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Grey estaban haciendo los movimientos pertinentes para reunir el dinero desde hablando con el banco para autorizar, como para hacer la transferencia

Que tormenta tan horrible parece que nuca va a parar- dijo Mia quien veía por la ventana

Esa tormenta se parece a mi alma, deshecha- pensaba Christian con ironía

Tranquila Mia, pronto pasara- dijo Elliot mientras caminada por la sala de la casa de sus padres

Durante toda la noche toda la familia grey estuvo despierta, ya tenían el dinero listo, solo era cuestión de que Elena hablara

Mia estaba dormitando en los brazos de su esposo al igual que Kate, Grace hablaba con Garrick, la tormenta todavía no terminaba, parecía que empeoraba

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana cuando el celular de Christian se escucho

Grey- dijo Christian furioso pensando que era Elena

¿Es usted el señor Grey? – se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

Si así es, ¿usted quién es? – dijo Christian desconcertado

Hablo del hospital central- dijo la otra voz

¿Hospital central? ¿Para qué necesita hablar conmigo?- dijo Christian sin entender

Lo que sucede es que en la carretera a Vancouver, hubo un accidente pasada la media noche, era una camioneta donde viajaban dos adultos y un menor, ahí mismo encontramos en una mochila la identificación escolar de Phoebe Grey Steele y es necesario que venga con urgencia al hospital – dijo la voz con tranquilidad

Phoebe- fue lo único que Christian pudo decir, pues sin decir más salió en medio de la tormenta para ir al hospital

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Tengo una duda a la historia aún le falta un poco pero como ustedes son muy importantes para mi pido su opinión **¿quieren que Christian se quede solo o encuentre alguien a quien amar y lo ame?**

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviwes son muy importantes para mí, son mi motor para continuar

Espero sus reviwes


	13. Chapter 13 Recibiendo malas noticias

Recibiendo malas noticias

Cuando toda la familia Grey vi la reacción de Christian se desconcertó, trataron de seguirlo por el jardín pero la lluvia hizo imposible esto, el único que había llegado junto con él al auto era Taylor. Christian estaba empapado pero eso no importaba, lo único que quería era llegar al hospital

Taylor tomo el lugar del piloto y Christian el del copiloto, ya que la ansiedad de este último hacía imposible y peligroso que el manejara, mientras que su guardaespaldas era un experto que podía manejar hasta un tanque

Al llegar al hospital Christian corrió de inmediato a urgencias y pregunto en el mostrador por su hija

Por favor enfermera, dígame donde está mi hija – dijo Christian empapado, desesperado y frustrado de la incompetencia de la enfermera

Señor como le digo luego del accidente trajeron tres pacientes, los doctores que los recibieron ahora está con ellos, lo llamaron a usted porque se encontró la credencial de su hija, pero tiene que esperar a que la doctora salga- dijo la enfermera con mucha clama

Con un demonio, quiero saber dónde está mi hija que acaso no es ese su trabajo, haga algo no se quede ahí sentada- dijo Christian comenzado a perder los estribos

Señor tranquilices, sino me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad- dijo la enfermera asustada de la reacción de el

No sabe quién soy yo, si yo quiero en este mismo momento se queda sin trabajo, así que comience a buscar información acerca de mi hija o hago que la despidan- dijo Christian a quien no le gustaba valerse de su apellido, pero esa enfermera lo estaba desquiciando

Si señor lo hare- dijo la enfermera parándose d ese lugar

En ese momento llego toda su familia quien se había enterado de la ubicación de Christian por Taylor

Tranquilo hijo, todo va a estar bien- dijo Grace abrazando a su hijo

Además la policía ya viene para acá, si las otras personas que trajeron están involucradas no podrán escapar- dijo Garrick quien se había encargado de ese tema

Su hermano tranquilo, lo importante es que sabemos dónde está nuestra sobrina y nadie nos la volverá a quitar- dijo Elliot quien estaba junto con Kate, ya que Mía y Ethan estaban a cargo de Ted y Ava a quienes no dejaron ir al hospital por ser menores

Ya quiero ver a mi hija, le tengo que pedir perdón, no le puede pasar nada- dijo Christian apretando los puños hasta que estaban rojos

Pasaron alrededor de 5 horas y no había ninguna noticia, Grace había estado buscando información pero no daba con las personas que atendía ese accidente, la policía se encontraba en el hospital y Christian caminaba de lado a lado similar a un león enjaulado sin hablar y solo pensaba, se desesperación era evidente pues su cabello se encontraba completamente despeinado, hasta que por fin salió una doctora

Familiares de la niña Phoebe Grey- dijo la enfermera quien ya había pasado a la recepción a ver si había llegado alguien que identificara a la niña

Soy yo – dijo Christian acercándose rápidamente- soy su padre, por favor dígame ¿Cómo está mi hija?

La paciente ingreso de emergencia alrededor de la media noche, luego de haber sido encontrada después de un accidente en la carretera, al parecer al auto en el que venía perdió el control las autoridades el hospital están buscando la causa, el auto se estrelló contra una montaña, su hija sufrió un traumatismo craneoencefálico, con efecto de golpe contragolpe, lo que hace un más peligroso el diagnostico, en este momento se encuentra en terapia intensiva acaba de salir de cirugía debido a que hubo fractura de cráneo y lamento mucho decirle señor Grey, pero la niña se encuentra en estado de coma, no sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda llevar el que despierte, pues ser horas o días, además no podemos hacer un diagnóstico certero hasta que la paciente despierte, ya que la tomografía nos muestra que hay inflamación cerebral- dijo la Dra. A quien con cada palabra se le cerraba más la garganta, ya que a pesar de saber que tenía que ser profesional y ser objetiva la niña le había robado el corazón desde que a recibió de urgencia a mitad de la noche y el ver cómo iba cambiando el rostro del padre ante cada palabra la estaba matando por dentro nunca había visto un hombre tan desquebrajado

Antes cada palabra Christian sentía que su vida se estaba acabando, tenía exactamente la misma sensación que cuando Phoebe iba a nacer y el había tomado una decisión entre Ana y la niña

Por otra parte toda la familia estaba sintiendo lo mismo, Kate se refugió en el pecho de su esposo, Grace quien como médico conocía la terminología y consecuentes se deba una idea de que iba a pasar, lo que la hacía sentir peor, solo le quedaba apoyarse de su esposa y apoyar a su hijo

NO DRA, usted no me puede estar diciendo esto, a mi hija no le puede estar pasando esto- dio Christian quien por más que quería ser fuerte sentía como su mundo se venía abaja y varias lagrimas salían de sus hijos

Lo lamento mucho señor, pero usted y su esposa deben ser muy fuertes su hija los necesitara y bajo la circunstancias en la cuales se encuentra ella la primeras veinticuatro horas son vitales, inclusive nos estábamos preparados para cualquier circunstancia – dijo la Dra., dando a entender lo peor a Christian

¿Pero por qué le paso esto a mi hija? Maldita sea- dijo Christian ya completamente desesperado

No lo sabemos, una llamaba anónima a emergencia fue la que aviso del accidente, la única identificación que se encontró fue la de su hija que no hay datos de los otros dos adulto, pero las autoridades ya están viendo ese caso- dijo la Dra. a quien le estaba costando mucho ser profesional

¿Puedo ver a mi hija? Por favor aun sea solo un momento necesito estar con ella- dijo Christian casi suplicando

Solo por un momento en el área en que se encuentra no puede recibir visitas- dijo la Dra. conmovida de las palabras de el

Gracias- fue lo único que Christian pudo decir- ¿cuál es su nombre?

Cierto por decirle mi diagnostico olvide presentarme, soy la Dra. Mila y en unos minutos regreso por usted para que vea a su hija- dijo La Dra. Antes de irse

Cuando por fin Christian se quedó solo, lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver a su madre, pues sabía que ella era quien más podía entenderlo en ese momento

Se sincera, que tan grave es lo que dijo la Dra., tú debes de saberlo, por favor no me mientas- dijo Christian viendo directamente a los ojos a Grace

En ese momento Grace tomo un suspiro y con una nudo en la garganta dejo que varias lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y tomando valor dijo – muy grave hijo, lo siento Phoe realmente está en peligro, además que cuando despierte puede tener alguna secuela, nunca se sabe cómo va a reaccionar el cerebro hasta que la persona despierte-

¿Qué puede pasar mama?- dijo Elliot preocupado

Muchas cosas, por ejemplo que no tenga movilidad de alguna parte de su cuerpo, como hubo efecto de golpe recontra golpe puede tener problema de visión o audición, en estos momentos no se puede saber así como dijo la Dra.- dijo Grace quien en ese momento odia ser medico

Mama, por favor ve que puedes hacer, tienes que estar con mi hija por favor- dijo Christian tomando la mano de su madre

Claro cariño- dijo Grace – de una vez voy a ver si me puedo unir al grupo que está llevando el caso de Phoe

Papa, Taylor ustedes pueden hacerse cargo de ver quiénes son las otras dos personas que iban en el auto y que realmente paso en ese accidente, si los desgraciados que secuestraron a mi hija son ellos quiero que vivan un infierno, esto no se va a quedar así, me gustaría ver todo eso a mí mismo, pero en estos momento no me quiero separar de Phoe, así que por favor encárguense de eso, no importa lo que cueste quiero que su pudran en la cárcel- dijo Christian sintiendo todo el odio del mundo

Si hijo así será cuenta con mi apoyo- dijo Garrick

Así será señor- dijo Taylor asintiendo con la cabeza

Unos minutos después la Dra. Regreso y pidió a Christian que la siguiera, pues lo llevaría la habitación donde se encontraba su hija

Señor Grey le comunico que para la visita solo puede pasar una persona, por lo que usted y su esposa se tendrán que turnar – dijo Dra. Por protocolo ya que ella era Neurocirujana, pero con especialidad en pediatría

Al escucha eso Christian sintió un nudo en la garganta y dijo- solo seré yo, mi esposa murió hace unos años

Lo lamento mucho, solo lo mencione por protocolo, siento si lo incomode- dijo la Dra. Apenada

No hay problema, no es común que una niña tan pequeña no tenga a su mama- dijo Christian quien por primera vez se deba cuenta de eso

Así es – dijo la Dra. Aun sintiéndose mal- bueno aquí e, tendrá unos minutos

Gracias – fue lo único que Christian dijo antes de entrar

En cuanto Christian entro sintió como su mundo se le venía encima, pues ahí estaba su pequeña, aquella niña que tantas veces rechazo, que tantas veces evito der su rostro, pues le recordaba a su Ana o en ese mismo momento quisiera ver brillar aquellos ojos grises que el evitaba por que le reclaman su culpabilidad

Ahí estaba ella recostada, conectada a mis aparatos, los que la ayudaban a respirar, a registrar sus signos vitales, su actividad cerebral, ella tan indefensa, tan frágil, tan dulce, tan pequeña

Poco a poco Christian se acercó a ella, hasta que armándose de valor toda su mano y se sentó en una las sillas que estaba a lado de su cama

Phoe perdóname mi amor, perdóname sé que soy un imbécil, jamás debí tratarte como te trate, perdóname no supe cómo ser un padre para ti y para Ted, no supe cómo hacerlo sin Ana, sabes tú mama estaba muy feliz de que llegaras a nuestras vidas, yo también, serias la niña de mis ojos mi adoración, la princesita de papa, soñaba jugar contigo, ir de compras contigo, consentirte en todo lo que quisieras aunque Ana se enoja contigo, todo eso había soñado y planeado con tu mama, tuve mucho miedo a hacerlo solo, no supe cómo actuar ante ti, eras demasiado para mí, perdóname hija, fue un error muy grave y quiero remediarlo de algún modo, pero eso necesito que estés bien, tienes que mejorar Phoebe, pequeña tienes que poner de tu parte, te amo hija- dijo Christian dejando escapar varias lágrimas, besando la frente de su hija

Sin embargo cuando Christian se levantó del beso, el aparato que marcaba el ritmo cardiaco de la niña comenzó a sonar, por lo que entraron a la habitación la Dra. Seguida de varias enfermeras obligando a Christian a salir por la fuerza

En cuando Christian salió estaba desesperado y tenía mucho miedo, por lo que lleno de coraje dijo un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, provocando que saliera sangre de su mato y teniendo que ser controlado por Elliot

¿Qué paso Christian? – dijo Kate con los ojos llorosos

No lo sé, los malditos aparatos comenzaron a sonar, la Dra. Ingreso, enfermeras por doquier me sacaron, pero todo está mal, soy un maldito imbécil- dijo Christian desesperado y frustrado

Tranquilo hermano, todo va a estar bien, Phoebe va a estar y bien y Ana la va a estar cuidando, ella no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su pequeña- dijo Elliot tratando de reconfortar a su hermano aunque él se sentía igual

Si Christian te tienes que mantener fuerte por Phoebe y Ted, ellos ahorita te van a necesitar mucho- dijo Kate quien desde que murió Ana apoyo en todo a Christian

Christian, ya le avise a Mía la situación, dice que viene para acá junto con Ethan, que Gail se ofreció para cuidar de todos los niños, Ted sabe que hay pistas sobre su hermana, pero no quiso hablar con él, no sabe qué decisión vas a tomar tu –dijo Elliot quien mientras Christian entraba a ver a su hija él hablaba a su hermana

Está bien, yo hablare con el después, pero si no quiere hablarme ¿podrías hacerlo tú?- dijo Christian a Elliot pues llevaba días sin tener comunicación con Ted

Claro, pero creo que primero deberías de intentarlo tú- dijo Elliot

En ese momento la Dra. Mila y Grace salieron juntas hacia la sala de espera

¿Qué paso? – dijo Christian levantándose rápido al verlas

Ante la pregunta de ambas se voltearon a ver y la Dra. Mila dio la palabra a Grace

Hijo, ya me unió al grupo que estará a cargo de la supervisión de Phoe y lo que sucedió hace un momento fue una crisis convulsiva, ahora su sistema se está regulando luego del golpe y hasta cierto punto es común, aunque esto nos habla de que es un daño más severo del que se pensaba- dijo Grace tratando de controlarse pero con lágrimas en los ojos- lo siento hijo

Al escuchar las palabras de su madre Christian se abrazó a ella y comenzó a llorar, minutos después se quedó sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de estar, con las manos en la nuca y los codos en las rodillas

Ana, amor donde quieras que estés cuida de nuestra hija, perdóname yo sé que te falle y le falle, pero por favor cuídala, no me la quites, tengo que remediar mis errores y solo poder hacerlo si ella está conmigo, por favor cuídala ella es solo una niña tienes mucho por que vivir - pesaba Christian viendo hacia la suelo

Al cabo de unos minutos Mía y Ethan llagaron, en cuanto ella vio a su hermano corrió a abrazarlo, pues ella siempre fue su sostén en momentos difícil, solo ella o había hecho cambiar

Tranquilo Christian todo va a estar bien ella es muy fuerte, no olvides que tiene a Ana como madre y a ti como su papa y ambos son unos guerreros- dijo Mía aun abrazada a su hermano

Durante algunas horas toda la familia Gray estuvo a poyando a Christian aunque ninguno imaginaba lo que realmente está viviendo

Alrededor de la media noche Garrick y Taylor volvieron para reunirse con la familia, ambos traían mala cara

¿Qué paso papa? – dijo Christian al verlo seguido de sus hermanos

Christian necesito que estés tranquilo- dijo Garrick imaginándose que podría pasar

Dime de una vez papa, quienes son esos desgraciados quienes van a preferir morir que vivir el infierno que les provocare- dijo Christian hablando con todo el odio que sentía

Christian no hables así – dijo Grace reprendiéndolo

No madre, ellos me han quitado lo más valioso que tengo y van a pagar y muy caro la salud de mi pequeña- dijo Christian apretando los puños

Si mama Christian tiene toda la razón, lo que nos hicieron no tiene nombre, meterse con una inocente no tiene perdón- dijo Elliot apoyando a su hermano

Tienes razón hijo, y tanto Taylor como yo los hemos identificados, ella es Elena tal cual lo pensabas y su ayudante es Jack- dijo Garrick de una ves

El maldito que me secuestro- dijo Mía llorando

Así es hija, como salió de la cárcel no lo sabemos, en este momento lo están averiguando- dijo Garrick abrazando a la que para él era su pequeña

¿Y dónde están esos infelices? Porque no están tras las rejas ya- dijo Christian subiendo el tono de su voz y desesperado

Ese es el punto que quiero tocar- dijo Garrick frustrado también

Habla papa de una vez- dijo Elliot igual de desesperado que Christian

Al parecer el accidente fue provocado por la lluvia y que el auto en el que viajaban no tenía un buen funcionamiento, perdieron el control, ninguno de los tres llevaba el cinturón de seguridad y ahora ellos están en la misma situación o peor que mi pequeña, inclusive Jack aún se encuentra en cirugía y Elena tiene lesión en la columna por lo cual es probable que quede cuadripléjica- dijo Garrick quien ya se había informado de todo

Malditos, tienen que vivir para que paguen todo lo que hicieron- dijo Mía quien por primera vez expresaba todo su odio

Y así será – dijo Christian – antes de ser llamado por la Dra. Quien estaba viendo el caso de Phoe

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Realmente me sorprendió mucho el leer todos sus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz no pensé que tantas de ustedes siguieran la historia, por eso ante todo muchas GRACIAS

Por otra parte lo que digo lo respeto y mayoría gano, Christian se quedara solo a menos que ustedes posteriormente me digan lo contrario, por ahí habrá un personaje que lo ayudara en la relación con su hija y no sé qué tanto al… lo dejo pendiente

Y pues a las que me dicen que quieren ver a Phoe adolescente, sacando de quicio a su padre no sé si la historia sea tan larga como para eso, ya que el plan era que fuera principalmente en no más de dos años que para entre ellos, pero aún no se si lo extendería mas o será otra historia

Bueno espero sus reviwes


	14. Chapter 14 El plan de Ana

El plan de Ana

En cuanto Christian escucho la voz de la Dra. Olvido por completo tu venganza y focalizo su atención en el medico

Si, por favor dígame como sigue mi hija- dijo Christian desesperado y preocupado

Tenemos malas noticias señor- dijo la Dra. Bajando la mirada y sintiéndose mal de ver como poco a poco el hombre que tenía enfrente se desmoronaba

¿Qué paso? Por favor dígame – dijo Christian a punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba

Luego de revisar la electroencefalografía y tomografía que se realizaron después de la crisis convulsiva, se encontró que el foco epiléptico se encuentra en el lóbulo occipital lo que nos da indicios de que hay un daño severo- dijo la Dra. Quien sabia de que estaba hablando

¿Severos? ¿Qué tan severos? – dijo Christian dudoso y con el alma destrozada

Estuve comentando el caso con varios médicos y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que existe la posibilidad de que la niña presente ceguera- dijo la Dra. Quien al ver los resultados había comenzado a consultar con otro médicos

¿Qué tipo? – dijo Grace quien estaba escuchando todo y conocía muy bien el caso, pero al ser familiar solo era observadora dentro del grupo de médicos, pues su familiaridad podría sesgar su objetividad

Aun no lo sabemos, tenemos que esperar a que la paciente despierte, pero en la tomografía se observa inflamación del nervio óptico, en estos momentos están realizando otros estudios a la niña, solo vine a informarles lo encontrado hasta el momento – dijo la Dra. Quien cuando tenía que dar estas noticias odiaba su profesión

Mama, mi hija no puede quedar ciega, no mi hija, por favor dime mama que no – dijo Christian desesperado tomando a su madre por los hombros

Al ver la desesperación de su hijo solo lo abrazo y tratando de calmarlo dijo – es una probabilidad hijo, tenemos que esperar a que la niña despierte – sin embargo la Dra. conocía esos casos y era casi seguro

¿Entonces porque la Dra. Nos dijo eso? – dijo Christian tratando de buscar una solución

Porque tenemos que estar preparados para todos los escenarios posibles y te está informando lo que han encontrado- dijo Grace quien en ese momento no quería destruir más a su hija

Si hermano veras que todo va a estar bien, cuando nuestra princesa despierte- dijo Elliot golpeando el hombro de su hermano

Hijos este…por que no van a la casa a hablar con Ted sé que está muy inquieto- dijo Grace pues tampoco quería darle más falsas esperanzas a Christian

Pero mama, yo no me quiero ir hasta que Phoe despierte- dijo Christian a quien la culpa no lo dejaba

Hijo es probable que eso no pase hoy, ni mañana, además recuerda que tienes dos hijos y así como Phoe es importante en este momento también lo es Ted, quien tampoco lo está pasando bien- dijo Grace buscando la manera de que Christian se tranquilizara un poco

Si hermano, nosotros nos quedamos aquí y cualquier cosa que suceda con Phoe te avisamos- dijo Mia con una sonrisa de solidaridad

Si quieres yo te acompaño a ver a Ted, sirve que veo como esta Ava y los gemelos – dijo Elliot para convencerlo

Está bien vamos, no es justo que Ted no sepa que ya encontramos a su hermana- dijo Christian dándose por vencido

Solo recuerda que aún es un niño- dijo Garrick antes de dejar a Christian salir

Claro papa, lo tomare en cuenta, pero por favor cualquier información que tengan de Phoe avísenme y si no me localizan a Taylor y por favor papa comprueba que los malditos sufrirán- dijo Christian antes de ir

Si hijo así será – dijo Garrick palmeando el hombro de su hijo

En ese momento Christian salió junto con Elliiot del hospital, pues tenía algo importante que hacer y estaba decidido a ya no cometer más errores con sus hijos

Al llegar a la casa de los abuelos, Elliot y Christian encontraron a Ava y A Ted jugando en el jardín, los niños al ver llegar a los adultos corrieron a ellos, Ava al momento se colgó de los brazos de su padre, mientras que Ted se quedó a una distancia considerable de Christian

Ted ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Christian sintiéndose intimidado ante esos ojos azules que eran iguales a los de ella

Mi amor, vamos a ver a tus hermanos, mientras Ted platica con tu tío Christian- dijo Elliot cargando a su hija,

Si papa vamos a verlos, ahora regreso Ted – dijo Ava despidiéndose con la mano de su primo

Ted no respondió a la despedida, pues estaba viendo directamente a los ojos a su padre, pues de ese instante dependía la actitud que tomaría con el

¿Mi hermanita apareció? – dijo Ted luego de un largo silencio

Así es campeón – dijo Christian sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día

Cuando Ted escucho eso su corazón de lleno de alegría y con una sonrisa y a punto de abrazar a su padre dijo -¿Dónde está? ¿Porque no viene contigo? quiero verla

Al ver el entusiasmo de Ted, a Christian se lo formo un nudo en la garganta, pues era consciente de que no podía decir completamente la verdad, pero tampoco podía fomentar las esperanzas de su hijo así que armándose de valor dijo- Ted tenemos que hablar, encontraron a tu hermana y a las personas que se la llevaron, por que sufrieron un accidente, y ahora Phoe está en el hospital

Poco a poco el rostro de Ted fue cambiando desde la alegría a la tristeza y con un susurro dijo- mi hermana ¿está mal?

Ante la pregunta del niño, Christian tomo a su hijo por los hombros y con la mirada cristalizada dijo – así es hijo, tu hermana se encuentra grave, pero los doctores van a hacer todo porque ella este bien, y yo estaré con ella

Sin embargo, en cuanto Ted escucho eso se separó bruscamente de su padre y con los ojos llenos de lágrima le grito- TODO ES TU CULPA, TU NUNCA QUISISTE A PHOE, SI NO LE HUBIERAS MENTIDO ELLA ESTARIA CINMIGO Y YO NO ESTARIA SOLO, TU NO NOS QUIERES

Cada una de las palabras del niño rompía más el corazón de Christian, por lo que trato de abrazarlo sin tener éxito- espera hijo, por favor entiéndeme

NO, Te odio, ojala te hubieras muerto tú y no mama, ella si nos quería en sus cartas nos lo dice – dijo Ted quien ya no estaba pensando lo que decía lo movía su coraje

¿Cartas? ¿Cuáles cartas?- dijo Christian quien no entendía por que su hijo decía eso

No te voy a decir – dijo Ted comenzando a correr hacia su habitación

Christian trato de atraparlo pero le fue imposible, por lo que frustrado regreso a donde se encontraba Elliot con sus tres hijos conversando

Elliot ¿puedes hablar con Ted?, la situación no fue fácil, necesito hablar con Mama y papa- dijo Christian quien seguía muy confundido

En cuento Elliot salió, los niños se quedaron con Gail y Christian llamo a sus padres al hospital para que fueran a la casa pues necesitaba hablar con ellos respecto a las cartas que Ted había mencionado

Al cabo de una hora Grace y Garrick llegaron a la casa, Mia Ethan y Kate se habían quedado con Phoe por si se necesitaba algo

Hijo ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Ted? – dijo Grace llegando hasta el estudio donde se encontraba Christian

Mal, me odia- dijo Christian con una sonrisa melancólica

Está molesto por lo que está pasando, pero Ted tiene buen corazón, él no puede odiarte eres su ídolo- dijo Garrick tratando de reconfortar a su hijo

No lo creo, pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar, en la discusión Ted me dijo algo que no entiendo- dijo Christian quien seguía buscando una respuesta

¿Qué te dijo hijo? – dijo Grace imaginando de que se trataba

Ted menciono que su mama si los quería, que es sus cartas se los dice, ¿ustedes saben a qué se refiere?- dijo Christian yendo al punto

En ese momento Grace y Garrick se vieron a los ojos y con la magnífica comunicación que siempre habían tenido, Garrick tomo la mano de Grace y con un suspiro hablo- Christian hay algo que tienes que saber, te pido no nos culpes, lo hicimos como un favor muy especial a Ana, tu sabes lo que ella significa para la familia

¿Mi Ana?- dijo Christian casi llorando

Así es hijo, escúchanos y cuando hayamos terminado responderemos todas tus preguntas- dijo Grace aun tomada de la mano de su esposo

 _Había trascurrido un mes desde que Anastasia sufrió la primera crisis en su embarazo, donde le dijeron que era de alto riesgo y sufría preeclampsia, cuando una mañana luego de que Christian se fue a trabajar sito a sus suegros_

 _Ana cariño ¿cómo te encuentras? – dijo Grace entrando a su casa y con el mismo cariño de siempre_

 _Un poco mejor, gracias – dijo Ana con una sonrisa tímida_

 _Espero que mi princesa ya se encuentre mejor- dijo Garrick saludando a Ana luego de Grace_

 _Al parecer si, ya está más tranquila- dijo Ana mientras se acariciaba el vientre_

 _¿Y mi campeón? – dijo Garrick quien no había visto correr a Ted_

 _Con su papa, hoy es día de trabajo en la empresa- dijo Ana feliz de que sus dos hombres compartieran tiempo juntos_

 _Y cuéntanos Ana ¿Por qué no citaste tan temprano? – dijo Grace emocionada pensando que Ana tenía alguna sorpresa para Christian_

 _En ese momento Ana tomo un suspiro y armándose de valor dijo a sus suegros que pasaran al estudio, de un cajón saco varios sobres y una caja y con la mirada cristalizada los vio_

 _¿Qué pasa Ana? Nos estas preocupando – dijo Garrick quien se dio cuenta que la situación no era la mejor_

 _Tomen asiento- dijo Ana haciendo lo mismo_

 _¿Sucede algo con Christian?- dijo Grace preocupada_

 _No, les quiero ser sincera y decirles que si confió en ustedes es porque sé que ustedes son los únicos a quienes podría pedirles este favor, luego de salir del hospital, hable con mi doctora sin que Christian lo supiera, ahí ella…- dijo Christian dejando escapar varias lagrimas pero conteniéndose- le dijo que me hablara con toda la verdad que me gustaría conocer a lo que me enfrento, y luego de mucho rogarle me lo dijo mi embarazo es sumamente riesgoso, tengo varios factores en contra y es muy probable que Christian tenga que elegir entre mi bebé y yo, yo sé que él me elegirá a mí, pero yo ya viví, conocí el amor hice lo que quise así que hablare con la Dra. Para que quien se salve sea mi pequeña._

 _Pero Ana esa es solo una probabilidad, estoy segura que las dos estarán bien- dijo Grace quien también conocía el caso_

 _Gracias por tu buenos deseos Grace, pero no quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones, yo tratare de vivir al máximo, a amar a Christian hasta el último momento de mi vida y ser la mejor medre para Ted y Phoebe, Christian es simplemente mi vida, pero así como es mi vida, se cómo va a reaccionar y lo que puede pasar, es por ello que quiero pedirles un favor y necesito que me digan si lo cumplirán- dijo Ana limpiándose las lagrimas_

 _Claro Ana el que sea- dijo Garrick tomando la mano de Grace_

 _Gracias, así que si yo llego a morir, he estado investigando y el duelo en los niños es de aproximadamente 10 años, después de esto los niños aprenden a vivir con esta pérdida es por eso que dejo escritas 11 cartas para cada uno de mis hijos, están enumeradas, de la 1 a 10 es para cada uno de sus cumpleaños, se las leerán ustedes y cuando ellos puedan leer ellos lo harán, quiero que sientan mi amor por ellos, la única condición es que Christian no sepa de esto, ustedes custodiaran todas las cartas y mis hijos podrán leerlas las veces que quieran, pero con ustedes presentes- dijo Ana quien ya había pensado en todo_

 _¿Y la número 11? – dijo Garrick quien trataba de que ningún detalle se olvidara_

 _Esa es especial, conozco a Christian como me conozco a mí misma, por eso sé que él va a reaccionar muy mal si yo llego a morir, les pido que no lo juzguen que lo apoyen y le den todo el amor que como padres siempre le han dado y el a veces no sabe reconocer que las personas lo aman, por eso no sé cuánto tiempo Christian este segado y en un caparazón, por eso cuando ustedes crean conveniente, que su corazón es libre para amar y ser amado, que haya comprendido que tiene dos grandes razones para amar, ese día le darán una carta que tiene escrito su sombre junto con esta caja, les pido no la habrán., también cuando mis hijos y su padre formen una familia de nuevo les darán la carta número 11 y Christian se enterara de las cartas de cumpleaños de mis hijos y si quiere las podrá leer, pero las número 11 hasta que los tres sean una familia, Christian podrá leer antes su carta, espero no sea mucho tiempo, y les pido que siempre haya un regalo de mi parte en cada cumpleaños de mis hijos, cuiden a Ted y Phoe, si yo no lo puedo hacer y jamás dejen solo a Christian, yo lo amare siempre- dijo Ana dando en sus manos a Grace y Garrick las cartas y la caja_

 _Al tenerlas en sus manos Grace y Garrick, tenían lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa ante aquella mujer que su inteligencia y preparación, la hacían capaz de evitar el dolor a quien amaba_

 _Ten por seguro que cumpliremos cada uno de tus deseos, pero si nada pasa todo te será regresado – dijo Grace entre sollozos pero tratando de sonreír_

 _Espero que regrese a mis manos- dijo Ana con una sonrisa_

 _Así será- dijo Garrcik abrazando a Ana_

 _Y por favor, comprendan a Christian haga lo que haga, el jamás será malo, simplemente a veces no sabe cómo enfrentarse a lo desconocido, es el mejor hombre que pude haber amado y el mejor padre que mis hijos pudieron tener- dijo Ana feliz de el_

En cuanto Christian termino de escuchar la historia que sus padres le relataban sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y con un nudo en la garganta dijo- Ana, mi Ana sabía lo que iba a pasar, ella tan lista y preparada

Hijo, nosotros hubiéramos querido decirte esto antes, pero habíamos hecho una promesa a Ana y no podíamos fallarle- dijo Grace viendo a los ojos a su hijo

Lo se mama, y en su honor se los agradezco, ella sabía que me comportaría como in imbécil y fue capaz de prevenirlo- dijo Christian bajando la mirada

No hijo, no es así, ella te amaba tanto que sabía cómo podrías reaccionar, por lo que prefirió ayudarte y ser una guía para ti y tus hijos- dijo Garrick sufriendo al ver a su hijo

Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, pero… ¿podría ver las cartas de Ana y mi carta? Por favor por fin he aprendido la lección, sé que fui un imbécil con mi hija que ella no merece todo lo que está pasando por favor necesito tener algo que me del valor para enfrentar todo lo que venga y una palabra de Ana me ayudara- dijo Christian casi como una suplica

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento no publicar antes pero sinceramente no había tenido el tiempo para escribir, pero prometo no dejar la historia inconclusa

Y pregunta ¿quieren leer todas las cartas o resumo algunas?

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me dejan sus comentarios créanme leo cada uno de ellos y me hace muy feliz el saber que la historia vale la pena, ellos son mi motor para seguir

Espero sus reviwes


	15. Chapter 15 Queridos Ted y Phoe los amo

Queridos Phoe y Ted, los amo

En cuanto Garrick y Grace vieron la reacción de su hijo, comprendieron que era el momento de que el tuviera contacto con ese último legado de Anastasia, así que respondiendo a su petición, Grace se levantó de su lugar camino hasta la caja fuerte que se encontraba en el estudio, saco varios sobre junto con una caja, dejo los últimos 4 dentro y los demás los tomo entre sus manos

Hijo aquí están las 9 cartas de Phoe y las 9 de Ted, aún no han abierto ellos la décima eso será en su siguiente cumpleaños por eso no la saque y la onceaba hasta que ustedes sean una familia, por favor no me pidas que te las de y la ultima es aquella carta que Ana dejo especial para ti, aquí está la caja que ella nos dio ni tu padre ni yo jamás la hemos abierto no sabemos que contenga- dijo Grace entregando todo el manos de su hijo

Al momento de tener las cartas y caja en sus manos lo primero que hizo Christian fue abrazarlas fuertemente contra su pecho y dejar escapar varias lágrimas

¿Vas a estar bien hijo? – dijo Garrick preocupado al ver la reacción de el

Si papa, me pueden dejar solo, quiero leerlas- dijo Christian quien por momentos necesitaba regresar a su soledad que lo había acompañado todos esos años

¿Estás seguro hijo? – dijo Grace no muy convencida de dejarlo

Si mama, prometo que en cuanto termine, las dejare nuevamente en la caja fuerte, intactas son de Phoe y Ted, por favor pueden ver cómo va la conversación de Elliot con mi hijo y que ha pasado con Phoe, en cuanto termine regreso al hospital- dijo Christian quien ahora si ya era consciente que ante todo estaban sus hijos

Claro hijo- dijo Garrick colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo

En ese momento Christian tomo las cartas entre sus manos y comenzó a leer las primeras dos cartas que tenían el numero 1

 _Querida Phoebe_

 _Mi princesita, no sabes cómo me duele el no poderte conocer, el no tenerte entre mis brazos y besar tu frente, estoy segura que debes ser la bebe más bonita del mundo y no lo digo por ser tu madre, sino porque de seguro tienes la belleza de tu padre y espero que sus ojos, esos ojos grises que cada mañana admiro y me hacen tan feliz, te pido perdón por no estar ahí, por no poderte cuidar, alimentar y compartir contigo todos los momentos que Ted me enseño, perdóname por dejarte sola, sé que tu papa tomara muy mal que yo no este, pero tendrás que entenderlo, él estaba realmente feliz con tu llegada dada noche hablaba contigo y quería darte al mundo aunque aún ni nacías, estoy segura que cuando el comprenda te va a amar como yo lo are desde donde este, solo es cuestión de tiempo, espero no sea mucho, estoy segura que todos en la familia tan amaran y junto con Ava serán las princesas de sus abuelos. Hoy cumple un año mi amor, espero seas muy feliz y estoy segura que Mía y Kate al igual que Elliot estarán ansiosos por hacerte una fiesta aunque tú todavía no comprendas lo que está pasando, ten por seguro que tienes una familia que te ama y un padre que aunque no lo acepte aun daría su vida por ti_

 _Nuevamente te pido perdón y siempre contaras con mi amor pequeño_

 _Atentamente tu mami_

Cuando Christian termino de leer la primera carta, tenía un nudo en la garganta y ya no sabía si sería capaz de continuar, pero decidió seguir

 _Querido Ted_

 _Mi bebe, mi campeón, Ted mi amor, te pido perdón por no estar en tu tercer cumpleaños, ni en el resto de tu vida, sé que serás un joven realmente guapo, pues desde ya tienes e mismo porte y elegancia de tu padre, te ves adorable con tus mini trajes, mi niño quiero agradecerte por darme la oportunidad de ser mama y lo maravilloso que fui cuidarte, te pido que un juzgues durante a tu padre, el está aprendiendo a ser padre, no es perfecto, amos lo estábamos aprendiendo contigo, pero ahora él lo tendrá que hacer solo. Te amo mi niño, estoy segura que ahora que ingreses a la escuela te va a ir muy bien. Por favor comprende a tu padre y dale mucho amor, puedo asegurar que eres el único que goza del privilegio de dormir sobre su pecho, te puedo decir que ese es el lugar más seguro del mundo y cuando estés con él es muy si yo estuviera ahí, te amo hijo y ten por seguro que cuentas con mucho aliados, todos tus tíos y abuelos, pero entre ellos también están Gail y Taylor ellos siempre verán por ti_

 _Perdóname por no poderte llevar a tu primer día de escuela y un favor especial cuida de tu hermanita siempre_

La carta a Ted era realmente conmovedora, pero cuando Christian la estaba leyendo no pudo evitar sonreír, pues ella tenía razón hasta aproximadamente los 8 años Ted dormía en su pecho cuando tenía miedo o alguna pesadilla lo atormentaba y esos eran los pocos momentos felices en la vida de Christian, así que siguió leyendo

 _Querida Phoebe_

 _Mi princesa, hoy cumples dos años, te deseo lo mejor, estoy segura que ya abras dados tus primeros pasos y estas comenzado a formas palabras o tal vez ya está hables, me hubiera encantado saber cuál es tu primer palabra, me gustaría creer que fue papa, pues la de Ted fue mama y eso molesto a Christian aunque no lo admita, espero que Mía y Kate te estén preparando la mejor fiesta que pudieras tener, casi puedo asegurar todo sea de color rosa. Espero recibas muchos regalos, me gustaría darte un fuerte abrazo y un beso enorme en la mejilla, te amo_

 _Phoe siempre ten presente tienen una compañero de juegos irremplazable tu hermano y un padre que daría la vida por ti_

Al terminar la segunda carta Christian no podía creer todo lo que decía, pues era cierto según Gail quien era quien cuidaba de sus hijos la primer palabra de Phoe fue papa, hecho que él se perdió , pero tomando fuerza continuo

 _Querido Ted_

 _Mi niño hermoso, hoy cumples 4 años, me encantaría estar ahí y poderte dar un fuerte abrazo y un beso en tu mejilla, tal vez hornearte un rico paste, aunque la verdad creo Gail me ayudaría, me encantaría saber que te gusta, los deportes o los autos, estoy segura que papa te comprara un Mini Cooper para que subas a él, pues desde que lo vio en la juguetería dijo que algún día seria para su hijo, aún recuerdo todos los planes que tenía contigo espero los esté cumpliendo y al que has de traer loco es a Taylor, pero estoy segura que él te ador. Mi niño quiero que sepas que te amo y donde quería que este te cuidare y estoy segura que tus abuelos me ayudaran con un regalo que te guste_

Cuando Christian termino esta carta tenía un sonrisa en su rostro, pues era cierto, en el cumpleaños 4 de Ted le regalo un Mini Cooper rojo el cual era el terror de Gail, pues lo conducía en el Escala

 _Querida Phoe_

 _Mi princesa, ya tres años, debes ser una niña hermosa, puedo asegurar que tienes unos ojos grises que siempre están expectantes a todo, te pido una disculpa por no poderte llevar a tu primer día de clases o leerte por las noches, no estoy segura que te gusten las muñecas pues a mí nunca fueron de mi agrado, pero estoy segura que Mía y Kate, tal vez Elliot te han llenado de ellas, ellos te aman con todo su corazón al igual que tus abuelos, creo que ahora Gail te comenzara a llevar al Ballet, alguna vez hable con ella de que ese era un sueño para mí, no sé cómo este llamo relación con Christian, solo te puedo decir que el daría la vida por ti y por favor compréndelo, dale todo el amor que yo ya no puedo, y ten por seguro que Ted siempre será tu mejor aliado, te amo hija_

Ante la carta de Ana, Christian se quedó sin palabras, pues a los tres años Phoe comenzó ballet, él nunca fue a una presentación, quien hacia todo eso era Gail y fue también en la edad en que comenzó a evitar a su hija ,pues cuando era bebe, solo la ignoraba, pero desde que camino hacia todo por no verla

 _Querido Ted_

 _Campeón 5 años, debes de ser un niño hermoso y cada vez más parecido a Christian, he de admitir que se parecido a veces daba miedo, pues son dos gotas de agua, claro tú con mis ojos lo que te hace más hermoso, pero no le digas a tu papa, espero ya hayas comenzado a aprender a leer así mis demás cartas podrás leerlas tu solito, espero disfrutes mucho esta etapa de tu vida, eres un niño muy amado, por todos y por mí también, aunque no esté presente, espero recibas mucho regalos y no te aproveches de Elliot y Taylor, yo sé que serán siempre tus aliados en cualquier travesura y más Elliot, comprende a tu padre, pobra ser muy duro, pero estoy segura que si alguien puede doblegar ese corazón duro eres tú, él te ama y siempre contaras con él, te amo hijo_

Mi Ana, siempre pesando en los demás y como sabía que yo sería in imbécil con mis hijos, me conocía bastante bien- pensaba Christian ante cada palabra escrita

 _Querida Phoe_

 _Mi pequeña, ya cuatro años, estoy segura que deber ser la niña más bonita que el mundo haya conocido, espero te esté yendo bien en el preescolar, lamento no estar ahí, para abrazarte y besarte, me imagino que Mía te ha organizado una fiesta con todos tus compañeros de la escuela y Ted ha de ser muy protector contigo, quiero decirte hija que no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome , debes de ser feliz y nunca dudes del amor mío y de tu padre, por favor compréndelo, te amo hija y velare tus sueños_

Ana, tu sabes que esto pasaría, que yo no podría vivir sin ti y no te has olvidado de pensar en mí, cosa que yo si hice, me perdía mí mismo estos años –pensaba Christian

 _Querido Ted_

 _Campeón , espero que esta sea la primera carta que puedas leer por ti mismo, te amo hijo, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, así como conocer a Christian, cuando me entere de tu existencia tenía mucho miedo, pero no me arrepiento, el tiempo que compartimos juntos fue el mejor y ahora que cumples 6 años te quiero desear Felicidades, hijo tienes que ser feliz, no juzgues a tu padre él te ama sobre todas las cosas, el siempre estará contigo, cuida de tu hermana y disfruta mucho la fiesta que de seguro tus tíos te prepararon_

¿Cómo es posible que Ana pensara en todo? Y conociera a la perfección el carácter de Ted, realmente me sorprendes mi amo- pesaba Christian viendo una foto de ella que estaba en el estudio

 _Querida Phoe_

 _Princesa, ya 5 años como pasa el tiempo, aún recuerdo cuando me entere que te tendría, fui muy feliz, mi amor desconozco cuales pueden ser tus gustos, pero tus abuelos me ayudaran a darte el regalo perfecto, espero sigas con las clases de ballet yo siempre quise aprenderlo, pero era muy mala bailando, quiero que sepas que ante todo deber ser feliz y no te rindas nunca, debes ser una niña preciosa, por favor ten paciencia con tu padre, no dudes que él te ama, solo que a veces le cuesta demostrarlo y ten por seguro que Ted siempre estará contigo, te amo y espero disfrutes mucho la fiesta_

Ana, sabias que yo sería un imbécil con nuestra hija, perdóname- decía Christian viendo la foto

Querido Ted

Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, 7 años, espero seas un niño bien portado, aunque conociéndote debes de ser muy inteligente, aunque a veces esa inteligencia la usas para hacer planes en tu favor, pero no importa, te amo, espero tengas muchos amigos en la escuela, estoy segura que Elliot y Taylor son tus cómplices en travesuras, no abuses, recuerda que siempre debes ser feliz y disfruta todo lo que haces, si no te gusta el equipo deportivo donde estas habla con tu padre, pero habla él te comprenderá y ten en cuenta que necesitas tener una actividad, te amo hijo disfruta tu fiesta y regalos

En ese momento Christian sonrió pues junto a esa edad Ted le dijo que no quería practicar futbol americano, sino otro deporte ahora entendía porque

 _Querida Phoe_

 _Mi amor, espero esta carta ya la estés leyendo por ti misma, princesa sé que para ti la vida puede ser un poco más difícil que para tu hermano, te pido perdón por no estar contigo en tu vida, pero quiero decirte que te amo con tofo mi corazón que fui muy feliz cuando me entere que te tendría, inclusive Christian también fue muy feliz al saber que tendríamos una niña, no lo quiso admitir conmigo, pero él esperaba un niña, fue tu papa quien te eligió el nombre y siempre será la niña se sus ojos, compréndelo a veces no sabe expresar muy bien sus sentimientos, pero no es malo y no dudes que daría su vida por ti, te amo hija espero seas muy feliz perdóname por no estar a tu lado_

Christian no podía créele lo que leía, esa era la razón por la cual Phoe nunca lo odio aunque debí de hacerlo, Ana siempre reforzó su cariño, en ese momento amo más a su esposa

 _Querido Ted_

 _Mi pequeño hombrecito, 8 años, que rápido, espero te sigas vistiendo como tu papa, te veías adorable con sus trajes y ahora que ya eres más grande, espero los sigas usando, espero seas un niño muy estudioso y con muchos amigos, refuerza tus amistades, siempre es bueno tener alguien en quien confiar a parte de la familia, yo tenía a tu tía Kate, por favor no discutas mucho con tu padre, ambos tienen un carácter muy fuerte, más bien el mismo, compréndelo, el siempre buscara lo mejor para ti y tu hermana, te amo hijo y perdóname por no ser parte de tu vida._

Ahí estaba otra de las razones de las que porque Ted siempre usaba trajes grises en eventos importantes, pues desde que pudo elegir siempre elegía ese color, lo que sorprendía a Christian, pues no era un color común, en la familia solo él y Ted lo usaban

 _Querida Phoe_

 _pequeña, feliz cumpleaños, 7 años que rápido se va el tiempo, espero te esté yendo bien en la escuela, tengas muchas amigas, entre ellas tu prima Ava, Kate y yo siempre soñamos con el hecho de que un día nuestras hijas formarían la misma amistad que nosotras teníamos, ten en cuenta que cuentas con muchas personas que te quieren, tus tíos, pero sobre todo tu papa, a veces es un poco complicado de entender, pero tiene un buen corazón, no estás sola y sobre todo tienes a tu hermano, te amo hija, espero seas un aniña feliz t disfruta mucho tu pastel, cuando yo te esperaba siempre quería estar comiendo pastel, si no me crees pregúntale Gail quien los horneaba. No te sientas sola hija, no lo estás y llama de vez en cuando a Ray, él es el mejor padre que pude tener_

Mi Ana, como nos haces falta -´pensaba Christian

 _Querido Ted_

 _Mi bebe, estoy segura que si ahora te dijera eso, hagas el mismo gesto que hace tu papa cuando no está conforme con algo, pero entiéndelo para mí siempre será mi bebe, el niño más hermoso del mundo, campeón quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños, espero las pases rodeado de tu familia y amigos, que espero sean muchos, pídele a tu papa el regalo que quieras, estoy segura que con gusto te lo dará, Ted cuídate mucho y sobre todo se feliz, recuerda que tienes todas las oportunidades que tu desees y no hagas enojar mucho a tu padre, ya que tienen el mismo carácter, te amo infinitamente mi bebe_

Ana, ya puedo imaginarte llamando así ahora a nuestro hijo y también mi madre dice que tiene el mismo gesto que yo cuando algo molesta – pensaba Christian mientras leía la carta

 _Querida Phoe_

 _Pequeña, 8 años debes de ser la niña más hermosa del mundo, estoy segura que serás una excelente niña y con mil actividades, recuerda hija que debes ser feliz y aprender a sobreponerte, espero que tengas una excelente relación con tu hermano, el al principio sintió un poco de celos al saber que ya no iba a ser el único, pero cuando tu papa y yo le explicamos que amaríamos a ambos él lo comprendió a pesar de ser muy pequeño, y te esperaba con gran emoción, el siempre estará a tu lado y te protegerá, si algún día no te gusta la forma en que te viste Gail o el color rosa de Mía no tengas miedo de expresar lo que sientes, todos te aman y te apoyaran, Christian también te ama con su vida, y yo mi amor, perdóname por no estar ahí para ti_

Anastasia, sin estar presente has logrado lo que yo nunca pude hacer amor, perdóname- decía Christian a la carta dejando escapar una lagrima

 _Querido Ted_

 _10 años mi hombrecito, me imagino que serás un poco rebelde con tu papa, por favor no lo desesperes mucho, aunque debes en cuando hazle alguna travesura , claro si se la merece, Ted por favor estudia y haz el deporte que quieras, estoy segura que serás un niño guapísimo, cuida mucho de tu hermana y comprende a tu padre, yo sé que a veces es estricto, pero el siempre vera lo mejor para ambos, por favor no metas en muchos problemas a Taylor, ya que estoy segura que el hará todo por ti al igual que Gail, quiere mucho a tus tíos y abuelos, ellos siempre te apoyaran y si es necesario te ayudaran con tu padre, te amo hijo, eres de lo mejor que me pudo pasar en esta vida_

Ahora veo porque Ted a veces es medio travieso, si su madre le dijo, aún recuerdo con ella me hacía ver mi suerte – pensaba Christian

En este momento busco la carta que correspondía a Phoe de 9 años, pero no la vio, sin embargo de inmediato pensó el día que todo sucedió era el cumpleaños de su hija, por lo que sus padres no tuvieron oportunidad de entregar esa carta y aun no era abierta por ella, así que continuo con la siguiente de Ted que era la última que Christian podía ver de sus hijos, ya que faltaba la numero 9 de Phoe y la 10 de ambos, así como la última que sería hasta que ellos formaran una familia nuevamente

 _Querido Ted_

 _Que te puedo decir campeón, primero feliz cumpleaños, ya tienes 11 años estas a punto de convertirte en adolescente, estoy segura que serás sumamente guapo, sin embargo no quiero que te aproveches de ello, lo físico no siempre es la verdad, vale más una mete preparada que un cuerpo bonito, hijo es una etapa complicada, por favor no te alejes de tu padre y tu familia, Elliot, Ray, Ethan, Taylor y Sawyer, te pueden auxiliar si tienes alguna duda, aunque la primera persona a quien debes preguntar es al Christian, no importa que tan difícil sea de tratar, ya sea de la escuela o cualquier aspecto físico, no temas en preguntar y no te dejes guiar por todo lo que te digan tus amigos y lo que te digan mejor pregúntalo a tu padre, por favor hijo cuídate y confía en la familia que tienes. Te amo hijo_

Anastasia, te preparaste para todo, me sigue sorprendiendo y esa es la razón por la cual me enamore de ti

Terminando las cartas de sus hijos, Christian llego a la carta que le correspondía a él y pro fin abriría la cajita que su Ana le había dejado, se preguntaba que había, le templaban las manos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía nervioso, con el mismo efecto que solo ella causaba en el

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué creen que diga la carta? ¿Qué creen contendrá la caja? , me gustaría saber sus comentarios, tal vez ayuden a decidirme

Ahora quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que dejan sus reviwes, son realmente importantes para mí, son el motor que me ayuda a seguir

¿Les gustaron las cartas de los hijos? ¿Las decepcione?

Espero sus reviwes


	16. Chapter 16 Cambiando ideas

Cambiando ideas

Cuando fin Christian tuvo entre sus manos esa carta que le correspondía a él, no sabía si abrirla o no, pues esas serían las últimas palabras que pudiera leer de Ana, después de eso no habría nada más. Por lo que armándose de valor, comenzó a abrirla para poder ver su contenido

Sentía que le temblaban las manos, estaba nervioso, estaba experimentando una serie de sensaciones con el simple hecho de tener esa hoja frente de él, así que ansiosamente comenzó a leer

 _Mi amor, mi 50, mi Christian_

 _Amor, no sé cómo empezar a decirte todo lo que quiero comunicarte, sabes que para mí siempre fue más sencillo responderte de forma escrita que frente a frente, tal vez por eso decidí usar este medio. Siguiendo con mis razones, tal vez esta carta nunca la leerás o la leeremos juntos dentro de muchos años, donde te reirás de mis ocurrencias, pero si no es así, es porque el motivo es otro y ambos los conocemos. Discúlpame por no hacerte participe de mis miedos o inseguridades, pero sé que si lo hago viviré en una jaula de cristal resguardada por ti y eso es algo que no deseo, tu sabes que siempre me gusto ser libre, lo siento pero tengo que seguir mi naturaleza_

 _Perdóname Christian, sé que la decisión que tome te puede parecer muy injusta y yo también estoy valorando si es o no lo correcto aunque cada vez me convenzo más de que así es, pues no te estoy dejando elegir, sin embargo conociéndote se cual sería tu elección y sinceramente no la quiero, no creo poder seguir con ella pues, yo ya viví, conocí el amor, fui feliz a tu lado y con nuestros hijos, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ella es una parte de mí y de ti por esa misma razón yo no puedo permitir que una parte de ti desaparezca, por favor Christian entiéndeme, si buscas culpables la única culpable soy yo, yo decidí y sé que hice lo correcto, espero que no tardes mucho tiempo en darte cuenta de eso, puedes cometer muchos errores_

 _Christian tendrás que ser muy fuerte y yo sé que puedes, ya no solo por ti, sino por Ted y Phoe, ellos te van a necesitar mucho, jamás dudes que eres un excelente padre, con nuestro Ted me lo demostraste hasta con creces, eres una persona capaz de dar amor, pero sobre todo de recibirlo, tu familia te ama no lo dudes y yo te amare donde quiera que esté. Por favor cuida de nuestros hijos ellos son todo para mí. Enséñales a ser feliz y sobre todo tu serlo, por favor Christian no te encierres en tu caparazón, deja que el amor entre a tu vida de toda forma posible. No quise que Grace y Garrick te dirán esta carta antes porque sabía que estaría metido en tu dolor y todas mis palabras serian en vano, si las estás leyendo es porque ellos consideran que es el mejor momento para que tú puedas comprender las palabras y entiendas que así es la vida y hay que seguir adelante_

 _Por favor cuida mucho de Ted, sé que es un buen niño , pero en carácter es idéntico a ti, así que por favor tenle paciencia, no seas muy duro con él y durante su adolescencia es una guía para él no lo dejes solo, dale la confianza para que se pueda acercar a ti y no juzgues muy duro sus equivocaciones, no todos somos perfecto motívalo y siempre estés a si lado , yo sé que tú puedes confió plenamente en ti y con Phoe no te puedo decir cómo será pues no voy a tener el placer de conocerla y cuidarla ese privilegio será solo tuyo , sin embargo recuerda que prometiste que será la niña de tus hijos tu princesa, por favor cúmplelo, ella te va a necesitar , necesitara tu seguridad , sentir que en tu pecho ella puede encontrar toda la protección así como yo lo hacía, y confianza para guiarse por el mundo , por favor déjala ser, no seas un padre posesivo y sobre todo deberás ser quien la consuele en todo momento, ser aquella persona que siempre estará ahí para ella sé que no te gustara verla sufrir y menos por un chico pero así es la vida y tu papel será ser su refugio.. Ambos tienen que saber que estarás ahí para ellos así como yo sabía que lo estabas conmigo, por favor Christian promételo, también dales todo el amor que yo no podre_

 _Ahora no me queda más que decirte que te agradezco todo el amor que me diste, me enseñaste tantas cosas me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo, nuestro tiempo fue poco, pero para mí fue todo, te doy gracias por los dos maravillosos hijos que tenemos, por amarme, por darme las mayores satisfacciones en todos los sentidos tu sabes a lo que me refiero contigo pase los mejores momentos. Christian eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida, sé que tienes muchas inseguridades en el amor, sin embargo a mí me demostraste que eres capaz de amar y proteger a las personas que están a tu alrededor no lo olvides. Te amo_

 _Pd: te diré algo muy importante con mayúsculas chillonas, en forma literaria, TU FUISTE MI MEJOR HISTORIA DE AMOR, PERO QUIERO QUE QUEDE MUY CLARO PAR TI, YO SOLO SOY UN CAPITULO EN TU VIDA, TENDRAS MUCHOS MAS NO DUDES NUNCA EN ESCRIBIRLOS, TU HISTORIA CONTINUA Y MERECE EN ALGUN MOMENTO OTROS CAPITULOS Y UN FINAL. TE AMO CHRITIAN. GREY (jamás imagino que en esa entrevista conocería a la persona que cambio mi vida y me enseñó a amar)_

En cuanto Christian termino de leer la carta no podía creer que esas fueran las últimas palabras que su Ana le dijera, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ahí estaba ella era su esencia era ella la que hablaba como pudo ser tan imbécil y no darse cuenta que ella era todo, cada una de las palabras estaba bien decidida y no era algo que saliera sin pensarse, era algo planeado y bien estructurado era la perfección del amor de su vida

Ana, ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir tú? No es justo- decía Christian a la carta que estaba entre sus manos sin tener una respuesta

Luego de releer varias veces la carta, sus ojos ya se encontraban seco s, así que respirando varias veces dejo la carta de lado y tomo entre sus manos la cajita que aún faltaba abrir

Era una caja pequeña de madera fina, Christian dudaba de abrirla o no, pues ahí encontraría lo último que ella dejo para él, tenía curiosidad por saber que era, aunque por otro lado no quería ya no tener la esperanza de que sería lo último que ella dejaría

Así que al cabo de unos minutos, por fin abrió esa caja, quedando sorprendido con su contenido

Lo primero que vio fue un medallón grande que ocupaba una parte importante de la caja, lo tomo entre sus manos, observo que se podía abrir y cuando lo abrió una nota cayo de en medio, pues tenía tres compartimentos para fotografías

La nota decía – este medallón me lo dio mi padre el día que nos casamos, dijo que colocara fotografías de los amores de mi vida, por eso en medio hay una foto tuya, a la derecha una de Ted y dejo el siguiente para que tu elijas la que quieras, te amo

En ese momento Christian observo las fotos una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pues en la de en medio era una de él el día de la graduación de Ana y la otra de Ted en su primer cumpleaños y ya sabía que foto podría en el ultimo, además quitaría la de el para colocar una de Ana, ya había hecho el plan en su mente

Dejo el medallón de lado por un momento y continuo buscando en la caja, lo segundo era un sobre, hay encontró el anillo de compromiso y el anillo de bodas de Ana, por eso después de su muerte nunca los encontró, pero además hay un ticket doblado, una hoja pequeña y otra nota

Que decía – te reirás de mí, pero este el ticket de todo lo que compraste el día que me viste en la ferretería como no sabía si algún día te volvería a ver lo guarde de recuerdo es un tesoro, la nota es la misma nota que me enviaste con los libros clásicos siempre la guarde pues pensaba regresártelos algún día

Ante esta nota Christian sonrió, pues recordó cada uno de esos momentos, cuando no encontró mejor pretexto que comprar algo en la ferretería para verla

Dejando de lado este sobre, siguió viendo en la caja y se encontró con otro sobre en donde encontró un globo doblado, lo extendió y se dio cuenta, que era, al desdoblarlo otra nota cayó al piso

La nota decía- como olvidar el charle Tango, algunos meses estuvo amarrado a mi cama para recordarte siempre que lo viera, pero al casarnos lo guarde y déjame decirte que es uno de mis tesoros más valiosos espero que lo cuides

Ante el globo Christian no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, pues recodo lo que el costo encontrar ese globo y saber que para ella había significado tanto lo dejaba sin palabras

Y por ultimo encontró otro sobre, el cual abrió y varias fotos cayeron la mayoría de él, pero la más grande era una el día de su boda, ella con su vestido de novia en los brazos de él, cuando entraron al jardín de los Grey ambos sonrientes y felices, en la parte de atrás había una inscripción, la cual decía, el mejor día de mi vida

Christian observo durante varios minutos la fotografía, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al igual que varias lagrimas

cuando termino, guardo los sobres en la caja y está en la caja fuerte de sus padres junto con su carta la cual después volvería leer, el medallón lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón, pues cuando cambiara las fotos, ese medallón se convertiría en parte de él y lo cargaría a donde fuera

Salió del estudio con los ojos rojos y busco a sus padres y hermano, ahí ellos le dieron que Ted se había quedo dormido luego de hablar con ellos, pero que aún seguía muy molesto y que no quería hablar con él, así que lo mejor era por el momento dejar así la situación

A Christian este hecho le dolió este hecho, pero también pensaba que era lo mejor, por lo que decidió regresar al hospital junto con Elliot, Grace y Garrick se quedaron para cuidar de Ted y al día siguiente regresarían al hospital, ninguno menciono con Christian acerca de la caja y la carta

Durante todo el camino Christian y Elliot iba en silencio, el ultimo repasaba en su mente cada una de las palabras de Ana tratando de convencerse de ellas

Al llegar al hospital, de inmediato fueron en búsqueda de sus familiares para tener noticias

En cuando llegaron, Mia les comento que no había novedad y que hasta el momento no le habían ducho nada diferente, hecho que molesto mucho a Christian

Como es posible que no les hayan dicho nada, no pueden estar así, ya paso mucho tiempo – dijo Christian molesto

Tranquilo Christian, no ganas nada con ponerte así- dijo Elliot tratando de tranquilizar su hermano

Me importa una mierda lo que ustedes piensen, no voy a estar tranquilo sin tener noticias de mi hija – dijo Christian comenzando a caminar en dirección al módulo de enfermería siendo seguido por todos los demás

En cuanto llego, toco el vidrio que separaba el módulo de espacio exterior, varias enfermeras que estaban dentro voltearon a ver molestas, pues habían sido interrumpidas

¿Qué necesita señor? – dijo una de ellas

Quiero tener información de la paciente Phoebe Grey- dijo Christian tratando de comportarse aunque le estaba siendo casi imposible

Eso solo lo puede saber hablando con el medico correspondiente a su paciente- dijo la enfermera con mucha tranquilidad la cual estaba desesperando cada vez más a Christian

Y donde demonios, puedo encontrar a los médicos – dijo Christian comenzando a subir la voz

Cálmate Christian – dijo Mia reprendiéndolo, pero fue ignorada por el

Si usted gusta aquí le podemos decir donde se encuentra el medico ahora – dijo la enfermera tranquila, pues tenía experiencia con personas así- solo dígame el nombre

Maldita sea, no recuerdo, es una doctora – dijo Christian pasando sus manos por su cabello frustrado

Es la Dra. Mila Eaton – dijo Kate salvando la situación, pues sabía que Christian estaba a nada de explotar

A la Dra. Eaton- dijo la enfermera con mucha naturalidad- ella salió de emergencia y no hay reporte de a qué hora regrese

¿CÓMO QUE SALIO? ELLA ES LA RESPONSABLE DE MI HIJA, DONDE DEMONIOS PUEDE ESTAR – dijo Christian interrumpiendo a la enfermera dando un fuerte manotazo en el mostrador

Tranquilícese señor sino quiere que llame a seguridad – dijo la enfermera asustada con la actitud de el

Tranquilo Christian- dijeron Ethan y Elliot tomando a Christian por los hombros

Hay alguna forma de contactarla o ¿Cómo podemos saber acerca de nuestra paciente? – dijo Mia más tranquila y tratando de no asustar a la enfermera

No les puedo proporcionar la información personal de la Dra. Pero el Dr. Wilson esta a cargo de sus paciente mientras ella está ausente, él les puede dar información , se encuentra en el área de neurología – dijo la enfermera evitando la mirada de Christian, la cual casi era asesina

Gracias – dijo Mia, ente de voltearse con sus hermano – ya oyeron vamos con el Dr. Wilson

Al cabo de unos minutos ya habían encontrado al doctor, él les dijo que si era el que estaba a cargo del caso de Phoebe mientras la doctora no estaba en el hospital, menciono que no había habido cambios que cualquier información él se las comunicaría

Después de esto Mia, Ethan y Kate se despidieron pues ya era tarde y no había caso de que todos se quedaran, Elliot y Christian se quedaron, pues el ultimo no se quiso mover de donde estaba mientras que su hermano estaba ahí para ser la parte coherente entre ellos, pues aquel hombre que tenía el control sobre todo en ese momento ya no podía controlarse a sí mismo

Alrededor de la media noche, la Dra. Que estaba a cargo del caso de Phoe llego corriendo al hospital, pasando a lado de Christian, quien al verla se levantó de su lugar y la alcanzo antes de que ingresara al área

Dra. Eaton – dijo Christian llamando la atención de la Dra.

Si dígame – dijo la Dra. Con cordialidad

¿Es realmente responsable de su cargo? – fueron las palabas que salieron de la boca de Christian al tenerla frente a él, pues tenía los puños serrados y claramente estaba molesto

La Dra. No entendió el porqué de la pregunta así que lo único que pudo decir fue- ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

A que si su respuesta es afirmativa en este mismo momento hago que la despidan del hospital, ya que quiero saber que tan honesta puede ser – dijo Christian serio con aquella mirada que intimidaba hasta el más fuerte

Ante el comentario de aquel caballero la Dra. Se quedó sin palabras , pues en su trabajo había visto y escuchado muchas cosas, sin embargo nada como lo que estaba escuchando, por lo que lo único que pudo decir fue- no entiendo a qué se refiere, pero le puedo asegurar que si en algo soy responsable es en mi trabajo, eso es algo que jamás alguien ha dudado

Pues, yo lo dudo mucho, como es posible que usted se ausente, estando mi hija como esta, no sabe quién soy yo, soy Christian Grey y mi hija es Phoebe Grey y de una vez le pregunto se va a hacer usted cargo del caso de mi hija o en este momento hago que venga e mejor especialista que haya en el país para eso- dijo Christian totalmente molesto

Señor Grey, no le permito que dude de mi capacidad, usted es libre de hacer lo que mejor le parezca, sin embargo yo ya estoy llevando el caso y conozco cada uno de los detalles con otro médico sería volver a empezar, pero eso lo dejo a su consideración, por otra parte yo no tendría por qué darle explicaciones, pero como no me agrada que se dude de mis capacidades laborales le comento, que si yo soy la responsable del caso de su hija, por ello he conformado un grupo de especialistas los cuales ayudaran a dar un diagnóstico acertado su madre forma parte de este grupo, y el doctor Wilson es un experto en el tema, si me ausente fue porque mi hijo sufrió un accidente en la escuela y tuve que ir por él, pero como le digo dejo a su criterio el bienestar de su hija, en lo que a mi concierne ella es mi paciente y si me permite iré s ponerme al tanto de lo que ha pasado estas horas que estuve ausente- dijo la Dra. Mila de forma seria dejando parado a Christian para ingresar al área clínica

En cuanto la Dra. Mila desapareció de la vista de Christian, este se quedó sin palabras, pues era extraño que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, ya que solo fu familia y por supuesto Ana lo habían hecho, nadie más se había atrevido

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento mucho la demora, pero soy sincera el servicio social está acabando conmigo tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para escribir les pido sean pacientes ya acaba una historia, así que ya solo es esta y otra de Candy Candy

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me envían sus reviews son muy importantes para mí y leo cada uno de ellos y si algo no les agrada claro que me lo pueden decir

Espero sus reviwes


	17. Chapter 17 Una nueva situación

Una nueva situación

Luego de que la Dra. Mila dejara a Christian sin palabras este regreso a donde se encontraba su hermano para esperar alguna información acerca de su hija. Ambos permanecieron en silencio casi todo el tiempo. Christian pensaba en todos los errores que había cometido desde que Ana se había marchado, mientras que Elliot se sentía mal por la situación de su sobrina y su hermano

Mientras esto sucedía en la sala de espera, dentro en el área de terapia intensiva dos doctores llevaban a cabo una conversación, mientras revisaban los expedientes de sus pacientes hasta a llegar a uno que los sorprendió

Están pequeñas, hay veces que odio mi trabajo- dijo la Dra. Mila

Lo yo siento lo mismo, pero de seguro para ti debe ser más difícil- dijo el Dr. Wilson

Así es, siempre que tengo que atender a una niña la recuerdo y hago hasta lo imposible porque mi paciente este bien, pero ella es diferente es como su algo me llamara a protegerla aún más, algo en su rostro me lo dice- dijo Mila quien desde que la vio sintió un cariño especial

Recuerda que no podemos mezclar emociones con nuestro trabajo- dijo el Dr. Wilson tomando en expediente que ella traía en sus manos

Lo sé, pero a veces es complicado- dijo Mila bajando la mirada

Mejor dime ¿Cómo está el torbellino que tienes por hijo, ahora que se fracturo? – dijo el médico para cambiar de tema

Se fracturo el brazo izquierdo jugando basquetbol en la escuela y tuve que ir por él, aunque por suerte en la escuela lo enyesaron, aunque ahora no sé qué hare pues como fracturo a otro compañero lo suspendieron una semana y n tengo con quien dejarlo – dijo Mila

Ya está grande, deberías dejarlo solo – dijo el médico riendo

Pues para mí siempre será mi bebe- dijo ella riendo

14 años ya no es un bebe, ya es un adolescente que de seguro que causara muchos dolores de cabeza no seas tan sobreprotectora- quijo Wilson que desde hace muchos años era amigo de la Dra. Mila

¿Sobreprotectora yo? Deberías de ver al padre de mi paciente consentida, eso sí es ser sobreprotector, aunque de cierta manera lo comprendo – dijo Mila recordando la escena de hace unas horas

Tienes razón, pero ese señor está loco, además es algo prepotente- dijo el médico quien ya lo había tratado

Entiéndelo, su pequeña está muy delicada es más aun no tenemos un diagnostico seguro debe estar desesperado- dijo la Dra. Mila

Pero eso no lo disculpa de ser prepotente, además es hijo de la Dra. . Grace, porque no es como ella, Grace siempre es muy linda con todos, sus pacientes la adoran.- dijo el médico quien conocía a la mama

Cada quien es diferente, yo por ejemplo por mi hijo soy capaz de todo- dijo la Dra. Mila quien recordaba por todo lo que había tenido que pasar para tener a su hijo

Lo sé y créeme que por eso te admiro y estoy seguro que por la niña hubieras hecho lo mismo – dijo Wilson tomando el hombro de su amiga

Sin dudarlo, lástima que no sobrevivió- dijo Mila sin poder evitar que sus ojos de cristalizaran

¿Alguna vez se lo dirás a tu hijo?- dijo el médico quien conocía toda la historia

No lo sé, creo que esa será una verdad que nunca nadie sabrá aparte de ustedes y yo

Como su quieras, sabes que siempre contaras con Nicole y conmigo, para eso somos tus mejores amigo- dijo el médico abrazando a su amiga

Gracias, pero mejor dejemos esta platica y vayamos a nuestra revisión nocturna- dijo la Dra. Mila

A la mañana siguiente Elliot se encontraba medio dormido en una de los sillones de la sala de espera, mientras que Christian caminaba de un lado al otro en espera de noticias pues no había podido estar un momento tranquilo .Cuando de repente Christian escucho a su espalda que lo llamaban

Señor Grey – dijo la Dra. Mila en tono serio

Si Dra. Tiene información de mi hija- dijo Christian esperanzado, pero al ver el semblante de la Dra. Todo cambio

Así es, pero no son buenas noticas – dijo la Dra. Tratando de guardar la compostura y siendo profesional

¿Qué sucede? Por favor dígame – dijo Christian desesperado sintiendo como se unía a él su hermano

Su hija hace unos minutos despertó del coma, sin embargo se presentó lo que temíamos, la niña presenta ceguera aún no sabemos si en permanente o temporal para ello es necesario realizar estudios cuando esté consciente, pero ante la impresión que tuvo al darse cuenta de su estado, tuvimos que volver a sedarla- dijo la Dra. Quien sentía un nudo en la garganta

NO, NO MI HIJA NO PUEDE ESTAR CIEGA ESTO TIENE QUE SER UN ERROR- dijo Christian gritando tomando a la doctora por los hombros

Tranquilízate Christian, ¿doctora está segura? No puede haber un error- dijo Elliot sujetando a su hermano por la espalda, pero igual de impresionado que el

Lo lamento señor, no hay ningún error es estos momentos mi equipo está analizando cual sería el proceso a seguir, pues es necesario hacer una revisión más a fondo para descubrir cuál es el tipo de ceguera- dijo la Dra. Manteniéndose objetiva

Por favor Dra. Mila tiene que hacer algo mi hija no puede estar ciega, es solo una niña- dijo Christian con la mirada cristalizada pero tratando de tranquilizarse para pensar claro

Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero la situación es delicada- dijo la Dra. Sintiendo pena por el caballero que tenía en frente

¿Qué paso? – dijo Grace quien acababa de llegar junto con Garrick y Kate

En ese momento la Dra. Mila le dio el diagnostico, el cual para Grace no fue tan sorprendente pues con sus años de experiencia ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar aunque no quisiera

¿Puedo ver a mi hija? Por favor- dijo Christian luego de que su madre hablara con la medico

Está bien, solo unos minutos aun continua en terapia intensiva- dijo la Dra. A Christian

En ese momento Christian entro junto con Mila y su madre dejando a Garrick, Kate y Elliot en la sala de estar, tratando de comprender la noticia que había dejado a todos en shock, mientras que Mía e EThan se había quedado al cuidado de los niños

Esto no puede estar pasando, mi pequeña no puede estar ciega, es solo una niña ya ha pasado por mucho- dijo Kate entre lágrimas abrazada a Elliot

Lo sé, la vida no es justa, primero fallece Ana y ahora Phoe, espero que Christian comprenda la situación y ya no cometa más errores con sus hijos- dijo Elliot también con la mirada cristalizada sintiéndose impotente de no hacer nada

Creo que su hermano ya entendió la lección es una pena que hayan tenido que pasar estas situaciones para que entendiera, pero ahora solo queda apoyar a Christian – dijo Garrick igual de preocupado

Cuando Christian entro a la habitación donde se encontraba su hija, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la pequeña tomar con una de sus manos la mano de ella, con la otra acariciar su mejilla, acto que dejo sorprendía a Grace

Perdóname mi amor, perdóname por mi culpa estás en este estado, te prometo que a partir de este momento viviré únicamente para ti y tu hermano, no volverás a estar sola nunca, yo estaré junto a ti y por más difícil que sea el camino lo correremos juntos, cuando tu mami te esperaba prometí regalarte el mundo si era posible y ahora lo tendrás, soy un tonto por favor pequeña tienes que ser muy fuerte yo te necesito, te amo hija- dijo Christian ante de besar la frente de su pequeña

Señor Grey el tiempo se ha terminado, lo mantendré informado si hay algún cambio – dijo la Dra. Conmovida de cada una de las palabras de él, preguntándose internamente porque pedía perdón

Por favor Dra. Mila prométame que va a hacer hasta lo imposible porque mi hija este bien, ella eso solo una niña, no es justo esto que está pasando, mama por favor ayúdame- dijo Christian antes de salir de la habitación viendo a las dos doctoras

Tranquilo hijo aremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos- dijo Grace con la mirada cristalizada

Así es señor Grey- dijo la Dra. Mila

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian regreso a la sala de espera donde se encontraba Elliot y padre, ambos preguntaron por la salud de Phoe

Christian hay algo que tienes que saber- dijo Garrick quien acababa de recibir una noticia la cual no sabía si decírsela o no a su hijo en ese momento

¿Qué sucede? – dijo Christian sin mucho animo

Es sobre Jake y Elena – dijo Garrcik midiendo sus palabras

Al escuchar ese nombre Christian en automático cerró los puños, tenso su cuerpo y el coraje se vio reflejado en su rostro

Tranquilo Christian- dijo Elliot al ver la reacción de su hermano – papa creo que no es el momento adecuado

No Elliot, dime papa que paso con esos infelices, te juro que si no supiera que puedo dejar solos a mis hijos, en este momento iba los mataba con mis propias manos- dijo Christian furioso

No hables así Christian y mejor tranquilízate- dijo Kate quien también en ese momento estaba ahí

Dime papa – dijo Christian ignorando por un momento a su cuñada

Está bien, el proceso legal contra Elena ya comenzó, a pesar de que su situación es grave cuando sea dada de alta ira directo a la cárcel, todavía no se sabe si recibirá la pena de muerte o solo condena perpetua – dijo Garrick quien era el que estaba llevando el caso

¿Y con el infeliz de Jake? – dijo Christian que aun con eso no estaba conforme

El murió esta mañana, tuvo complicaciones después de la cirugía que le realizaron y no se pudo hacer nada por el- dijo Carrick sin sentir pena

Maldito, no va a pagar todo lo que hizo- dijo Christian dando un puñetazo a la pared

Así es, pero ya no podemos hacer nada Christian, al menos Elena si pagara lo que hizo- dijo Elliot quien entendía la impotencia que estaba sintiendo su hermano

En ese momento sin decir más Christian salió de la sala de espera, pues necesitaba aire fresco, sentía que se estaba ahogando con todo lo que estaba pasando, era mucho peor que todas las pesadillas que lo atormentaban por la noche

Durante gran parte de la mañana estuvo en una estancia que se encontraba en el mismo piso que estaba terapia intensiva, solo, recargado en el barandal, pensando en todo lo que había sido su vida desde que perdió a Ana

Ana, mi amor, por favor ayúdame a ser fuerte, ya no puedo con esto, ya no puedo, nunca fui fuerte, mi fortaleza fuiste tú, bajo la coraza fría y prepotente de empresario exitoso, estaba un ser débil que necesitaba aislarse del mundo para que nadie viera lo débil que era, tu e hiciste fuerte y ahora no sé qué hacer, nuestra pequeña no puede estar ciega, no por favor, ayúdame – decía Christian hablando al cielo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello despeinándolo

Al llegar la tarde Christian estaba metido en su mundo hasta que escucho a alguien toser, lo que lo obligo a voltear a la dirección donde se encontraba esa persona

Sr. Grey lamento interrumpirlo, pero su hija ha despertado, aún está un poco alarmada por su situación, su madre está ahorita con ella- dijo la Dra. Mila quien había estado buscando a Christian para darle la noticia

¿Puedo verla? – dijo Christian limpiándose unas lágrimas de los ojos pero entusiasmado

Solo un momento – dijo Dra. Mila conmovida por la reacción de el señor

Gracias – dijo Christian de forma sincera

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su hija, sentía que las manos le sudaban, estaba muy nervioso, tantas veces Phoe lo busco, trato de hablar con él, de que él se sintiera orgulloso de ella y el por imbécil siempre evito ese contacto, por lo que ahora no sabía qué hacer, como comportarse, estaba aterrado

Armándose de valor giro la perilla de la puerta y con lentitud entro a la habitación

¿Quién es abuelita? – dijo Phoe con los ojos llorosos, hipando y todavía exaltada, pues no acababa de entender como no podía ver, si ella si veía

Grace abrazaba a su nieta, tratando de calmarla pues necesitaba que estuviera despierta para que le realizaran más estudios, pero para eso tenía que estar tranquila

¿Quién crees que es? – dijo Grace haciendo señas a Christian de que se acercara

Christian con mucho temor se acercó a su hija y tomo su mano

¿Es mi tío Elliot o tío Ethan? – dijo Phoe al sentir una mano grande que tomaba la de ella

No mi pequeña- dijo Grace feliz de que por fin el contacto que toda la familia siempre deseo se llevaría a cabo

¿Entonces quién es, las manos del abuelo no son así? – dijo Phoe quien luego jugaba con Garrick y sus manos tenían como arruguitas

Soy yo, tu papa Christian- dijo el con una felicidad que nunca entes había imaginado

Al escuchar eso Phoebe quito rápidamente su mano y la junto a su pecho, en señal de temor dejando a Grace y Christian sorprendidos y a este último con el corazón roto

Abuelita, no lo quiero, el…él me va a hacer daño, no lo quiero – dijo Phoe abrazándose a Grace y ocultando su rostro en su pecho comenzando a llorar nuevamente

Este acto dejo a Christian sin palabras, trato de acercarse y colocar su mano en la espalda de Phoe, pero Grace lo detuvo y con un movimiento de su mano le pidió que saliera de la habitación

Al salir Christian se recargo en la puerta, pues el dolor que sentía en esos momentos era indescriptible, estaba a punto de pegar en la misma, pero recordó que adentro estaba Phoe y su madre por lo cual contuvo sus puños en el aire

En ese momento paso la Dra. Mila y lo vio, al principio sintió miedo de acercarse pues claramente se veía que era un hombre temperamental , pero luego se atrevió pues conocía muy bien cuando alguien estaba a punto de explotar

Sr. Grey, acompáñeme

Sin decir nada Christian dejo ser guiado por la Dra. Quien lo llevo hasta su consultorio

Continuara

Hola Chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Tranquilas no sé si Christian abra o no su corazón eso ya me lo dirán ustedes en el transcurso de la historia, la Dra. Mila tiene otro fin, si averiguan cual es, le dedico un capitulo a esa persona

Ahora quiero agradecer a todas las que me envían sus reviews son muy importantes para mí, son mi motor para seguir la historia, pido una disculpa por no publicar tan seguido, pero el servicio social no me da tiempo, pero jamás la dejare inconclusa

Espero sus reviews


	18. Chapter 18 Me odia

Me odia

Cuando la doctora Mila y Christian llegaron a al consultorio de ella, Christian sentía como las manos le temblaban, estaba desesperado, nervioso, había perdido el control de su vida, de todo. Y eso era algo muy extraño, pues claramente podía contar la veces que se había sentido así, la primera cuando llamo a Ana y ella le dijo que se iría con su bebe, solo pidiendo 5 millones, la segunda cuando la encontró en el suelo luego del ataque de Jack, la tercera el día que ella murió y nació Phoe y por último en ese momento que estaba deshecho

Señor Grey, por favor tranquilícese, así no podrá ver a su hija – dijo la Dra. Mila quien aún no sabía que el ya había entrado

Y para que, mi hija me odie- dijo Christian tomando un lápiz que la doctora tenía en su escritorio y rompiéndolo al momento

Tranquilo señor Grey, su hija no lo puede odiar, en estos momentos es cuando más lo necesita, le debe tener mucha paciencia, para ella es nuevo todo lo que está sucediendo y su situación no es fácil – dijo la Dra. Mila sentándose en frente de Christian

No, mi hija me odia y tiene toda la razón para hacerlo – dijo Christian pasando sus manos por su cabello para por ultimo dejarlas en su nuca y ver el piso

Señor Grey no se cual haya sido su situación familiar con sus hija, sin embargo en este momento no es el mejor para que usted pierda la compostura, tal vez no le guste lo que voy a decir, pero tienen que ser fuerte, si pequeña lo necesita, ella es la que no se puede venir abajo, no sea egoísta- dijo la Dra. Mila hablando duro para que el comprendiera

Ante las duras palabras de la médico, Christian sintió como en todo tenía razón, ahora le tocaba al luchar por sus hijos y más por Phoe, su princesa era tiempo de realizar todas las promesas hechas a Ana

Lo sé, pero en este momento no se cómo hacerlo, ella realmente me odia, toda la vida le falle y ahora no se cómo acercarme a mi hija – dijo Christian sincerándose

Como usted dice es su hija, debe saber cómo acercarse- dijo Mila quien no entendía por qué era tan complicado

Es que usted no entiende – dijo Christian levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro

¿Es posible que me lo explique? No quiero interferir en su vida privada- dijo Mila quien veía como él se debatía entre hablar o no

Cuando Christian escucho eso, se quedó atónito, pues jamás permitía que alguien interfiriera en su vida privada después de la muerte de Ana, ni su familia tenía permitido eso, pero en ese momento necesitaba un aliado, alguien en quien confiar. Alguien con quien simplemente hablar

Puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo Christian antes de hablar sentándose frente a la doctora

Si – dijo ella

¿Usted tiene hijos? – dijo Christian de una sola ves

Si tengo un joven de 14 años, lo tuve cuando tenía 19 y una niña quien murió a las pocas horas de haber nacido, eran gemelos, pero ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – dijo Mila sin entender sin poder evitar sentirse nostálgica, pero con el firme propósito de ayudarlo

Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar – dijo Christian al ver la reacción de ella

No se preocupe de eso ya hace muchos años, con el tiempo uno logra superar, aunque jamás olvidar- dijo Mila mostrando su mejor sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos

En eso estoy de acuerdo, pregunte por que si tiene hijos me entenderá, cuando yo esperaba a mi hijo mayor Ted lo tome de forma muy negativa, yo no estaba preparado para tener hijos, es mas no estaba en mis planes , pero con ayuda de su madre, mi Ana poco a poco fui convenciéndome de que era un suceso maravilloso, era el hombre más feliz del mundo y así fue por casi dos años, luego yo la convencí de que tuviéramos otro hijo, pues yo quería repetir la experiencia y así fue cuando mi esposa me dijo que seriamos papas todo fue muy diferente yo esperaba a ese pequeño con todo mi amor, planeaba mil cosas para él y su hermano, cuando nos enteramos de que sería niña, me volví loco pues sería mi princesa, mi muñeca, después el embarazo se complicó y cuando mi pequeña nació yo perdí al amor de mi vida – dijo Christian sin poder evitar que una lagrima saliera

Y después usted culpo a la pequeña de la muerte de su madre – dijo Mila completando la frase

¿Usted cómo lo sabe?- dijo Christian sorprendido

Porque es algo muy común y en el área de pediatría es algo que se ve casi todos los días- dijo la doctora con cierta decepción

Pues así es yo culpe a mi hija estos nueve años, yo no podía estar con ella bajo ninguna circunstancia, me costaba estar en una misma habitación, ver su carita y ver prácticamente a su madre, ella se esforzaba mucho para hacerme sentir orgulloso, sin embargo para mí era imposible estar cerca de ella y ahora que sé que me necesita, ella me odia – dijo Christian sin poder evitar que varias lagrimas salieran

Señor Grey ahora va a tener que ganar nuevamente el cariño de su hija, Phoe es una niña muy linda, le he de confesar que desde que llego al hospital gano mi corazón, esos hermosos ojos grises tan expresivos y es una pena lo que está pasando, pero va a tener que ser muy fuerte

Por favor Dra. Mila ayúdeme a estar cerca de mi hija, yo quiero ser parte de su vida ir ganándomela poco a poco, por favor ayúdeme – dijo Christian casi en una suplica

Al ver la miraba sincera de él dijo – está bien yo lo ayudare, aunque no creo que haya mucho que hacer

Gracias – dijo Christian estrechando la mano de la medico

En ese momento la Dra. Mila le dijo que iría a ver a Phoe y que si quería podía ir con ella, aunque no diría de su presencia. Al llegar entro a la habitación encontrándose con Grace quien abrazaba a su nieta y se sorprendía de ver ahí a su hijo, Mila hizo una señal para que no lo mencionara a Christian, Grace entendió

Phoe, pequeña ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Mila acercándose a su paciente

Triste- dijo la niña abrazándose a su abuela quien estaba a lado de ella

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de Christian

¿Por qué estas triste corazón? – dijo Mila hablándole con ternura

Por qué no puedo ver, no veo lo colores, no veo a mi abuelita, aunque ella ya me explico que puede der por un tiempo- dijo Phoe comenzando a llorar

No llores mi amor, como tu abuelita dijo puede ser solo por un tiempo, ahora tenemos que hacer otros estudios para que por que no puedes ver y que sea muy poquito tiempo el que no veas , pero ya no estés triste – dijo Mila acariciando el pelo de ella- toda tu familia te va a cuidar mucho

No, mi mama está en el cielo y mi papa no me quiere – dijo Phoe convencida – solo mis abuelos, mis tíos y Ted estarán conmigo

Nuevamente Christian quien estaba parado al final de la cama sentía como su corazón se estremecía

Y yo también te voy a cuidar mucho, le voy a decir a tu abuelita que me ayude ¿verdad Grace? – dijo Mila a su colega

Claro Mila, aquí vamos a estar para mi muñeca – dijo Grace dando un beso en frente a su nieta

Si, abuelita al rato que vayas a casa le puedes decir a mi tío Elliot que venga o la tía Kate- dijo Phoe desconcertando a Christian

Claro mi amor, él está afuera ¿puede entrar Mila? – dijo Grace quien entendía que toda autorización era hecha por Mila

Sí, yo me retiro y en unas horas regreso, comenzare a analizar que estudios son los más pertinentes- dijo Mila antes de salir – nos vemos pequeña

En ese momento Grace paso junto a Christian, este último con la mirada le dijo que se quedaba, hecho que no agrado del todo a Grace, pero salió en búsqueda de Elliot

Al cabo de unos minutos el hermano de Christian ingreso a la habitación, al verlo quiso saludarlo pero este último lo detuvo para que Phoe no oyera

Princesita ¿Cómo estás? Estaba muy preocupado por ti- dijo Elliot caminando hasta abrazar a la niña

No puedo ver tío Elliot – dijo Phoe en respuesta

Pero eso es solo temporal, no te preocupes todos te vamos a cuidar mucho- dijo Elliot dando un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente

En ese instante Christian se sintió sumamente celoso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer

Tío Elliot te puedo pedir un favor – dijo Phoe casi con lágrimas en los ojos

El que quieras mi princesa- dijo Elliot hablando con la misma voz tierna que usaba con Ava

¿Crees que cuando salga de aquí pueda irme a vivir contigo y la tía Kate? No quiero regresar al escala- dijo Phoe segura de lo que estaba diciendo

Ante las palabras de la niña, Elliot se quedó atónito, pues lo tomo por sorpresa. Sin embargo lo que más le preocupo fue la reacción de Christian al escucharla

Christian no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida con nosotros, tus primos te aman y Ava estaría feliz, pero creo que lo mejor es que te recuperes en un casa junto con Ted y tu papa- dijo Elliot quien de inmediato sintió tristeza al ver las reacciones Christian

No, no quiero ir al escala y si no puedo ir contigo iré con mis abuelos, pero ahora no creo que pueda usar las escaleras de la casa- dijo Phoe dejando rodar una lagrima

Al ver a su hija, Christian hizo señas a Elliot para que le dijera que sí, pues lo que menso quería era que ella sufriera a partir de ese instante dedicaría su vida a hacer feliz a sus hijos sin importar nada más

No mi amor no digas eso, claro que te puedes venir a vivir con nosotros, Kate estará encantada- dijo Elliot reconfortando a su sobrina, pero a las ves sintiéndose mal por su hermano

Gracias tío – dijo Phoe correspondiendo el abrazo

De nada mi princesita- dijo Elliot

Phoe y Elliot platicaron por alrededor de 10 min más hasta que Phoe se quedó dormida, hecho que ambos hermanos aprovecharon para salir de la habitación hasta la sala de espera

¿Christian estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo? – dijo Elliot ya hablando claramente

No me queda más, Phoebe me odia y yo no puedo estar lejos de ella poco a poco voy a ir ganándome nuevamente su cariño, por favor cuídala mucho- dijo Christian totalmente decepcionado

Sabes que así será, pero aun no creo que esto funciones, lamento decírtelo pero cometiste muchos errores todos estos años – dijo Elliot que a pesar de ser bromista y juguetón también era muy directo para hablar

Lo sé y ahora me toca luchar por mis hijos- dijo Christian convencido

Eso espero, porque tú sabes que ante todo están primero Ted y Phoe desde que Ana ya no está- dijo Elliot

Y así debe ser siempre – dijo Christian bajando la mirada – voy a….necesito estar solo

Está bien, yo iré a comentarle Kate lo que he decidido y de una vez le aviso a mama y papa – dijo Elliot separándose de su hermano

Gracias – fue lo último que Christian dijo antes de tomar otro camino hacia la jardinera donde se encontraba hace una horas

Ana, que voy a hacer, como acercarme a Phoe si ahora ella me odia y no dudo que Ted también lo haga, por favor ayúdame a saber cómo hacerlo, ¿Por qué contigo todo era más sencillo? Tú si sabrías como hacerlo, esto va a ser muy complicado- pensaba Christian mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin percatarse de quien pasaba a su lado, hasta que chocó con otro persona

Al darse cuenta de que con el impacto había tirado los cuadernos de un joven que llevaba la mano izquierda enyesada, lo ayudo a levantarlos

Lo siento mucho, estaba distraído- dijo Christian siendo sincero

No se preocupe, yo también venia distraído- dijo el joven con una sonrisa amable pero con una mirada seria, segura y dominante

¿Vienes a consulta? – dijo Christian que por un segundo se sintió intimidado

No, estoy esperando a mi mama que está en consulta – dijo el joven tomado asiento en una de las jardineras

¿Usted tiene algún paciente? – dijo el joven que estaba acostumbrado a las personas en el hospital

Sí, mi hija está hospitalizada – dijo Christian sentándose en la misma jardinera que el joven

Ojala se recupere pronto, es horrible estar en un hospital, yo no entiendo como a mama le gusta- dijo el joven quien no tenía los mismos intereses que su madre

Yo también espero que así sea, aunque si tu mama es médico, es una gran labor – dijo Christian aunque ni el entendía por qué estaba hablando con ese joven

Lo sé, solo que no entiendo cómo se puede estar rodeado de personas que sufren, a mí no me gustaría, aunque con mi papa improvisado lo viví y me hubiera gustado seguir viviendo – dijo el joven más que como una plática como un pensamiento propio

A veces no podemos elegir que vivir o no, así es la vida – dijo Christian quien no sabía si preguntar mas acerca de lo que había dicho el joven o dejarlo así

En eso tiene razón- dijo el joven reflexionando para sí mismo

La conversación iba a continuar. Sin embargo el doctor Wilson pasó y conoció al chico interrumpiendo la charla

Tobías, pensé que llegarías más tarde – dijo el médico acercándose a saludar al joven

Ese era el plan, pero mama me mandó un mensaje de que quería verme antes, creo que quiere que otro médico vea mis radiografías, aunque yo no sé para qué, solo es un hueso fracturado – dijo el joven con mucha familiaridad

Entiende la es tu mama hace todo por tu bienestar – dijo el medico

Lo entiendo, pero tú sabes que no me gusta venir al hospital- dijo el joven mostrando su inconformidad

Que vamos a hacer contigo jovencito, era más agradable cuando era un niño- dijo el médico que conocía a ese joven desde niño

Más bien era mejor persona antes de que Will no estuviera- dijo el joven hablando con sinceridad olvidando que había un extraño a su lado

Lo sé, pero sabes que es un tema delicado para tu mama, deberías de entenderla- dijo el medico

Y la entiendo, solo que no se falta algo- dijo el joven serio

Ay jovencito, mejor vamos a buscar a tu mama que de seguro no sabe que llegaste- dijo el médico sabiendo que esa conversación se podía volver conflictiva

Si mejor vamos- dijo el joven tomando sus cuadernos – hasta luego señor….

Christian- dijo el estrechado la mano del joven

Yo soy Tobías – dijo el joven

Con su permiso señor Grey- dijo el médico antes de despedirse

No hay de que Dr. Wilson

Al cabo de unos minutos el médico y el joven desaparecieron de la vista de Christian

Cuando Christian regreso a la sala de estar con su familia, Kate le dijo que no se preocupara que ella y Elliot cuidaran de Phoe todo el tiempo que fuera necesario y que lo apoyaran en la recuperación de sus hijos, hecho que Christian agradeció

Esa misma noche Kate se ofreció para cuidar de Phoe durante la noche, y así pudieran ir a descansar los demás miembros de la familia, pues iban a necesitar que ser turnara ya que sería muy pesado si todos estaban todo el tiempo. Al principio Christian se negó pero al final acabo accediendo bajo la condición de que al día siguiente a remplazar a su cuñada, además tenía que hablar con Ted

Al llegar a la mansión Mía y Ethan preguntaron por la salud de Phoe, los gemelos fueron a abrazar a su papa y Ava también, mientras que Ted permaneció alejado lo más posible de Christian

Ted, necesitamos hablar, por favor- dijo Christian tratando de permanecer tranquilo mientras se acercaba a su hijo

Yo no tengo nada que hablar- dijo Ted con los brazos cruzados

Por favor – dijo Christian bando la guardia- es sobre tu hermana

Está bien- dijo Ted comenzando a caminar hacia el estudio segundo de Christian

Cuando ambos desaparecieron de la vista de los demás miembros de la familia, todos notaron al ambiente tenso que se respiraba

Creo que para Christian será muy difícil recuperar a sus hijos- dijo Mía sintiendo tristeza pro su hermano

Así es- dijo Elliot con el mismo sentimiento

Pero estaremos para apoyarlo – dijo Garrick

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí esta este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Pido una disculpa por la demora, solo que realmente me esta costado mucho trabajo tener tiempo libre, pero prometo que no lo dejare inconcluso

Ahora quiero agradecer su apoyo y sus reviews son mi motor y único aliciente para continuar gracias

Espero sus reviwes


	19. Chapter 19 Comienza la lucha

Comienza la lucha

Al llegar al estudio, Ted se sentó en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio esperando a que su padre ocupara el de enfrente tras el mismo. Sin embargo Christian se sentó en el sillón a lado de su hijo, durante unos minutos ambos estaban en silencio pues ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso

Ted, por favor hijo, veme- dijo Christian que veía como el evitaba su mirada

¿Qué quieres? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo hasta que no aceptes y quieras a mi hermana- dijo Ted cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

Es exactamente de ella quien quiero hablar y necesito de tu ayuda Ted, estoy muy arrepentido por cómo me he portado todos estos años con ustedes, soy un tonto, no supe cómo cuidarlos, por eso te pido que me ayudes hijo- dijo Christian abriendo su corazón decidido a aceptar cualquier consecuencia

Y ¿solo me puedes ayudar a mí? ¿Por qué no también a mi hermana? Ves como nuevamente no eres igual con dos- dijo Ted aún muy molesto

Te pido ayuda a ti, porque tú eres el único que me pude ayudar a acercarme a Phoebe, yo los amo a los dos, los dos son mis hijos, durante mucho tiempo estuve muy equivocado, no sabía cómo acercarme a ustedes, pero sobre todo a tu hermana, sentía que ella me había quietado a tu mama, yo amo a tu mama no supe cómo vivir sin ella, por favor Ted dame una oportunidad, eres un chico muy listo, por favor hijo te estoy diciendo la verdad veme- dijo Christian con la mirada cristalizada

Ted escuchaba cada una de las palabras de su padre, pero no sabía si creer o no, pues las muchas veces había ignorado a su hermana y eso no lo permitiría más- realmente ¿quieres a mi hermana? Por qué siempre parecía que te molestaba su presencia, inclusive no jugabas conmigo cuando ella estaba

Lo se hijo y no tengo ninguna justificación para eso, pero te puedo decir que cuando tu mama me dijo que tendrías una hermana yo me ilusione mucho, ella iba a ser todo para mí, al igual que lo eras tú, pues con Ana yo estaba a prendiendo a ser padre, contigo comenzó mi enseñanza, pero con Phoe iba a ser todo un reto, necesitaba a tu mama y no supe cómo hacerlo- dijo Christian todavía sin poder que Ted voltear a verlo

¿Y si fuera lo contrario? ¿Mama te hubiera necesitado? – dijo Ted quien para su edad era muy inteligente y había sacado la lengua viperina de Ana

No… tu mama era la persona más perfecta que había en la tierra, ella desde el momento en que supo que tu nacerías ella sabía cómo tenía que comportarse, cuidarte y quererte, yo en cambio tuve mucho miedo, inclusive creí que jamás sabría cómo estar contigo, pero gracias a ella aprendí, al final me equivoque con ustedes y si ella estuviera aquí y yo no, todo sería muy diferente , pero el pasado no lo podemos cambiar hijo- dijo Christian sabiendo que esa era la verdad

Extraño mucho a mama- dijo Ted comenzando a llorar con la vista hacia el piso

En ese momento Christian se levantó y también con los ojos llorosos abrazo a su hijo por los hombros diciendo – yo también campeón, me hubiera encantado que la situación fuera diferente, pero siempre estaré para ti y tu hermana

Durante unos minutos ambos permanecieron abrazados, desahogando todos sus sentimientos guardados durante años

Papa prometes que ahora si nos vas a querer a los dos por igual- dijo Ted aun con algunas lágrimas

Si hijo, prometo que ahora ustedes será mi vida- dijo Christian con los ojos rojos

En ese momento Christian deshizo el abrazo y paso a ponerse de rodillas frente a su hijo que estaba sentado en la silla

Perdóname campeón por todo el daño que les hice, jamás fue mi intención, simplemente no sabía qué hacer con dos niños tan maravillosos—dijo Christian hablando con la verdad

No tengo que perdonarte, es Phoe quien más te necesito y no estuviste con ella, ella te admira- dijo Ted conociendo a la perfección a su hermana

Lo sé y ahora ella ya no me quiere- dijo Christian aceptando esa verdad

Eso es imposible, tú eras lo máximo para mi hermana- dijo Ted sorprendido

Lo era y por tonto no lo supe apreciar, por eso quiero que me ayudes- dijo Christian quien sabía que era el momento de decir lo que estaba pasando

Si te ayudo, pero ahora que ella salga del hospital, todos vamos a estar juntos y podremos ser una familia- dijo Ted convencido de esa posibilidad

No lo sé hijo, tu hermana ya no quiere vivir conmigo, quiere vivir con tus tíos Elliot y Kate y yo ya accedí a eso – dijo Christian derrotado

Pero ¿Por qué? – dijo Ted sin entender y sintiendo un nudo en su corazón, pues uno de sus sueños se hacía añicos nuevamente

Porque en estos momentos lo que menso quiero es que tu hermana sufra más por mi culpa, ella por fin se dio cuenta del terrible padre que soy, además de que …- dijo Christian dudando de hablar aunque sabía que Ted se enteraría muy pronto

¿De qué? – dijo Ted viendo el nerviosismo en la cara de su padre

Por un golpe que sufrió mientras se la llevaron ella ahora es ciega- dijo Christian sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos

Al escuchar eso por las mejillas de Ted comenzaron a descender gruesas lagrimas mientras decía- no lo ojos de Phoe no pueden haber perdido la luz, su hermosos ojos grises, ya no podrá leer las cartas de mama

Al ver la reacción de su hijo nuevamente Christian lo abrazo y lloro junto con él, pues durante esos días había estado ocultando sus sentimientos y ahora era el momento de dejarlos fluir

Ted lloro abrazado a su pecho, hasta quedarse dormido por lo que cuando Christian noto que su hijo se había dormido en sus brazos con cuidado lo levanto y pensó en llevarlo a su recamara. Sin embargo ese momento quería atenerlo cerca, sentir el calor que Ted, por lo que decido llevarlo a su habitación, lo recostó en su cama sin despertarlo y lo dejo dormir mientras en lo observaba, llevaba la camina mojada por las lágrimas de su hijo, pero eso no importo, lo que realmente le interesaba es tenerlo cerca

En ese instante Christian recordó algunos de los momentos que compartió con Ted a lo largo de su vida en similares situaciones

 _Christian se encontraba dormido, cuando de repente escucho el sonido de un flash y una risita traviesa, provocando que se despertara_

 _Abrió los ojos, con cuidado puso la mano encima de la espalda de su hijo y se incorporó un poco, encontrando en el marco de la puerta de su baño a su amada esposa, en bragas y solo con su camisa, sonriendo después de hacer una travesura_

 _Así que la señora Grey me ha tomado una foto mientras dormía, sabía que eso podría tener un castigo o demandarla por sesión de derechos – dijo Christian hablando en un susurro para no despertar Ted que dormía en pecho_

 _No creo que el señor Grey quiera despertar a su pequeño que duerme sobre él, y pues si me demanda mi marido tienen el suficiente dinero para pagar cualquier cosa y haría todo por mí- dijo Ana riendo comenzando a caminar hacia su esposo antes de darle un beso cuidando de no lastimar a su pequeño_

 _Te aprovechas porque sabes que no interrumpiría el sueño de mi campeón- dijo Christian con una sonrisa después del beso_

 _Es que se veían adorables, mis dos hombres, los amo- dijo Ana acotándose a lado de Christian colocando su cabeza sobre sus hombro mientas que el la abrazaba_

 _Yo te amo más y gracias por la maravillosa familia que me has dado- dijo Christian besando la frente de ella_

Este recuerdo fue seguido de otro muy común

 _Había pasado un año desde la muerte de Ana, durante las noches Christian no dormía, solo fingía ente Ted que iba a su habitación a dormir para que el niño lo hiciera sino era imposible que él lo hiciera_

 _Como cada noche pasabalas horas abrazado a la almohada de ella sintiendo su olor y llorando en silencio, es cuchando como Phobe lloraba pro la noche y evitando tener el reflejo de ir a ver que tenía seguro de que la enfermera que había contratado lo haría_

 _Así pasaba las noches hasta que escuchaba abrirse su puerta, él sabía que era el momento de fingir dormir, pues en cualquier momento Ted subiría a su cama y lo despertaría_

 _Papi, papi – decía Ted de tres años empujando el hombro de su padre_

 _¿Qué pasa campeón? – dijo Christian limpiándose los ojos para que el niño no viera que estaba llorando_

 _¿Puedo domir cotigo? ¿Tego miedo? Quielo a mami- dijo Ted antes de empezar a llorar, son su osito en su mano derecha_

 _Al ver a su hijo a Christian se le formo un nudo en la garganta y encontrando su voz dijo- claro campeón ven, yo te cuido_

 _En ese momento Ted subía a la cama de Christian y colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, sintiendo como este último lo abrazaba_

Con esos recuerdos Christian volvió a su realidad, en la cual Ted a pesar de tener once años seguía siendo un niño que necesitaba de su cuidado, al igual que Phoe, por la que ahora lucharía

A la mañana siguiente Christian despertó muy temprano para ir al hospital, pues quedo de relevar a Kate junto con Mía y su madre

Campeón, Ted- dijo Christian en voz baja para no asustarlo

¿Qué papa? – dijo Ted todavía medio dormido sin si quiera abrir los ojos

Me voy al hospital a ver a tu hermana, duérmete, Elliot o Taylor te llevaran en a la escuela, te quero hijo- dijo Christian daño un beso en la frente a su hijo

Si papa- fue lo único que Ted dijo antes de volver a dormir

Al llegar al hospital Christian dijo a Mía que el entraría junto con ella, pero que tenía que hacer como como que entraba sola, mientras que Grace iba a ver a la Dra. Mila. Su hermana ya estaba al tanto de todo

Princesa, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Mía acercándose a besar a su sobrina

Mejor, me duele la cabeza, pero la Dra. Mila le dio a tía Kate que era normal- dijo Phoebe quien estaba al tanto

Hola Kate, si quieres yo me quedo con mi pequeña para que vayas a descansar un poco, Elliot quedo de llevar a los niños a las escuela- dijo Mía saludando a su cuñada

Gracias, tuvo una noche tranquila, la Dra. Mila quedo de pasar en unas horas para ver como seguía e iba a hablar con Grace – dijo Kate dirigiéndose preferentemente a Christian quien estaba ahí en silencio

Gracias – dijo Christian con un movimiento de labios

Kate solo lo tomo por el brazo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a los hermanos con la niña

Mi amor, cuéntame ¿quieres que te lea un libro? O platicarme algo sabes que tu Mía adora estar contigo- dijo Mía con su singular personalidad

No – Dijo Phoe con actitud triste

¿Qué pasa corazón? Puedes decirme – dijo Mía abrazándola

Nada – dijo Phoe con la misma actitud

¿Esta segura? – dijo Mía para quien era muy evidente la situación

En esos momentos Christian se sentía miserable, pero procuraba ni respirar

Es que no me gusta no ver, es extraño no ver nada, quiero verte, conocer a la Dra. Mila quien es muy linda conmigo, quiero ver las caras chistosas de Tío Elliot y no me va a gustar no ver a mi hermano, extraño a Ted- dijo Phoe antes de comenzar a llorar

Tranquila corazón, veras que esto es solo temporal, todo volverá a ser como antes, todos estás haciendo hasta lo imposible por que tu estés bien- dijo Mía tratando de reconfortarla aunque sabía que no todo era verdad

¿También mi papa o solo soy otro problema en su vida? – dijo Phoe quien tenía muy metida en la cabeza esa idea

Ante las labras de Phoe, Christian sintió como una daga atravesaba su corazón, pero permaneció en silencio solo viendo a su hermana

No mi amor, tú no eres un problema para tu papa, él te quiere mucho, a veces es un poco tonto y no sabe expresar sus sentimientos, pero él te ama, ahora está afuera esperando a que quieras que entre, está muy preocupado todo el tiempo ha estado aquí en el hospital, ¿ quieres que entre? – dijo Mía dando una oportunidad a Christian

Por unos minutos Phoe lo pensó, pero casi de inmediato dijo – no, él no me quiere y ahora menos seré un problema más

No mi amor, no pienses eso, él te ama y muere por estar contigo y te va a esperar hasta el momento en que tú quieras hablar con el – dijo Mía viendo a Christian quien solo observaba la situación

En ese momento la Dra. Mila entro diciendo - ¿Cómo está mi paciente consentida? Solo no les digas a los demás

Todavía me duele la cabeza- dijo Phoe dirigiéndose a las voz de la Dra. Mila

Es normal pequeña, pero ahorita voy a recetar que te pongan un medicamento pera que ya no te duela tanto – dijo Mila comenzando a escribir en su tableta

Dra. Mila ya me quiero ir a casa, ya me aburrí de estar aquí- dijo Phoe desesperada

Lo es pequeña, te prometo que si todo sigue igual tal vez mañana te vayas a tu casa y no me digas Dra. Solo Mila- dijo ella

¿Segura? – dijo Phoe no muy convencida

Claro pequeña, la Dra. Es muy formal y tú y yo somos amigas ¿o no? – dijo Mila sonriendo

Si – dijo Phoe entusiasmada, era la primera sonrisa que Christian veía en su rostro

Bueno yo te dejo voy a ver a mis demás pacientes, pero al rato regreso – dijo Mila, pero antes de salir le hizo señas a Christian para que la acompañara

Cuando ya se encontraban en el pasillo, Mila guio a Christian hasta su consultorio

Señor Grey, ya salieron algunos resultados de su hija, ya los comente con la Dra. Grace – dijo Mila quien no sabía cómo decirle

Dígame por favor ¿Qué tiene Phoe? ¿Su ceguera no es permanente verdad? – dijo Christian esperanzados

Señor, los resultados arrojan que su hija tiene una inflamación del nervio óptico, comúnmente esta cede después d semana. Sin embargo el caso de su hija es delicado debido al efecto de Golpe-contragolpe que sufrió, ya que si no se desinflama en estas semanas se puede complicar dañando más fibras y l aceguera será permanente no hay opciones – dijo Mila viendo la reacción de Christian

Christian solo coloco sus manos en la nuca pasándolas por su cabello y colocando sus codos en sus rodillas- por favor cuide de mi pequeña-fue lo único que pudo decir

Christian, te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible por que Phoe esté bien, es una niña maravillosa- dijo Mila colocando su mano en el hombro de Christian pues sabia como se sentía

Después de conversar un poco más con Mila, Christian regreso a la habitación de Phoe, quien dormía mientras que Mía acariciaba sus cabellos

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que dejan sus comentarios son realmente importantes para continuar, son mi motor para hacerlo

Espero sus reviwes


	20. Chapter 20 Alguien nuevo

Alguien nuevo

Había transcurrido una semana desde la conversación de Christian y Mila, ya todos en la familia sabían el diagnostico, el cual con cada día que pasaba se confirmaba más el hecho de que la ceguera seria permanente, sin embargo trataban de guardar una esperanza

Christian pasaba casi todo el día en el hospital, solo por las tarde regresaba unas horas por la tarde para estar con Ted con quien comenzaba a tener una relación más estrecha lo cual agradecía y lo hacía sentirse mejor, pero a las ves tonto por haber pedido tantos años de sus hijos

Durante cada visita en el hospital Christian entraba con quien fuera a entrar, estaba en silencio todo el tiempo observando cómo se comportaba su pequeña con los demás miembros de la familia, era tan dulce y buena que sentía que no la merecía, sentía celos de Elliot e Ethan a quienes ella abrazaba con cariño, mientras que el solo observaba

Por fin, al cabo de una semana Phoe fue dada de alta, la explicación que Mila le dio fue que todavía tenían que seguir haciendo estudios y su situación no era clara, eso dejo un poco tranquila a la niña

Fueron al hospital Christian, Elliot y Kate para ir por Phoe. Debido a que contra todo pronóstico ella fue la que pidió hablar con su papa

Tía Mía ¿ya llegaron mis tíos? – dijo Phoe a Mía quien había sido la última en cuidarla esa noche

Ya corazón, Elliot me acaba de mandar un mensaje para decirme que ya están en el hospital ¿no te da gusto saber que ya hoy regresas a casa? – dijo Mía emocionada, pues a pesar de los años no había cambiado

Sí, quiero estar con mi hermano, lo extraño mucho- dijo Phoe triste

Pues hoy estarás con el mi amor- dijo Mía abrazando a Phoe

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Mía dijo que podían entrar y justamente eran las personas que estaban esperando

¿Son ellos? – dijo Phoe pensando que haría

Si mi amor- hablo Kate acercándose a darle un beso en la frente a su sobrina

Por fin princesa ya no más comido de hospital- dijo Elliot también acercándose

Mientras que Christian permanecía callado parado cerca de la puerta

¿Mi papa no quiso venir? – dijo Phoe decepcionada

En ese momento Christian dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo – si Phoebe aquí estoy

Cuando Christian hablaba Mía y Kate le hacían señales para que se acercara, lo cual hizo intentando tomar la mano de la niña, pero ella al sentirla el retiro

Fuiste tú papa – dijo Phoe a punto de llorar

Si pequeña, me permitirías tomar tu mano- dijo Christian con la voz entrecortada

No, solo quería que vinieras para decirte que ya no quiero vivir en el Escala, quiero vivir con mi tío Elliot y él ya dijo que si- dijo Phoe con determinación pero sintiendo miedo de su papa

Al escuchar las palabras de su hija sentía como una daga atravesaba su corazón y sintiéndose desesperado dijo – pero Phoe, ¿acaso no quieres estar cerca de tu hermano? Por qué quieres esto

Ted puede visitar la casa de Tío Elliot, Taylor lo puede llevar cuando salga de la escuela, yo ya no voy a poder ir a la escuela o ir a mi ballet estaré todo el día sola en el Escala y no quiero estar contigo – dijo Phoe valientemente

Pero Phoe, yo…yo…quiero estar contigo, cuidarte y protegerte- dijo Christian con la voz entrecortada dejando a todos sorprendidos pues era una faceta de él que jamás habían visto

NO, tu no me quieres, nunca me has querido, soy lo peor que te pudo pasar- dijo Phoebe gritando y llorando

Christian creo que lo mejor es que salgas- dijo Elliot serio a Christian, el cual solo abrió la puerta pero permaneció en el lugar

Tranquila corazón, no te hace bien que te pongas así- dijo Kate abrazando a Phoe

¿Ya se fue? – dijo Phoe llorando ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la rubia

Si pequeña- dijo Elliot también abrazándola, mientras que Mía se acercaba y colocaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano

¿Corazón, no crees que podrías darle una oportunidad a tu papa, ha estado muy preocupado por ti?- dijo Kate con ternura

¿Él estaba preocupado por mí? – dijo Phoe sorprendida

Si princesa, todos los días ha estado aquí – dijo Elliot limpiando con su mano las lágrimas de la niña

Yo lo quiero mucho, pero él ya me demostró que no me quiere – dijo Phoe nuevamente cerrándose

En ese momento Christian hizo señas a Elliot para que ya no continuara

Está bien pequeña será cuando tú lo decidas y ahora es momento de arreglar tus cosas para que te puedas ir con nosotros, pero antes pasaremos primero por Ted quien no para de preguntar por ti vamos a casa de los abuelos ¿estás de acuerdo? Ahí están todos tus primos y Ava también quiere estar contigo – dijo Elliot para animarla

Si vamos ya no quiero estar en el hospital – dijo Phoe feliz

Al cabo de unas horas todos llegaron a casa de Grace y Garrick, los gemelos no entendían muy bien con Phoebe como había cambiado tanto, pero sus padres se encargaron de que no preguntaran mucho, Ava y Ted lo comprendían un poco más y les daba tristeza aunque en todo momento auxiliaron a la niña, Ted estaba feliz de estar nuevamente con su hermana

Grace y Garrick ayudaban en todo y trataban de no tener un ambiente tan tenso, al igual que Mía e Ethan, mientras que Elliot y Kate cuidaban de todos los niños, mientras Christian estaba en una esquina aislado

Al terminar la comida que Grace y Garrick prepararon, Christian se fue junto con Ted, Elliot y Kate junto los gemelos, Ava y Phoe para la cual ya haya preparado la habitación de Ava quien estaba feliz de que suprima viviera con ellos contrario a Ted

Y Mía e Ethan junto con sus dos pequeños, dejando solos y preocupados a Grace y Garrick

Cuando Christian y Ted llegaron al Escala, el castaño no tenía ánimos de nada, hecho que no paso desapercibido para su hijo

Papa puedo pasar – dijo Ted asomando la cabeza en la habitación de Christian

Claro campeón, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Christian fingiendo una sonrisa

¿Qué va a pasar con Phoe? – dijo Ted yendo directo al punto

Vivirá un tiempo con tu tío Elliot hasta que ella decida regresar- dijo Christian sin evitar demostrar su debilidad

¿Realmente la quieres? – dijo Ted quien tenía esa duda

Ted, siempre los he amado a los dos, solo que tenía mucho miedo, no sabía cómo comportarme con ustedes y Phoe es tan parecida a Ana que me dolía muchísimo si quiera verla y saber que tu mama no está, fui un estúpido, pero ahora quiero que ella sepa todo lo que la amo igual que a ti- dijo Christian cerrando los puños y dejando escapar una lagrima

Papa yo voy a ayudarte a que Phoe regrese y seamos una familia – dijo Ted abrazando fuerte a su padre y recordando los consejos de las cartas de su madre

Gracias campeón – dijo Christian teniendo la primera sonrisa sincera

¿Puedo dormir contigo? – dijo Ted quien prácticamente ya se había acomodado

Creo que ya te acomodaste ¿no? – dijo Christian feliz

Si- dijo Ted antes de darse vuelta y dormirse

Había pasado una semana desde que Phoe salió del hospital, Ted pasaba todos los días a ver a su hermana y era recogido por Christian quien pasaba a saludar sin tener mucho éxito en su relación con la niña, mientras que todos los adultos hacían todo porque Phoe comprendiera que su padre la amaba

Era un día en el cual Phoe tenía que ir a su primera consulta de revisión, para ver si la inflamación había cedido o por lo menos que no se complicara más. Mía y Christian serían los que la llevarían, Phoe solo sabría de su tía, sin embargo una hora entes de la cita, este último llamo diciendo que tenía un junta urgente que no podía reponer después, su hermana le dijo que no había problema que ella la llevaría

Al llegar a la consulta la Dra. Mila recibió a Phoe con el mismo gusto de siempre, la reviso y al final le dijo que si podía esperar afuera unos minutos mientras le daba unas indicaciones a su tía, hecho que no era del todo cierto, la niña acepto gustosa

Mientas que Mía hablaba con Mila, Phoe estaba sentada afuera en la sala de espera del consultorio, la secretaria trabajaba recibiendo a los demás pacientes o haciendo llamada. Cuando de repente entro un joven y se sentó a lado de Phoe venia molesta y su actitud lo denotaba

Sin embargo cuando vio quien estaba sentado a lado quedo completamente hipnotizado por los hermosos ojos grises que tenía la niña a lado de el

Corazón vámonos – dijo Mía acercándose tomando la mano de Phoe

Así el joven vio como la niña se alejaba de él, aunque llamo mucho su atención el hecho de que iba siendo guiada por la señora que tal vez sería su mama

Tobías, Tobías- dijo Mila desde la puerta de su consultorio al ver que su hijo no entraba

Ya voy – dijo Tobías levantándose y yendo a la puerta

Corazón, pensé que tardarías más en llegar- dijo Mila con ternura

¿Por qué? Sabes que Wilson hace 20 minutos desde la escuela al hospital, siempre es el mismo recorrido – dijo Tobías con fastidio

Lo sé, solo comentaba – dijo Mila quien ya estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes de su hijo

Además dijiste que ya no tendría que volver a esperarte – dijo Tobías cruzando los brazos

Lo siento, es un caso especial- dijo Mila teniendo paciencia

Todos los casos son especiales para ti- dijo Tobías de forma sarcástica

Bueno no discutamos mas ¿vamos a comer? – dijo Mila quien conocía a la perfección a su hijo

Si, solo que no en el hospital sabes que detesto estar aquí y odio la comida de la cafetería – dijo Tobías con la misma actitud

Claro amor, vamos al restorán italiano que está a la vuelta – dijo Mila con una sonrisa

Al cabo de unos minutos ya ambos habían arribado al lugar, ordenaron y por unos segundos reino el silencio

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Tobías quien todo el camino se había debatido entre hacerlo o no

Claro, la que quieras – dijo Mila con una sonrisa

Cuando te estaba esperando había una niña a lado de mí, de una her… ojos grises ¿es tu paciente? – dijo Tobías fingiendo ningún interés

Sí, es Phoebe Grey, es una niña muy tierna y dulce – dijo Mila para quien la pequeña Grey era especial

¿Y que tiene? ¿Por qué es tu paciente? – dijo Tobías quien quería saciar su curiosidad

Es un caso complicado, sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ahora esta ciega- dijo Mila con tristeza- pero recuerda que no debes andar contando de mis pacientes

Lo sé- dijo Tobías con fastidio- ¿pero es por siempre?

Al parecer si, por eso está bajo supervisión para ver si hay algún cambio positivo- dijo Mila siendo sincera

Entonces va a ir seguido- dijo Tobías tratando de no mostrar interés

Por ajora dos veces por semana- dijo Mila para quien no pasó desapercibida la insistencia de su hijo- por cierto quiero decirte que hoy tengo guardia

Y que es día de quedarse con los tíos Wilson o solo en el departamento- dijo Tobías mostrando claramente su inconformidad

Corazón compréndeme así es mi trabajo- dijo Mila sintiéndose mal

Claro, por seguir tus grandes aspiraciones mi padre Will nos dejó y ahora yo estoy solo – dijo Tobías comenzando a subir el tono de su voz

Tu sabes que esa no es la verdad, eras muy pequeño para comprender- dijo Mila tratando de calmarlo – y fue una decisión que a mí también me dolió, pero tenía que respetar lo que Will quería

Claro era muy conveniente para ti – dijo Tobías con los ojos cristalizados

Mira Tobías es un tema del cual no voy a seguir discutiendo, en unos minutos más va a venir Nathan por ti, tus tíos también tienen que trabajar – dijo Mila quien no quería seguir discutiendo

Por lo menos alguien que si me comprende- dijo Tobías quien no quería admitir que le agradaba mucho la idea

Al cabo de unos minutos un caballero alto, de complexión fuerte arribo al restaurante y al ver a quienes buscaba se acercó a la mesa

Campeón ¿Cómo estás? –dijo el caballero revolviendo el cabello del chico

Nathan que bueno verte- dijo el chico levantándose para abrazarlo

Te extrañe mucho y todavía hay una marca que no vencemos eh- dijo Nathan feliz pues consideraba a ese chico como su hijo –Colega no te preocupes yo lo cuido

Gracias Nathan, cualquier cosa me llamas, me da gusto verte bien- dijo Mila levantándose y comenzando a tomar sus cosas

Claro, aunque será una tarde de chicos como decía Will- dijo Nathan dando un fuerte abrazo a la doctora gracias

Luego de la comida entre Mila y su hijo habían pasado dos días, nuevamente Phoe tenía consulta con su doctora, en esta ocasión Christian si había asistido, cuando la consulta termino, Mía y Christian se quedaron hablando unos minutos con la doctora

Afuera Phoe estaba sentada esperando a que su tía saliera, pues ella no sabía que su papa estaba ahí. Sin embargo luego se unos segundos sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado

Hola – dijo la voz de un joven

Hola – dijo Phoe de forma tímida

¿Vienes a la consulta con la Dra. Mila? – dijo la Voz

No, ya termine solo espero a mi tía- dijo Phoe con una pequeña sonrisa-¿y tú vienes a consulta?

No, yo vengo a esperar a mi mama para ir a comer con ella- dijo a voz

¿Tu mama viene a consulta? – dijo Phoe curiosa

No, mi mama es la Dra. Mila – dijo la voz

Entonces eres hijo de mi doctora ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Phoe entrando más en confianza

Tobías ¿y tú? – dijo el con una sonrisa

Phoebe – dijo la niña sonriendo

En ese momento salió Mía pues Christian todavía tenía más cosas que hablar con la Dra. Sobre el cuidado de su hija, pero como ya era mucho tiempo pidió a Mía que saliera a entretenerla

Corazón, ya casi nos vamos, solo …estoy esperando unas instrucciones de la Dra. Mila

Si tía no hay problema, mira te presento a Tobías el hijo de la doctora- dijo Phoe señalando hacia donde escuchaba la voz

Hola Tobías mucho gusto, yo soy Mía Grey tía de Phoebe, tu mami en unos minutos sale – dijo ella con una sonrisa amistosa

Mucho gusto Sra. Grey – dijo Tobías de forma cortes

No me digas señora, solo Mía, no estoy tan grande – dijo Mía sonriendo

Así es mi tía – dijo Phoe también feliz

Tu mami va a tardar un poquito, ¿no les gustaría ir a la cafetería por un helado? – dijo Mía

Yo si- dijo Phoe animada- ¿vas con nosotras Tobías?

Por unos segundos él lo dudo, pero al final respondió – si

En ese momento Mía dijo a la secretaria que se llevaría a los niños a la cafetería por un helado, que si la doctora salía dijese que no tardaban

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian y la Dra. Mila salieron, pues luego de una conversación llegaron a la conclusión de que hasta el momento no hay mejora alguna

¿Nohemi, de causalidad no ha llegado mi hijo? – dijo Mila para quien ya era un poco tarde y no verlo

Si, fue la cafetería por un helado junto con la señora Grey y la niña – dijo la secretaria

Mi hijo en la cafetería- dijo Mila sorprendida

Si quiere ahora mismo llamo a mi hermana y que venga de inmediato – dijo Christian al ver la reacción de la doctora

No , está bien, solo que mi hijo nunca quiere estar mucho tiempo en el hospital y es extraño que haya ido a la cafetería y le dije que no me hable de usted, soy solo Mila – dijo la doctora

Entonces Mila también solo dime Christian, así como a mi hermana le dices Mía – dijo Christian con una sonrisa

Está bien – dijo Mila quien aún seguía sorprendida de que su hijo hubiera ido a la cafetería pues odiaba el hospital

Luego de unos minutos Mía, Phoe y Tobías regresaron, cuando ya habían acabado su respectivo helado

Christian salió antes de que llegaran para que Phoe no lo escuchara, por lo cual Mía se despidió de Mila y Tobías al igual que Phoe quien se veía feliz

Al día siguiente de la consulta de Phoe, Christian fue al hospital para hablar con Grace respecto a que iba a hacer una restructuración del Escala para que fuera lo más seguro posible cuando Phoe decidirá regresar a vivir con él, pues ese era uno de los muchos cambios que él deseaba a hacer para ganarse nuevamente el amor de su hija, estaba si haría todo por ella. Entonces quería ver si Ted y el podían irse a vivir una temporada a la casa de ella, hecho que alegro mucho a Grace y sabía que Garrick estaría de acuerdo

Cuando Christian iba saliendo des hospital vio que a lo lejos venia la Dra. Mila y decidió esperarla para saludarla , pues ambos mantenían una buena relación, debido a que tenían el mismo propósito la salud de Phoe

Sin embargo, cuando Mila estaba por llegar a él, Christian se percató que ella lloraba, pero cuando lo vio rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y trato de fingir una sonrisa hecho que no tuvo éxito

¿Estás bien Mila? – dijo Christian acercándose a ella

Este si- dijo Mila sin verlo a los ojos

Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar- dijo Christian para quien era muy notorio su estado- soy bueno escuchando, demás tú me escuchaste y me has apoyado con respecto a Phoebe

Está bien ¿podemos hablar?¿tienes tiempo? no quiero interferir con tu itinerario - dijo Mila quien realmente necesitaba que alguien la escuchara

No te preocupes ¿te parece si vamos a la cafetería de a lado?- dijo Christian sintiendo empatía por ella

Claro – dijo Mila comenzando a caminar a lado de el

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué opinan? ¿ Qué puede pasar? ¿Quieren saber más de la historia de Mila y Tobías o lo manejo muy superficial?

Espero sus revises

Agradezco infinitamente cada uno de los comentarios que me envían todo los leo y tomo en cuenta para el desarrollo de la historia


	21. Chapter 21 La otra cara de la moneda

Al finalizar el capítulo es importante leer la aclaración

* * *

La otra cara de la moneda

Al llegar a la cafetería Christian y Mila decidieron sentarse en una mesa junto a una ventana, ambos pidieron un café, para Christian fue extraño encontrarse en esa situación, debido a que una de las primeras salidas junto a su Ana fue en una cafetería, solo que en esta ocasión el descubrió que a ella le gustaba más el café y que tomaba él te de forma muy simple, recuerdo que lo lleno

Sin embargo no podía dejarse llevar, pues en esos momentos se encontraba con otra persona, la cual era claro necesitaba ayuda

Y bien, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Christian luego de unos minutos cuando vio un poco más tranquila a Mila

Después de un suspiro ella dijo – tuve una fuerte discusión con mi hijo

Los chicos a veces pueden ser difíciles, ve mi situación, mi hija me odia- dijo Christian riéndose de el mismo y de lo irónico que se escuchaba eso

Pero al menos tú estás haciendo algo para recuperarla, yo ya no sé qué hacer, todo lo que hago me aleja cada vez más de él, estoy desesperada- dijo Mila con los ojos cristalizados

Tranquila, veras que hay algo que se pueda hacer ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene tu hijo? – dijo Christian tratando de buscar una solución

14 acaba de cumplirlos – dijo Mila bajando la mirada

Vaya y cual crees que sea el motivo para que él se aleje de ti, por ejemplo yo reconozco que me porte como un imbécil con mi hija, no supe reconocer el tesoro que tenía en mis manos, me cegó el hecho de haber perdido al amor de mi vida- dijo Christian sincerándose

Yo… fueron mucha cosas, es una historia muy larga – dijo Mila quien sinceramente nunca antes había contado a alguien lo sucedió

Si tú quieres yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, te escucho – dijo Christian con una sonrisa sincera

Luego de un suspiro Mila dijo – Está bien, pero cualquier intervención que quieras hacer lo puedes hacer, para mí es un poco complicado

Claro, prometo no juzgarte- dijo Christian dando sorbo a su café

Cuando tenía 18 años, estaba en mi primer año de la carrera de medicina, mis padres y mi hermano estaban muy orgullosos de mí, sin embargo yo era una jovencita ingenia, criada en una familia muy conservadora, cuando uno de los estudiantes más populares se acercó a mí y me dijo que quería conocerme yo no lo podía creer, me entregue a él sin dudas pues pensaba que el realmente me amaba, al mes de estar saliendo quede embarazada, para mí fue muy sorprendente, debido a que nuca pensé que luego de la primera vez pudiera pasar, tenía mucho miedo – dijo Mila sin evitar evocar ese sentimiento

Era normal, eras muy joven – dijo Christian justificándola, recordando cuando Ana le dijo que ella había sentido miedo al sentirse tan joven y con un hijo, cuando ella ya tenía 22

Pero eso no fue lo peor, aparte de mi miedo, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo ante mis padres, por lo que decidí primero decirle a él, sin embargo en cuanto se lo dije que solo que contesto que su carrera estaba primero, que no se haría cargo y de seguro no era de él, que viera como yo resolvía ese problema que él solo había andado conmigo por una apuesta de ver quien se metía con el ratón de biblioteca – dijo Mila cerrando los puños

Que poco hombre- dijo Christian también sintiéndose molesto

Así es, por lo que ante la respuesta de él, yo tuve que decirles a mis padres, ya no lo iba a poder ocultar durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo hice ellos reaccionaron muy mal, al igual que mi hermano, me dijeron que yo era la vergüenza de la familia y sin más una noche de invierno ellos me corrieron de la casa solo llevando lo que traía puesto – dijo Mila dejando escapar varias lagrimas

Pero ¿Cómo se atrevieron? ¿Eras su hija? Debieron apoyarte, quieres continuar- dijo Christian sintiendo empatía por ella

Mis padres era personas muy religiosas, que hasta un beso era pecado para ellos, yo estoy bien, nunca antes he contado esto- dijo Mila con determinación

Está bien, pero si te sientes incomoda podemos dejarlo para después- dijo Christian dando seguridad

Gracias, pero continuando, cuando ellos me corrieron de la casa yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada, sola y embarazada, por suerte mientras caminaba por la calles pensando que hacer, me encontré a dos de mis compañeros, Wilson y Nicole en ellos tiempos ellos era novios y vivían juntos en un departamento cerca de la universidad, ellos me dijeron que podía vivir con ellos- dijo Mila recordando con una sonrisa

¿El mismo Dr. Wilson que yo conozco? – dijo Christian sorprendido

El mismo, ellos fueron muy buenos conmigo, tomábamos las mismas clases y cuando yo no podía ir ellos me explicaban, Nicole me prestaba ropa pues yo ya no tenia y por las tardes trabajaba en un cafetería como mesera para que pudiera pagar mis gastos y ayudarle un poco, sin embargo la ventaja fue que tanto Wilson como Nicole era de familias adineradas, ellos siempre me decía que no era necesario pero yo no quería abusar, trabaje lo más que pude- dijo Mila recordando aquellos días

¿Pero debido ser complicado?- dijo Christian quien jamás se imaginó esa historia

Lo fue, pero a mí no me importaba y cuando mis pequeños nacieron yo a pesar de todo lo que había vivido los amaba profundamente, por lo que a las pocas horas me dijeron que mi hija había muerto par mi fue un duro golpe y me prometí a mí misma cuidar sobre todas las cosas de Tobías. Wilson y Nicole fueron un gran apoyo, pues los tres metimos horarios diferentes para que tuviéramos tiempo de cuidar del pequeño y nunca dejarlo solo, yo seguía trabajando por las tardes en la cafetería, estudiaba en las noches y la mayor parte del día cuidaba de Tobías, yo no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ellos- dijo Mila sinceramente

¿Y en la universidad no veías al padre de Tobías?- dijo Christian quien trataba de seguir la historia

Los primeros meses si, pero después él se fue de intercambio a Londres y jamás he vuelto a saber de él y nunca más le permitirá entrar a mi vida – dijo Mila con coraje

Se lo merece- dijo Christian sin pensarlo mucho

Continuando, Wilson, Nicole y yo terminamos la universidad, cuando Tobías tenía 6 años, los cuatro éramos una familia, por lo cual los tres decidimos iniciar una especialidad, yo pediatría en el área de neurología, Wilson neurología más de adultos y Nicole obstetra, sin embargo el primer años los tres seguíamos la misma rutina que cuando estudiábamos la universidad, pero al pasar a segundo año todo cambio- dijo Mila haciendo una pausa sabían que la parte difícil comenzaba

¿Qué paso?- dijo Christian con interés

Pues cuando ingresamos a segundo año, Wilson y Nicole ganaron una beca para estudiar en Londres el reto de la especialidad, ellos al principio dudaron en hacerlo pero yo lo motive a que si lo hicieran era una gran oportunidad, pero conllevaba que vendieran el departamento donde habíamos estado viviendo, pues decidieron casarse antes de mudarse y necesitaban el dinero, ellos me dijeron que esperarían hasta que yo encontraba un trabajo donde vivir, porque en ese momento supe que no podía continuar con mi trabajo en la cafetería necesitaba algo donde ganara más y tuviera un lugar donde vivir- dijo Mila recordado lo duro de esa apoca

¿Y qué hiciste?- dijo Christian quien no se había imaginado que pasara por todo eso

Por suerte a la semana de buscar trabajo encontré en una bose de trabajo, uno el cual consistía en cuidar de una persona tetrapléjica algunas horas durante el día y ofrecía un lugar donde quedarse, pues en ocasiones el trabajo seria de 24hrs con un muy buen sueldo, para mi estaba perfecto, solo que no sabía si me aceptarían con mi hijo de 7 años – dijo Mila

Muchas veces no se aceptan a trabajadores con niños, puede ser difícil – dijo Christian quien tampoco lo hubiera aceptado

Así es, pero cuando me entreviste con una señora en la casa donde trabajaría. Yo pensé que cuidaría de su esposo, pero no ella me explico que sería con su hijo quien había sufrido un accidente y al decirle que si podía vivir con mi hijo y seguir estudiando me dijo que si, solo era cuestión de acomodar los horarios con el enfermero a cargo y que ni hijo jamás debería estar con su hijo para no molestarlo, yo accedí feliz – dijo Mila con una sonrisa

Me imagino, se había resuelto tu problema- dijo Christian con sinceridad

Así es, aunque realmente comenzaba mi problema, cuando conocí al hijo de la señora no lo podía creer, era un caballero de 35 años, sumamente apuesto, alto , con una cuerpo bien marcado, se llamaba Will Traynor- dijo Mila viendo en su mente su imagen

¿Oye de casualidad él no era empresario? ¿Rubio?- dijo Christian al escuchar ese nombre

Y así es, ¿lo conociste? – dijo Mila sorprendida

Si era muy bueno en los negocios, el buffet de mi padre llevaba sus casos y es el único que me ha ganado un negocio cuando tenía 30 años, la verdad quede impresionado cuando lo vi manejarse en el mundo empresarial y siempre quise volver a tratar con él, pero desapareció – dijo Christian quien no podía creer lo que le había pasado

Pues fue por su accidente que se alejó de todo – dijo Mila quien si sabía que era empresario

Era una muy buena persona – dijo Christian quien tenía una buena impresión de el

Sin embargo nuestra primera impresión no fue nada buena, pues debido a su condición, era muy huraño y grosero parecía estar peleado con la vida y tener como único objetivo hacer la vida miserable a todo al que lo rodeara, eso lo pude ver cuando vi el miedo de su madre con el – dijo Mila teniendo esa imagen muy marcada en sus pensamientos

Era natural no dices que era tetrapléjico- dijo Christian sintiendo que era más que obvio

No tienes por qué tratar mal a los demás por lo que a ti te pasa, inclusive su enfermero que se llama Nathan tenía mucho respeto hacia él, se vivía un ambiente muy tenso al solo entrar a la habitación donde se encontraban, para mi Nathan fue un gran apoyo para poder soportar la situación – dijo Mila pensando en Nathan a quien consideraba un mejor amigo

Puede que tengas razón, aunque muchas veces no podemos controlar como se actúa- dijo Christian pensando en su mismo caso

Puede ser, continuando, el primer mes para mí fue horrible, por las mañanas cuidaba de Will, le daba de comer, los bañaba con ayuda de Nathan, mientras mi hijo iba a la escuela, por las tardes tomaba algunas clases o sesiones prácticas sabiendo que Nathan lo cuidaría y por las noches cuidaba de Will y Tobías, aunque mi pequeño tenia estrictamente prohibido salir de nuestra habitación, los días con Will no eran muy buenos su trato siempre era descortés y siempre trataba de ponerme a prueba para ver que tanto aguantaba o no, su plan era que yo me fuera no quería que nadie lo cuidara, quería dejarse morir – dijo Mila quien conocía muy bien el punto de vista de el

Debido de haber sido pesado – dijo Christian comprendiendo la situación

Así fue, pero yo no podía perder ese trabajo, era lo único que tenía para cuidar a mi hijo y eso me motivaba, un día al comienzo de mi segundo mes de trabajo, yo tuve que quedarme a hacer unos exámenes, yo llevaba mi celular por lo que no pude avisar a Nathan que llegaría un poco más tarde, al llegar a la casa busque a Tobías quien ya se había quedado más de una hora solo desde que llego de la escuela, cuando entre a la habitación vi que no estaba lo que me preocupo, lo busque por toda la casa hasta que lo encontré y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- dijo Mila teniendo la misma sensación

¿Qué paso? Donde estaba- dijo Christian interesado

Se encontraba sentado sobre la cama donde se encontraba Will, ambos estaban metidos en una ardua conversación que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, cuando me vieron Tobías de bajo rápido de la cama y corrió a mí, yo estaba segura que sería despedida. Sin embargo eso no pasó, Will solo me dijo que fuera con mi hijo y que al día siguiente hablaríamos- dijo Mila recordando esa primera vez

¿Y no se puso mal tu jefe? – dijo Christian sorprendido

No al día siguiente me reclamo por el hecho de no haberle dicho que tenía un hijo y que él vivía ahí, me dijo que era un niño adorable y que podía llevarlo con el cuantas veces quisiera que inclusive si un día y me tenía que quedar más tiempo en la universidad él podría cuidar de Tobías, verían una película juntos o le prestaría cualquiera de sus autos de colección para jugar – dijo Mila con una sonrisa y los ojos cristalizados

Vaya que cambio – dijo Christian sorprendido

Así es y fue ahí cuando todo cambio, Will cada día pasaba más tiempo con Tobías y a mí me aceptaba cada día más, a veces enviaba a Nathan por juguetes para Tobías o encontraba a los tres jugando, claro Tobías y Nathan mientras Will le decía a Tobías que tenía que ganar, o a veces los tres veían caricaturas juntos o películas de niños, eso era muy cómico – dijo Mila riendo

¿Y contigo que paso? – dijo Christian quien sabía que aparte de la relación de su hijo había mas

Pues yo pude ver en Will, al hombre dulce, dedicado, competitivo, inteligente, protector, amoroso y de una gran corazón, me fui enamorando perdidamente de él y el de mí, éramos como una familia y claro Nathan quien era el tío consentido para Tobías, recuerdo un día que Will contrato a un ingeniero en sistemas para que con la yema de sus dedos pudiera jugar videojuego con Tobías – dijo Mila recordando épocas felices

Vaya que si eran una familia –dijo Christian

Así es, pero eso no fue suficiente para Will, cuando tenía 6 meses trabajando para él, un día Tobías me dijo que él y Will tenían algo muy importante que decirme y yo no podía decir que no y fue cuando Will me pido que me casara con él, a mí me tomo por sorpresa pero luego de que mi hijo me dijo que quería un padre improvisado y que Will le había dicho que si yo decía que si, él se comprometía a hacerlo no pude resistirme – dijo Mila dejando escapas una lagrima

Robo tu corazón – dijo Christian

Will era mi vida junto con Tobías, desde que nos casamos a los 6 meses de conocernos, todo cambio yo me mude el pabellón donde estaba la habitación de él, Tobías se quedó con la habitación que compartíamos, Will se encargó de consentirlo lo más que podía todos sus deseos eran órdenes para él, inclusive a mí me tocaba poder limites que nunca escuchaban , en su cumpleaños número 8, Will averiguo todo lo necesario y me sorprendió con una iba a Disneylandia junto con Nathan, solo para complacer a Tobías, fue un viaje maravilloso e inolvidable, Will aceptaba a subirse a todo lo que podía y a todo lo que Tobías quería a mí me dejo sin palabras – dijo Mila recordando todo

¿Y que paso para que algo cambiara?- dijo Christian quien pensaba que a pesar de todo se escuchaba como una vida maravillosa

Al cabo de 2 años la salud de Will comenzó a deteriorarse había días es lo cuales los dolores que sufría no lo dejaban ni respirar, esos días me pidió que Tobías no fuera a verlo. Sin embargo Tobías siempre se escapaba para verlo y Will podía su mejor sonrisa para que nuestro pequeño no se diera cuanta de la situación. Un día me dijo la decisión que había tomado, yo me negué rotundamente pues lo amaba pero sabía que cuando el decidía algo era porque ya había analizado los pros y contras y que no le haría cambiar de opinión- dijo Mila con los ojos llorosos

¿Qué decidió? – dijo Christian imaginándose

El decidió ir a una clínica en Suiza donde se practica de forma legal la muerte asistida, yo estaba muy decepcionada de él, no quería escuchar sus argumentos, me parecía muy egoísta lo que estaba haciendo y una crueldad hacia mí y hacia Tobías, el me pidió que lo acompañara, yo no quería y jamás he aceptado su decisión, pero sabía que si no lo hacía me arrepentiría toda mi vida de no haber estado con el hasta el último momento, fue y así fue estuve tomando su mano hasta el último, para Tobías él dijo que tenía que hacer una largo viaje sin retorno, una noche antes de partir al aeropuerto ellos estuvieron hablando alrededor de cuatro horas hasta que Tobías se quedó dormido en su pecho, nunca supe que le dijo, solo que dejo dos cartas para él una que leería cuando yo volviera de Suiza y la otra cuando él sea mayor de edad- dijo Mila dejando escapar varias lagrima

En ese momento Christian le paso un pañuelo que traía en su saco y sintió la misma soledad con la que él vivía – fue una decisión muy difícil yo sé que haría en esos casos

Así es una decisión muy difícil – dijo Mila resignada

¿Puedo saber cuáles fueron sus motivos? para tener el valor- dijo Mila recordando esa noche

 _Mila, amor podemos hablar- dijo Will con su singular sonrisa_

 _Claro ¿tientes mal? ¿Quieres que te llevemos al médico?-dijo Mila quien sabía que desde una semana atrás él no había tenido buenos días_

 _No, estoy bien, ven siéntate a mi lado- dijo Will decidido_

 _¿Qué pasa no me asustes?_ – dijo Mila conociendo a la perfección a Will

 _No quiero asustarte, pero hay algo que tienes que saber- dijo Will con determinación_

 _¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mila preocupándose_

 _Antes que nada Gracias por ser mi motor de vida, tú y Tobías son lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, cuando tuve el accidente pensé que mi vida había terminado, sabes que detesto depender de otros, pero tu ese hermoso niño, son lo único por lo que decidí seguir vivo, eres mi vida y lo más importante para mí, jamás imagine amar a alguien como te amo a ti, ni cuando estaba bien lo pensé, pero … es hora de seguir adelante- dijo Will bajando la mirada_

 _No entiendo, ¿Qué me quieres decir?- dijo Mila comenzando a llorar_

 _Cuando sufrí el accidente a la semana le dije a Nathan que me ayudara a conseguir una cita para Dimitas, es una clínica en Suiza de muerte asistida, envié mi caso y lo aceptaron, cuando te conocí decidí hacerte la vida imposible, pues quería que te fueras y mi madre comprendiera que nadie podría conmigo y firmaría la autorización de ir, pero al conocer a Tobías no pude dejar a ese pequeño y tú con tu belleza y paciencia para cuidar de mi robaste mi corazón, pero ahora mi vida será cada vez más complicada, el hecho de no poderme mover va a ir afectando más o más mi cuerpo, mis órganos, esto va a terminar muy mal y no quiero atarlos a mí, no quiero que te quedes conmigo, sé que terminaste tu especialidad es hora de creer y que un buen hospital se dé cuenta la maravillosa persona que eres, no que te quedes a la do de un invalido y Tobías va a continuar creciendo no es justo que se ate a mí, él tiene que salir y explorar el mundo, conocer, cultivarse, tener una vida maravillosa que yo conocí en todo mis viajes, no estar pendiente de in invalido, te agradezco estos dos extraordinarios años, pero es hora de tomar esa cita que reserve desde hace mucho. Te amo gracias por enseñarme a vivir y entiende yo soy solo un capitulo en tu vida aún hay muchos más por escribir - dijo Will_

 _No Will, yo te amo, te cuidare para mí no es problema, estaré contigo siempre – dijo Milla llorando abrazándose fuerte a el_

 _Es una decisión tomada, te amo y espero estés conmigo hasta el final – dijo Will dejando derramar varias lagrimas_

 _No, no me puedes pedir eso, eres un egoísta, no piensas en el dolor que me causas, hubiera deseado jamás conocerte ¿sabes el dolor que le causaras a Tobías? ¿Tú le explicaras todo esto? Eres un imbécil – y diciendo esto ella salió de la habitación llorando_

Will tuvo mucho valor y creo que es muy válido lo que decido – dijo Christian más que sorprendió

no lo sé, yo aún lo amo y después de que el murió yo regrese a Seattle, Will dejo toda su fortuna a nombre de Tobías, yo no lo sabía pero él ya había arreglado todo, yo me quede con su casa y trate de continuar, aunque para Tobías no fue sencillo y desde ese mismo día el odia todo lo que tiene que ver con medicina, los hospitales, el hecho de que yo sea doctoras y este siempre rodeada de enfermos, para el Will era todo aun no comprende del todo como pasaron las cosas y nuestra relación cada día se deteriorando más, dice que por mi culpa Will no está con nosotros, que todo por mi sueño de trabajar en un hospital, que Will solo no quería ser un estorbo para mí, es muy complicado – dijo Mila llorando

En ese momento Christian se levantó de su lugar y abrazo a Mila quien lloraba

Hola chicas

Aquí les dejo el capítulo espero sea de su a agrado

Aclaración:

Hola chicas leo cada uno de sus reviwes todos son sumamente importantes para mí, por lo que creo pertinente esta aclaración

Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, mi principal fin era mostrar la reacción que podría tener Christian al perder al gran amor de su vida y como lo superaría para cercarse a Phoe principalmente. Todos los demás personajes serian secundarios sin importancia, principalmente los del hospital

Luego ustedes me pidieron que quisieran ver a Phoe adolescente por eso decidí agregar el personaje de Tobías, además de que soy fan de Divergente y pues a veces hacer pasar un mal momento a Christian y sus celos

Pero hace muy poco leí el libro de Yo antes de ti, se los recomiendo mucho es una historia muy bella y desde que lo termine lo estoy releyendo y no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa, por lo que he decidido que no solo Christian ha sufrido en la vida, también otras personas y tome parte de la historia de Yo antes de ti para la historia de Mila, quienes ya leyeron el libro se darán cuenta quienes no las invito a leerlo, por ello a pesar de que ustedes no quieren que Christian tenga otra pareja la tendrá, ustedes pueden ver en este capítulo que ambos ya entregaron su corazón una ves, por lo que no será igual, es momento de nuevas oportunidades sin olvidar el pasado

Son libres de continuar leyendo y no yo seguiré la historia y le daré un final

Espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo y espero sus Reviwes

Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo


	22. Chapter 22 Primeros Pasos

Primeros pasos

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian y Mila deshicieron el abrazo, ambos sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo mismos, sabiendo que tenían un pasado que siempre la marcaria, pero reconociendo que había personas en quienes podían confiar

¿Estas mejor? – dijo Christian regresando a su asiento

Si, la verdad es que es bueno sincerarse de vez en cuando, muy pocas personas conocen mi historia, más bien solo Wilson, Nicole y Nathan- dijo Mila recordando a sus buenos amigos

¿Y el padre de Tobías no ha vuelto? – dijo Christian quien se preguntaba cómo alguien puede no ver a su hijo, sintiéndose mal por ese pensamiento pues el hizo lo mismo con Phoe

No y sinceramente no me gustaría que pasara, se puede aprovechar de la situación de que Tobías heredo la fortuna de Will, por eso nunca quise que Will diera su apellido al pequeño, - Dijo Mila

Tienes razón, pero tu hijo tiene que entender que tú no has hecho nada malo, fue la situación lo que obligo a que pasara lo que pasó,- dijo Christian tratando de pensar de forma lógica

No sé si soy culpable o no, sé que es difícil para mi hijo todo lo que hemos pasado, por eso siempre trato de estar bien con él y no entrar en polémica- dijo Mila quien muchas veces cedía para que su hijo no se molestara

No te puedo juzgar por eso, yo no he sido el mejor de los padres, más bien no supe cómo ser un padre cuando mi esposa murió- dijo Christian siendo sincero

¿Cómo que no supiste ser un buen padre? Nadie lo sabe, lo descubres con el tiempo – dijo Mila sin entender

En mi caso no, yo antes de conocer al amor de mi vida, mi existencia no tenía sentido, yo era un desgraciado no me importaba nadie ni yo mismo, pero cuando la conocí a ella, Ana me enseño como ser una mejor persona, ella vio algo bueno en mí, ella era mi todo, cuando me entere que íbamos a ser padres, reaccione muy mal, tenía mucho miedo de mi con un pequeño niño y gracias a ella estaba comenzando a aprender cómo no cometer tantas estupideces en mi vida, pero cuando ella me falto, yo no supe cómo seguir y ahora pago las consecuencias- dijo Christian quien siempre había tenido eso en mente

Me imagino que ella era una mujer excepcional – dijo Mila quien podía ver el amor que Christian aun guardaba y respetaba para su esposa

La mejor, aun no entiendo porque no está conmigo- dijo Christian bajando la mirada para ocultar sus lagrimas

Comprendo lo que sientes, yo me hago la misma pregunta con Will- dijo Mila también con la mirada cristalizada

Oye ¿Por qué no vienes mañana a la cena que mis padres organizaran, mi hermana me dijo que Phoe te quiere mucho y así tu hijo puede ver lo importante que es que ayudes a otras personas?- dijo Christian recordando las palabras de su madre sobre la cena

Pero… ¿no es una cena familiar? – dijo Mila pensando que se sentaría como un extraño

Si pero déjame decirte que en mi casa el más extraño de todos soy yo y tienen razón en comportarse a si conmigo, nunca fui muy apegado o por lo menos no como mis hermanos y Phoe aún no me permite acercarme a ella- dijo Christian aceptando esa realidad

¿Tan mala fue tu relación con ella? Es una niña lindísima y con un ángel que hace que todos la quieran – dijo Mila quien tenía una empatía especial con ella

Fui un imbécil con ella, cuando nació la culpe de la muerte de Ana, no entendía como era posible que ella estuviera ahí y no mi esposa, Phoebe siempre fue una niña encantadora eso lo heredo de su madre y no de mí, era tan bonita, a mí me daba miedo cargarla pues sentía que si lo hacía no la soltaría jamás y algún castigo debía de tener por quietarme lo más preciado, siempre estuvo a cargo de enfermeras, su nana, mi familia, en 9 años de vida jamás recibió un abrazo, beso o felicitación mía, es una niña modelo, era la mejor de su clase y en el ballet fue siempre una estrella, nunca fui a sus recitales y era un tonto por creer que estaba en lo correcto, pero el día que la secuestraron y sentí como la perdía, fue en ese momento que comprendí que ella también era parte de mi vida así como su hermano, fue la primera vez que sentí pánico al pensar que no la volvería a ver y fue cuando por primera vez con ella sentí ese deber de protegerla, cuidarla y amarla como amo a mi hijo o a no a su madre, fue horrible para descubrir todo eso – dijo Christian dejando que una lagrima traicionera rodara por su mejilla

Como tu dijiste no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero me parece difícil entender cómo se puede culpar a un hijo, por algo que no hizo – dijo Mila quien muchas veces había visto el mismo caso de Christian

A mí me cegó mi dolor – fue lo único que él pudo decir

Puede ser, pero ahora tendrás que recuperar el cariño de tu hija – dijo Mila con cierta severidad

Así es, no se cuánto tiempo pase para que eso suceda, pero lo lograre – dijo Christian quien ya se había hecho esa promesa

Tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda- dijo Mila quien iba a tener mucho tiempo de conocer a Phoe, pues su tratamiento seria largo

Gracias- dijo Christian - ¿entonces si te espero para la cena?

Está bien, llevare a mi hijo- dijo Mila

Luego de unos minutos Mila y Christian dejaron la cafetería, ambos caminaron hacia el hospital ahí se separaron y él fue a buscar a su hijo a casa de su hermano

Al llegar al departamento de Elliot, Christian dio un fuerte suspiro pues siempre que iba era encontrarse con el rechazo de su hija, para él era como hacer más grande la herida

Kate abrió la puerta y dijo –Hola Christian, pensamos que vendrías un poco más tarde, Grace me hablo para decirme que estabas con ella

Solo pase a decirle que viviré unos días junto con Ted en su casa, voy a hacer unas reformas al el Escala – dijo Christian quien tenía una buena relación con su cuñada

Si Elliot ya me había comentado, ¿oye te dijo Grace de la comida de mañana?- dijo Kate quien era muy apegada a la familia

Si ya me dijo y ahí estaré ¿por cierto donde están todos? – dijo Christian al no notar el ruido y desorden que siempre había con tantos niños juntos

Están con Elliot en el jardín jugando – dijo Kate con una sonrisa, pues adoraba cuando su esposo se convertía en un niño más

¿Puedo pasar o le dices a Ted que ya nos vamos? – dijo Christian quien a pesar de ser quien era sus hijos hacían que su mundo estuviera de cabeza

Ve Christian, hoy Phoe estuvo muy bien y feliz, trata de acercarte a ella- dijo Kate colocando su mano sobre el hombro de el

Gracias- dijo Christian antes de dirigirse al jardín

Luego de unos segundos Christian llego hasta la puerta de cristal que dividía el departamento del jardín, ahí vio a su hermano cargando a Phoe en la espalda, tratando de perseguir a Ted y Ava con los gemelos guiándolo, escena que lo dejo sin palabras, pues el ser perdió de todos esos momentos

Tío Christian – dijo Matt cuando lo vio

Hola pequeño- dijo Christian acercándose a el

Papa, dijo la tía Kate que estabas con la abuela pero que bueno que ya llegaste- dijo Ted saludando a su papa

Si campeón y tengo una sorpresa- dijo Christian pues su hijo no sabía lo que tenía planeado

Christian, sabes que llegas a interrumpir el juego- dijo Elliot en broma aun con Phoe en la espalda

Lo sé, lo siento ¿puedo jugar con ustedes? – dijo Christian con una sonrisa

Casi todos los niños dijeron si al unísono menos una, Phoe quien había dicho un claro NO

¿Por qué Phoe? –dijo Christian acercándose a su hermano quien ya había bajado a su sobrina

Porque tú nunca has jugado con nosotros- dijo Phoe tomando la mano de su tío que estaba a lado

¿Y si quiero aprender me enseñarías? – dijo Christian acercándose a ella hincándose para estar a su altura

No, tú no quieres estar conmigo- dijo Phoe con determinación

Claro que quiero, yo sería muy feliz si vinieras a vivir conmigo y con Ted, prometo cuidarte- dijo Christian doblegándose completamente

Si Phoe ven con nosotros- dijo Ted animando a su hermana

Eso no es cierto, no me vas a cuidar y menos ahora que no veo- dijo Phoe triste- tío Elliot y Tía Kate si

En ese momento Elliot hizo señas a Christian para que no continuara, pues los gemelos comenzaban a desesperarse que el juego no seguía y podían cometer una imprudencia Ava entendía un poco más la situación

Está bien Phoe ya me voy, Ted se viene conmigo, prometo venir mañana, te quiero hija – dijo Christian triste y decepcionado, pues ni un abrazo podía dar

Mañana nos vemos hermanita- dijo Ted antes de abrazar y besar en la mejilla a ella

Nos vemos Ted- dijo Phoe correspondiendo al hecho

Al llegar al el Escala, Ted dejo su mochila en el estudio, saludo a Gail y a Taylor y se dirigió a su habitación para darse un baño pues había está jugando en el pasto mojado

Ted cuando termines te espero en el estudio – dijo Christian al pasar por la habitación de su hijo

Si papa – dijo el niño desde adentro

Por otro lado Christian fue el estudio, debido a que se sentía mal, la conducta de Phoe aunque sabía que se la merecía, lo estaba matando, tenía que hacer algo para cambiar la situación

¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Ted al otro lado de la puerta del estudio

Claro campeón ven – dijo Christian desde adentro, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que se encontraban ahí tomando un café que Gail le había traído

¿Qué pasa papa?¿porque querías hablar conmigo – dijo Ted sentándose a su lado

Lo que sucede es que he tomado la decisión de que por una temporada nos iremos a vivir a casa de los abuelos, ya que tu tío Elliot remodelara el departamento para que será seguro para cuando tu hermana quiera volver a vivir con nosotros y quiero saber qué piensas – dijo Christian para quien ahora todas sus decisiones serian por el bienestar de sus hijos

Eso es genial, me encanta la casa de los abuelos, tal vez ahí Phoe si quiera regresar con nosotros ¿y que reformas quieres hacerle a la casa?- dijo Ted emocionado

Eso es una sorpresa, solo tu Tío Elliot y yo sabemos , para que no intentes sobornar a Taylor o a Ethan, porque sé que ellos son tus cómplices – dijo Christian guiñando el ojo

Eso no es justo- dijo Ted la protesta

Ven campeón, dame un abrazo – dijo Christian extendiendo sus brazos

En ese momento Ted ser levanto y abrazo a su padre con cariño diciendo- para yo sé que pronto mi hermana estará con nosotros

Yo espero que así sea- dijo Christian sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

En ese instante por la mente de Christian paso uno de los recuerdos que desde que Phoe la secuestraron lo atormentaba

 _Christian, Mía está recostando a la niña en la cuna, ¿ quieres que la traiga para que la puedas conocer?- dijo Grace con la esperanza de que su hijo reaccionara, pues desde que llegaron al el Escala él se había escondido en el estudio_

 _No, esa niña se queda en su habitación – dijo Christian viendo por la ventana sin voltearse para darle la cara a su madre_

 _¿Así y quien va a cuidarla? Eres su padre – dijo Grace molesta_

 _Ya contrate una enfermera, no tardará en llegar y si ustedes ya se tienen que ir ahí esta Gail- dijo Christian con fastidio_

 _Christian no puedo creer como te estas comportándose, jamás lo imagine de ti, todo fue tan diferente cuando recibiste a Ted- dijo Grace con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _Tú lo has dicho cuando nació Ted todo fue muy diferente, Ana estaba conmigo y ahora ya no lo está todo cambio- dijo Christian volteando para ver a su madre pues estaba decidido_

 _Solo espero que nunca tengas que arrepentirte de este momento, porque va a ser muy doloroso que descubras la verdad_

 _Nunca me arrepentiré y mejor dime donde esta Ted – dijo Christian furioso_

 _Esta con tu hermano en su casa, el quedo de traerlo por la tarde – dijo Grace decepcionada_

 _No por él, sabes las claves de entrada y salida del departamento- dijo Christian caminando dirección a la puerta_

 _Al llegar a casa de su hermano, pidió a Ted sin dar otra explicación, sabía que su hermano no se la pediría ni su cuñada, ella tampoco había superado la muerte de Ana, en el camino su pequeño se durmió sobre su pecho, provocando que Christian llorara en silencio, siendo Taylor el único participe de su dolor_

 _Cuando llego a su casa se encontró con Grace y Mía, esta última cargaba a Phoebe entre sus brazos y lo miraba con decepción_

 _Christian ¿no vas a conocer a tu hija? – Dijo Mía acentuando la última parte_

 _No, primero voy a recostar a mi hijo en mi habitación quiero estar con él y no voy a interrumpir su sueño por ustedes – dijo Christian hablando en voz baja para no asustar a Ted caminando a su habitación con su pequeño que dormía sobre su hombro_

 _En ese momento Christian se encerró en su habitación, con cuidado coloco a Ted en la cama y el paso toda la noche observando a su pequeño, pensando en lo que el futuro depararía para él y el pequeño_

Papa, papa ¿en qué piensas? – dijo Ted al ver a Christian pensativo

En nada, solo no se estaba recordando cosas- dijo Christian tratando de concentrase

Sobre mama – dijo Ted quien sabía que siempre que su papa se quedaba pensado era por su madre

Así es – dijo Christian con una sonrisa

¿Podemos ver el video del día de su boda?- dijo Ted con entusiasmo

Pero ya lo hemos visto muchas veces no crees- dijo Christian a quien no le molestaba en lo absoluto volverlo a ver

Pero ahí los dos se ven tan felices, que me gusta imaginármelos- dijo Ted con una sonrisa

Está bien, prepara las cosas en mi habitación por si nos quedamos dormidos no tengamos que salir de la cama, ahora voy – dijo Christian apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hijo

Si, ¿ le puedo decir a Gail que haga chocolate y me dé pastel? – dijo Ted sonriente

Está bien y le pides un café para mi ahora voy – dijo Christian antes de su hijo saliera corriendo del estudio

Ana, por favor dame fuerzas, yo sé que ya es tarde pero ahora si quiero hacer las cosas bien – dijo Christian tomando la foto de ella que estaba colocada sobre el escritorio

Por otra parte, en otro lugar de Seattle una conversación se llevaba a acabo

Corazón mañana cuando salgas de la escuela yo pasare por ti- dijo Mila mientras entraba la habitación de su hijo quien jugaba videojuegos

Y eso, acaso ninguno te tus pacientes te quiere ver o porque vas a tener tiempo para mí- dijo Tobías sin quietar la vista del televisor

Mila estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes de su hijo, por lo que actuando de forma tranquila dijo – no, lo que pasa es que la familia Grey me invitaron a comer, bueno a los dos, son la familia de la niña que preguntaste que tenía ¿quieres ir o le digo a Nathan que pase por ti?

Al escuchar sobre la niña Grey algo en Tobías hizo que se entusiasmara por lo que dijo – Si, voy contigo

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Creo que en el anterior a varias no les agrado la idea, es una tristeza para mí, pero tengo que ser fiel a mis decisiones y me encantaría seguir contando con su apoyo, no dejare inconclusa la historia

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dan su voto de confianza

Espero sus reviwes


	23. Chapter 23 Una cena interesante

Una cena interesante

Mientras que Ted y Christian veían el video de este último el, en la boda, el pequeño se quedó dormido en la cama de su padre, pues había jugado mucho ese día y había comido mucho pastel. Christian pensó en llevarlo a su cama, pero al verlo tan cómodo prefirió dejarlo, con cuidado se levantó y cerró la puerta tras él, pues no tenía sueño, en su mente muchas imágenes se hacían presentes, entre las cuales estaba una que su mente había bloqueado por mucho tiempo

 _Amor ¿qué pasaría si yo no estuviera? – dijo Ana recostada en el salón de la biblioteca, el cual era su favorito cuando esperaba a Phoebe_

 _¿No entiendo? – dijo Christian quien leía unos informes que su secretaria le había llevado, pues le gustaba trabajar desde casa, para estar con Ana y Ted_

 _Sí, no sé, sabias que ya no es tan común que las mujeres mueran en el parto, aunque todavía existen las posibilidades- dijo Ana quien desde que se enteró que ella estaba en riesgo comenzó a investigar por su cuenta sin decirle a Christian_

 _Anastasia, eso no te va a pasar a ti, entiende y no sé porque piensas eso- dijo Christian reaccionado mal y levantándose hasta estar cerca de ella_

 _No levantes la voz, vas a despertar a Ted- dijo Ana ya también molesta_

 _Está bien, ¿pero porque piensas eso? – dijo Chistean tratando de relajarse y sentándose a los pies de ella_

 _Porque aunque mínima, es una realidad y me gustaría saber que harías- dijo Ana fingiendo inocencia_

 _No lo sé y no quiero pensarlo, yo no creo poder continuar sin ti, así de sencillo- dijo Christian comenzando a sentir ese miedo que tantas veces lo paralizo_

 _No Christian, tienes que poder cuidaras de Ted y Phoe – dijo Ana levantándose apoyándose del sillón para poder abrazarlo por los hombros, pues sabia cuando él era vulnerable_

 _No Ana, tu eres mi luz, mi camino, mi vida, sin ti simplemente no hay más- dijo Christian bajando la mirada, pues no podían confrontar esos ojos Azules que tanto amaba_

 _En ese momento Ana sintió que debía desistir a esa pregunta, pero algo en ella le decía que tenía que tener una respuesta correcta sin importar lo que costara, así que armándose de valor dijo - ¿y si fuera al revés? Te gustaría que yo me perdiera en mí, sin importar Ted y Phoe_

 _Ante esa pregunta Christian se quedó sin palabras, levanto el rostro y vio directamente a los ojos a su esposa_

 _¿Te gustaría que yo no continuara con mi vida? Tú también eres mi vida, mi todo, pero yo no soy egoísta Ted me necesita y Phoe también- dijo Ana con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _Luego de escuchar las palabras de ellas, Christian limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y viéndola directamente a los ojos dijo- prometo cuidarlos y protegerlos si algo llega a pasar, pero ya no me preguntes mas_

 _Esa respuesta no convenció del todo a Ana, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía esperara de el – está bien, pero por favor recuérdalo_

 _Lo hare- dijo Christian quien también tenía un nudo en la garganta y aprovecho para besar los labios de su esposa_

Ese momento al sueño de Christian iba a continuar cuando escucho una vocecita que lo llamaba

Papa, papa despierta – dijo Ted moviendo a su padre quien se había quedado dormido en el estudio

Campeón, ¿pero qué hora es? No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido- dijo Christian tratando de incorporarse

Son las 9, yo desperté hace raro y Gail ya está preparando el desayuno – dijo Ted quien desde que amaneció en la cama de padre había tenido una buena mañana

Tan tarde, bueno ve a bañarte y en media hora desayunamos, vamos a hacer unas compras y luego a casa de los abuelos – dijo Christian quien ya había hecho el itinerario

Si papa, voy – dijo Ted saliendo corriendo

Mientras tanto Christian se levantó y paso al menos por su cabellera, pues tenía un fuerte dolos de cabeza y espalda, maldecido por no dormir en su cama y comenzó a caminar a su habitación

Luego de desayunar dio instrucciones a Gail para que mudara todo lo que ella y Taylor fuesen a necesitar, pues a partir de ese día vivirían una temporada en casa de Grace y los necesitaba a ambos

Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde Christian y Ted fueron los primeros en llegar con los abuelos, él había comprado regalos para todos los niños, incluyendo uno más para el hijo de la Dra. Pues si ella le iba ayudar a ganarse a Phoe, de algún modo tenía que corresponder

En cuando Ted vio a sus abuelos corrió a abrazarlos, ellos lo recibieron felices y Garrick le indico que su habitación seria la que Christian ocupo de joven, debido a que su papa ocuparía la que compartía con Ana cuando se casaron

Mama ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Christian cuando Garrick y Ted salieron

Claro hijo que pasa- dijo Grace con naturalidad

Es que invite a la Dra. Mila y a su hijo a la cena ¿hay algún problema?- dijo Christian quien de antemano conocía la respuesta

Claro que no hijo, Phoe adora a Mila ¿pero no creo que venga su hijo? – dijo Grace quien conocía a la perfección la historia

¿Por qué?- dijo Christian fingiendo no saber

Es que tiene una muy mala relación con él, es un buen chico, yo lo he visto varias veces en el hospital, pero tiene cierto resentimiento hacia ella por ser doctora y busca cualquier error para reclamarle esa situación, entonces no creo que quiera ver a la paciente de su madre- dijo Grace para no dar más detalles

Ya veo, pues a ver qué pasa, yo solo te aviso- dijo Christian quien no pensaba que fuera tan fuerte el problema

Hijo, porque tenías que tardar tanto en darte cuenta de tu error- dijo Grace quien podía ver el arrepentimiento en Christian y el querer hacer las cosas bien

No lo sé mama, soy un idiota- dijo Christian con sinceridad bajando la mirada

No hijo, solo que amaste demasiado y no supiste como afrontarlo- dijo Grace abrazando a su hijo

Ayúdame- fue lo único que Christian pudo decir aun abrazado a su madre

Claro- dijo Grace quien siempre lo apoyo

Al cabo de una hora los primeros en llegar fueron Elliot y Kate, el primero traía en cada mano a Ava y Phoe, quienes vestían igual, pues aunque eran primas sobre todo eran amigas, detrás de la Kate junto con los gemelos igual uno en cada mano

Al ver a su hermana Ted corrió a abrazarla, empujando a su padre para tener el paso libre, Phoe lo recibió gustosa

Elliot saludo a Christian con una palmada, siendo seguido de Ava

Hola tío- dijo ella con una sonrisa, pues Ted ya le había contado la situación entre sus padre y su hermana y prometo a su primo ayudar

Hola pequeña – dijo Christian con una sonrisa dejando la niña diera un beso en la mejilla a este

En ese momento Christian camino donde se encontraban sus hijos, se hinco para quedar a la estatura de Phoe y dijo – Hola Phoe ¿Cómo estás?

Ante esa pregunta, Phoe quien ya reconocía la voz de su padre tímidamente dijo – bien

Me alegro ¿te puedo dar un abrazo? – dijo Christian con extremando cuidado, pensando cada movimiento que hacia

Por un momento Phoe lo dudo y luego dijo – no – dando un paso hacia atrás

Está bien, no hay problema, ve con tu hermano a saludar a tus abuelos, Ted cuídala – dijo Christian levantándose decepcionado y tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas

Si – dijo Phoe tímida tomando la mano de su hermano

Tranquilo Christian, pronto – dijo Kate saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla

Eso espero – fue lo único que contesto a su cuñada quien paso a saludar a sus suegros

Después siguieron los gemelos quienes estaban jugando y saludaron a Christian con un fuerte abrazo

Cuando todos pasaron a la sala, Christian se quedó en puerta, pues quería salir corriendo y ya no existir, ya no podía, era demasiado para él, provocando que se preguntara como Phoe había resistido todos esos años de desprecio

En ese momento llego Mia con Ethan, ella cargaba a su pequeño de un año y el a la niña de dos que ya se había quedado dormida, ambos saludaron a Christian eh ingresaron a la sala para ver a los demás

Por unos minutos Christian estuvo parado en la puerta, pensado que más podía hacer para acercarse a Phoe, moría de celos cuando Elliot o Ethan la abrazaban y la besaban cariñosamente, caricias y besos que él quisiera dar, pero tantos años negó

Cuando de repente escucho una voz que lo llamaba

Hola Christian- dijo Mila con una sonrisa siendo acompañada por su hijo que caminaba junto a ella en silencio

Hola Mila, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Christian saliendo de sus pensamientos

Bien, mira te presento a mi hijo Tobías Eaton- dijo ella siendo cortes

Hola Tobías- dijo Christian estudiando el chico

Hola señor Grey- dijo Tobías serio

Dime Christian- dijo este tratando de ser amable

Está bien- dijo Tobías no muy convencido

Vengan los presento- dijo Christian dando paso para que entraran y seguirlos, al llegar a la sala se encontró con que todos estaban ahí

Familia la mayoría ya la conoce, ella es la Dra. Mila y él es su hijo Tobías- dijo Christian llamando la atención de todos- son mis invitados

En ese instante cada uno de los Grey mayores se acercaron a saludar con amabilidad, haciendo que hubiera un ambiente confortable

Por último los niños quienes no prestaron tanta atención porque jugaban

Ted, puedes venir junto con Phoe – dijo Christian a su hijo

Si papa – dijo el niño tomando la no de su hermana

Mila, Tobías, les pregunto a mis hijos Theodore y Phoebe Grey Steele- dijo Christian parándose detrás de sus hijos

Hola micho gusto Ted, Phoe pequeña – dijo Mila con una sonrisa sincera

Hola – dijo Ted serio

Hola Mila – dijo Phoe sonriente y feliz, pues quería mucho a la doctora

Tobías estaba en silencio viendo a la bonita niña que tenía en frente, había algo en ella que lo dejaba a sin palabras, por lo que sin pensar dijo – Hola

Durante unos minutos todos en estuvieron en la sala conversando, mientras que los niños jugaban en el extenso jardín custodiados por Gail, Tobías se sentó en una de las mesas que ahí había observado detenidamente a Phoe quien siempre estaba a lado de la niña que se llama Ava y su hermano

¿Qué bueno que pudiste venir? – dijo Christian quien conversaba con Mila

Lo interesante fue que Tobías quiso acompañarme- dijo Mila quien aún no entendía el cómo había accedido

Se ve que es un buen chico – dijo Christian por lo poco que lo había conoció- ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?

15 años- dijo Mila

Bueno familia, aprovechando que todos los niños esta fuera que los de Mia son muy pequeños- dijo Elliot bromeando – Kate y yo queremos decirles algo

¿Qué pasa? Cuenten – dijo Mia ansiosa mientras sostenía a su pequeños

Que no sabemos cómo, bueno si, pero nos sorprendió, vamos a ser papas nuevamente- dijo Kate felices

Antes estas palabras todos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo y después se comenzaron a oír felicitaciones por todos lados

Elliot, lo bueno es que solo iba a ser Ava- dijo Christian cuando felicitaba a su hermano

Yo pensé lo mismo, pero estoy muy feliz- dijo Elliot siendo sincero

Después fue el turno de felicitar a Kate, por lo que mientras la abrazaba Christian dijo –Kate por favor cuídate mucho, tus hijos siempre te van a necesitar y Elliot es hombre perdido si algo que te llaga a pasar, cuanta conmigo para lo que sea

Gracias Christian y a pesar de todo te comprendo, yo aún extraño a Ana – dijo Kate con los ojos cristalizados

Para Mila todo fue muy conmovedor, eran una gran familia y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió la misma tristeza de cuando acompaño a Will hasta sus últimos segundos de vida, ella daría cualquier cosa por que el estuviera con ella tomándola de la mano

¿Estás bien? – dijo Christian sentándose a lado de Mila mientras que los demás seguían en felicitaciones

Si, solo recordé a Will- dijo Mila tratando de cambiar de tema

Es inevitable no pensar en ellos, siempre están presente en nuestros corazones- dijo Christian quien comprendía el dolor de perder a quien más se ama

Así es – dijo Mila con una sonrisa

Familia les recuerdo que Ava y los gemelos no saben, así que sean discretos y eso va por ti Mia- dijo Elliot riendo

Soy discreta- dijo Mia comenzando a pelear- Ethan defiéndeme

Es que es verdad – dijo Christian riendo entrando al juego de sus hermanos

Al cabo de unos minutos todos pasaron todos pasaron al comedor y los niños entraron del jardín ocupar ocupar sus lugares

Grace y Garrick en cada punta de la mesa, a la derecha de Grace estaba Christian, seguido de Ted, Ava, Elliot, Matt y Mark junto a Garrick, enfrente de Christian estaba Mila , seguida de Tobías, Phoebe Kate, Ethan y Mia junto a su padre

La conversación de la comida principalmente fue destacando el trabajo de Mila y Grace en el hospital y todas las personas a las que diariamente ayudaban, mientras Tobías comía en silencio

Bueno familia, uno de los motivos de esta cena, es para decirles que por una temporada Ted y yo vamos a vivir aquí, mientras Elliot hace unas reestructuras al el Escala- dijo Christian interrumpiendo la cena

Ay hermanito, no que nadie regresaba a la casa – dijo Mia molestando a su hermano

Yo porque no voy a tener casa unos meses- dijo Christian a la defensa

Mia, no le digas nada que mi esposo se queda sin trabajo- dijo Kate riendo

¿Entonces Ted vivirá con los abuelos? – dijo Phoe sorprendida

Así es pequeña ¿quieres venir a vivir con nosotros? –dijo Christian buscando una nueva oportunidad

Si Phoe- dijo Ted entusiasmado

Por unos segundos ella lo dudo y luego dijo- no quiero estar con tía Kate y tío Elliot

Ante esas palaras Christian se volvió a sentir decepcionado

Y ¿Tobías practicas algún deporte? – dijo Elliot cambiando de tema rápidamente

Este sí... futbol americano y se artes marciales – dijo Tobías orgulloso

Vaya que interesante- dijo Mia- sabias que cuando éramos niños nuestros padres no obligaban a hacer un deporte, aprender un idioma y tocar un instrumento

Pues a mí papa, me metió a diferentes clases y actualmente hablo francés y alemán y toco el piano y el violín – dijo Tobías feliz pues cuando Will se casó con su mama le pido que estudiara todo es y es gracias al que ahora estaba preparado

Vaya que tu papa quiere que seas algún muy bien preparado- dijo Elliot sorprendido

Mi papa murió- dijo Tobías bajando la mirada

En ese momento Phoe que sabía que estaba alado del joven que hablaba lo tomo de la mano y dijo- mi mami también murió

Al sentir su mano Tobías volteo y sonrió, pues de alguna forma lo reconforto dejando a todos sorprendidos

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero no decepcionarlas

Espero su reviwes


	24. Chapter 24 El día siguiente

El día siguiente

Ante esta acción todos los presentes en la mesa se quedaron sorprendidos. Sin embargo nadie dijo nada, para Christian y Mila fue extraño, debido a que el realmente conocía muy poco a su hija y para ella porque sabía perfectamente que Tobías rechazaba cual tipo de contacto físico

Después de esto la conversación continuo, siendo los más pequeños los primeros en irse a jugar, quedando en la mesa, solo Ted, Ava, Phoe y Tobías, este último aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de bienestar de tocar la mano de Phoe

Al cabo de unas horas todas comenzaron a retirarse, Mía y Ethan fueron los primeros junto con sus hijos, seguidos de Mila y Tobías

Nos vemos Christian, fue un placer venir, gracias por invitarnos- dijo Mila, con una sonrisa en los labios luego de una buena tarde

Cuando quieras eres bienvenida, al igual que tu Tobías y nos estamos viendo- dijo Christian a ambos

Hasta luego señor Grey- dijo Tobías serio, pero cuando dirigió sus palabras a los hermanos Grey su actitud cambio- Ted, cuando quieras podemos jugar video juegos en mi casa y nos vemos Phoe, espero seguir viéndote en la consulta con mi mama

Claro Tobías, no creo que me ganes soy muy bueno- dijo Ted divertido, pues por lo poco que había conversado con el vio que ambos eran muy adictos a los videojuegos

Si Tob, nos seguimos viendo- dijo Phoe con una sonrisa tímida

Luego de que Mila se fue, Elliot hizo lo mismo junto con Kate, los gemelos y las niñas, Phoe dudaba en irse o quedarse, pero al final opto por la primera opción

Quedando solos en la mansión de los Grey Christian y Ted, junto con los abuelos

Hijo, ha sido una buena tarde, pero estamos cansados, estás en tu casa – dijo Grace con una sonrisa y un abrazo a su hijo, siendo seguida de Garrick

Bueno Ted ¿qué quieres que hagamos? – dijo Christian viendo a su hijo

¿Podemos ir al centro comercial? – dijo Ted emocionado

Ahora, no crees que ya sea algo tarde – dijo Christian sorprendido -¿Qué quieres comparar?

Unos videojuegos para cuando jugué con Tobías- dijo Ted quien tenía una buena impresión del chico de 14

Por lo que veo, te simpatizo- dijo Christian quien ahora estaba más interesado en saber mas

Si papa, es un divertido e interesante, sabias que su papa lo enseño a jugar videojuegos desde un dispositivo en el movía por comandos de voz, te imaginas que tan bien diseñado tenía que estar el programa para reconocer la voz- dijo Ted emocionado, pues para su corta edad en ese tema era un experto

¿Y tú como sabes todo eso? – dijo Christian quien nunca había tenido mucho interés en eso

Pues a veces cuando juego con Taylor o Sawyer, le hablo a Welsh le pido contraseñas para ganar- dijo Ted orgulloso

Ante las palabras de Ted, Christian sintió una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, estaba orgulloso de que su hijo fuera inteligente, pero sentía tristeza por no ser el quien compartía con el esos momentos, pues prefería enfrascarse en el trabajo

Te propongo algo, mañana por la mañana tú y yo vamos al centro comercial y me sigue contando que es eso de los video juegos y también contratamos a un persona especializada que enseñe a Phoe usar el bastón para que se mas autosuficiente- dijo Christian haciendo en su mente todo el plan

Si papa, también puede enseñarle a leer en braille- dijo Ted quien ya había buscado información sobre el tema

Muy bien Ted, te prometo que hare todo porque tu hermana quiera regresar con nosotros- dijo Christian abrazando a un hijo

Ya quiero que este aquí, y ya que no vamos a ir al centro comercial ¿qué hacemos? - dijo Ted quien en mucho sentía la complicidad con su padre

Te parece si me comienzas a enseñas a jugar- dijo Christian quien estaba dispuesto recuperar todo el tiempo perdido

Claro, vamos a mi habitación- dijo Ted feliz

Adelántate, tengo que hacer algo ahora voy- dijo Christian con una sonrisa

Puedes traer helado- dijo Ted antes de salir corriendo

Cuando por sin Christian se quedó solo, saco su teléfono celular de su pantalón, envió un mensaje y después se dirigió a la cocina para traer helado para su hijo

Mientras tanto en otro hogar de Seattle otra conversación se llevaba a cabo

Hijo, ¿Qué te pareció la familia Grey? – dijo Mila luego de una hora que había arribado a su casa

Me divertí, pero no entiendo porque Phoebe no quiere estar en contacto con su padre, aunque el señor Grey se ve que es una persona muy especial y serio – dijo Tobías antes de encender su computadora

Es una larga historia mi amor, pero él es una buena persona y Phoe es una niña muy linda y dulce- dijo Mila quien quería muchos a sus pacientes, pero ella era especial

Pero se ve que es alguien mi triste- dijo Tobías quien había estado observando cualquier detalle de ella

Su vida no ha sido sencilla- dijo Mila sintiendo empatía

Nunca es fácil, perder a un padre – dijo Tobías nuevamente con su actitud cortante, viendo solo el monitor de la computadora

Al notar eso Mila solo dijo – voy a mi habitación, te quiero hijo

Cuando ingreso en su habitación, se encontró con un mensaje en su celular que decía- Gracias por esta tarde, con la ayuda de Tobías estoy un paso más cerca de Ted, Christian G.

Ante este mensaje Mila solo sonrió, pues consideraba a Christian alguien muy especial y quería que tuviera una oportunidad con sus hijos

Will, amor no sabes que falta me haces, escuchar tu voz, tus consejos y tu forma tan sabia de ver la vida, por favor donde queras que estés guía a nuestro pequeño para que sea feliz, yo sé que tú lo amaste igual que si hubiera sido un hijo tuyo, hazlo entrar en razón, la decisión que tu tomaste lo hiciste pensando en ambos, tu sabes que yo hubiera estado siempre contigo sin importarme nada- pensaba Mila mientras veía la fotografía que estaba en la cabecera de su cama

Por otra parte Tobías sentado frente a la computadora, comenzaba a recordar esa triste conversación con su padre, hecho que marco su vida

 _Campeón, ven siéntate aquí arriba- dijo Will con una sonrisa que no llegaba a los ojos_

 _Si papa, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a enseñar algo nuevo? – dijo Tobías de 9 años inquieto_

 _No pequeño, quiero hablar contigo, yo sé que eres un niño muy inteligente y vas comprender- dijo Will tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas_

 _Si papa – dijo Tobías mirándolo con atención_

 _Antes que nada quiero que sepas que eres junto con tu mama lo más importante para mí , todo lo que hago es en función de ustedes, el tenerte como hijo es lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado, te amo con todo mi corazón y así será siempre, buscare cualquier forma para apoyarte y cuidarte de la mejor manera que me es posible, te agradezco que hayas llamado papa y que hayas desobedecido a tu madre aquella noche en la que tu curiosidad te llevo a mí, te amo hijo, todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos lo atesorare en mi corazón, pero tú sabes que no soy un papa normal, que estoy enfermo y cada día va a ser peor y yo no puedo permitirme ser una carga para ti y tu mama, tú tienes que seguir con tus estudios y ser alguien de bien, prométeme que no abandonaras nada que te ayude a desarrollarte como persona, hazlo por mí y segundo no puedo permitir que tu mama no haga lo que más ama que es ayudar a los demás, antes de que ustedes llegaran a mi vida hay decidido hay un viaje, luego me enamore perdidamente de tu mama y de ti y lo aplace y ahora es tiempo de realizarlo, es un viaje sin retorno, pero quiero que entiendas que a pesar de todo te amo y siempre veré por ti, quiero que le des a tu mama el amor que yo ya no poder y quiero que siempre seas el maravilloso hijo que siempre has sido- - dijo Will con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _¿Mama y yo podemos ir a ese viaje contigo? – dijo Tobías esperanzado_

 _No hijo, tu mama solo me acompañara un tramo de ese viaje y regresara contigo, el resto lo hare solo- dijo Will con una sonrisa forzada_

 _Pero yo no quiero que te vayas yo te quiero mucho- dijo Tobías ya comenzando a llorar_

 _Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, pero es necesario, cuando crezcas lo entenderás – dijo Will preguntándose si hacia lo correcto_

 _¿Entonces ya no tendré papa nuevamente?- dijo Tobías bajando la mirada_

 _Esa pregunta desarmo a Will, sin poder evitar que una lagrima traicionara resbalara por su mejilla y armándose de valor dijo- yo siempre voy a ser tu papa y estoy muy orgulloso de eso, solo que ahora ya no estaré de forma física contigo, pero quiero que recuerdes que en algún lugar del universo hay alguien que te ama infinitamente_

 _¿Enserio? – dijo Tobías viendo a los ojos a Will_

 _Si campeón, ven duérmete conmigo- dijo Will sintiéndose el peor de los padres, pero sabía que era lo correcto_

Tobías, mi amor ve a acostarte en tu cama- dijo Mila quien había salido de su habitación y encontrándose a su hijo dormido sobre la computadora

Este si mama – dijo Tobías algo dormido

Vamos te acompaño – dijo Mila con una sonrisa pues a pesar de ser un adolescente para ella seguía siendo su niño

A la mañana siguiente Christian se despertó muy temprano como de costumbre viendo como Ted ocupaba más de la mitad de la cama, pues luego de jugar juntos videojuegos él se quedó dormido ahí

Ted, campeón despierta- dijo Christian con cariño – hoy hay mucho que hacer

Si papa, ya voy – dijo Ted dormido aun

Al medio día ya ambos se encontraban en el centro comercial junto con Taylor

Haber hijo ve con Taylor y escoges los juegos que más te gusten y podamos jugar juntos, Taylor ya tiene instrucciones- dijo Christian entusiasmado

¿Y tú que vas a hacer papa? – dijo Ted curioso

Yo voy a ver unas cosas para tu hermana, después iremos a casa de Elliot comeremos con ellos y después ya iremos a casa de tus abuelos, también quiero que vayas pensando cómo quieres tu habitación en el nuevo Escala para que le digas a tu tío- dijo Christian feliz

¿Voy a poder diseñarla?- dijo Ted sorprendido pues su antigua habitación era divertida pero muy común y tenía muchas ideas en mente

Claro, quiero que ahora sea un verdadero hogar y no solo un departamento- dijo Christian quien también tenía muchos planes

Eso va a ser genial y la de Phoe – dijo Ted quien siempre tenía en mente a su hermana

Cuando ella lo decida también la diseñara – dijo Christian entusiasmado

Ante estas palabras Ted sonrió, pues sabía que su padre estaba haciendo todo por remedir sus errores

Por la tarde Ted y Christian arribaron al departamento de Elliot, el cual aunque era un departamento era igual de grande que la casa de los abuelos y el Escala

Hola Christian, mi amor Teddy – dijo Kate abriendo la puerta

Hola Kate ¿cómo estás?- dijo Christian sabían que esa pregunta tenía una trasfondo

Todo bien, hoy daremos la noticia a los niño s- dijo Kate feliz

Me alegro- dijo Christian abrazando a su cuñada

Tía Kate puedo ir a jugar con Ava- dijo Ted quien quería mucho a su prima

Claro corazón- dijo Kate dándole un beso en la mejilla

¿Está mi hermano?- dijo Christian quien quería hablar con el

No, se llevó a los gemelos a pasear para que estén un poco cansados cuando les demos la noticia, yo me quede con mis princesas- dijo Kate quien siempre fue una madre para Phoe

¿Por cierto como esta Phoe? ¿Aún no tolera que le hables de mí? – dijo Christian triste

No Christian, poco a poco te ha ido aceptando, aunque se niega que ir a vivir con ustedes, tenle mucha paciencia Ella te ama- dijo Kate tomando por el hombro de su cuñado

Hare todo por ganarme su amor- dijo Christian convencido

Así se habla Christian y ven vamos con ella- dijo Kate abriendo más la puerta

Minutos después Christian y Kate llegaron a la habitación de la niñas ahí ya se encontraban Ted, Ava y Phoe, cuando la niña rubia vio entrar a su madre junto con su tío se levantó para saludarlo

Hola Tío Christian- dijo Ava con una sonrisa, acercándose al recién llegado y parándose de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla

Hola pequeña- dijo Christian inclinándose para recibir el gesto de la niña - ¿Cómo está?

Bien, jugando con Phoe y Ted ¿quieres jugar? – dijo Ava quien tenía un plan con Ted

¿Me invitas? –dijo Christian ilusionado

Claro- dijo Ava tomándolo de la mano

¿Puedo jugar contigo Phoe?- dijo Christian acercándose a su hija

Pero cuando ella sintió su presencia solo se movió a un lado sin decir una palabra

Christian me acompañarías afuera – dijo Kate interviniendo ante la reacción- Ava sigue jugando con tus primos ahora regresa tu tío

Si mama- dijo Ava volviendo a sentarse en el piso junto a Phoe y Ted

Ya en el despacho de Elliot, estaba Christian caminando de un lado a otro, pasando por su cabello su mano en repetidas ocasiones, debido a la frustración que sentía

Kate, ya no sé qué hacer, como ganarme por lo menos una palabras de ella, sé que fui un estúpido por no valorarla antes, por favor dime cual es el secreto de Elliot o Ethan, tú los conoces perfectamente, por favor ayúdame – dijo Christian siendo sincero

Es que no hay ningún secreto, solo mostrar todo el amor que sientes por tus hijos, no tengas miedo a mostrarlos, recuerdas como te llenaba de orgullo decir que Ana estaba esperando a tu hija, como competías con Elliot al decir quién iba a ser más celoso con sus princesas y Ana y yo reíamos ante eso o como desde el momento en que supiste que sería un niña empezaste a pintar esa habitación en aquella casa que esta abandonada ¿Por qué lo olvidaste? – dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos, quien quería mucho a Christian pero no lo entendía, ella también perdió a Ana

 _Era una tarde de invierno, Kate y Ana habían salido junto con Ted y Ava a comprar unos juguetes para los niños, cuando estaban de regreso en la casa de la castañas se sorprendieron al encontrar en el jardín un cuna blanca y un librero igual blanco, así como una caja de osos de peluche, además de a sus respectivos maridos sentados en el pasto_

 _¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo Ana viendo a Christian con un overol blanco pintado de rosa con la cara igual y a Elliot pintado de lila con las mismas marcas que Christian_

 _Ves te dije que no debíamos descansar- dijo Christian molesto viendo a su hermano con coraje_

 _En ese momento Elliot comenzó a reír y dijo- cuñadita era una sorpresa que Christian quería darte, pero llegaste antes_

 _Amor – dijo Ana con los ojos cristalizados y una sonrisa en los labios, bajando a Ted de sus brazos_

 _Lo siento, me salió mal – dijo Christian acercándose a su esposa, quietando al niño de sus brazos que estaba dormido – era una sorpresa quería que vieras el cuarto de nuestra pequeña y juntos terminaremos la decoración_

 _Te amo Christian y me encanta verte así y fue una sorpresa muy bella- dijo Ana antes de besar los labios de su esposo_

 _Ya ves hermanito, todo salió bien – dijo Elliot quien ya se había reunido con su esposa y también cargando a su pequeña quien por tanto jugar también estaba dormida_

 _Cállate Elliot –dijo Christian ya no tan molesto – haría todo por las personas que más amo_

 _Estoy segura que nuestros hijos tendrán al mejor papa – dijo Ana dando un beso en la mejilla de el con un sonrisa juguetona_

 _Te amo- dijo Christian_

Por qué lo olvide, porque olvide tantas promesas hechas- dijo Christian desesperado

No te atormentes- dijo Kate colocando su mano en el hombro de el

Kate te puedo encargar a los niños un momento, tengo que salir – dijo Christian quien estaba desesperado

Claro – dijo Kate sin entender, solo viendo como salía por la puerta del estudio

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Quiero agradecer infinitamente cada uno de sus comentarios son mi motor para seguir

Espero sus reviwes


	25. Chapter 25 Una nueva oportunidad

Una nueva oportunidad

Al salir del departamento de Elliot, Christian estaba desesperado pues las palabras de Kate resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, sabía que se había equivocado, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue tomar su auto, dijo a Saywer que no lo siguiera y tomo rumbo fijo a su destino

Al cabo de una hora Christian estaba en su objetivo, ahí el lugar donde hacía años que no iba, el cual mantenía en óptimas condiciones, aunque seguía destruido tal cual él lo dejo

Cuando entro lo primero que vio fue el comedor de cristal hecho añicos, en la sala de juegos el televisor con la pantalla rota cuando el aventó su celular, la habitación de Ted con sus juguetes destruidos al igual que la de Phoe, la cuna aun tirada, por último fue a su habitación, aquella que compartió con el amor de su vida, ahí se sentí a lado del lado donde ella dormía, doblo sus rodillas, coloco sus codos en ellas y la cabeza entre ellos comenzó a llorar

A al mañana siguiente Christian se encontraba en la misma posición en la que se había quedado, cuando sintió que alguien lo tocaba del hombro

Christian levántate- dijo Elliot quien había ido a buscarlo

¿Qué paso? – dijo Christian quien se había quedado dormido ahí sentado en el piso

Te quedaste dormido aquí y todos estábamos muy preocupados, Taylor te tuvo que buscar por el GPS del celular- dijo Elliot algo molesto, pues realmente se había preocupado- además dejaste a Kate de nervios, dice que solo saliste como loco

Lo siento, necesitaba estar solo- dijo Christian bajando la mirada

No hay problema, solo la próxima ves avisa que no te busquemos, por cierto ¿que demonios paso aquí? Parece una zona de guerra- dijo Elliot siendo sincero

Así quedo después de la muerte de Ana, además de mis padres, eres la segunda persona en venir- dijo Christian avergonzado

Tú hiciste esto – dijo Elliot sorprendido

Aquella noche si y ande a reconstruir todo en el escala, de aquí esta tal y como lo deje- dijo Christian viendo a su alrededor

Estas completamente loco, destruiste todos los muebles- dijo Elliot quien jamás había visto algo semejante

Pero todo eso no se compara con como quedo de destruido mi corazón- dijo Christian una fotografía de Ana que había quedado

¿Y tú crees que a Ana le gustaría verte así? – dijo Elliot preocupado

Yo sé que no y eso es lo que hace que me sienta peor, pues le falle, no supe vivir sin ella- dijo Christian conteniendo el coraje

Hermanito, aun no es tarde para emendar tus errores, pero ya es momento de que actúes maduramente y no solo por impulso- dijo Elliot serio

¿Sabes lo que significa perder al amor de tu vida? – dijo Christian viéndolo a los ojos

No, pero se lo es en mi caso tener tres razones porque vivir y darlo todo, así como tú tienes dos, por favor Christian no seas tan egoísta y piensa en el dolor de ellos también- dijo Elliot quien por primera ves hablaba serio- crees aquí a mí no me duele como me ves cuando abrazo a Phoe y que tu no puedas hacerlo

Ante ese comentario Christian solo bajo la mirada, sin tener anda que responder

¿O vas a decir nada?- dijo Elliot esperando una respuesta

No tengo nada que argumentar, solo que tienes razón- dijo Christian molesto

Pues si es así, vámonos Ted y mama y papa nos están esperando- dijo Elliot frustrado al ver el comportamiento de su hermano

Vamos- dijo Christian levantándose, pasando sus manos por su cabello

Luego de una hora ya se encontraban en casa de Grace y Garrick, donde los esperaban

Christian, mi amor ¿dónde estabas?- dijo Grace preocupada yendo a abrazarlo

No me pregunten, voy a darme una duchar y bajo- dijo Christian quien no quería hablar con nadie- ¿Ted y Phoe donde están?

Phoe con Kate en mi departamento y Ted salió con Mia Y Ethan- dijo Elliot

Está bien, ahora vuelvo- dijo Christian comenzando a subir las escaleras

Cuando Christian desapareció Garrick solo abrazo a Grace y dijo – tranquila solo tiene una mal día

Ha tenido unos malos años – dijo Elliot molesto

Hijo hay que apoyar a tu hermano- dijo Grace tomando por los brazos a su hijo

Lo se mama, pero es momento que el vea que no todo está perdido y ya tiene que reaccionar- dijo Elliot en defensa

Eso lo sabemos y esperemos que tu hermano pronto se dé cuenta- dijo Grace con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos

Si mama, me despiden de Christian voy a ayudar a Kate con los niños- dijo Elliot saliendo por la cocina

Mientras tanto, en su habitación Christian seguía muy molesto con el mismo, había cometido muchos errores y ya no sabía si sería capaz de enmendarlos, por lo que en un momento de desesperación tomo su celular y marco el primer número que encontró

Hola, Christian- se escuchó la voz del otro lado

Mila ¿crees que podamos hablar? – dijo Christian desesperado

¿Ahora? – dijo Mila sorprendida

Si ¿o te puedo ver en algún lugar? – dijo Christian ansioso

Hoy tengo guardia en el hospital, pero ahora estoy libre, si quiere por este medio podemos hablar- dijo Mila sin saber que era lo que realmente el quería

Si, solo tengo una pregunta- dijo Christian tratando de pensar claro

Dices que tu esposo era un buen padre- dijo Christian quien no sabía cómo formular su pregunta

No digo, el ere un buen padre a pesar de su condición- dijo Mila recordando a Will

¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a ser un buen padre? No quiero volver a equivocarme- dijo Christian esperanzando

Es que…yo no sé cómo hacer eso-dijo Mila sorprendida sin entender porque Christian preguntaba eso- creo que estas en un mal momento, ¿te parece si mañana cuando salga de mi guardia hablemos?

Está bien, si – dijo Christian un poco decepcionado, pues el quería una respuesta rápida

En ese momento en que cortó la llamada y vio que estaba nuevamente en su habitación, se sentó en su cama, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos en la nuca

Porque demonios no sé cómo ser un padre, aprendí a amar por Ana, sé que amo a mis hijos, solo que no es como hacer que ellos lo entiendan- pensaba en voz alta. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos escucho como se abría su puerta, provocando que levantara la mirada

¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Ted desde el marco de su puerta

Claro campeón- dijo Christian con una sonrisa

Escuche lo que decías- dijo Ted de forma tímida

¿Cómo? – dijo Christian sumamente sorprendido

Sí que escuche lo que decías y no sé porque dices que no entendemos que nos quieres- dio Ted un en el marco de la puerta

Ven campeón- dijo Christian dando un fuerte supero y sabiendo que era momento de quietarse el caparazón que se había auto colocado y hablar con su hijo

En ese instante Ted cerró la puerta y camino en dirección a donde estaba su padre, para sentarse a lado de el

Ted, soy consciente de que no soy el mejor padre para ti y tu hermana, sé que puede haber hecho mucho más por ustedes y no debí dejarme guiar por el dolor, los amo, pero no supe como demostrárselo, ahora estoy desesperado pues quiero que seamos una familia los tres, la familia que siempre debimos ser, no quiero ser un padre ausente, solo que ahora tu hermana me teme y duda de mi cariño- dijo Christian con el mayor valor posible

Te entiendo papa, yo puedo hablar con mi hermana y decirle que si la quieres- dijo Ted tratando de buscar una solución

No creo que sea tan fácil, con Phoe me tengo que volver a ganar su cariño, le falle cuando más me necesitaba- dijo Christian convencido de eso

Pero Phoe te quiere mucho- dijo Ted quien había hablado con su hermana

Eso espero hijo- dijo Christian con una sonrisa forzada

Por ciento ya le dije a tío Elliot como me gustaría mi habitación- dijo Ted cambiando de tema, hecho que Christian agradeció

Así ¿Cómo te gustaría cuénteme? – dijo Christian entusiasmado

Por la noche Ted se quedó a dormir en la habitación de Christian, pues aunque tenía l apropia en casa de sus abuelos, sentía que su padre necesitaba compañía

A la mañana siguiente Christian vio Mila al salir del hospital, la conversación fue breve debió a que de la escuela de Tobías la llamaron pues al parecer el joven había tendido problemas de con un compañero

Christian podemos continuar con esto después, tengo que ir a la escuela de mi hijo- dijo Mila tomando sus cosas

Claro, ¿quieres que te lleve? – dijo Christian de forma amistosa

No, mi auto está en el estacionamiento del hospital, nos vemos luego- dijo Mila levantándose y tomando sus cosas, pues ay se imaginaba que era lo que había pasado

Horas más tarde Christian se enteró que un compañero se había burlado de Tobías diciendo que su padre no lo quiso y su padre adoptivo era un paralitico, provocando que el hijo de Mila terminara golpeando a su compañero, no por su padre, sino por meterse con Will

Como consecuencia del enfrentamiento, Tobías había sido suspendido una semana, misma que Mila decidió tomarse en el hospital para estar con su hijo y que tratara de no temarse enserio ese tipo de comentarios

Hecho por el cual ella y Christian aun no continuaban con su conversación, la relación con Phoe era la misma, la pequeña no permitía que Christian fuera parte de su vida, mientras que Ted disfrutaba de vivir con los abuelos y visitar diariamente a sus primos y hermana

Una mañana Ted y Ava habían ido a la escuela, los gemelos al preescolar, Elliot y Ethan a trabajar, Grace al hospital, Garrick a su despacho a arreglar unos problemas, Mia con sus dos pequeños al pediatra, Kate al ginecólogo para ver el proceso de su embarazo.

Por lo cual Phoebe accedió gustosa a quedarse sola en casa de Grace y Garrick, prometiendo practicar sus lesiones de braille, ya que sabía que Gail y Taylor estaban en la casa

Al cabo de unas hora Phoe se aburrió y decidió tomar una sienta, mientras dormía el bastón que ocupaba para moverse dentro del hogar, cayo del sofá quedando debajo del mismo

Gail al ver a la niña dormida en el sillón, pensó en salir rápido a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta para preparar la comida, pues no quería dejar sola a la niña

Sin embargo Phoe despertó y lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a buscar el basto guía que tenía, tentando con las manos la superficie del mueble, sin tener mucho éxito

Entonces, sintiéndose segura de que conocía a la perfección la sala de sus abuelos se puso de pie, con la intención de buscar a Gail en la cocina. Sin embargo como todavía era algo torpe para medir espacios se fue golpeando con varias superficies en las piernas

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba frustrada, pues en ese pequeño espacio se había perdido y ahora no encontraba la forma de salir al pasillo que daba hacia la cocina

Por lo que en su intento de avanzar camino hacia enfrente, saliendo al pasillo de la estancia principal, ahí giro su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar, hasta que no encontró que más tocar con sus manos estiradas

Cuando de pronto sus pies chocaron estrepitosamente con algo, provocando que cayera al momento, pegándose en los escalones, debido a que sus pies chocaron con el primer escalón de la escalera y sus manos con otros escalones fue un duro golpe, pero lo que más le dolió fue el hecho se sentirse inútil

En ese momento se quedó sentada en el suelo, ahí donde estaba, doblo sus rodillas, sus codos en ellas y su cabeza recargada en sus abrazos y comenzó a lloras

Estuvo llorando en la misma posición, hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban, al instante ella reconoció de quien se trataba, pero no hizo nada por alejarlo, en ese momento se sintió bien, protegida y amada

Por otra parte Christian estaba deshecho, ya no podía ver las lágrimas de su hija, esas pequeñas gotas eran suficientes para desarmarlo completamente. Aunque se sentía afortunado de estar ahí, había ido a trabajar, pero al olvidar unos papeles decidieron regresar a su casa por ellos, al llegar se encontró con su pequeña llorando al pie de la escalera sin pensarlo dos veces se hinco y la abrazo

Por unos minutos ambos estuvieron así, Phoe lloraba pero se abrazaba a él, ambos en silencio, reconociendo que ese era momento solo para ellos

Cuando Phoe estuvo más calmada, Christian la levanto en sus brazos, ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho y coloco sus manos sobre el mismo, él se sentó en el sofá y la abrazo fuertemente

Promete que no me dejaras sola – dijo Phoe aun recargada en el pecho de el

Jamás, mi pequeña- dijo Christian besando la frente de ella, abrazándola y dejando libres algunas lagrimas

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero estoy realizando mi tesis y no tengo mucho tiempo

¿Qué les pareció la reconciliación?

Espero sus reviwes


	26. Chapter 26 un paso mas

Un paso más

Christian no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por fin luego de 9 años tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeña, aquella niña que le prometió el mundo y no cumplió, se sentía miserable por no haber estado así con ella antes y se arrepentía de mantenerla alejada

¿No es un sueño? ¿Estás aquí?- dijo Phoe aun recargada en el pecho de su padre

En ese momento Christian la estrecho más fuerte, besando su cabeza diciendo- mi princesa no es un sueño, estoy aquí

¿Me quieres? – dijo Phoe aun temerosa

No, te amo hija- dijo Christian tratando de no llorar, le partía el alma que su hija dudara de su amor, aunque se lo tenía merecido

¿Me perdonas por haberte quitado a mama?- dijo Phoe sintiendo miedo pues sabía que el tema de Ana lastimaba a su papa

Ante esa pregunta Christian no pudo más y comenzó a llorar abrazando a la pequeña

No llores papa, si no es así no hay problema, no quiero que sufras- dijo Phoe abrazándolo

No es eso mi amor, es que fui muy tonto al culparte por eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, lo que paso con tu mama fue un terrible error, pero no es tu culpa, fui un tonto y te pido perdón, por favor hija perdóname por todos estos años que no estuve contigo- dijo Christian abrazándola

Yo te quiero mucho y mama en sus cartas nos hablaba de ti, por eso yo sabía que algún día me querrías- dijo Phoe con una sonrisa

Yo siempre te he amado, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo y prometo que ahora solo viviré para ti y para tu hermano- dijo Christian convencido de esa promesa

Prometes que ya no me ignoraras- dijo Phoe un poco más segura

No corazón, tengo que aprender a ser un buen padre para ti y tu hermano, tu mama me enseñaba, pero ahora que ella no está tu y Ted serán mis guías ¿te parece? – dijo Christian sonriendo

Si papa, Ted y yo te enseñaremos- dijo Phoe feliz- ¿puedo venir a vivir con ustedes?

Claro mi princesa nada me haría más feliz- dijo Christian besando la frente de la niña

¿Tengo una última pregunta?- dijo Phoe bajando la cabeza

¿Qué corazón?-dijo Christian levantando la carita de ella con delicadeza

¿No te importa que yo ya no pueda ver y sea muy torpe usando el bastón? ¿Te avergonzara?- dijo Phoe triste

Princesa, eso no me importara eres mi hija y lo más valioso que tengo junto con Ted, jamás me podría avergonzar de ustedes y lo que te paso fue porque hay personas muy malas en este mundo que dañan a personas inocentes- dijo Christian teniendo el mismo sentimiento que de protección que Ana siempre inspiro en el

Tuve mucho miedo- dijo Phoe hablando por primera vez del secuestro

Yo también estaba aterrado de perderte- dijo Christian sincerándose- le pedí a tu mama que desde donde estuviera te cuidara

Yo pensé que no me buscarías, esa señora dijo cosas muy malas de ti- dijo Phoe recordando

Me imagino, son personas muy malas que se cruzaron por la vida de tu mama y mía- dijo Christian arrepintiéndose de su pasado

¿Pueden volver a hacer daño?- dijo Phoe con miedo

No, tu abuelo y Taylor se están encargando de eso – dijo Christian

¿Me protegerás? – dijo Phoe quien aún no estaba segura

Siempre – dijo Christian con determinación

Duran unos minutos más Christian siguió conversando con Phoe, pues había muchas cosas por hablar, hasta que a él se le ocurrió una idea

Phoe ¿te gustaría ir por tu hermano y tu prima a la escuela y de ahí vamos por un helado?- dijo Christian animado

Si, vamos- dijo Phoe feliz pues nunca había salido con el

Entonces realizo una llamaba y ahora vamos- dijo Christian sacando su celular

Al cabo de unos minutos Elliot ya estaba informado de que Christian pasaría por los más grandes de la familia, hecho que extraño mucho al mayor de los Grey pero no puso objeción y Gail fue informada de que ellos no comerían en la casa

Entonces princesa, vamos a lavarte la carita y nos vamos- dijo Christian tomando de la mano a su hija y subiendo la escalera para estar listos

Luego de unos minutos ya se encontraban listos para salir, Sawyer les abrió la puerta del auto y Christian ayudo a Phoe a subir ahí ella se sentó a su lado y continúo con la conversación, la cual era trivial

Al llegar a la escuela Christian y Phoe se quedaron en el lugar donde los padres esperaban a su hijos y cuando Ted quien salió junto con su prima Ava vio que su padre cargaba a su hermana no podía creerlo

Papa – dijo Ted llegando corriendo ante ellos

En ese momento Christian bajo a Phoe y saludo a Ted- campeón, venimos por ustedes para ir a comer y por un helado

Si Ted- dijo Phoe feliz

¿Enserio?- dijo Ted aun sin poder creerlo

Así es- dijo Phoe abrazando a su hermano

Hola tío Christian- dijo Ava llegando c

Hola pequeña ¿quieres ir a comer y por un helado? Tu papa ya está informado- dijo Christian saludando con un beso en la mejilla su sobrina

Si, ¿vamos los cuatro?- dijo Ava también sorprendida

Si Ava, vas- dijo Phoe quien no cabía de felicidad

Claro, nadie desprecia un helado- dijo Ava sonriendo

Ya que todos estaban de acuerdo, subieron al auto para ir al restaurante que Christian los llevaría, este último iba sorprendido, debido a que nunca había salido con sus hijos y su sobrina, pues solo lo hacía con Ted y cuando eso pasaba ambos iban en silencio y ahora ir con los tres y escucharlos hablar de trivialidades era sorprendente

Cuando llagaron al restaurante los demás comensales los vieron extraño, pues era raro ver en un lugar tan elegante a un adulto con tres niños, aunque eran muy obvios quienes eran los hijos del mismo al ver el parecido

Pidan lo que quieran chicos- dijo Christian entusiasmado, pues todo eso era nuevo para el

¿Me ayudas? – dijo Phoe

Claro princesa- dijo Christian pensando que es lo que podría gustarle a su hija

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales Ted y Ava competían por pedir lo más extraño, Christian asesoraba a Phoe sobre que podría gustarle, todos ordenaron, prometiendo guarda lugar para el postre prometido

Cuando la comida arribo, Christian ayudo a Phoe con el manejo de los cubiertos, mientras que Ted y Ava seguían compitiendo por ver quien había elegido peor

Al cabo de una y media todos salieron del lugar siendo Christian y Phoe los únicos que habían disfrutado de la comida, pues Ted y Ava no quedaron muy a gusto, por eso esperaban que el helado les quietara el mal sabor

Christian decidió llevar a los niños a una heladería muy famosa que está en el centro de la cuidad, ahí nuevamente dijo que ordenaran lo que quisieran, había muchos sabores y la competencia otra vez comenzó, pero ahora con Phoe incluida, mientras que el solo observaba divertido, hasta que escucho una voz familiar

¿Así que te diviertes de ver como compiten y prueban todos los sabores?- Dijo Mila con una sonrisa

Christian no pudo evitar ver que se veía muy bien, pues no llevaba la ropa de hospital, por lo cual podía intuir que era su día libre

La verdad es que estoy fascinado, nunca había salido con ellos de esta forma, ver a mis hijos y mi sobrina es increíble ver como siempre están compitiendo, pero a la ves ver la unidad entre ellos – dijo Christian viendo a lo lejos a los pequeños, pues era una heladería muy grande y él estaba sentado en un mesa esperándolos-¿y a ti que te trae por aquí?

Estoy esperando a mi hijo, como ayer tuve guardia en el hospital lo cuido quien el considera como un tío, el cuidador que estaba conmigo cuando estaba con Will- dijo Mila con cierta tristeza

Vaya, realmente eran una familia muy unida- dijo Christian quien no sabía que comentar

Si, Nathan fue la primera persona que me apoyo y gracias a el Tobías aún tiene momentos buenos conmigo, bueno cuando quiere ir con él, Tobías es un hijo modelo- dijo Mila con cierta ironía

Para tu hijo la muerte de Will es algo muy duro de superar- dijo Christian imaginando la situación del chico

Para todos es difícil- dijo Mila bajando la mirada

Hola colega- dijo Nathan llegando junto con Tobías

Hola Nathan ¿se la pasaron bien?- dijo Mila con la actitud dulce de siempre

Claro, fue una tarde de hombres- dijo Nathan riendo

Por cierto Nathan te presento al señor Grey, Christian él es Nathan un muy bien amigo mío- dijo Mila haciendo las presentaciones

Christian, mucho gusto- dijo el con seguridad

Un placer- dijo Nathan sonriendo, ya que su carácter era similar al de Elliot

Mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Mila dirigiéndose a su hijo

Hola mama estoy bien, con Nathan siempre es divertido estar- dijo Tobías serio como siempre, haciendo sentir mal a su madre- hola señor Grey

Hola Tobías, oye no quieres ir como mis hijos a elegir un helado yo invito.-dijo Christian tratando de romper el momento incomodo

¿Aquí esta Phoebe? – dijo Tobías cambiando de actitud y con una sonrisa en el rostro

Si, este Phoe, Ted y mi sobrina Ava –dijo Christian para quien no pasó desapercibida la emoción del chico

Claro, voy a saludar- dijo Tobías dirigiéndose a donde estaba el grupo de jóvenes

Gracias- susurro Mila a Christian con una sonrisa triste

Mila, te prometo que he hecho todo para que Tobías entienda la situación, pero es igual de terco que su padre- dijo Nathan apenado

Lo s, y sé que no es tu culpa así es mi hijo y espero algún día entienda que Will tomo esa decisión porque pensó que era lo mejor para todos- dijo Mila sincera

No pierdas la esperanza, ve yo pude ganarme la confianza de mi hija, sé que falta mucho para recuperar los años que perdí, pero no me daré por vencido- dijo Christian tomando por el hombro a Mila

Bueno yo los dejo, tengo que ir a trabajar y ya sabes cualquier otra guardia yo puedo cuidar de don rebelde- dijo Nathan bromeando- hasta luego…

Christian- dijo el con un fuerte apretón de manos

Cuando se encontraron solos, Christian dijo-¿vamos por un helado con los chicos?

Vamos- dijo Mila sonriendo

Durante una hora todos estuvieron comiendo su helado, cada uno de los jóvenes habían pedido los sabores más extraños que encontraron, Ava platicaba con Ted sobre la escuela, mientras que Phoe y Tobías reían de las anécdotas que él contaba de su padre. Por otra parte Christian y Mila estaban que no podían ver lo que veían, por qué nunca había tenido esa convivencia con sus hijos y ahora entendía porque Elliot y a Ethan les encantaba salir con los pequeños y Mila no podía creer que su hijo estuviera riendo y tan feliz mientras que conversaba con la menor de los Grey

Cuando llego el momento de la despedida, ninguno de los jóvenes se quería ir, sin embargo era necesario para hacer los deberes y Ava irse con sus papas

¿Entonces Tobías si vas el fin de semana a jugar videojuegos?- dijo Ted antes de ir

Claro, bueno si mi mama me deja- dijo Tobías viendo a Mila

¿Le das permiso? ¿Podemos organizar una parrillada?- dijo Christian quien en ese momento no cabía de felicidad, quería plantear mil actividades con su familia e hijos

Es que… tal vez tenga que ir a trabajar- dijo Mila quien aún no conocía su horario de esa semana

Por favor- dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa tímida

Ante ese gesto Mila no pudo resistirse y dijo- está bien, el fin de semana llevo a Tobías, tratare de hacer todo lo posible para ir

Ante esa palabras Tobías sonrió diciendo- nos vemos el sábado

Luego de despedirse Christian salió junto con los chicos para regresar a l mansión, al entrar todos se quedaron sorprendidos y felices al ver que Phoe venia de la mano de su padre y el rostro de Christian reflejaba toda la dicha que sentía, nadie hizo ningún comentario y los niños fueron a jugar juntos

Por la noche, los primero en querer irse fueron Kate y Elliot, junto con los gemelos y Ava

Tío Elliot- dijo Phoe yendo hasta su tío -¿puedo quedarme con mi papa y Ted?

Cuando Elliot escucho eso solo sonrió y dando un beso en la frente a su sobrina dijo – claro princesa, mañana venimos a verte

Si y mi papa organizo una parrillada el fin de semana, espero vengan- dijo Phoe feliz

Si Elliot ya estaba sin palabras, ahora esta asombrado, era muy extraño que su hermano organizara algo—vaya Christian que bueno que ya eres una persona normal

Siempre he sido normal y cállate Elliot, te veo el sábado – dijo Christian fingiendo enojo

Nos vemos Christian y me alegro mucho por ti- dijo Kate despidiéndose

Aún falta mucho, pero he dado un paso- dijo Christian con sinceridad

Los siguientes en irse fueron Mía y Ethan con sus pequeños, prometiendo ir el sábado, quedando así los abuelos y la familia Grey- Steele

Al cabo de unas horas todos se habían ido a dormir, Christian por primera vez se despidió de su hija con un beso en la frente

Había trascurrido media hora, cuando de repente Phoe escucho que su puerta se abría- Phoe ¿estas despierta?- dijo Ted

Si ¿Qué paso? – dijo Phoe en un susurro

Espera, voy hacia ti- dijo Ted entrando- voy a tomar tu mano y acompáñame

¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Phoe curiosa

Te voy a compartir mi refugio cuando tengo miedo, pero me tiene que seguir la corriente- dijo Ted quien ya había hecho su plan

Claro- dijo Phoe quien sabía que podía confiar plenamente en su hermano

Luego de unos segundo, llegaron a otra habitación, Ted abrió la puerta y entro tomando la mano de su hermana- Papa, no podemos dormir ¿podemos hacerlo contigo?

Claro campeón, vengan- dijo Christian quien no cabía de la alegría

Ted ayudo a subir a la cama a su hermana, para seguir el, ya recostados en la cama cada uno lo hizo de un lado de Christian, la cama era lo suficientemente amplia, ambos se recostaron sobre el pecho de su padre y el loa abrazo por la espalda

Continuara

Hola Chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, espero mi historia les siga agradando ya que son mi motor para seguir

Espero sus reviwes


	27. Chapter 27 Los hilos se unen

Los hilos se unen

A la mañana siguiente con cuidado Christian despertó a Ted tratando de no despertar a Phoe para que su pequeño fuera a la escuela. Al cabo de una hora ya el mayor de los Grey se encontraba rumbo a la escuela siendo llevado por Taylor

Después Christian fue por el desayuno de su hija, quien despertó una hora después que su hermano, el la ayudo a comer para luego dejarla con Gail quien la ayudaba a vestirse, mientras que él se ponía en contacto con Andrea debido a que no iría al trabajo

Papa ya estoy lista- dijo Phoe desde el marco de la puerta del estudio

Ya vi, te ves muy hermosa pequeña ¿lista para irnos? – dijo Christian dejando lo que estaba haciendo y caminando hacia la niña

Si papa ¿a dónde vamos? – dijo Phoe entusiasmada

Es una sorpresa, pero te va a gustar- dijo Christian tomando de la mano a su hija

Entonces que esperamos, vamos y en la tarde quiero que me ayudes a algo- dijo Phoe quien ya tenía un plan en mente

¿A qué princesa?- dijo Christian curioso

Es una sorpresa- dijo Phoe divertida

Está bien- dijo Christian resignado

Al salir de la casa de los abuelos, Christian llevo a Phoe a una escuela especial para personas invidentes, ya que primero había pensando en contratar a profesores privados, pero creyó que eso sería aislarla del mundo y su pequeña le había demostrado que era fuerte y lo mejor sería que estuviera en un lugar donde aprendiera a ser independiente. Después fueron a ver clases de ballet con profesionales quienes estaban capacitados para enseñar a personas con la condición de ella, ya que uno de sus sueños era se bailarían

¿Enserio voy a poder seguir balando? – dijo Phoe quien no cabía de la emoción cuando salió de la institución

Si mi amor, yo sé que ese es uno de tus sueños- dijo Christian mientras esperaba con ella en la fila de los helados

Pero ¿si antes me ignorabas? ¿Cómo sabias? – dijo Phoe con inocencia

Al escuchar esas preguntas Christian sintió como su corazón se rompía y se sentía el más imbécil del mundo – corazón, antes yo era un tonto y no comprendía lo maravillosa que eres, sin embargo estaba enterado de todo sobre ti y tu hermano ¿me perdonas por ser un tonto?

Tú no eres tonto papa, solo que extrañabas a mama – dijo Phoe con una sonrisa- yo también la extraño, me hubiera gustado conocerla

Ella te ama con todo su corazón, tú y Ted eran lo más valioso para ella- dijo Christian reconfortado

Si eso me cuenta Ted, dice que era muy linda- dijo Phoe con sinceridad

La más linda de todas- dijo Christian seguro

Si y sobre eso quiero pedirte que ahora que volvamos a casa me ayudas con la carta que ella siempre me deja en mi cumpleaños, también lo hace con Ted solo que no te habíamos dicho, ella nos dejó cartas son muy lindas, solo que ahora ya no las poder leer- dijo Phoe bajando la mirada triste

Claro mi amor, pero no estés triste, prometo que yo te leeré todas tus cartas las veces que quieras- dijo Christian abrazando a su pequeña

Cuando regresaron a casa Grace y Garrick habían salido, por lo que solo se encontraban Christian y Phoe, quien estaba ansiosa por oír su carta

¿Lista? –dijo Christian quien ya tenía la carta en sus manos

Si, ya quiero saber que dijo mama- dijo Phoe quien estaba sentada a lado de su padre

En ese momento a Christian le temblaban las manos y tenía un nudo en su garganta, ya había leído la de Ted de 11 años, pero no la de su hija, para él también era algo nuevo, por lo que con voz temblorosa pero clara comenzó a leer

La carta decía:

Querida Phoebe

Mi hermosa niña, hoy cumples 9 años, me imagino lo grande que estas y lo bonita que eres y más si tienes esos hermosos ojos que tiene tu padre, antes que nada quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños, espero este lleno de dicha, mi niña te pido una disculpa por no estar contigo , pero recuerda que tienes una maravillosa familia , un hermano que te adora y espero tu papa haya comprendido que tiene un gran tesoro que eres tú, trata de comprenderlo y amarlo, yo los amos a los tres, los tres fueron mi vida, hija mía se feliz y sigue adelante, tienes mucho que recorres te amo

Anastasia Grey

Al finalizar las carta Christian abrazo fuertemente a su hija, pues ella lloraba y el también ante las palabras de Ana

Tu mama siempre fue muy buena para expresarse por este medio –dijo Christian cuando Phoe ya estaba más tranquila

¿A ti te mandaba cartas?- dijo Phoe quien quería saber mas

No precisamente, pero si correos y era muy divertido- dijo Christian recordando algunos de ellos

¿Mama era divertida?- dijo Phoe quien solo conocía lo que Ted contaba de su madre nunca había conocido la perspectiva de su padre

Mucho, el serio era yo, pero ella en enseño a ver lo bello de la vida y con Ted aprendí a jugar y amar las cosas sencillas de la vida- dijo Christian recordando

¿Cómo qué? – dijo Phoe con interés

Por ejemplo cuando tu hermano era pequeño, a veces íbamos los tres al parque, yo jugaba al futbol con Ted y Ana siempre nos animaba, luego íbamos por un helado y esos días eran los más felices para mí – dijo Christian con una sonrisa melancólica

Mi mama, Ted y tu eran muy felices- dijo Phoe triste pues se sentía culpable

Así es corazón, pero ahora seremos Tu, Ted y yo quienes aprendamos a ser felices y seguir adelante y eso tú y tu hermano me lo van a enseñar- dijo Christian reconfortando a su hija

Si papa, seremos una familia- dijo Phoe entusiasmada

Si princesa- dijo Christian seguro- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por Ted u tu prima?

Si vamos- dijo Phoe cambiando de ánimo a un más alegre

En ese momento Christian y Phoe salieron juntos para ir por los chicos Grey. A partir de ese momento la vida de la familia Grey cambio drásticamente Phoe comenzó a ir a sus clases, era llevada por Gail y Sawyer, Christian regreso al trabajo pero trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus hijos y los demás miembros de la familia veían con agrado este cambio

Hasta que por fin llego el fin de semana esperado por Phoe, debido que sería la parrillada donde ya todos los Grey estaban invitados además de Mila y Tobías

Christian se había encargado de invitar a sus hermanos y había organizado todo junto con Mía y Kate, pues de alguna forma también quería festejar el cumpleaños de Phoe, el cual había pasado inadvertido por el secuestro de la pequeña, esto sería una sorpresa para ella, solo los adultos y Mila lo sabían

Alrededor del mediodía llego Mila junto con Tobías, el joven aunque no lo quisiera admitir estaba muy emocionado, mientras que ella trataba de ocultar su preocupación y animar a su hijo

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de los Grey, inmediatamente las personas de servicio los condujeron a al jardín trasero, Mila se sorprendió cuando vio la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos y se alegró de haber ido

Casi todos los niños se encontraban en la piscina junto con Christian y Elliot quienes jugaban caballitos con sus respectivas hijas y para que Ava no tuviera ventaja tenía los ojos vendados y solo eran guiadas por Ted y sus hermanos los gemelos, quienes se divertían de ver como ambas trataban de tirarse. Ethan y Garrick estaban en la Parrilla cocinando las carnes que se comerían, mientras que Grace, Mía y Kate platicaban animadamente ya que ellas cuidaban de los más pequeños que eran los hijos de Mía

Hola Mila- dijo Grace al ver a la recién llegada – hola Tobías

Hola Grace ¿cómo estás? – dijo Mila acercándose a saludar a la mama de Christian

Tobías ¿Por qué no te cambias para que vengas a jugar? – dijo Ted desde la alberca cuando vio al chico

¿Puedo mama? – dijo Tobías animado

Pero corazón acabamos de llegar- dijo Mila un poco apenada

Déjalo Mila, se están divirtiendo, mientras tú te unes a nosotras- dijo Mía quien se había levantado de su lugar para ir a saludar

Está bien, por favor no hagas locuras- dijo Mila a Tobías

Si mama- dijo Tobías quien ya estaba caminando hacia dentro para poder cambiarse por un traje de baño

A los pocos minutos Tobías salió ya cambiado e inmediatamente se metió al agua con los demás y lo primero que hizo fue proclamarse del equipo de Phoe, hecho que a Christian no le dio mucha gracia y causo las bromas tontas de su hermano

La tarde paso de forma muy divertida, llego la hora de la comida y todos se reunieron en la mesa y justo cuando habían acabado todos de comer, Christian se ausento un momento y regreso con un pastel de cumpleaños quien con ayuda de Gail y Taylor había logrado llevar sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Princesa sé que ya no se hicimos la fiesta de cumpleaños que tu querías, pero no quiero que ningún día importante para ti pase desapercibido, por eso espero disfrutes este día te quiero mucho- dijo Christian abrazando por los hombros a su hija

Esta escena dejo a todos sin palabras y muy conmovidos y para Phoe fue una muestra maravillosa de que su papa si la quería

Después de la comida, los niños siguieron jugando en la alberca, ahora bajo la supervisión de Elliot y Ethan quienes organizaban competencias y jugaban, por otra parte Grace y Garrick conversaban felices de que por fin todos sus hijos estaban bien y Mía y Kate seguían a cargo de los pequeños

Mila, no había tenido oportunidad de platicar contigo- dijo Christian quien tomo asiento a lado de la Dra.

Estabas muy entretenido jugando y me alegro mucho y veo a Phoe feliz- dijo Mila sincera aunque su mirada era triste hecho que no pasó desapercibido para el

Tobías también está contento, aunque no deja a mi pequeña ni un momento solo- dijo Christian fingiendo enojo

Es con quien mejor se lleva- dijo Mila sonriendo pensando otras cosas

No lo sé, creo que tendrás que hablar seriamente con tu hijo- dijo Christian siguiendo la conversación

No seas exagerado- dijo Mila quien ya tenía confianza con Christian

Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿ya todo arreglado con Tobías? – dijo Christian quien sabia de los problemas de relación entre Mila y su hijo

Vamos progresando y tengo que hacerlo rápido – dijo Mila sin pensar en lo que decía bajando la mirada

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Christian al ver la reacción de ella

Nada, olvídalo- dijo Mila triste con la mirada cristalizada

¿Quiénes que hablemos en otro lado? – dijo Christian al verla

Si- dijo Mila a punto de llorar

En ese momento Christian la tomo de la mano y ambos se dirigieron al estudio de Garrick en la mansión

Ahora si ¿Qué pasa Mila? Quedamos que éramos amigos- dijo Christian a quien no le gustaba verla así

Lo que pasa es que ayer no se cómo me localizo, me hablo el papa de Tobías – dijo Mila nerviosa

¿Qué te dijo? – dijo Christian sintiendo enojo sin entender porque

El muy infeliz me dijo que se enteró que mi hijo es el heredero universal de Will, quien tenía una gran fortuna y que su familia estaba en la bancarrota y que Tobías en este momento tiene que aceptar a su padre, yo le dije que era un desgraciado, como se atrevía a hablar así de mi hijo y que no tenía ningún derecho de venir ahora y quitarle a mi hijo lo que era de él, yo le dije que el único padre que Tobías tuvo fue Will, entonces me dijo que yo era un mal ejemplo para mi hijo porque me había enredado con un millonario aprovechándose de su condición y que eso lo justificaría ante el juez para que me quietaran a Tobías, además de que no tengo tiempo para cuidarlo con mi carrera ósea que ya metió la demanda, tengo miedo Christian en no me puede quitar a mi hijo- dijo Mila entre lagrimas

En ese momento Christian se levantó de su lugar y la abrazo fuertemente, por lo que Mila se refugió en el pecho de él, hecho que el solo permitía a las mujeres de su familia y estando así él dijo- Mila tranquila yo te voy a ayudar, no perderás a Tobías te lo prometo

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, sinceramente he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero no dejare inconclusa la historia

Espero sus reviews son mi motor para seguir escribiendo


	28. Chapter 28 Plan A

Plan A

Al cabo de unos minutos Mila ya se encontraba más tranquila, aunque aún estaba abrazada a Christian, pues aunque siempre fue una mujer fuerte que supo salir adelante sola, debía admitir que se sentía vulnerable y le aterraba el hecho de que pudieran quitarle a su hijo

Mira Mila te voy a decir que es lo que vamos a hacer, pero necesito que me pongas mucha atención y si tienes cualquier duda me dices, yo he tratado muchas veces con personas como tu ex que solo quieren beneficiarse de la situación- dijo Christian separándose de ella y pensando fríamente como lo hacía en los negocio

Está bien, dime- dijo Mila esperando que todo saliera bien

Lo primero, es que a cualquier persona que no le tenga toda la confianza le vas a decir que el despacho Grey te está ayudando porque eres amiga de Grace y atiendes a su nieta, vas a tratar de nombrarme lo menos posible, toso fue por idea de mi madre, yo hablare con mis padres – dijo Christian ya teniendo un plan en su mente

¿Puedo preguntar porque? – dijo Mila poniendo atención

Porque si algo sale mal, yo sería el plan B- dijo Christian serio pensando

¿Cuál es ese?- dijo Mila tratando de entender

Prefiero que nos enfoquemos en el plan A y no pensar en el otro- dijo Christian seguro

Confiare en ti- dijo Mila convencida

Bueno, siguiendo con mi plan, por lo que se confías plenamente en Nathan, le vas contar la situación y le vas a decir que deje su trabajo actual, que yo le triplicare su salario y que sea la sombra de Tobias, si realmente lo quiere como alguna vez me dijiste no se negara, a parte el y tu hijo tendrán un guardaespaldas sin que ellos sepan, de eso se encargara mi equipo de seguridad, nadie se puede acercar a Tobias a excepción de las personas que conoce, como los Dres. Wilson, mi familia o Nathan – dijo Christian pensando que nada saliera de su control

¿Por qué se tomaría esta medida?- dijo Mila quien jamás había pensado en eso

Porque si algo sale mal, es posible que tu ex busque alguna forma de lastimarte, pero sobre todo si lo que quiere es dinero, encontrara la manera de hacerlo y Nathan es alguien quien siempre ha estado al pendiente de tu hijo, por lo que Tobías no sospecharía nada y las personas que lo vean tampoco, ya que un custodio si sería muy notorio, porque el siempre estará a una distancia adecuada para actuar y el equipo que Taylor mi mano derecha organiza es muy eficiente- dijo Christian no dejando cabos sueltos

Entiendo y si, su padre es capaz de todo- dijo Mila recordándolo

por favor Mila no vayas a olvidar nada, es muy discreta y no vayas a olvidar que mi trato contigo es casi nulo, eso es sencillo porque la prensa sabe cómo soy y más desde que murió Ana, a Tobias no le vamos a decir nada hasta que sea necesario y a Nathan si le puedes decir la verdad, por estoy seguro que si tu ex te demanda, lo vamos a necesitar para que testifique que eres una buena madre y que Will hizo lo mejor que pudo y por ello va a ser necesario que con Tobias recuerdes todo lo bueno que le dio Will, ya que es probable que le hagan una prueba psicológica a tu hijo ya que tu ex puede argumentar que eres irresponsable por exponerlo a una situación con alguien tetrapléjico- dijo Christian quien en lo poco que había ayudado a su padre había visto esos casos

Eso es sencillo, para Tobias, Will fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado y con Nathan estoy segura que me apoyara- dijo Mila convencida de eso

Me alegro y si un día por una guardia necesitas dejar a Tobias con alguien y Nathan n puede lo puedes dejar aquí, siempre hay alguien y confió ciegamente en Gail quien es mi ama de llaves y nana de mis hijos, es pareja de Taylor- dijo Christian como último punto

Gracias Christian, me has dado el apoyo que tanto necesitaba- dijo Mila con una sonrisa

Para eso estamos los amigos-dijo Christian quien aparte de Elena jamás había considerado a alguien amigo- mejor regresemos sino los chicos nos empezaran a buscar y yo en la noche hablo con mis padres y hermanos, cuantas con todos

en ese momento Christian y Mila regresaron al jardín donde se encontraban todos reunidos, los adultos conversaban mientras que los jóvenes jugaban a atraparse, los recién llegados se unieron a Ethan y Elliot quienes bebían una cerveza, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Ted, Ava, Phoe y Tobias

Mila, mi tío Elliot nos prometió una fogata con bombones asados ¿dejarías que Tobías se quede? Y tú también- dijo Phoe con una sonrisa picara

Si mama ¿puedo? – dijo Tobias esperanzado

Ante esas miradas Mila no pudo negarse y con una sonrisa dijo- está bien

¿Entonces sigamos jugando? – dijo Ted divertido provocando que todos los niños corrieran tras de el

Ya hacía falta esto hermano ¿no crees?- dijo Elliot feliz de verlos contentos a todos

Así es, no me hubiera tardado tanto en reconocer que estaba mal- dijo Christian un poco decepcionado consigo mismo

Ya no pienses en eso, además te falta ver a los latosos de mis hijos en unos años- dijo Ethan bromeando

Y al mío, que espero sea una niña- dijo Elliot ilusionado

No, será un niño – dijo Christian solo para molestar

Pues lo que sea está bien- dijo Elliot para no dejarse molestar

Mila solo veía con justo la relación de Christian con sus hermanos y padres

Por la noche Elliot hizo la fogata prometida con ayuda de Ethan y Christian, asaron bombones todos, rieron, contaron historias de terror y bromearon, fue una velada única, hasta que poco a poco el sueño fue venciendo a los más pequeños y se retiraron a sus habitación, todos tenían una en casa de sus padres y a Mila y Tobias les fue asignada dos de huéspedes

Cuando ya cada uno de sus hijos se encontró en su habitación, Christian fue a hablar con sus padres, Elliot y Mía de la situación de Mila, todos gustosos aceptaron ayudarla y a seguir el plan de Christian

Por la mañana siguiente después de desayunar cada uno de nos miembros de la familia se fue retirando a su casa, al igual que Mila y Tobias, a excepción de Christian junto con sus hijos y sus padres por ellos vivían ahí

Cuando Mila llego a su casa se encontró con la correspondencia y comenzó a revisarla, mientras que Tobias se daba una ducha, hasta que encontró la carta que más temía, por lo que decidió abrirla en su habitación y cuando vio su contenido lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, tomo su celular y busco el contacto que necesitaba

Mila ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Christian quien se encontraba en el parque junto con Elliot y todos los niños quienes jugaban vigilados por sus padres

Me llego que citatorio, me demando, quiere pelear la custodia- dijo Mila entre sollozos

Tranquilízate, mira comienza el plan A, recuerda no nadie puede saber que yo te apoyo, habla en este momento con Wilson su esposa y Nathan ponlos al tanto y por al sueldo de Nathan ahorita mismo lo voy con Taylor, pero tranquila- dijo Christian molesto y tratando de tranquilizarla hasta que colgó – maldito

¿Qué paso Christian?- dijo Elliot quien estaba a lado de su hermano

Que el idiota quiere pelear la custodia de Tobias- dijo Christian pues Elliot ya estaba al tanto

Es un infeliz, venir 14 años después y reclamar algo por lo cual ya no tiene derecho- dijo Elliot molesto, pues él desde que supo que sería padre, fue el nombre más feliz y no dejo sola nunca a Kate-¿sabe que toda la familia la apoya?

Si lo sabe- dijo Christian pensando- te encargo un momento a los niños voy a hablar con Taylor

Claro- dijo Elliot viendo como jugaban

En ese momento Christian comenzó su plan con ayuda de Taylor que como fiel amigo nunca le fallaría

Una semana había pasado desde la maravillosa tarde en casa de los Grey, el escala es unos días estaría listo y Phoe ya le había comentado a su tío Elliot como quería su habitación, pues Ted ya tenía el diseño de la suya

Phoe había iniciado con sus clases en la escuela que Christian había buscado, sus compañeros tenían la misma discapacidad que ella, por eso era más sencillo adaptarse al lugar y sobre todo aprender a vivir con su condición, ya tenía varios amigos, quienes a veces le enseñaban algún truco con el basto y había escuchado de la posibilidad de un perro guía idea que le parecía muy atractiva pero no la había comentado con su padre o hermano, también había comenzado sus clases de ballet

Ted se sentía feliz de que por primera vez tenía una familia con su papa y su hermana y no tenía que actuar como intermediario, pues eso era muy desgastante

Mientras que Christian seguía paso a paso el juicio de Mila con su ex, a quien ya había investigado, su nombre era Erick Everdeen, venia de una familia muy adinerada, pero en la crisis del 2008 perdieron gran parte de su fortuna y no se habían podía recuperar, era divorciado y tenía un hijo de 7 años al cual nunca veía y había encontrado en Tobias una mina de oro, cada vez que sabía algo más de el a Christian le hervía la sangre y estaba decidido a que la ayudaría hasta el final

Erick había demandado al Mila con los argumentos que Christian imagino, el primero que nunca dijo nada de su embarazo, que él se acababa de enterar y quería conocer a su hijo, pues había perdido 14 años de él, que Mila era una mala madre pues pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital y no tenía tiempo para él, que lo había expuesto a una situación traumática al estar al cuidado de Will y lo había dañado psicológicamente por hacerlo participe de la muerte de Will cuando él era un niño y ella se había casado con el

Sin embargo debido a la gran trayectoria del despacho de Garrick, Mila se sentía un poco más segura, aunque se había dado cuenta que Erick iba a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de quitarle a Tobias

Christian ya se había mudado a él Escala, sus hijos estaban encantados con las remodelaciones que Elliot había, hecho pues ya no parecía solo un departamento de soltero, como muchos años lo tuvo el, sino que ya parecía más un hogar, el cuarto rojo había desaparecido completamente sin dejar rastro alguno y ahora los tres podían formar la familia que siempre quisieron

Christian, mañana tiene que ir a declarar Nathan ¿crees que después de que vaya por Tobias a la escuela, mi hijo se pueda quedar con Ted y Phoe?- dijo Mila mientras hablaba por teléfono

Claro, a Ted le gusta jugar con tu hijo y Phoe mejor no hablamos- dijo Christian un poco serio debido a que cada vez era, as clara la cercanía y química de su hija con el joven

No empieces Christian, son niños y gracias- dijo Mila quien cada vez conocía más a Grey

No hay de que, estamos en contacto y recuerda tu tranquila no has hecho nada malo- dijo Christian quien de igual forma cada vez conocía más a Mila, desde cuando estaba bien hasta cuando los nervios los traicionaban

Cuando colgó el teléfono, fue a hablar con Gail para decir que Tobias iría al día siguiente y que estaría a cargo de los tres, hecho que a la cocinera entusiasmo, pues quería mucho a los niños y Tobias ya era alguien muy conocido

Niños mañana después de la escuela viene Tobias- dijo Christian ingresando a la habitación de juegos donde estaba sus hijos

Qué bien, podre jugar con el- dijo Ted emocionado

Tob, va a ser una buena tarde- dijo Phoe con la misma emoción con su hermano

Se portan bien y recuerden Gail manda- dijo Christian quien a veces no entendía por que sus hijos se llevaban tan bien con el si había una diferencia grande de edades

Claro papa- dijo Ted quien era el que en más problemas de metía

¿Se queda Taylor con nosotros? – dijo Phoe quien sabía que el guardaespaldas era cómplice en sus travesuras

Si y también Sawyer, no se a qué hora regrese de trabajar – dijo Christian quien al salir iba a ir al despacho de su padre haber cómo iba todo – Mila va a venir por Tobias

Por suerte Mila había entendido muy bien la situación y su relación con Christian únicamente era por teléfono y ambos trataban de mantenerse lo más distantes posibles, para que nadie hiciera conjeturas

Al día siguiente, como estaba previsto Tobias llego a él Escala acompañado de Nathan, quien lo dejo con los niños Grey, para irse a los juzgados

Nathan dio su declaración, en la cual daba testimonio de que Mila era una persona responsable que siempre veía por si hijo a pesar de su carrera, pero sobre todo aclaraba como fue la relación de Tobias con Will, ya que ese el punto más delicado que el abogado de Erick estaba usando en su contra

Por la noche Christian paso al despacho de Garrick, para ver cómo había terminado ese día en el juzgado y cada vez que se enteraba de lo que Erick o su abogado hacían se molestaba más

Cuando Christian llego a su casa se encontró con sus hijos terminando sus respectivas tareas, aunque Phoe trataba de enseñarle a su hermano como con los dedos podía identificar palabras en sus libros especiales, hecho que fascinaba a Ted y dejaba orgulloso a Christian

Hijos, ya estoy aquí- dijo Christian haciéndose notar-¿qué hacen?

Phoe me enseña como leer con esos libros raros – dijo Ted a quien se le hacía muy difícil

Vaya, me imagino que debe ser complicado ¿me enseñas pequeña? – dijo Christian aflojándose la corbata y quitándose el saco para sentarse en el suelo con sus hijos

Claro papa, ven – dijo Phoe feliz de que era útil para algo

Esa fue una tarde divertida para los tres, pues Christian convivía con naturalidad con sus hijos y compartían momentos únicos

Cuando llego la hora de dormir los acompaño a sus habitaciones y después él fue a la suya y por primera vez un mucho tiempo la sintió vacía, pero no era la misma situación de vacío que sentía desde que Ana se fue, era más una sensación de soledad

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Quiero decirles que agradezco infinitamente cada uno de sus Reviwes y me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia

Espero sus reviews


	29. Chapter 29 La vida sigue

La vida sigue

Durante unas horas Christian estuvo despierto, sin poder conciliar el sueño debido a que se preguntaba que era esa extraña sensación que sentía, pues jamás la había experimentado. Veía el lado de Ana y se la imagino ahí recostada junto a el sonriéndole, su nena hermosa, amaba verla dormir, recorrer con la yema de sus dedos su cuerpo sin que ella lo notara. Sin embargo segundos después esa imagen se desvaneció, su imaginación no fue tan fuerte para hacerla regresar y fue cuando por fin lo entendió, comprendo que la extrañaba con toda su alma, pero sobre todo por fin vio lo que realmente estaba pasando, él estaba solo, ella jamás regresaría, por más que la recordara, por más que la imaginara ella ya no estaba con él y no estaría nunca más, tenía que aceptar esa verdad, era momento de guardar su todo su amor que profeso por ella, almacenar los bellos momentos en su mente como una maravillosa memoria, tatuarse en su piel el recuerdo de sus caricias, grabarla en su corazón y finalmente seguir adelante sin mirar atrás sin anhelar lo imposible y teniendo claro que ella no estaba una verdad que jamás había querido admitir

Christian se encontraba enfrentándose a esa verdad, cuando escucho como su puerta se abría lentamente

Papa ¿puedo dormir contigo? No puedo dormir tengo miedo- dijo Phoe parada en el marco de la puerta

Claro mi amor, pero ¿Por qué tienes miedo?- dijo Christian levantándose de la cama para cargar a su hija y ayudarla a llegar

En cuando Phoe sintió que su padre la levantaba, ella se refugió en el pecho de él y con su mano toco la mejilla de su padre

Estas llorando papa- dijo Phoe al sentir la humedad de la mejilla

Ante eso Christian se percató que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando varias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas- estaba recordando algunas cosas, pequeña pero ya que estas aquí yo también dormiré bien

¿Recordabas a mama? – dijo Phoe cuando ya estaba colocada en la cama de su padre

Así es mi amor, siempre recordare a tu mama fue una parte muy importante de mi vida y ahora con ustedes siempre tendré una parte de ella conmigo – dijo Christian abrazando a su hija quien de inmediato se acomodó recostando su cabeza en el pecho de el

Yo aunque no la conocí, siempre pienso en ella- dijo Phoe abrazando a su padre

Yo igual pequeña, pero ya es hora de dormir, descansa hija- dijo Christian tapando a la niña con las cobijas y dando un beso en su cabeza

Durante unos minutos más Christian permaneció despierto, hasta que fue invadido por el sueño, el cual luego de mucho tiempo fue reparador y tranquilo sin pesadillas

La semana paso tranquila para todos los miembros de la familia Grey, hasta que llego el fin de semana, Christian había quedado con su madre de llevar a sus hijos y quedarse con ellos todo el fin, pues la relación con sus padres volvía a ser estrecha como cuando estaba Ana

Christian hijo, tenemos que hablar- dijo Grace después de disfrutar una deliciosa comida

Claro mama ¿qué pasa?- dijo Christian un poco extrañado por la conducta de su madre

Vamos al estudio, deja que tu padre conviva con sus nietos- dijo Grace sonriéndose y levantándose para ir al estudio

Vamos mama, niños se quedan con el abuelo- dijo Christian divertido de ver como sus hijos se llevaban muy bien y Ted sobreprotegía mucho a su hermana

Al llegar al estudio, Grace abrió el lugar donde tenía todas las cartas guardadas y tomo una de estas, convencida de lo que estaba haciendo

Christian, esta carta me dijo Ana que la leerías junto con tus hijos cuando fueran una familia y creo ha llegado el momento- dijo Grace entregándole el sobre

Pero…y si fallo y si vuelvo a destruir a mi familia- dijo Christian inseguro, pues a pesar de los años nunca se sintió un buen padre

Hijo, tienes que tener confianza en ti, yo sé que harás un bien trabajo educando a los pequeños, además no olvides que nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte- dijo Grace abrazando a su hijo

Espero no equivocarme- dijo Christian aun no muy convencido- ¿puedes llamar a mis hijos? Muero por saber que dice esta carta y me imagino que cuando sepan de su existencia, ellos también

Si, voy con tu padre y les digo que vengan- dijo Grace saliendo del estudio

Ana, amor ¿cuáles serán estas últimas para mí? – dijo Christian sosteniendo el sobre entre sus manos hasta que escucho la voz de sus hijos

¿Qué pasa papa? La abuela nos dijo que nos querías aquí- dijo Ted quien traía de su mano a su hermana

Vengan vamos a sentarnos los tres en el sillón- dijo Christian ayudando a Phoe, colocando a cada uno de sus hijos a lado de el

¿Nos vas a dar una sorpresa? – dijo Phoe entusiasmada

Algo parecido- dijo Christian nervioso

¿Qué es? – dijo Ted curioso

Bueno, a ustedes su mama les dejo una carta que reciben cada cumpleaños, pues a mí ella me dejo otra que ya leí y dejo una más la cual tenemos que leer los tres juntos porque ella eso lo estipulo- dijo Christian mostrando el sobre a Ted y pasándoselo a Phoe para que lo tocara con sus manos

¿La vamos a leer ahora? – dijo Ted impaciente

¿Eso quieren? – dijo Christian aun con el sobre en sus manos

Si- dijeron ambos al unísono

Está bien, la abriré y yo la leeré en voz alta ¿les parece?

Si- volvieron a decir al unísono

En ese momento Christian dio un suspiro, tomo valor y comenzó a leer aunque sentía que las manos le temblaban

 _Mis amores_

 _Si están leyendo esta carta es porque yo ya no estoy con ustedes, no saben cómo me duele esta situación, pero es algo que no podemos cambiar y tenemos que aceptar, estoy segura que mi partida pudo causar un desajuste en nuestra familia, lo siento. Por ese motivo pedí a Grace y Garrick que les dieran esta carta hasta que ustedes tres volvieran a ser una familia, no se cuánto tiempo haya pasado para eso, espero que no mucho_

 _Siguiendo con todo lo que quiero decirles, no tengo palabras para agradecer los maravillosos momentos que pude vivir con ustedes, Christian, el amor de mi vida, sé que al comienzo nuestra relación no fue del todo común y tú sabes porque. Sin embargo fuiste más que mi MAS, fuiste el hombre de corazones y flores que yo jamás imagine, eres el amarte perfecto, el amor perfecto, el padre perfecto y no me queda más que agradecerte cada segundo vivido a tu lado, estuviste conmigo en las buenas y malas y a pesar que nuestra relación todo paso muy rápido, fueron los mejores años de mi vida, jamás lo dudes fuiste más que mi MAS tu entenderás_

 _Ted, mi campeón, no te voy a negar cuando supe que iba a ser mama estaba aterrada, era algo nuevo para mí y me daba mucho miedo equivocarme, pero te amé desde el primer minuto en que te convertiste en Bip, te doy las gracias porque me enseñaste a ser mama, porque aprendí como cada una de tus lagrimas significaba algo, porque viví con miedo cuando aprendías a caminar, porque tu primer palabra fue mama, por ser el niño más hermoso que haya conocido y por ser mi tesoro más grande, pues tu significas el amor que había entre tu padre y yo. Te amo Ted nunca lo dudes fuiste el mejor hijo_

 _Phoebe mi princesita, contigo tengo que pedirte una disculpa por no poder haber estado contigo, conocerte y cuidarte. Sin embargo te agradezco la ilusión que me diste al saber que te tendría, cuando me dieron que iba a ser mama por segunda vez fui inmensamente feliz y cuando supe que serias niña de inmediato me puse a imaginarte, quería que tuvieras los ojos de tu padre, amo esos ojos, sé que eres la niña más bonita que pudiera existir y quiero que sepas que te amo con mi vida, no me arrepiento de lo que voy a hacer y recuerda que tú y tu hermano son lo mejor que me pudo pasar_

 _Por último mis amores con estas palabras quise expresar todo lo que sentí y siento por ustedes, fui inmensamente feliz. Sin embargo quiero que tengan presente que yo voy a formar parte de su vida, pero no voy a ser todo, ya que ustedes tienen que crecer, cambiar e ir conociendo el mundo, no quiero que vivan atados a mi recuerdo y principalmente Christian, amor por favor no te esclavices solo a lo hermoso que fue estar juntos, tienes que vivir y estar con nuestros hijos para cuando ellos emprendan su propio camino. Ted y Phoe nunca tengan miedo a enfrentarse a lo desconocido y siempre recuerden se tienen el uno al otro y sobre todo tienen a su padre él jamás los dejara solos. Ted cuando seas grande quiero que seas todo un caballero como lo es tu padre, nunca olvides que tienes una familia que no te dejara solo, Phoe la vida puede ser un poco complicada pero tienes que ser fuerte y ver el lado positivo de la vida y tienes a tu padre y hermano. Christian te amo y sé que sabrás cuidar a nuestros pequeños_

 _PD: Los amo y los llevo grabados en el corazón, sean muy felices_

Cuando Christian término de leer la carta sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a sus hijos quienes se encontraban igual que el

Hijos lo siento mucho, prometo que ahora si seremos una familia- dijo Christian aun abrazado

Si papa, ahora estaremos juntos- dijo Ted también comprendiendo las palabras de su madre

Es momento de seguir adelante- dijo Christian quien por primera vez estaba entendiendo eso

Si papa- dijo Phoe quien ahora sabía que no estaba sola

Al cabo de unos minutos los tres salieron del estudio, durante el resto de la tarde cada uno pensó en las palabras de Ana dándole diferentes significados, pero convencidos de que solo ella pudo haber dicho esas palabras

Había transcurrido una semana desde que leyeron la carta, la vida continuaba normal para todos, solo Christian se enteraba de lo que sucedía en el juicio de Mila por Garrick, ya que al parecer el esposo estaba haciendo todo por quitarle a Tobías

Esa mañana Christian había tenido que ir con Phoe a su consulta con la Dra. Eaton debido a que Mía y Grace no había podido

¿Estas nerviosa princesa?- dijo Christian sentado en la sala de espera

No, me gusta venir con Mila además sus revisiones son muy rápidas ¿tu estas nervioso?- dijo Phoe jugando con su padre

No, porque habría que estarlo – dijo Christian mintiendo pues si lo estaba pues esa tarde le dirían los últimos resultados de su hija

Luego de media hora Phoe y Christian salieron del consultorio, aunque Christian presentía que algo estaba mal

Pequeña ¿nos esperarías aquí? tengo que hablar con tu papa – dijo Mila con mirada triste

Yo me quedo con Phoe- dijo Tobías quien acababa de llegar

Primero saluda- dijo Mila regañando a su hijo

Hola mama, Hola señor Grey- dijo Tobías rápido para sentarse a lado de Phoe

Cuidas a mi hija mientras yo hablo con tu mama- dijo Christian serio

Claro, yo le hago compañía- dijo Tobías entusiasmado

En ese momento Christian y Mila entraron al consultorio dejando a los niños solos con la secretaria

¿Qué pasa Mila? Te noto nerviosa- dijo Christian sentándose en frente de ella

Christian te tengo malas noticias con respecto a Phoe- dijo Mila sacando los últimos análisis

¿Qué? Que encontraste, dime- dijo Christian desesperado

Se concreta, al parecer el nervio óptico de Phoe no se ha desinflamado lo que nos lleva a pensar que la ceguera de la pequeña será permanente, lo siento- dijo Mila triste, pues quería mucho a la pequeña

No eso no puede ser, tu dijiste que había que esperar, que ella mejoraría, que podría recuperar la visión, yo se lo prometí, me volví a equivocar- dijo Christian desesperado y frustrado- dime que puedes hacer algo

Lo siento Christian, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos aun no existe una técnica más avanzada para remediar este problema, tienes que ser fuerte por ella- dijo Mila levantándose de su lugar para tratar de controlarlo

Es que no es posible, mi hija solo tiene 9 años ella no puede estar ciega de por vida, para que tengo todo el dinero del mundo si no puedo hacer nada por mi hija, tu prometiste que estaría bien- dijo Christian cerrando los puños sintiendo como contenía todo el coraje que sentía

Christian por favor tranquilízate, recuerda que fue esta fuera con Tobías y en unos momentos tienes que salir y afrontar la situación- dijo Mila hablando duramente con él , ya que no entendía razones

Ante estas palabras Christian se quedó en silencio, pues pocas personas se atrevían a hablarle duramente y Mila tenía razón, era momento de ser fuerte por Phoe

Tienes razón, dame unos minutos si- dijo Christian respirando profundo para calmarse

Claro, iré con niños por un helado a la cafetería te espero ahí- dijo Mila ya no tratándolo como doctora sino como amiga

Gracias – dijo Christian pocos segundos antes de que ella saliera

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian llego a la cafetería y ahí vio a Mila con Phoe y Tobías

Entonces fuiste a Disney cuando tenías 8 años- dijo Phoe entusiasmada

así es, fui con mi papa y mi mama, fue muy divertido aún recuerdo cuando a mi mama le daba miedo todos los juegos y mi papa la convencía de que me dejara subir – dijo Tobías feliz recordando esos momentos

¿Por qué te daba miedo Mila? – dijo Phoe con interés

Es que yo pensaba que Tobías era muy pequeño para ellos, pero Will siempre decía que debía dejarlo vivir valientemente- dijo Mila recordando las palabras de su esposo

Yo siempre quise ir a Disney pero mi papa no nos dejaba a mi hermano y a mí- dijo Phoe un poco decepcionada

Lo que pasa que yo iré con ustedes- dijo Christian quien estaba detrás de su hija

¿Enserio papa? – dijo Phoe con una sonrisa

Así es princesa, ahora que Ted tenga vacaciones vamos a ir los tres- dijo Christian quien aún tenía una mirada trise pero no quería que Phoe se diera cuenta – Mila, Tobías nosotros no retiramos porque tenemos que pasar por Ted

Hasta luego Phoe y señor Grey- dijo Tobías serio

Hasta luego pequeña y Christian recuerda lo que te dije- dijo Mila quedándose con su hijo

Luego de la noticia que Christian recibió por parte de Mila, ambos habían mantenido distancia pues seguían con su plan para que su ex pareja no le quitara a Tobías, el juicio cada vez se complicaba más y todo parecía que a pesar de todo MIla ganaría lo que empezaba a desesperar a Erick

Por lo que un mes antes de que diera el veredicto final, Erick decidió tomar la justicia por su propia mano

Esa tarde al salir de la escuela Tobías se encontró que Nathan no había llegado por él, por lo que decidió esperarlo, pues las indicaciones de su madre era que no se regresara solo de la escuela, no entendía porque, pero decidió hacerle caso

Hola – dijo una vos sacando a Tobías de sus pensamientos

Hola ¿lo conozco? – dijo Tobías frio y serio ya que era su postura ante los extraños

No me conoces porque tu mama no quiso que nos conociéramos- dijo el caballero que tenía enfrente

Por algo debió de ser- dijo Tobías con la misma actitud

Por lo que veo tu mama te ha tenido muy engañado, pero yo soy tu papa- dijo el caballero con seguridad

Ante esa palabras Tobías sintió que algo en se removía y con todo el coraje que tenía dijo- Mi padre se llama Will Traynor y no es usted

No digas tonterías, el paralitico ni siquiera hubiera podido tener hijos- dijo Erick riendo

Pero era mucho más hombre que usted- dijo Tobías cerrando los puños

Luego de escuchar esto Erick levanto su puño y golpeo el rostro del chico y cuando iba a dar un segundo golpe fue detenido por un tercero

Continuara

Hola Chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, prometo publicar lo más pronto posible

Espero sus reviwes y me gustaría saber que piensan


	30. Chapter 30 Todo se complica

Todo se complica

Cuando Tobias vio que no recibió el segundo golpe de ese señor, se sorprendió mucho al ver que el señor Grey había sido quien aventó hacia atrás a su agresor, no entendía que estaba pasando pero se sentía seguro

¿Quién demonios eres tú?- dijo Erick levantándose y encarando al caballero que lo había aventado

Soy Christian Grey- dijo el seguro un aire arrogante

Así que un Grey, vaya que Mila no es tonta, primero yo, después el paralitico, con el aseguro su futuro y ahora la muy trepadora ha llegado a un Grey, no me sorprende que tu familia la ayude- dijo Erick de forma sarcástica

Tobias quédate atrás de mi- dijo Christian en voz baja, para luego con un tono amenazador decir- no le voy a permitir que hable así de una dama

No me hagas reír, una dama no se hubiera acostado con el primer novio, en la primer salida- dijo Erick riendo

Ante esas palabras Christian se enfureció más, pues Ana se había entregado a él, en la primer cita-Usted no tiene ningún derecho a reprochar eso, un caballero no lo haría, bueno no creo que tenga algo de caballero

Ya muchas palabras, no creo que usted tenga algo que ver así que me voy a llevar a Tobias, ya que porque eso vine por él, es mi hijo, yo fui el primero en probar su cuerpo- dijo Erick tratando de acercarse al joven pero fue detenido por Christian

Tobias no se ira con usted- dijo Christian con seguridad

¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?- dijo Erick burlándose

Yo- dijo Christian colocándose frente a Erick

No complique más las cosas, le estoy haciendo un favor, mi hijo les estorbara, yo me lo llevo y usted es feliz con la zorra- dijo Erick sarcásticamente

Ante las palabras de Erick, Christian no contuvo su enojo, dando un puñetazo en la cara de su rival, provocando que este reaccionara al instante, comenzando la pelea

Al cabo de unos minutos, Erick ya se encontraba en el suelo gracias al entrenamiento de Christian, con el labio roto y más golpes en el cuerpo, por lo que ante la impotencia y frustración que sentía, saco un arma que tenía en la espalda y sin pensar disparo a Christian quien cubrió con su cuerpo a Tobias

Cuando iba a dar un segundo disparo, su mano recibió un impacto de bala provocando que el arma cayera y un hombre que llego corriendo lo inmovilizara

Señor Grey, señor Grey, Christian- decía Tobías tratando de que reaccionara sin tener éxito

En ese momento todo sucedió de forma muy rápida, dos patrullas llegaron al lugar, que se llevaron a Erick detenido, una ambulancia se llevó a Christian quien había estado inconsciente todo el tiempo y Tobias fue llevado por Sawyer al hospital pues tenía el labio roto del primer golpe recibido, durante todo el camino el joven fue en silencio pensando en lo que había pasado, mientras que Sawyer todo el tiempo estuvo al teléfono

Al llegar al hospital Tobias fue recibido por el Dr. Wilson mientras que Sawyer iba a urgencias donde ya habían ingresado a Christian y Grace había sido avisada

Tobias que bueno que ya estés aquí- dijo Wilson quien también ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando

¿Dónde está mama?- dijo Tobias quien estaba muy nervioso, ansioso y necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo estaba bien

Tu mama está en una cirugía muy complicada, lleva ya algunas horas y no podemos interrumpir- dijo Wilson quien vio el estado del joven- Campeón vas a tener que ser muy fuerte

¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No entiendo, apareció mi padre, el señor Grey fue herido por mi culpa, dime la verdad – dijo Tobias desesperado

Escúchame y se fuerte-dijo Wilson que no sabía cómo decirle al joven

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tobias tratando de contenerse

Nathan no llego hoy por ti al colegio porque sufrió un accidente automovilístico junto con el chofer, al ser el copiloto sufrió la peor parte y falleció al llegar al hospital- dijo Wilson de una ves

NO, NO, NO, Nathan no puede estar muerto, no es una broma, no seas así dime que es una broma de muy mal gusto- dijo Tobias dejando escapar una que otra lagrima traicionara

Tobias tranquilízate, aún no sabemos que más pueda pasar, tienes que ser fuerte- dijo Wilson abrazando por los hombros al joven que quería como hijo

¿Mama lo sabe?- dijo Tobias tratando de contener el llanto

No, cuando todo paso ella ya había ingresado a la cirugía, el chofer que no estaba tan lastimado fue quien llamo a la ambulancia y se trató de comunicar con tu mama, pero al ser imposible procedió a hacerlo con Taylor y él fue quien llamo al señor Grey- dijo Wilson que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando

¿Y porque a Taylor?- dijo Tobias para quien cada vez era más complicado

Mira, desde hace unos meses tu padre biológico se comunicó con tu madre, la amenazo con quitarle la custodia, porque fu familia había caído en la ruina y quería contigo asegurar su futuro, ya que tú eres el heredero universal de Will, Mila estaba muy preocupada y Christian le ofreció que el despacho de su padre la ayudara, el chofer que tu madre contrato hace unas semanas no es realidad un chofer, sino un guardaespaldas entrenado por Taylor y el juicio está casi por terminar, Erick está a nada de perder, así que tal vez por eso hizo lo que acaba de hacer y se está investigando el accidente, lo siento mucho Tobias se lo que Nathan significa para ti- dijo Wilson

¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo Tobias cabizbajo

Claro ¿que necesitas? – dijo Wilson sabiendo lo importante que era Nathan para Tobias y Mila

¿Puedes ir a ver cómo está el señor Grey y ver si mama tardara mucho? – dijo el joven quien quería llorar pero no se atrevía

Si, ahora vuelvo – dijo Wilson dejando solo a Tobías en su consultorio

En cuanto el joven estuvo solo, dio un fuerte puñetazo al escritorio y abrazándose al mismo comenzó a llorar, cerrando fuertemente los ojos

Papa, ya Nathan está contigo, por favor no me dejes que mi padre biológico me lleve, que no gane el juico y por favor que el señor Grey este bien, él ha sido bueno conmigo y con mama, además Phoe y Ted no pueden perder a su padre por mi culpa, ya que no podre estar con ellos si al señor Grey le pasa algo, por favor que este bien – pensaba Tobias abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando se rostro en ella

Por otra parte Mila salía de una operación exitosa en el cerebro que había realizado a una niña que era epiléptica, estaba muy satisfecha con el resultado y ahora solo le tocaba esperar para ver la recuperación de la niña

Mila, ven tenemos que hablar- dijo Wilson que había esperado a que su amiga saliera

¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien? – dijo Mila al ver la cara de preocupado que tenía su amigo

Vamos a tu consultorio, tienes que hablar con Taylor, dijo que en cuanto te desocuparas te comunicaras con el- dijo Wilson siguiendo las mismas instrucciones que el guardaespaldas le había dando

En cuando llegaron al consultorio Mila llamo a Taylor, ahí el re comento todo lo sucedido desde el accidente de Nathan hasta que Christian estaba en el hospital muy grave, dejando a Mila en shock, también dando indicaciones de que hacer

Cuando la llamada termino, Mila corrió y se abrazó a Wilson, había perdido a un gran amigo, a su cómplice, aquella persona que la motivo en los peores momentos con Will, su hijo había estado en peligro y Christian estaba grave por su culpa, jamás se imaginó que Erick pudiera ser alguien tan peligroso

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba más tranquila, además de que sabía que tenía que sacar esa fortaleza interior que nunca la dejo darse por vencida y Will había reafirmado, por ella y por fu hijo

¿Dónde está Tobías?- dijo Mila a Wilson

Está en mi consultorio está muy mal, lo de Nathan lo lastimo mucho y fue testigo de todo lo que paso con el señor Grey- dijo Wilson comprendiendo la situación

Voy a ir con él y ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo Mila limpiando las ultimas lagrimas que brotaban de sus hijos

Por supuesto – dijo Wilson colocando su mano en el hombro de ella

Necesito que lleves a Tobias a él Escala – dijo Mila

Está bien, vamos por el- dijo Wilson aprendo el hombro de ella en señal de apoyo

Luego de unos minutos Mila ingreso al consultorio de su amigo, ahí encontró a su hijo cabizbajo, pensativo y preocupado

Corazón- dijo Mila cerrando la puerta tras de si

Al momento en que el joven vio a su madre se abrazó fuertemente a ella

Nathan murió y el señor Grey fue herido por mi culpa, el me defendió- dijo Tobias aun abrazando a su madre

Tranquilo hijo, ya Wilson me ha contado, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes- dijo Mila tratando de contener las lagrimas

¿Qué paso? Todo fue muy rápido, ¿porque no me dijiste que mi padre biológico había aparecido?, ¿Qué tenía que ver el señor Grey? ¿Porque Nathan tenía que morir? – decía Tobias entre sollozos

Corazón, son muchas preguntas y para todas hay respuesta solo que ahora no es el momento, tengo que ir a ver cómo está el señor Grey y que paso con Nathan, necesito que me hagas caso y hagas todo lo que te pido, ni yo sé por qué paso todo esto- dijo Mila tomando a su hijo por los hombros y hablando claramente

Si mama- dijo Tobias un poco más tranquilo

En este momento Wilson te llevara a él Escala, no le digas a Phoe y Ted lo que está pasando y por favor has todo lo que Taylor indique, son sus órdenes- dijo Mila recordando todo lo que el guardaespaldas de había dicho

¿Por qué no puedo ir a casa? yo me puedo quedar solo- dijo Tobias a quien no le agradaba la idea de ver a Ted y Phoe después de lo que paso

No es seguro hijo- dijo Mila quien sabia un poco más de información

Está bien mama- dijo Tobias tomando su mochila para salir con su madre

Cuando ya Tobías se había marchado, Mila fue con la familia Grey, se sentía nerviosa y culpable, si ella no le hubiera pedido ayuda a Christian, él no tendría por qué estar pasando por esto

En cuanto Mia vio a Mila corrió a abrazarla para llorar en su hombro, sorprendiendo a la doctora

Mila, mi hermano está muy mal- decía Mia entre sollozos

Tranquila Mia, Christian es muy fuerte, saldrá adelante- dijo Mila tratando de reconfortar a la menos de los grey - ¿ya les dieron el diagnostico?

Aun no mama ingreso para ver si le decían algo- dijo Elliot quien estaba a lado de su hermana- solo sabemos que está en cirugía para extraer la bala

Lo siento mucho, fue...- empezó a decir Mila pero fue interrumpida

No te atormentes Mila; fue in terrible accidente, ninguno nos imaginamos de lo que Erick es capaz, en estos momentos ya está siendo procesado, hay indicios de que también fue el autor intelectual de la muerte de Nathan- dijo Garrick quien se mantenía el tanto con Sawyer y Taylor quienes estaba llevando el caso junto con los abogados del despacho

Las horas pasaban y no había noticias, Mia siempre a lado de su padre y Elliot junto con Mila, pues Kate y Ethan estaban a cargo de todos los niños, quienes no sabían aun lo que pasaba

Al cabo de dos horas Grace salió con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, desmoronándose por primera vez, refugiándose e en el pecho de Garrick

¿Qué pasa mama? – dijo Mia con hilo de voz

¿Mama como esta mi hermano? – dijo Elliot al ver que su madre no respondía- ¿ya salió de cirugía?

Hijos, Christian aún sigue en cirugía, pero su situación es muy grave, están tardando por que la bala está alojada muy cerca del corazón, cualquier error sería fatal, además tiene fractura de cráneo debido a que cuando cayó su cabeza golpe directamente contra el pavimento- dijo Grace con la voz entrecortada

No, no, mi hermanito tiene que estar bien- dijo Mia abrazando fuerte a Elliot

Así va a ser Mia- dijo Elliot quien trataba de hacerse fuerte aunque por dentro estaba devastado

Por otra parte Mila cada vez se sentía más culpable, por lo que aislándose un poco comenzó a orar- Will por favor si me escuchas, ayuda a Christian, el solo defendió a Tobias, a nuestro niño, por favor ayúdalo, yo solo quería que no me quitaran a mi hijo, jamás pensé que Erick fuera capaz de eso. Señora Anastasia, por favor si puede escucharme cuide de Christian, él tiene que estar con Ted y Phoe, ellos lo necesitan, son unos niños encantadores por favor que no se queden solos- pensaba

Mientras tanto dentro del quirófano se encontraba los mejores médicos con los que contaba el hospital, ya que sabían de quien se trataba, además de que había mucho cariño por Grace

Por otro lado Christian escuchaba muchas voces alrededor, no lograba identificar ninguna, además de que sentía que no podría abrir los ojos y mover cualquier extremidad

¿Qué mierda me pasa? – pensaba luchando por mover algo sin éxito

Tranquilo amor, todo va a estar bien- escucho una voz a su lado

¿Ana? Mi amor ¿dónde estás? –pensó Christian desesperado

Aquí a tu lado, siempre estaré para cuidarte- dijo ella con una voz muy dulce que tranquilizaba a Christian

¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? Dime – pensaba Christian

Es una historia muy larga, lo único que te puedo decir es que estarás bien- dijo Ella

¿Está segura? – dijo Christian quien no entendía bien

Si amor, solo estoy aquí para acompañarte- dijo ella

En ese momento Christian recordó que ella había muerto por lo que desesperado pensó-quiero ir contigo, quiero esta junto a ti siempre

No es posible amor, tienes que cuidar de nuestros pequeños y tener una vida larga llena de aventuras, todavía tienes muchas metas que cumplir, no es tiempo- dijo ella

Pero, sin ti yo no tengo vida, quiero estar contigo- pensó Christian

Yo soy solo una página en tu libro, te falta escribir el final y espero sea bueno- dijo ella con una voz feliz

Aún hay mucho que conocer y personas a quienes amar, recuerda Christian no todos los amores tienen que ser iguales, se puede amar de muchas formas- dijo Ella- Todo estará bien, amor mío

ANA, Ana, vuelve, ya no te escucho- pensaba Christian frustrado de ya no oírla más

En ese instante, en el quirófano la bala era extraía. Sin embargo el paciente entraba en un paro cardiaco

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado ¿se lo esperaban?

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que se dan un momento para leer y me siguen acompañando

Espero sus reviwes


	31. Chapter 31 Conociendo los sentimientos

Conociendo los sentimientos

Toda la familia Grey se encontraba en la sala de espera, ansiosos de tener noticias sobre Christian, los minutos parecían horas y su preocupación iba en aumento. Grace siempre a lado de Garrick, Mía con Elliot mientras que Mila no se apartaba de su lugar sola

Al cabo de unas horas uno de los médicos que era amigo de Grace y Mila, salió buscando a la familia Grey

Arthur, por favor dinos ¿Cómo está mi hijo? – dijo Grace al ver salir a su amigo, sabiendo que era el responsable de la atención de Christian

Grace voy a ser sincero, la bala fue extraía del pecho de Christian, durante la cirugía el perdió mucha sangre y entro en paro cardiaco, por lo que las próximas 24 horas son cruciales- dijo el médico sintiendo pena por su amiga

Gracias Arthur, ¿podemos pasar a verlo?- dijo Grace tratado de ser fuerte, pero devastada por dentro

Solo una persona y un momento- dijo el medico

Está bien, yo voy a pasar- dijo Grace comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección que su amigo

¿Entonces mi hermano está muy mal? – dijo Mía el borde de las lagrimas

Tranquila Mía, Christian es fuerte y saldrá adelante- dijo Elliot animando a su hermana, pero sintiéndose igual que ella

Tenemos que esperar estas 24 horas y esperemos no tenga ninguna complicación- dijo Mila quien conocía más la situación

Si hijos, si algo ha demostrado su hermano es que es muy fuerte- dijo Garrick quien aún no podía creer que unos de sus hijos se debatiera entre la vida y muerte

Por otra parte Grace ya había ingresado a la habitación donde se encontraba Christian, en cuanto entro sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pues era una imagen que jamás borraría de su mente, el su chico problemático, su niño tímido se encontraba ahí, con una máscara de oxígeno y varios aparatos que lo mantenían con vida, lo veía tan vulnerable como cuando lo recibió de 4 años

Christian, mi amor, tienes que ser muy fuerte y salir de esta situación tus pequeños te necesitan, tu padre y tus hermanos y yo mi pequeño, perdóname por no ser la madre que prometí ser, perdóname si en algo te falle y si no supe estar contigo cuando perdiste a Ana, pero ahora no te puedo perder mi pequeño, tienes que ser fuerte- decía Grace mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo

Grace, el tiempo termino, lo siento- dijo el médico sabiendo que era un área restringida

Está bien, ya voy- dijo Grace dando un beso en la frente de su hijo

Luego de unos minutos Grace ya se encontraba con su familia

¿Cómo está? – fue lo único que pudo articular Garrick

En ese momento Grace lo abrazo fuertemente sin decir nada, pues a pesar de que era una mujer fuerte esta situación la estaba sobrepasando

Mama, Christian va a estar bien- dijo Elliot uniéndose al abrazo, ya que Mía y Mila habían bajado a la cafetería por un café

¿Qué paso? – dijo Mía cuando llego con su familia

Aun no hay noticias- dijo Elliot quien estaba sentado a lado de su madre

Mila, si gustas te puedes retirar Tobías te ha de estar esperando- dijo Garrick al ver a la doctora cabizbaja sentada sola – Elliot va a llevar a Mía a casa

Si no les molesta, me gustaría quedarme hasta saber algo de Christian – dijo Mila quien tenía una mezcla de sentimientos

Nosotros no tenemos problema, Garrick, Elliot y yo nos vamos a quedar- dijo Grace con una sonrisa sincera

Gracias- dijo Mila quien no podía dejar de culparse por lo sucedido

Durante toda la noche los cuatro permanecieron casi siempre en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que a la mañana siguiente Elliot regreso con Grace a la mansión para ver cómo estaban los niños y que su madre descansara un poco

¿Segura que no te quieres ir a descansar un poco? – dijo Garrick a Mila

No gracias, estoy bien, además estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme por mi trabajo- dijo Mila entrando en confianza

Mila, no te sientas culpable por lo que sucedió, Christian solo actuó como cualquier caballero lo había hecho, defender a un pequeño es un acto muy noble- dijo Garrick quien durante todo el tiempo había observado a la doctora

Ante esas palabras Mila no pudo contener ya su llanto y tratando de controlarse dijo – lo sé y sé que es una deuda muy grande que jamás poder pagar, pero si yo no le habría pedido ayuda, esto no estaría pasando

Mira Mila, Christian es una persona muy especial, lo fue desde que era un niño, no ofrece su confianza a quien el considera no lo merece, si el decidió apoyarte y cuidar de Tobías es porque el así lo decidió y estaba convencido de hacer hasta lo imposible para que no separaran de tu lado, eso el me lo confeso cuando solicito el apoyo de mi despacho, estaba consciente de los diferentes escenarios que se pudieran dar- dijo Garrick sintiéndose en confianza

Christian es una persona con un corazón muy noble- dijo Mila con un nudo en la garganta

Así es, solo que el a veces no lo acepta y sus impulsos lo llevan a cometer errores- dijo Garrick quien conocía a sus hijos a la perfección

Durante unos minutos más Garrick y Mila continuaron hablando de lo que sabían respecto al caso de Erick y la sentencia que se estaba solicitando

Luego de unas horas Kate llego junto con Mía, para relevar a Mila y Garrick quienes habían estado todo el tiempo

¿Cómo están los niños? – dijo Garrick al ver a su hija

Ethan les dijo que Christian había tenido que salir de emergencia de viaje, solo Ted sabe la verdad y dijo que va a ayudar a que Phoe no se sienta sola ahora que se había restablecido la relación con su padre- dijo Kate quien era la que más informada estaba

Pero Mila creo tienes que hablar con Tobías, se sentiente muy culpable por lo sucedido y ayer estuvo todo el día encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes- dijo Mía quien le tenía mucho cariño al joven

Gracias, ahorita hablo con el- dijo Mila quien sabía que esa iba a ser una situación difícil con su hijo

Al llegar a la mansión de los Grey, Mila paso por Tobías para ir a su casa, durante todo el trayecto ambos iban en silencio, ella conducía mientras que el joven solo veía por la ventana

En cuanto llegaron a su casa, Tobías se encerró en su habitación, hasta que Mila decido que tenía que hablar con el

Tob ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Mila del otro lado de la puerta

¿Cómo está el señor Grey? – dijo Tobías sin abrir

En ese momento Mila pensó en mentir pero sabía que eso no le serviría de nada

Su situación en grabe, por eso pienso regresar en unas horas- dijo Mila siendo sincera

¿Se va a morir? – dijo Tobías aun encerrado

No… no lo sé hijo- dijo Mila reprimiendo sus lagrimas

¿Puedes hacer algo por él? – dijo Tobías abriendo la puerta

Al ver salir a su hijo Mila lo abrazo y tratando de ser fuerte dijo- no hijo, yo no soy su doctora

Es que él me defendió y no quiero que nada le pase- dijo Tobías comenzando a llorar

Nada le tiene que pasar, esta con buenos médicos y no fue tu culpa, nunca os imaginas que Erick estaba armado- dijo Mila reconfortando a su hijo

¿Por qué no me dijiste que él me había buscado? Yo no me habría ido con el- dijo Tobías viendo a los ojos a su madre- para mí el único padre que tuve fue Will

Es que quería protegerte y pensé que si no sabías nada, estabas seguro- dijo Mila sintiéndose mal por eso

¿Nathan sabia la verdad? – dijo Tobías quien quería saber

Así es, inclusive él fue a declarar sobre la relación que tú tuviste con Will y los abogados que nos defendían son del despacho de señor Garrick – dijo Mila

Por favor no me vulvas a ocultar nada- dijo Tobías quien después de saber la verdad había roto una de las múltiples paredes que había puesto hacia su madre

No hijo, nunca más- dijo Mila

¿Volveré a casa de los Grey? – dijo Tobías que sabía que su madre no lo iba a dejar solo

Así es, solo Ted sabe la verdad, por favor trata de anima a Phoe, ella no sabe nada y puede volver a sentir el rechazo de su padre- dijo Mila quien sabía que eso ultimo no era necesario pedir, pues Tobías se desvivía por cuidar a la más joven de los Grey

Claro mama, pero por favor si pasa algo dime- dijo Tobías preocupado

Si hijo, ahora dúchate para que comamos y regresemos- dijo Mila quien ya tenía su plan en mente

Por la tarde Christian, paso las primeras 24 horas críticas, hecho que tranquilizaba un poco a su familia. Sin embargo aún permanecía inconsciente, estado que los médicos no sabían cuando terminaría

Los días pasaban rápidamente, los Grey junto con Mila se turnaban para cuidar de Christian y que no se cansaran todos y permanecer alguien cuidándolo, para los niños la mecánica familiar había cambiado pero a los hijos de Mía, como a los gemelos eso no fue relevante, para Phoe la mentira continuaba, aunque si comenzaba a sentir que su padre se había arrepentido de quererla y Ted junto con Tobías cada vez se hacían más cercanos debido a todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, además de que Ted había encontrado alguien en quien confiar a parte de su familia

Mientras tanto Christian mantenía una lucha por querer abrir los ojos, mover las manos o cualquier otra extremidad, sin tener éxito alguno

Se sentía desesperado por que escuchaba como su mama sufría, igual que su padre y sus hermanos, quería decirles que estaba bien, que todo iba a estar bien que no se preocuparan por el

Por otra parte extrañaba mucho a sus hijos, a su campeón Ted quería llevarlo a la escuela, jugar con él, quería darle las buenas noches, además quería recordarle a Phoe que la amaba se había prometido que se lo diría en cada minuto que tuviera, tenía que volver a ganar el amor de su hija

Y finalmente le preocupaba que hubiera pasado con Erick, Tobías y Mila, quería saber que había sido capaz de proteger al hijo de ella y que Erick no había logrado su cometido, pero le estaba costando mucho poder salir del lugar donde estaba

Esta tarde Christian comenzaba a aceptar su situación, ya había pasado desesperado mucho tiempo, no sabía cuantos días u horas llevaba ahí, por lo que tomo la decisión de esperar, aunque la tolerancia no era una de sus virtudes, ya había escuchado la voz de sus padres, hermanos y cuñados, todos le pedían que volvieran, que los niños estaban bien, pero que lo entraban

Cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar una voz conocida, ya la había escuchado antes pero no tan claro como ahora lo hacía, por lo decido poner atención en sus palabras

 _Christian, tienes que despertar, toda tu familia se encuentra muy preocupada por ti, todos te quieren mucho, no los hagas sufrir, tus pequeños te esperan, sabes Ted ya se hizo muy amigo de Tobías, son como dos hermanos y Phoe cada día más bella, tienes una princesa a la cual cuidar y ahuyentarle todos los pretendientes, por favor Christian abre tus ojos, tengo que pagar esa deuda infinita que voy a tener contigo por proteger a Tobías, eso es algo que para mí no tiene precio, por favor Christian … yo te necesito, necesito ver eso hermosos ojos grises que me dicen que puedo seguir adelante, que nada es lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruirme, necesito no volver a sentirme sola, necesito saber que alguien me escucha, nunca te lo había dicho pero desde que te conocí te convertiste en mi luz, al principio no entendía como alguien podía ser rechazado por una pequeña maravillosa, pero cuando conocí el porqué, comprendí tus acciones, aprendí a no juzgarte desde el momento en que tu no me juzgaste, por favor Christian tienes que despertar_

Christian no podía creer lo que había escuchado, jamás se imaginó escuchar esas palabras de Mila, podía entender la maravillosa mujer que había conocido. Sin embargo no entendía como él había sido capaz de inspirar todo eso

En ese instante sintió como recibía un beso en la frente por parte de ella, era la primera vez que percibía su aroma, quería abrir los ojos desesperadamente sin éxito

Después no escucho nada, sabía que estaba solo, así que comenzó a reflexionar acerca de que había pasado en su vida desde que perdió a Ana hasta ese momento, teniendo una mezcla de sentimientos

Hasta que debido a su desesperación pudo sentir como comenzaba a abrir los ojos, la luz le lastimaba por lo que volvió a cerrarlos para abrirlos de forma lenta hasta que se acostumbrara a la luz de la habitación

Christian hermanito despertaste- dijo Mía entrando corriendo con sus altos zapatos y abrazándolo fuertemente

Auch Mía- dijo Christian en un susurro

Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Mía apenada

En ese momento Christian hizo una señal con la cabeza indicándole que no había problema

Voy por el médico- dijo Mía levantándose para salir corriendo dejando nuevamente a su hermano solo

Al cabo de unos minutos el medico ingreso y comenzó a revisar los signos de Christian, confirmando que se encontraba fuera de peligro. Dejando solo con su hermana al paciente

¿Mama?- dijo Christian quien tenía la voz rasposa

Está en casa ya viene para acá- dijo Mía sentada encima de la cama de su hermano

¿Los demás? – dijo Christian aun con dificultad

Elliot y Ethan trabajando, Kate con los niños, yo te cuido- dijo Mía con su singular carisma

¿Mila?- dijo Christian aun recordando las palabras de la doctora

Trabajando, está muy preocupada por ti y se siente culpable, no seas muy duro con ella, estuvo aquí ayer- dijo Mía quien ya tenía una estrecha amistad con la doctora

¿Ayer? – dijo Christian para quien solo había pasado unos minutos

Si ayer, ha estado metiendo muchas guardias para estar contigo, pero hoy si tuvo que trabajar – dijo Mía

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – dijo Christian sin entender muy bien

Un mes- dijo Mía nostálgica

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Les agradezco todos sus comentarios sin mi motor para seguir

Espero sus reviews


	32. Chapter 32 Tiempo

Tiempo

Christian no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando había pedido un mes de su vida, estaba consciente de que había hecho lo correcto pero era demasiado tiempo separado de sus hijos

¿Mis hijos? – Dijo Christian aun recuperando su voz- ¿Dónde están? ¿Lo saben?

Están en casa de mama y papa, solo Ted sabe lo que paso- dijo Mía conmovida por la situación de su hermano

¿Phoe?- dijo Christian preocupado por su princesa

Ella no lo sabe, pero vas a tener que hablar con ella, ya que siente que te arrepentiste de quererla, le dijimos que saliste a un viaje de negocios- dijo Mi aclarando la situación

¿Cuándo me puedo ir? Necesito hablar con ella- dijo Christian desesperado

Tranquilízate Christian tienes que estar bien para poder salir- dijo Mía haciendo que él se recostara nuevamente

No entiendes Mía, tengo que ver a mis hijos – dijo Christian molesto

Hazle caso a tu hermana Christian – dijo Grace quien acababa de llegar y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver a su hijo por fin despierto

Mama, ya estoy harto de estar aquí, por favor dime que ya me puedo ir- dijo Christian al ver a su madre

Christian entiende, pasaste mucho tiempo en coma los doctores te tienen que revisar antes de que puedas salir- dijo Grace sentándose a lado de su hijo, tomando su mano

Pero mama, es mucho tiempo el que he estado alejado de la familia, mis hijos me necesitan- dijo Christian desesperado

Ellos te necesitan bien- dijo Grace dando por terminado ese tema

Entonces llama al médico, que me vea lo antes posible – dijo Christian queriéndose levantar

Está bien, en este momento voy, pero por favor Christian no cometas una locura u quédate con tu hermana

Luego decir esto Grace salió, ya que sabía que su hijo no iba a estar tranquilo, por otra parte también necesitaba a visarle a la familia lo que estaba pasado y dar la buena noticia

Por la tarde Christian ya había sido valorado por diferentes especialistas, recibiendo un buen diagnóstico, había sido visitado por sus madres y hermanos, siendo Mila la última en entrar ya que ella se ofreció a cuidar de el por la noche, debido a que sería dado de alta hasta el día siguiente

Hola Christian- dijo Mila cuando entro por la puerta

Hola- dijo Christian con una leve sonrisa

¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Mila aun tímida comenzando a acercarse

Bien, ya quiero estar fuera de aquí- dijo Christian siendo sincero

Lo sé, pero solo será esta noche, mañana ya estarás en tu casa- dijo Mila sentándose a lado de el

Así es, ya quiero ver a mis hijos, por lo que se, fue mucho el tiempo que estuve dormido- dijo Christian viendo a los ojos a la doctora

Ante esas palabras la mirada de Mila se volvió cristalina y con un nudo en la garganta dijo- Christian, yo… quería agradecerte – pero fue interrumpida por el

No digas nada, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer- dijo Christian tomando la mano de ella

No fue solo lo que tenías que hacer, es la vida de mi hijo de quien estamos hablando, será algo que jamás poder pagar, Tobías es lo más valioso de mi vida- dijo Mila dejando salir una lagrima

Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por Ted o Phoe, además yo te prometí que cuidaría de ti y de el- dijo Christian sin desviar su mirada

Gracias Christian, eres un ángel- dijo Mila con sinceridad

Christian no podía escuchar esas palabras, ya que el aun sentía que era una persona cargada de sombras- no digas eso, solo no podía permitir que Erick te quitara a tu hijo, por cierto, no le pregunte a mi padre, pero ¿qué fue lo que paso con él?

Yo gane la demanda, él fue juzgado por el asesinato de Nathan e intento de secuestro de Tobías y ahora está en la cárcel- dijo Mila quien junto con Garrick estaban a al pendiente de eso

Vaya al menos se hizo justicia- dijo Christian satisfecho

Y gracias a ti- dijo Mila con una sonrisa

Creo que tú y yo nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo en los agradecimientos- dijo Christian comenzando bromear

Creo que no- dijo Mila ya más relajada

¿Has visto a mis hijos? ¿Ha habido alguna mejoría con Phoe?- dijo Christian cambiando de tema

He estado mucho en contacto con ellos ya que Tobías es amigo de Ted y Phoe, además en algunas guardias lo he dejado en casa de tus padres, Ted está muy triste por lo que te paso y te extraña, pero Phoe no entiende por qué simplemente te alejaste de ella luego de hacerse reconciliado, tienes que hablar con ella y como te dije la última vez no hay mejoría alguna- dijo Mila con pesar esta última parte

Ves porque me urge salir, no quiero que mi princesa se sienta mal y a Ted ya le han tocado vivir cosas muy fuertes- dijo Christian frustrado

Pero tú serás un excelente padre y sabrás como recompensar este tiempo- dijo Mila segura de eso

Solo espero no equivocarme más – dijo Christian decepcionado de sí mismo – pero es que solo es muy complicado

Dímelo a mí, pero sabrás hacerlo- dijo Mila infundiendo confianza en el

Durante unas horas más Christian y Mila continuaron platicando, pero debido a que el aún estaba algo débil cayo dormido sin darse cuenta

A la mañana siguiente Christian fue dado de alta siendo recogido por Elliot sus padres, ya que Kate y Mía se habían quedo en casa de los Grey para acondicionar el lugar para la llegada de Christian. Todos los niños eran cuidados por Gail, solo Ted y Phoe estaban en casa esperando a su padre

Cuando Christian llego a la casa de sus padres, fue llevado a su recamara pues aunque él no lo admitía se encontraba débil y se cansaba fácilmente. Luego de unos minutos el primero en entrar a solas con su padre fue Ted

Hola papa- dijo el niño comportándose de forma tímida debido a que no quería lastimar a su padre

Campeón ven aquí- dijo Christian incorporándose

En ese instante el niño corrió y lo abrazo, sintiéndose seguro nuevamente- papa te extrañe mucho, no quería que nada te pasara, tío Elliot decía que estabas dormido

Así es campeón, pero prometo que nada nos volverá a separar- dio Christian manteniendo el abrazo- dime ¿cuidaste de tu hermana?

Si, aunque ella está muy triste- dijo Ted quien se había comportado como el mejor de los hijos

Lo sé y ahorita voy a hablar con ella, ¿podrías ayudarle a venir?- dijo Christian quien estaba decidido a decirle la verdad a su hija

Claro papa, ahora regreso- dijo Ted saliendo corriendo de la habitación

Minutos después ya Ted y Phoe ingresaban a la habitación donde estaba Christian, este último no había dicho ninguna palabra, quería sorprender a su hija

Ted ayudo a su hermana a estarse a lado de su padre sin decirle nada

¿Quién está a mi lado Ted? – dijo Phoe al sentir a alguien a lado

Yo princesa- dijo Christian abrazando a su hija

Papa, ya volviste- dijo Phoe feliz abrazando a su padre

Corazón tenemos que hablar, Ted y tu tienen que saber la verdad- dijo Christian dando un suspiro

¿Qué pasa papa? – dijo Phoe aun abrazando por la cintura a su padre, pues no se quería separa a dé el

Hace unos meses unas personas malas, amenazaron a la Dr. Mila con quietarle a Tobías, ella me pidió ayuda y yo decidí ayudarla, pues era injusto lo que quería hacerle, un día esas personas quisieron secuestrar a Tobías y yo lo impedí, pero fui lastimado y estuve todo este tiempo dormido en el hospital, es por eso que no estuve con ustedes, pero ya estoy bien y prometo que no los volveré a dejar solos, yo los amo y son lo más valiosos para mí- dijo Christian tratando de ser concretos y no entrar mucho en detalles

¿Papa que te hicieron?- dijo Phoe asustada

Me dispararon y tuve un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- dijo Christian – pero ya estoy bien

¿Estás seguro?- dijo Ted preocupado

Si campeón- dijo Christian abrazándolo por los hombros

Y después de lo que me paso, he decidido algo, espero estén de acuerdo conmigo, Ted háblale a tus abuelos y tíos, necesito hablar con todos- dijo Christian quien desde que despertó en el hospital tomo una decisión

Cuando ya estaban todos reunidos Christian dijo- familia les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí, sé que estuvieron al pendiente de mí y de mis hijos, eso es algo que no sé cómo se los voy a pagar

Es nuestro deber como familia – dijo Mía viendo a su hermano

Y tú lo hubieras hecho por nosotros- dijo Elliot siguiendo a su hermana

Ahora lo sé- dijo Christian- pero este suceso me ha dado una lección de vida y es lo que quiero comentarles

¿Qué pasa hijo? – dijo Grace un poco preocupada al no comprender de todo

He decidió tomarme un año sabático, no quiero saber de mis negocios, eso quedara a cargo de mi personal en la empresa, sé que tal vez mi decisión es un poco egoísta, pero es lo que quiero hacer- dijo Christian dejando a todos pesando

¿Qué vas a hacer hijo? – dijo Garrick sin entender

Me voy a ir con mis hijos s recorrer el mundo, una vez se lo prometí a Anam, le dije que pondría el mundo a sus pies y no lo cumplí, entonces quiero mostrárselo a mis hijos, no estaré en contacto con nadie, será una aventura que quiero vivir con ellos, quiero que me conozcan y yo conocerlos, quiero enseñarle a Ted la belleza del mundo y a Phoe mostrarle que no solo con la vista somos capaces de conocer, no sé si estén de acuerdo o no pero es lo que voy a hacer- dijo Christian con determinación- ¿ qué dicen hijos?¿ solos nosotros tres?

Yo si voy papa- dijo Phoe segura

Yo también- dijo Ted un poco más inseguro

Entonces te ajeras de todos- dijo Mía a quien no le agradaba mucho la idea

Así es Mía- dijo Christian viendo a su hermana

¿Pero porque? – dijo Mía nuevamente queriendo hacer cambiar de idea a su hermano

Por es necesario que yo me olvide de todo esto, de todos mis errores y comience una nueva vida con mis hijos, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí por tonto, quiero demostrarles que estando nosotros tres no ce falta nada- dijo Christian

Yo te apoyo hermano y espero que cuando regreses conozcas a tu nuevo sobrino- dijo Elliot siendo el primero en brindarle apoyo a Christian

Hace mucho que tu tomas tus decisiones hijo y si estás seguro no hay nada que podamos hacer, les deseo lo mejor- dijo Grace con un nudo en la garganta

Gracias mama, Taylor y Gail se encargaran de mantener el Escala listo siempre por su hay que regresar antes- dijo Christian quien ya había pensado en todo

¿Entonces no llevas seguridad no niñera?- dijo Kate sorprendida

No, como digo será un viaje solo con mis hijos- dijo Christian seguro de eso

Pues buena suerte cuñado- dijo Kate sintiéndose bien por Christian eso era lo que necesitaba tomar las riendas de si vida

Mía, no quiero irme sabiendo que estas molesta, entiéndeme- dijo Christian viendo a su hermana

No te entiendo, pero te deseo lo mejor- dijo Mía con los ojos cristalizados

Luego de una horas cada uno de los hijos Grey se fueron con sus respectivas familias, Christian se quedó con sus padres, arreglo con Gail y Taylor el hecho de su viaje, ya que tenía pensado parir al día siguiente, solo con una maleta para él y los niños, pues quería irse prácticamente con lo indispensable

También llamó por teléfono a Mila, pues no la había visto en todo ese día ya que había tendió que trabajar en el hospital

Mila – dijo Christian al escuchar que el teléfono era contestado

Christian ¿cómo estás? Pensaba pasar mañana por tu casa para saludarte- dijo Mila al otro lado de la línea

Me imagine, es por eso que te llamo- dijo Christian quien no sabía cómo empezar

¿Qué pasa Christian? Te escucho raro ¿te sientes mal? – dijo Mila preocupada

No, estoy bien- dijo Christian con una media sonrisa

¿Estás seguro? Si necesitas puedo ir a revisarte- dijo Mila quien aún escuchaba a Christian dudoso

No estoy bien, solo que…- dijo Christian nervioso

¿Qué pasa? me estas preocupando- dijo Mila al teléfono

Mila, escuche todo lo que me decías mientras estaba en coma- dijo Christian de una sola vez

Ante esas palabras Mila se quedó en silencio

¿Mila? ¿Mila? – dijo Christian al no escuchar nada

Este… yo te puedo explicar- dijo Mila nerviosa

No, no digas nada, dame tiempo- dijo Christian apretando los puños

Es que Christian, yo- dijo Mila sin saber que más decir

Espérame, me voy un año a reencontrarme conmigo mismo y con mis hijos, espérame- dijo Christian antes de colgar el teléfono

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece la historia


	33. Chapter 33 Una nueva vida

Comienza una nueva vida

Durante un año Christian viajo por diferentes países junto con sus hijos, el recorrido comenzó en Londres para finalizar en México, durante todo el tiempo él no se separó de sus pequeños, los ayudaba y compartían momentos inolvidables, conocían nuevas comida y culturas. Ted conoció un nuevo mundo de la mano de su padre, supo lo valioso que es hablar varios idiomas y poderte comunicar con lo demás, también vio la vida de una manera diferente pues conoció desde las grandes potencias hasta los países menos desarrollados, por otra Parte para Phoe fue una experiencia muy enriquecedora, aprendió a valerse por sí misma con todo y su condición, su padre le enseño que tiene que ser fuerte para poder enfrentar cualquier reto a no dejarse vencer y disfrutar de la vida y finalmente para Christian fue un momento que no imagino tener, el con sus hijos era el mundo que quería entregarle a su amada Ana, pero ahora comprendía que era momento de seguir adelante guardar su recuerdo en su corazón en un lugar muy valioso, pero con la convicción de que sería capaz de seguir y volver a permitirse sentirse querido a parte de sus hijos y su familia

Era una tarde de sábado común, todos los grey estaba juntos, solo que ahora se agregaba al grupo la pequeña hija de Elliot y Kate quien era la adoración de sus hermanos y había causado un poco de conflicto con Ava quien no recibió de la mejor forma su llegada, lo que ponía a la familia en conflicto

Elliot ¿ya saben que van a hacer con la situación de Ava?- dijo Grace preocupada al ver que su adorada nieta no era feliz

No lo sabemos Grace, no pensamos que iba a ser tan complicado, durante el embarazo no hubo problema, todo fue cuando nació Nat- dijo Kate un poco triste y desesperada

Por qué no dejan a los gemelos y a Nat con nosotros y llevan a Ava un día solo con ustedes que sienta que no la estás haciendo a un lado- dijo Garrick pensando en la situación

Es una buena idea papa- dijo Elliot quien estaba igual que Kate –aunque también creo que le afecto no ver a Ted y Phoe

Eso es cierto- dijo Grace quien sabía que Christian había hecho lo correcto aunque ella también extrañaba a sus nietos- espero que pronto vuelvan

Niños, todos a lavarse las manos y los quiero aquí para comer- dijo Mía entrando al comedor junto con Ethan quien cargaba a sus dos pequeños

Si tía- dijeron los gemelos y Ava

Quien lo iba a decir Mía la capitana de todos los niños- dijo Elliot en burla

Y me falta Nat pero ahora está muy pequeña- dijo Mía bromeando

Con estos dos pequeños no te basta- dijo Ethan quien tenía las mismas energías que la pequeña Grey

No amor, yo necesito más niños y me faltan dos que espero pronto regresen- dijo Mía sentándose a la mesa

Lo sé, ¿cómo le estará yendo a Christian? ¿No se ha comunicado? – dijo Ethan quien ya después de tanto tiempo era como un hermano mas

No, solo Taylor dice que están bien- dijo Grace quien solo mantenía comunicación con el guardaespaldas

Pues no queda más que esperara

Tía Mía ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?- dijo Ava acercándose a su tía

Claro mi amor- dijo Mía extrañada – pero ¿no quieres sentarte a lado de tu mami?

No- dijo Ava decidida- ella ya no tiene tiempo para mí

Ante este comentario todos los adultos se quedaron en silencio, solo Kate dijo a Mía con la mirada que no le dijera nada a Ava

Está bien corazón- dijo Mía tomando asiento a lado de la pequeña

Mientras Ethan luchaba porque sus dos pequeños d años no tiraran la comida y realmente comiera, mientras que Elliot ayudaba a los gemelos de 5 a cortar su carne sintiéndose mal por la actitud que su hija había tomado con su madre y Kate alimentaba a Nathalia. Grace y Garrick solo esperaban que solo se solucione

Sin embargo, de repente cuando todos estaban comiendo en silencio se abrieron las puertas que separaban el comedor con el pasillo central dejando a todos sorprendido

Familia ya estoy aquí- dijo un sonriente Christian y bronceado

Hola a todos- dijo Ted colocándose a lado derecho de su padre con el mismo tono que el

Volvimos- dijo Phoe sonriente tomando la mano de su papa igualmente bronceada

Christian, que bueno que regresaron- dijo Grace levantándose para ir a saludar a su hijo

En ese momento todos se levantaron y comenzaron los saludos y abrazos, Ava abrazo fuertemente a Ted quien era alguien muy especial y con quien sabia se podía desahogar todo lo que sentía. Al cabo de unos minutos la familia Grey Steel ya se encontraba sentada para comer junto con su demás familia

Ted conto como prendió a montar a caballo en Londres, lo cansado que fue recorrer la muralla china, lo bello de los festivales en los países orientales, las cosas raras que conoció y el tiempo que estuvieron en cada país, Phoe por su parte hablo de las extrañas que eran alguna comidas, la mayoría muy deliciosas otras no tanto y como aprendió a manejarse más con el bastón, además de que ya dominaba el idioma braille

Durante toda la tarde la familia estuvo conviviendo amenamente, Christian estaba feliz de conocer a su nueva sobrina, aunque pudo notar lo triste que estaba Ava pues aparte de Phoe su adorada princesita rubia era Ava, una niña que robo su corazón desde que la conoció, por lo cual ver tristeza en los ojos de ella le partía el corazón

La tarde paso rápida, Christian decidió quedarse en casa de sus padres, hasta el día siguiente volvería a él Escala, Mía fue la primera en marchase

Tío Christian- dijo Ava llamando la atención de Grey

Que pasa pequeña- dijo Christian con la misma calidez que les hablaba a sus hijos

No quiero ir a mi casa ¿puedo quedarme contigo y mis primos? – dijo Ava suplicante

Claro princesa, dile a tus papas yo no tengo problema-dijo Christian con una sonrisa

¿Papa me haces caso? – dijo Ava a Elliot

Claro mi amor ¿qué pasa?- dijo Elliot con dulzura al oír las palabras tristes de su hija

¿Puedo quedarme con Phoe y Ted?- dijo Ava quien a parte que extrañaba a sus primos no quería regresar a casa

Está bien corazón, solo hoy- dijo Elliot no muy convencido

De todas formas ya fui remplazada- dijo Ava dándose la media vuelta

Unos minutos después Kate y Elliot se comenzaron a despedir, él ya le había comentado a su esposa que su hija se quedaba, hecha que entristecía a su madre

Hermano, yo llevo a Ava mañana antes de irme a él Escala, quiero que hablemos-dijo Christian

Claro nos vemos mañana- dijo Elliot sospechando cual sería la conversación

Cuando todos se marcharon, Grace y Garrick decidieron llevarse de compras a Ava ya que sabían que los niños Grey tenían algo importante que hacer, hecho que la niña recibió gustosa ya que adoraba salir con sus abuelos

¿Están listos?- dijo Christian sentándose en medio de sus hijos, todos estaban en el estudio en un momento muy privado

Si papa, muero por saber que dice mama- dijo Ted ilusionado, ya que paso su cumpleaños fuera no la había leído

Yo también quiero que me la leas- dijo Phoe emocionada

¿Quién que me quede?- dijo Christian conociendo la respuesta

Si papa- dijo Ted tomando su carta

Sino quien me la leerá- dijo Phoe también tomando la suya

Está bien, hijos quiero que sepan que esta es la última carta que su mama dejo escrita, sin embargo quiero que sepan que ella los amo demasiado y los sigue amando- dijo Christian conteniendo sus lagrimas

Lo sabemos papa, sabíamos que esto no sería eterno y fue mucho- dijo Ted quien era el más maduro

Bueno, ¿Quién primero?- dijo Christian cambiando de tema

Yo papa, además cumplí primero- dijo Ted ya abriendo y sacando la hoja

Te escuchamos- dijo Christian animándolo

Querido Ted

Ya doce años, eres todo un adolescente me imagino que igual de aguapo que tu padre. Sin embargo para mí siempre vas a hacer mi bebe y si estuviera ahí sé que odiarías que te dijera a si frente a tus amigos o alguna chica y yo moriría de celos al verte con una niña, pero hijo el destino no estuvo a nuestro favor, ya eres grande para comprender, quiero que sepas que en primer lugar que te amé desde el primer momento en que supe tu existencia y lo seguiré haciendo donde este, campeón como te dice tu papa esta será la última carta que yo deje, es tiempo de seguir adelante, debes ser un hombre de bien, tienes un gran ejemplo a tu lado, espero que ya todo los problemas que pudieran tener se hayan resulto y sean una familia, hijo vive, disfruta se alguien, si no te gustan los negocios no importa tu haz lo que quieras hacer, quiero que seas feliz, que ames y seas amado no tengas miedo a expresar lo que sientes , encuentra el amor y consérvalo, cuida de tu hermana y ten toda la confianza con tu padre , te amo mi pequeño bip

Cuando Ted termino de leer la carta se abrazó a su padre sin decir ni una palabra

Papa, lees mi carta- dijo Phoe ansiosa

Claro princesa-dijo Christian recomponiéndose al igual que Ted

Quería Phoe

Mi princesita, antes que nada perdóname por no estar contigo, sé que me perderé de tu maravillosa vida, pero estoy feliz con mi decisión hija. También sé que al comienzo no ha deber sido muy sencillo para ti, de eso también soy culpable, lo siento mi amor, me hubiera encantado que las cosas fueran diferentes, te amo y al igual que tu hermano tú fuiste mi mayor alegría, con Ted estaba a prendiendo a cuidar a un campeón sé que no fui la mejor, pero contigo todo era nuevo, eres mi princesita. Hija tienes que ser fuerte, salir siempre adelante, tienes unos guardaespaldas que darían la vida por ti y no hablo de Taylor y Sawyer o los demás que tu papa haya contratado, sin embargo es importante que tú misma seas capaz de lograr lo que te propongas no hay obstáculo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerte, quiero que seas feliz, sé que a tu padre le dará un infarto cuando tengas novio, pero defiende lo que sientes y quieres, confía en él y cuida de tu hermano, te amo hija y me hubiera gustado conocerte

Al igual que Ted, Phoe se abrazó a su padre sin decir más

Hijos, quiero que sepan que Ana los amo demasiado al igual que lo hago yo, ya no volverán a estar solos, ahora si seremos una familia, la familia que siempre debimos ser- dio Christian abrazándolos uno a cada lado- es hora se seguir adelante

Por la noche Ava, Ted y Phoe jugaron y contaron sus experiencias de ese año, mientras que Christian contaba sus nuevos planes a sus papas, hasta que la noche cayo dejando a los niños agotados. Por la mañana todos desayunaron juntos para finalmente regresar a Ava su casa y Christian junto con sus hijos ir a él Escala

Elliot ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo Christian sentando en frente de su hermano en el estudio de este último mientras los niños hacían galletas con Kate

Es complicado- dijo Elliot frustrado

Creo que soy lo suficientemente listo para entender- dijo Christian con sarcasmo

Ya sé, te voy a decir pero no lo comentes- dijo Elliot bajando la guardia

Guardare el secreto- dijo Christian ya serio

Amo a Kate y a mis hijos, pero ya son muchos niños y la verdad la relación con Kate se está fracturando, Nat es una adoración de niña, pero muy chillona y le gusta que todo el tiempo la estés viendo y haciéndole mimos sino llora, eso nos consume a Kate y a mí, Ava al principio estaba contenta con su llegada así como con los gemelos, al día siguiente de estar aquí la rechazo y ahora nos rechaza a Kate y a mí, así como a sus hermanos, se está aislando mucho, es una niña triste que a veces llora en silencio y no deja que intercedamos, sus calificaciones están en picada, no hemos querido regañarla porque en parte es nuestra culpa, pero su situación provoca más problemas entre Kate y yo y Nat que llora todo el tiempo, no sé qué hacer con mi familia- dijo Elliot desesperado

Que te puedo decir hermano, primero tienes que hacer algo para que tu familia no se acabe fracturando completamente, pero cuando paso lo de Ana tú y Kate dijeron que solo que sedaban con Ava y vinieron los gemelos, yo recuerdo que al principio también fue complicado, no puedo decir mucho porque en ese momento yo estaba alejado de la familia y con Nat es un bebe y así son los bebes, sin embargo la situación de Ava si me preocupa, no me gustaría que a mi sobrinita le pase algo, no pueden dejar que siga igual de triste y decepcionada- dijo Christian hablando serio

¿Y qué hacemos? – dijo Elliot quien era capaz de todo

Mira Ava fue su princesita 10 años, durante todo este tiempo ese fue su reinado ya que aunque estaban los gemelos, no se les trata igual a los hijos y los gemelos son aparte ellos tienen su propio mundo y se entiendes y toda la vida han tenido que compartir entre ellos, en cambio Ava se siente rechazada y relegada por ti y Kate, por eso prefiere estar con Mía y Ethan o con nuestros padres, no los culpo, pero creo que tú y Kate tienen que organizarse y si dedicarle tiempo a Nat porque es una bebe, pero que ese no sea el pretexto para ignorar a Ava, yo sé que no la ignoran pero ella así lo siente porque ahora todo significa la bebe y ya no ella, piénsalo hermano- dijo Christian levantándose y palmeando el hombro de Elliot

Finalmente luego de unas horas Christian llego a él Escala junto con sus hijos, los tres fueron recibidos de forma grata por Gail y Taylor quienes ya los extrañaban, Gail preparo gustosa su comida junto con Ted y Phoe y Taylor se ponía al día con Christian

De la compañía no me hables, mañana lo veré con Andrea- dijo Christian quien aún no quería saber

Está bien señor- dijo Taylor formal como siempre- puedo saludar a los niños

Claro y ya no me digas señor soy Christian- dijo el con humor

Cuando por fin se quedó solo Christian tomo su celular, lo vio, abrió la lista de contactos, la volvió a cerrar, se levantó, miro las fotografías de Ana y volvió a tomar su celular, marcando un número que ya sabía de memoria

¿Sí?- dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea

Ya estoy de regreso- dijo Christian con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Quieren que Ted se quede con Ava? ¿O buscamos otra persona?

Me encantarían que compartieran su opinión conmigo, es mi motor para seguir

Espero sus reviwes


	34. Chapter 34 Frenar Enero

Frenar Enero

Mila no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado, lo había extrañado demasiado, en el poco tiempo que se habían conocido ambos comenzaban a formar una relación más profunda que una amistad, relación que fue interrumpida abruptamente, pero ella lo comprendía, ese aislamiento era necesario para que el recuperara su familia y siguiera adelante, además le estaba sumamente agradecida por lo que hizo por su hijo

¿Mila estás ahí?- dijo Christian decepcionado al no escuchar respuesta

Este… si, aquí sigo Christian solo que estoy muy sorprendida de que ya haya pasado un año y estés de regreso- dijo Mila con una sonrisa en los labios

Si fue mucho tiempo- dijo Christian pensando como continuaba

¿Y cómo están los niños? Me imagino que Ted ya es todo un jovencito y Phoe tan hermosa como siempre- dijo Mila ilusionada

Los niños bien y tienes razón, Ted cada vez deja de ser un niño y mi princesa aún está aprendiendo a adaptarse a su nueva condición, casi todo los médicos que vinos dieron el mismo diagnostico- dijo Christian cambiando su tono de voz a uno más triste

Me imagino, sabes que si hubiera estado en mis manos hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que Phoe mejorara- dijo Mila quien estaba frustrada al no poder hacer más

Pero…no te hablo para hablar de los niños, ¿recuerdas que dejamos algo pendiente? – dijo Christian armándose de valor

Si…pero si algo cambio, no te preocupes lo comprendo y solo me gustaría seguir conservando tu amistad y seguir viendo a Ted y Phoe- dijo Mila tratando de ser fuerte

No es así Mila, es muy complicado para mí pero ¿crees que te podría ver mañana por la noche?- dijo Christian nervioso- si quieres que Tobías se quede con los niños, sé que lo extrañan

Me parece bien, solo que creo Tobías llegaría a El Escala un poco tarde ya que saldrá con su novia por la tarde- dijo Mila

¿Tobías ya tienen novia?- dijo Christian sorprendido un poco extrañado, ya que aunque no le parecía esa idea había pensado que el joven tenía cierto interés en su princesita, incluso estuvo a punto de tener una charla muy seria con el

Si, tiene como tres meses saliendo con ella, no sé cómo fue, solo sé que es su compañera en la preparatoria, no es de mi completo agrado- dijo Mila quien solo la había tratado una vez y no quiso volver a convivir con la joven

Que te puedo decir, está en la edad de interesarse por las niñas- dijo Christian quien escucho la decepción en ella

Entonces paso por ti al hospital- dijo Christian nuevamente con interés

Está bien, nos vemos mañana- dijo Mila ilusionada

A la mañana siguiente Christian se despertó muy temprano había dormido muy bien y sin pesadillas, despertó a sus hijos, los tres desayunaron juntos y salieron para ir a la escuela de Ted y Phoe, que era la misma donde iba Ava para que ellos pudieran regresar a clases cuando el ciclo escolar y ahora Ted y su prima compartirían clase

¿Papa podemos ir al centro comercial con Ava por un helado? – dijo Ted cuando los cuatro salieron del colegio

Ted, pero es que yo tengo que ir a Grey's House y de ahí a él Escala- dijo Christian quien ya tenía todo su día planeado

Así nos quedamos con Taylor, dejamos papa –dijo Phoe entusiasmada

Está bien, pero quiero que siempre estén a la vista de Taylor y no lleguen muy tarde, si quieren pueden pasar a comer lo que quieran, pero solo hoy ya mañana solo comida de Gail- dijo Christian fingiendo seriedad- Taylor te los encargo y por favor antes de llevar a los niños dejan a Ava en casa de mi hermano

Claro señor- dijo Taylor feliz pues adoraba pasar tiempo con los hijos de Christian y los había extrañado durante el año en que se fueron

Al cabo de unos minutos los cuatro llegaron al centro comercial, primero fueron a ver varias tiendas de ropa y cosas triviales, después a comer y por ultimo por un helado como postre mientras estaban comiendo el helado, Ted y Taylor se detuvieron a comparar video juegos ya que el mayor de los Grey decía que ya todos los había jugado con su papa y necesitaba nuevo. Por otra parte Ava y Phoe se había comiendo su helado decidieron sentarse a esperarlos

Sin embargo, mientras caminaban a unas bancas que se encontraban dentro del centro comercial, Phoe choco con una chica que caminaba también en dirección a las bancas, pero iba distraída viendo a su novio que comparaba algo en otra tienda, provocando que el helado de Phoe cayera sobre el vestido de la joven

Estúpida, que no ves lo que haces, mira como me dejaste el vestido- dijo la joven furiosa gritando

Lo siento, pero no veo y no te sentí con el bastón- dijo Phoe apenada

A mi prima no le hables así y la estúpida eres tú, que por venir de babosa no viste – dijo Ava poniéndose enfrente de la joven

En ese momento la joven quien estaba furiosa dio una bofetada al rostro de Ava, el cual al ser tan blanca se puso rojo al momento

Melanie como te atreves a pegarle a ¿Ava? – dijo Tobías quien al escuchar el grito de su novia salido corriendo

¿Tobías? – dijo Ava sorprendida pues ella tenía una buena relación con el joven después de lo que había pasado con su tío y el mucho tiempo que el paso en casa de sus abuelos

¿Qué demonios paso? – Dijo Ted quien también había llegado -¿Ava estas bien? Mira como tienes la mejilla

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Taylor llegando junto con Ted –Phoe ¿estás bien?

Esta estúpida me tiro su helado- dijo Melanie furiosa señalando a Phoe

Cállate y a Phoebe la respetas no voy a permitir que la insultes- dijo Tobías viendo con odio a su novia

Pero…Tob- dijo Melanie con voz chillona- como te atreves a defenderla, es una mocosa

En ese momento Ted estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Tobías lo detuvo

Mira, esa mocosa como tú le dices, es mi inspiración para ser médico, por esa niña yo ahora soy el mejor de mi clase, gracias a la familia de ella tengo una relación excelente con mi madre, ella y su padre me enseñaron que el trabajo que ase mi madre es para admirase, Ted, ese chico que es hermano de la mocosa como tú dices nunca me juzgo y siempre me dio su apoyo y amistad cuando su padre estuvo a punto de morir por protegerme, cuando otro me hubiera odiado, pero ellos no, es por eso que la defiendo, además porque el día que la encontré en el consultorio de mi madre vi que a pesar de que sus ojos no tienen la luz que tenían son los más puros y hermosos que he visto en mi vida- dijo Tobías con determinación

Pero tú eres mi novio y me tienes que defender- dijo Melanie encaprichada

Era tu novio, hasta aquí llegamos- dijo Tobías dando la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar con los niños Grey- Ava tu papa me va a matar cuando me vea

No te preocupes, si le digo que fue por defender a Phoe me admirara- dijo Ava convencida

Tobías ven acá- dijo Melanie gritando roja del coraje

Phoe lamento el mal momento que te hizo pasar y me alegro mucho que ya estés aquí- dijo Tobías tomando la mano de la niña – Ted, ya te extrañaba no tenía con quien platicar, que bueno que ya están de regreso

Nosotros también te extrañábamos y nos dijo papa que hoy iba a ir a él escala- dijo Phoe quien no soltaba la mano del joven

Así es, me dijo mi mama que ahí nos veríamos que no llegara muy tarde, pero como hemos estado viendo con Taylor lo de mi herencia y la custodia de mi madre, no pensé que ya habían llegado- dijo Tobías quien estaba muy contento que sus mejores amigos estaban de regreso

Bueno pues creo que ya llego la hora de ir a casa, además tenemos que ver que va a decir tío Elliot y Tía Kate- dijo Ted preocupado por que la mejilla de su prima seguía inflamada

No creo que le importe, pero ya ven que el tío dijo que no demoraran mucho-dijo Ava decepcionada

En ese momento Taylor llevo a todos los niños a casa de la familia del hermano de Christian, al llegar la primera en entrar fue Phoe seguida de Ted, luego Ava y al fina Tobías

Tía Kate- dijo Ted para llamar la atención de la rubia quien hablaba con otra joven

Niños que buenos que estén aquí- dijo Kate igual de cariñosa que siempre, pero al ver a si hija cabizbaja de inmediato identifico el golpe- ¿corazón que te paso?

Fue por defenderme a mí- dijo Phoe apenada

¿Qué paso? – dijo Kate abrazando a su hija quien no había dicho una palara- ELLIOT, Elliot

¿Qué sucede? – dijo Elliot saliendo por el pasillo cargando a la pequeña Nathalia, pero al ver a su esposa y su hija quien contenía las lágrimas, paso a la bebe a los brazos de la joven que estaba ahí y cargo a Ava quien se aferró a su cuello-princesa tranquila, aquí estoy para cuidarte ¿Qué paso niños?

En ese momento Ted, Phoe y Tobías junto con Taylor, le contaron al mayor de los Grey que había pasado en el centro comercial

Pero como se atrevió a reclamarte Phoe y tu princesita muy bien por defender a tu prima- dijo Elliot dando un beso en la mejilla a su hija haciéndola sonreír- y que bueno que terminaste esa relación Tobías, esa jovencita no te iba a dejar nada bueno

Lo sé, ni yo entiendo por qué le di una oportunidad- dijo Tobías quien estaba muy tranquilo

Pero a Phoe le molesto escuchar que Tobías había estado con alguien más

Bueno niños, ya que están aquí les presento a Lou ella va a ser la niñera de Nathalia, para que nosotros tengamos más tiempo para jugar con ustedes- dijo Elliot presentando a la joven quien se veía adoraba a los niños, pues inmediatamente tuvo su aprobación y prometió enseñarle a hacer pasteles, pues estudiaba repostería

Luego de una hora Phoe y Ted junto con Tobías regresaron al Escala, donde solo contaron a Christian lo sucedido, él se preocupó por Phoe pero estaba feliz de que no hubiera pasado a mayores y agradeció a Tobías por cuidar de su hija. Dejando a los niños al cuidado de Gail y Taylor ya que sería una tarde de anécdotas, películas y postres

Por otra parte Mila dejaba todo listo en su turno para que no tuviera problemas, al finalizar decidió sentarse en la cafetería del hospital, pues taba muy nerviosa, ni ella entendía porque. Sin embargo eran nervios agradables, por lo que para evitar ver como pasaba el tiempo comenzó a ver a las personas que estaban a su alrededor e imaginar con su vida cambiaba mientras una canción se oía de fondo

Alguien que sepa frenar enero,  
alguien que sepa que viene fuerte.

Él llega demandándome mantas  
entrelazándose entre las piernas  
de la gente que amando se calma

Por otro lado Christian quien estaba nervioso, veía el reloj cada dos segundos, esperando que el tiempo corriera más rápido, se comenzaba a desesperar debido al tráfico que había para llegar a la entrada del hospital, por lo que en un arranque de desesperación se bajó del auto, diciendo a Sawler que lo veía del otro lado del hospital y el entraba caminando

Y es que aún voy subiendo la calle,  
hay personas que al verme me paran.

Llego tarde a la cita esta vez  
cuando llegue no sé cómo haré,  
para no parecerte muy rara.

Mila se encontraba concentrada escuchando la letra de la canción que sonaba en la cafetería, cuando de repente vio como la imagen que había extrañado cruzaba la puerta, buscándola con la mirada sin encontrarla

Mi niño mimado, mi amante paciente,  
no entiendes de vagos por más que lo intente  
y te haga siluetas de papel, no te quiero convencer.

Que yo quiero encontrarme en tus ojos,  
que me ganes y puedas perderme,  
que me queden algunos antojos  
y me dejes sabor al pensarte.

Y me crezca pintándote en rojo,  
que me hables de vida y presienta...  
que nací pa' vivirla contigo.

Que me toques la cara y me muera  
cada vez que te arañe el destino.

Alguien que sepa frenar enero,  
alguien que sepa que viene fuerte.

Que me cuente lo que yo no sé  
y me deje mi tiempo después  
para así abrazarte sin verte.

Mila pensaba en todas las cosas que quería decirle, en ya no ser tímida y por una vez jugarse el todo por algo que quería, pero cuando los ojos de Christian encontraron los suyos se quedó sin palabras y solo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, hasta que el llego y la abrazo fuertemente

Mi niño mimado, mi amante paciente,  
no entiendes de vagos por más que lo intente  
y te haga siluetas de papel, no te quiero convencer.

Que yo quiero encontrarme en tus ojos,  
que me ganes y puedas perderme,  
que me queden algunos antojos  
y me dejes sabor al pensarte.

Y me crezca pintándote en rojo,  
que me hables de vida y presienta...  
que nací pa' vivirla contigo.

Que me toques la cara y me muera  
cada vez que te arañe el destino.

Que yo quiero encontrarme en tus ojos,  
que me ganes y puedas perderme.

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Sé que para muchas es complicado que Christian este con otra persona, pero no es el único que sufrió, ambos merecen una segunda oportunidad y no creo que Ana tuviera un amor egoísta

Ahora quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me han dado una oportunidad, son mi motor para seguir espero no me abandonen

La canción la amo y su nombre es Frenan Enero con Melendi y Vanessa Martin, amo los cantantes españoles


	35. Chapter 35 Por fin

Por fin

Durante algunos minutos Christian y Mila continuaron abrazados sin decir nada, solo sintiendo la presencia del otro. Ninguno se atrevía a romper el encanto de ese momento

Al cabo de unos minutos, Christian fue el primero en deshacer el abrazo, pero colocando sus manos en los hombros de Mila, pensando muy bien sus palabras

Tenemos que hablar- dijo Christian con una sonrisa nerviosa, debido a que estaba muy ansioso, ya que nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, con Ana todo había sido muy diferente y antes de su esposa, no le había interesado otra mujer

Claro, solo quiero que sepas, que lo que creo sientes es mutuo- dijo Mila igual de ansiosa que el

Ven, vamos a sentarnos- dijo Christian tomando la mano de ella

¿Y ahora?- dijo Mila sentada frente a el

No lo sé- dijo Christian siendo sincero – nunca había estado en esta situación, no sé cómo definir lo que está pasando

Me siento igual – dijo Mila con la sinceridad- sin embrago, tengo algo muy claro, que tal vez te enfade

¿Qué es?- dijo Christian cubriendo las manos de ella con las suyas

Christian, yo ya no puedo entregar mi corazón de forma completa, una parte siempre le pertenecerá a alguien más, no puedo permitir que me lastimen y mi hijo es mi vida, sin embargo quiero volver a experimentar lo que se siente amar y ser amado, ya no quiero preguntarme que pasaría si, solo quiero hacerlo sin pensar, quiero arriesgarme, no puedo seguir negando esto que siento por ti, te admire desde que vi tu preocupación y cariño por Phoe y ahora que conozco al maravilloso hombre que eres me he enamorado de ti- dijo Mila hablando con el corazón

Mila, comprendo todos esos sentimientos porque yo también los tengo, estoy aterrado de que alguien entre en mi corazón, ya que yo pensé que únicamente podía pertenecer a Ana, ahora sé que ella es una parte muy importante de mi vida, que jamás la olvidare y recordare los maravillosos momentos que viví con ella, ahora sé que mis hijos son todo para mí, que daría mi vida por ellos sin pensarlo, pero también quiero arriesgarme, quiero saber lo que es el amor, ya que solo lo viví con Ana y por desgracia la vida me la quito muy rápido, ahora quiero que me enseñen lo que es no solo pensar en mis pequeños, si no en la posibilidad de ser querido, tengo derecho a buscar mi felicidad y creo eres tú, durante este año que estuvimos separados, no deje de pensarte, de preocuparme por si estabas bien, si habías solucionado tus problema con Tobías quien es un excelente chico, sin embrago necesitaba este tiempo para reencontrarme, se lo debía a mis hijos, por todos los años que fui un miserable, pero ahora me toca ser feliz a mí, estar con la única mujer que ha hecho que vuelva a sonreír y a soñar, también me enamore de ti- dijo Christian apretando las manos de ella viendo a los ojos - ¿nos damos una oportunidad?

Ante esas palabras, que Mila creyó imposibles, solo sonrió y con la mirada cristalizada dijo- solo necesito la aprobación de tres personas, si ellos no se niegan, ni los lastimamos, claro que quiero una oportunidad, quiero mi felicidad

Christian sabia a quien se refería ella, por lo que levantándose de golpe dijo- no perdamos tiempo, vamos a preguntarles

¿Ahora? – dijo Mila sorprendida

Sí, porque no, están todos juntos – dijo Christian para quien no había problema

Está bien, si crees que es lo correcto vamos – dijo Mila sonriendo

Además Phoe y Ted, te extrañan, van a estar fascinados de verte- dijo Christian quien sabia del cariño de sus hijos hacia la medico

Yo también los extrañe mucho, y estoy segura que Tobías igual te extraña ya que estos meses ha hecho mucha relación con Elliot, Kate, Mía y Ehthan, además Garrick y Grace, lo consideran un nieto más, solo faltabas tu – dijo Mila ya que por lo del juicio había tenido mucha relación con la familia Grey

Yo también, lo extrañe, aunque estoy seguro que tal vez en unos años va a hacer que quiera nunca haberlo conocido- dijo Christian bromeando

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Mila sospechando él porque

Espera unos años- dijo Christian- ya te conté que hoy termino con su novia

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué paso?- dijo Mila a quien le agradaba mucho eso, ya que la joven nunca fue de su completo agrado

No sé bien como estuvo, solo que al parecer Phoe choco con ella, lo que provoco que se molestara y le dijera algo, Ava la defendió y la novia le dio una bofetada y Tobías llego y al darse cuenta de todo, defendió a Ava y Phoe, por lo que ellos terminaron, ese fue el resumen que me dieron- dijo Christian

¿Y cómo esta Ava? – dijo Mila preocupada

Al parecer bien, al rato voy a hablar con Elliot- dijo Christian quien sabía que Ted no permitiría que su prima sufriera ningún daño mayor

Qué pena contigo y con los papas de Ava, pero esa chica nunca fue una buena influencia para Tobías, yo no sé cómo comenzaron a salir- dijo Mila molesta

Bueno, creo que ya fue mucho de conversación, podemos seguir haciéndolo en el auto, tenemos una pregunta que hacer- dijo Christian tomando la mano de ella

Claro, vamos – dijo Mila sonriente

Pero antes…- dijo Christian, tomando a Mila de la nuca y robándole un beso, el cual al principio fue tímido por parte de ella, pero poco a poco comenzó a corresponderle, el no había vuelto a besar a alguien desde la muerte de Ana y ella su último beso había sido para Will

Al cabo de una hora Christian y Mila llegaron a él escala, al entrar no escucharon ningún ruido, solo Gail estaba levantando los platos sucios de la mesa

Hola Gail – dijo Christian quien venía tomado de la mano de Mila, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para el ama de llaves

Buenas noches señor Grey, señorita Mila-dijo Gail acercándose a ellos

Solo Mila, estamos en confianza- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Está bien Mila- dijo Gail sintiendo la misma naturalidad que con Ana

¿Dónde están los niños? – dijo Christian quien no los veía

Están en área de juegos con Taylor- dijo Gail quien era consciente de que al guardaespaldas amaba jugar con los niños

Gracias, vamos para allá-dijo Christian caminando de la mano de Mila, pero al momento de entrar en el área de juegos se encontró con Taylor y Ted compitiendo en el video juego, mientras que Phoe apoyaba al guardaespaldas y Tobías a Ted

Christian, hizo el sonido de toser para llamar la atención de los 4, provocando que Taylor perdiera

Perdiste- dijo Ted en todo de burla

Señor, yo…- dijo Taylor un poco avergonzado

No te preocupes Taylor, ve con Gail, necesitamos hablar con los niños- dijo Christian serio provocando la preocupación de Ted y Tobías

¿Mila está aquí? – dijo Phoe comenzando a buscarla

Así es corazón, ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo la médico acercándose a abrazarla

Es que reconozco tu perfume, te extrañe mucho- dijo Phoe abrazando la medico

Yo también y a ti también Ted, ven dame un abrazo- dijo Mila abriendo los brazo s

En ese momento Ted se acercó y se abrazó a su hermana y la doctora

Bueno niños, Mila y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, vengan a la sala con nosotros

Claro señor Grey- dijo Tobías quien aún no sabía que era lo que pasaba

Ya había dejado el señor Grey, soy Christian- dijo el tomando por los hombros al joven, mientras que Mila venía con los niños

Cuando ya estaba todos reunidos, Christian y Mila, se colocaron frente a los más jóvenes y dando un suspiro, para armarse valor, comenzaron a hablar

Niños, Mila y yo tenemos algo importante que hablar con ustedes y quiero que sepan que ustedes son lo más importante para nosotros – dijo Christian volvió a ponerse nervioso

¿Qué pasa papa? – dijo Ted quien en pocas ocasiones había visto así a su padre

Lo que sucede es que, Mila y yo hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad como pareja, claro solo si ustedes tres están de acuerdo- dijo Christian hablando rápido

Al escuchar eso los tres pequeños se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, preocupando un poco a sus respectivos padres

¿Y bien? – dijo Mila nerviosa

Por mí no hay problema, yo te quiero mucho Mila – dijo Phoe siendo la primera en manifestar sus sentimientos

Yo también pequeña, prometo quererlos mucho y a tu papa y ¿ustedes que piensan Ted y Tob? – dijo Mila tratando de descifrar sus rostros

Yo solo tengo una condición- dijo Ted con los brazos cruzados

¿Cuál campeón? – dijo Christian tomándolo por los hombros

Que nunca olvides a mama y Mila también te quiero, pero mi mama es mi mama y solo te puedo ver como una tía más- dijo Ted tratando de ser claro

Campeón jamás olvidare a Ana, tu mama me dio dos grandes tesoros que son ustedes y créeme que siempre la llevare en el corazón, solo que he aprendido que se puede amar de diferentes formas y Mila ha ganado parte de mi corazón y quiero comenzar una nueva vida con ella y ustedes- dijo Christian siendo sincero

Y yo jamás ocupare el lugar de tu mama, ella fue una mujer grandiosa que siempre vivirá en los corazones de tú y tu hermana, así como el de tu padre, yo lo único que me gustaría tener es un poquito de ese cariño, si quieres puedo ser tu amiga o tu tía como dices- dijo Mila acercándose a Ted

Está bien, solo que aun va a ser un poco extraño para mí- dijo Ted quien era el que más recuerdos y sentimientos tenia hacia Ana

¿Tobías que dices? – dijo Christian quien veía que el más serio era el joven

Solo una vez vi a mi madre feliz y fue cuando estaba enamorada de mi padre Will, así que si volveré a ver a mi mama igual de feliz, no tengo problema, solo que Christian, solo puedo verte como amigo igual que Ted mi padre es Will- dijo Tobías siendo concreto

Claro y si en algo puedo ayudarte no lo dudes- dijo Christian estrechando la mano del joven

¿Y viviremos juntos? – dijo Ted quien había comenzado a pensar en los beneficios de eso

Ante ese comentario Christian y Mila se quedaron en silencio

Por el momento no, tu papa y yo estamos comenzando la relación, primero queremos ver si funciona- dijo Mila quien no quería dar muchos detalles

1 año después

¿Para qué nos habrá citado Christian? – dijo Mía quien daba de comer a sus hijos, con ayuda de Ethan

No lo sé, pero ha de ser algo importante, tu papa cuando hablo a la casa dijo que tu hermano nos quería aquí a la hora de la comida- dijo Ethan quien cargaba a su hija de tres años

Vaya por lo que veo me ganaron- dijo Elliot quien entraba con Ava, seguido de Kate quien traía de la mano a los gemelos y por último la niñera quien cargaba a la pequeña Nathalia –niños al jardín a jugar cuando sea la hora de la comida vienen

Pero por favor no se ensucien- dijo Kate mortificada- hola Mía, hermanito

Yo cuido de los niños- dijo la niñera

Como vas con tu guardería Elliot- dijo Ethan bromeando

Cállate, ya te quiero ver cuando estés igual- dijo el mayor de los Grey

No creo hermanito, nosotros solo nos quedaremos con nuestros dos pequeños- dijo Mía mientras alimentaba al menor

Eso mismo decía yo con Ava- dijo Kate para molestar

Hijos que bueno que ya llegaron- dijo Garrick entrando a la cocina saludando a todos los presentes

Hola papa- dijeron Elliot y Mía

Garrick- dijeron Kate y Ethan

¿Y mis niños dónde están? – dijo Garrick para quien sus hijos ya había pasado a segundo términos ahora su adoración eran sus nietos

En el jardín- dijo Elliot mientras veía como se iba su padre

¿Para qué nos quiere Christian? Es raro que él quiera a la familia reunida, si siempre hay que rogarle que venga, ya tiene unos meses que ni se aparece- dijo Elliot dando un resumen de la vida de su hermano

No lo sé, pero como dices es extraño- dijo Mía pensando

Ya dejen de hacer teorías de que tiene su hermano, solo espérenlo y sabrán- dijo Grace entrando a la cocina con un sonrisa pícara debido a que ella si sabía cuál era la noticia

Está bien- dijeron los dos resignados

Al cabo de una hora ya toda la familia se encontraba reunida para comenzar a comer, cuando entraron Phoe, Ted, Tobías seguidos de Christian y Mila, los niños ocuparon su lugar mientras que los dos últimos entraban

Hola familia – dijo Christian con una sonrisa en los labios

¿Qué te pasa Christian? – dijo Elliot quien no entendía la conducta de su hermano

Hola hijo-dijeron Grace y Garrick con un sonrisa- hola Mila

Hola – dijo Mila tomada de la mano de Christian

Que nos tienes que decir Christian- dijo Mía ansiosa

Tu nunca cambias verdad – dijo Christian bromeando

Mía nunca cambiara, pero ya di nos-dijo Elliot igual de ansioso

Está bien, lo resumiré mucho, los niños ya lo saben y están felices- dijo Christian creando más expectativas

En esos momentos todos voltearon a ver a Ted, Phoe y Tobías

¿Y bien? – dijo Garrick quien ya estaba ansioso

Está bien- dijo Mila siendo la primera en hablar –Christian y yo estamos saliendo, somos novios

¿QUE? – dijeron Mía, Elliot y Ethan quienes no sabían de esto, para los más jóvenes fue casi irrelevante, solo a Ava le sorprendió

Y vamos a ser papas- dijo Christian daño un beso en los labios a Mila, dejando ahora si a casi toda la familia son palabras solo sus hijos lo sabían

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente es el final y ustedes digan si quieren epilogo o no

Espero me sigan acompañado en esta aventura

Espero sus reviwes y me encantaría saber que piensan


	36. Chapter 36 Cometiendo errores

Cometiendo errores

2 años después

Habían pasado 3 años desde que Christian y Mila anunciaron que tenían una relación y estaban esperando un hijo, la noticia tomo por sorpresa a todos, aunque se sentían felices de que por fin el encontrara una nueva razón para vivir

Christian compro una nueva casa que fuera lo suficientemente grande para toda su familia, fue remodelada por Elliot, quien gustoso lo ayudo. No quiso que vivieran en el Escala porque ese lugar le representaba una etapa de su vida que hubiera no querido recordar, cuando era un dominante y tenía sumisas, tampoco quiso que se remodelara la casa que compartió con Ana, donde aún todos los muebles y objetos estaban destrozados, porque esa casa le pertenecía a Ana y reflejaba el daño que tenía en su corazón, el cual jamás seria reparado, tal vez un día la mostraría a sus hijos y él quería un nuevo comienzo con Mila, Tobías y ahora sus pequeños

Mila y Christian tuvieron gemelos, una niña a la cual nombraron Ana y un niño de nombre Will, la niña era casi idéntica a Christian solo que tenía ojos color azul como los de Mila y él era igual a su madre solo que con ojos grises

Al principio a Ted no le gustó la idea de tener hermanos, ya que sentía celos aunque quería mucho a Mila, a Tobías lo veía como el hermano mayor que siempre quiso, lo admiraba en todo lo que hacía y amaba jugar videojuegos con él, además a veces le preguntaba cosas que no se atrevía a su padre y Tíos, por otra parte para Phoe no fue problema tener más hermanos, ya que por primera vez se sentía amada por toda su familia y sobre todo sentía el cariño y protección de su padre, además con Mila tenía un gran cariño y con Tobías era especial pues no lo consideraba como un hermano, sino un cariño especial. Sin embargo luego de algunos meses ya todos era un verdadera familia, Ted y Tobías protegían a los más pequeños y Phoe cada vez era más independiente a pesar de su condición

La familia Grey no había cambiado mucho, solo Elliot y Kate tenían un nuevo integrante de nombre Thiago, pero con ayuda de la niñera era muy llevadero tener 5 niños, aunque Ava seguía siendo la consentida de papa y la líder

Mía y Ethan solo tenían dos pequeños de 5 años la niña de nombre Melanie y el niños de nombre Niel, quienes era los más traviesos, no habían querido tener más hijos, debido a que ambos eran un exitosos y sus trabajos requerían de mucho tiempo

Por otra parte Garrick y Grace ya se habían retirado de sus respectivos trabajos y ahora solo de dedicaban a disfrutar de su numerosa familia

Una tarde Tobías llego a su casa después de ir a entrenar, estaba casado, pero había tomado una decisión y era el momento de llevarla acabo

Hola Gail – dijo Tobías tomando un jugo de la nevera

Hola Tobías ¿estuvo pesado el entrenamiento? – dijo el ama de llaves quien quería mucho a todos integrantes de la nueva familia

Un poco, pero ¿Dónde está Phoe y Ted?- dijo Tobías quien se extrañaba de no verlos por ahí

Salieron de la señorita Ava, te estaban esperando pero como ya empezaba la película se fueron- dijo Gail quien había sido niñera de todos

Cierto, lo olvide- dijo Tobías quien recordó que Ava lo había invitado - ¿y Ana y Will?

Hace una hora se los llevaron los señores Grey- dijo Gail mientras seguía preparando la cena

¿Cuáles de todos los señores Grey? – dijo Tobías bromeando

Tienes razón, fueron la señora Grace y Garrick – dijo Gail sonriendo, pues quería mucho al joven quien había ganado el corazón de todos, además que le recordaba a su jefe por lo apuesto y varonil que ya era, ya había dejado atrás el niño que ella conoció

Hay Gail, ¿cuándo vas a dejar las formalidades? Tú, Taylor y Sofía ya son de la familia- dijo Tobías hablando con la verdad

Lo sé, pero es un poco complicado- dijo Gail un poco apenada

Bueno, por ultimo ¿mi mama y Christian?- dijo Tobías quien recordó lo que tenía que hacer

Están en el estudio- dijo Gail – el señor Grey paso por Mila al hospital

Gracias, voy a hablar con ellos- dijo Tobías comenzando a caminar había el estudio

Al llegar a la puerta, toco y se encontró con Mila y Christian platicando en uno de los sofás del estudio

Hola ¿puedo hablar con ustedes? – dijo Tobías algo nervioso

Claro amor, ven- dijo Mila levantándose para darle lugar a su hijo

¿Qué pasa Tobías?- dijo Christian también levantándose y viendo que el joven estaba nervioso

Siéntense, creo que es mejor que les explique desde aquí- dijo Tobías pensando como hilar sus ideas

Tranquilo amor, sabes que estamos para apoyarte- dijo Mila extrañada al ver a su hijo nervioso

Gracias mama, bueno empezare, Christian recuerdas que me dijiste que me apoyarías en la carrera y universidad que quisiera – dijo Tobías tomando valor

Claro y cuentas con ello, tendrás la colegiatura, un lugar donde vivir y un automóvil, el que tú quieras, para que te puedas mover, así como el jet cada vez que quieras venir a casa a vernos y no se me olvida que te prometí clases de manejo de helicóptero – dijo Christian quien ya tenía todo eso planeado, así como al guardaespaldas que siempre tendría- ¿Qué decisión tomaste?

Pues después de pensarlo mucho, quiero estudiar medicina en Harvard- dijo Tobías de una vez

Mi amor, vas a estudiar medicina, pero a ti no te gustaba mi profesión- dijo Mila conmovida hasta las lagrimas

No me gustaba porque no era capaz de ver lo maravilloso que es y sobre todo lo vi desde que conocía a Phoe- dijo Tobías sincerándose

Cuentas con todo mi apoyo corazón- dijo Mila abrazándolo fuertemente

En ese momento Christian también se levantó y lo palmeo en la espalda orgullosa de él joven- cuenta con todo el apoyo

Gracias a los dos, pero por favor aun no le digan a mis hermanos, yo se los diré al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños 18 y una semana después me iré, además es necesario- dijo Tobías cabizbajo

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Christian viéndolo a los ojos

Christian, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Phoe, cada vez es más fuerte lo que siento, sé que ella es una niña, por eso quiero poner distancia – dijo Tobías quien no se avergonzaba de lo que sentía

Tobías, no soy quien para decir algo, yo le lleve a la mama Phoe y a tu mama los mismos años que tú a mi pequeña, solo que si concuerdo en que en estos momentos la diferencia de edad es muy marcada, tal vez en unos años yo no tenga ninguna objeción- dijo Christian para quien era muy extraño que alguien amara a su pequeña princesa, cuando el la veía como una niña pequeña

Gracias Christian, yo sabré esperar e igual créeme que si ella conoce a otra persona que sea de su edad y gana su corazón, no me importaría yo solo quiero que sea Feliz- dijo Tobías a quien no le agradaba esa última parte aunque era verdad

Eres un buen chico Tobías, igual si tú conoces a alguien no te cierres a la posibilidad de amar- dijo Christian

No creo que pase, pero lo tomare en cuenta y con respecto a Phoe quiero pedirte un favor Christian- dijo Tobías seguro de sí mismo

El que quieras- dijo Christian sabiendo que era un joven muy listo y lo que pidiera seria con sentido

Como sabes, mi padre me heredo toda su fortuna, aun no se a cuánto ascienda esa cantidad, ya que solo mi mama ha tenido acceso a ella y por lo que se no se ha movido ¿o no es así? – dijo Tobías

Así es, yo no he tocado ni un centavo – dijo Mila quien sabía que ese dinero solo le pertenecía a su hijo

A lo que quiero que me ayudes Christian, es a invertir ese dinero en investigación en oftalmólogo y funciones cerebrales, me imagino que sabes porque quiero hacer esto, quiero que cuando ya tenga todo el conocimiento que la universidad me va a dar, pueda ayudar a Phoe, por ello desde ya quiero comenzar a investigar- dijo Tobías quien ya tenía un plan

Gracias Tobías, pero yo te propondré otro plan – dijo Christian orgulloso del joven

¿Cuál?- dijo Tobías quien quería lo mejor para su amada

Mira, desde hace muchos años yo he estado investigando sobre la condición de mi hija, tengo un grupo de especialistas trabajando en eso, desde que tu mama me confino el diagnostico de Phoe. Sin embargo, es una investigación muy azarosa, en busca de cualquier cosa, que te parece si con la mitad de la tu fortuna fundamos un instituto que se dedique solo a investigar eso y cuando tengas los conocimientos suficientes eres director de él, yo te ayudare y pondré la cantidad que sea necesario y con la otra mitad de tu herencia la invierto, para cuando quieras realizar tu vida aparte tengas una mayor cantidad- dijo Christian quien en ese momento había armado el plan

Me parece bien, eso lo puedes ver ahora que me vaya a la universidad- dijo Tobías cerrando el trato

Claro, cuanta con ello – dijo Christian satisfecho

Luego de un mes Tobías se fue a la universidad dejando a su familia un poco triste, pues sabían que ya no lo verían diario en la casa, pero todos estaban orgullosos que se fuera a una de las mejores universidades, además sabían que lo verían en el invierno, Phoebe era quien más lo extrañaba y eso era muy notorio para la familia

10 años después

Tobías ¿estás seguro de que no hay riesgo?- dijo Christian hablando a solas con el

Christian te voy a ser sincero, es una nueva técnica, yo solo la he probado mientras estuve realizando mi estancia en Francia y me siento capaz de realizar y lo peor que puede pasar es que Phoe no vuelva a ver, aunque ese es el diagnostico que ya tenemos, además sabes que yo no haría nada que lastimara al amor de mi vida- dijo Tobías con un sonrisa pícara ya que le gustaba molestar a Christian

Sabes, hace unos años le dije a tu mama que algún día tu serias como una piedrita en el zapato- dijo Christian bromeando

Lo sé, pero sabes que no hay nadie mejor para Phoe- dijo Tobías quien ya tenía una relación extremadamente estrecha con Christian

Ni hablar, pero volviendo al asunto serio, sabes que cuando estés en la cirugía estarás operando uno de mis grandes tesoros y que no te perdonare si algo le pasa- dijo Christian ya un poco más serio

Lo sé, créeme que yo no me lo perdonaría- dijo Tobías también serio

Confió en ti y mejor vamos al comedor con todos- dijo Christian tomando al joven por los hombros

Tob tu lugar es junto a Phoe – dijo Ava quien era la que junto con su mama estaba organizando los lugares, ya que con lo extensa que se había vuelto la familia, todos querían un lugar diferente en la mesa

Ava siempre trataba de que Ted, Phoe y Tob quedara junto a ella, sus hermanos junto a Mía y Thiago con Ana y Will, todos los adultos juntos y Grace al centro ya que un no superaba la muerte de Garrick, la cual había sido muy dolorosa para todos los integrantes de la familia

Phoe y ¿Cómo te sientes? No esta nerviosa – dijo Elliot desde su lugar

¿Qué preguntas son esas? – dijo Christian molestando a su hermano

¿Qué? Solo quiero saber cómo se siente una de mis princesas- dijo Elliot en defensa

La verdad es que un poco, pero confió en Tob- dijo Phoe tomando la mano de su novio

Pero como no vas a confiar en él, si es claro que haría cualquier cosa por ti- dijo Mía bromeando

Christian, yo pensé que cuando Phoe tuviera novio, te iba a dar un infarto del coraje- dijo Ethan bromeando

¿Y quién dice que no le ha dado más de una ves? – dijo Ted entrando en la conversación

Vaya que con los años te has vuelto blando- dijo Elliot también molestando a su hermano

Niños dejen a Christian- dijo Grace divertida intercediendo

No te preocupes mama, ya veré cuando Ava, Nat y Melanie tangan novio- dijo Christian en venganza

Ni digas, porque a ti te queda Ana- dijo Ethan regresando la broma

Vaya, nunca se podrán de acuerdo, lo bueno es que nosotras no tenemos ese problema- dijo Kate feliz

Pues yo no cantaría victoria todos los chicos de la familia son muy apuestos- dijo Mila quien sabía lo que era que la novia del hijo no fuera agradable ya que lo había vivido con Tob y su primera novia

Bueno, cambiando de tema, mañana todos estaremos con mi muñequita- dijo Kate con cariño

Durante unas horas más la cena continuo, con un agradable ambiente entre todos

A la mañana siguiente Phoe, Tobías, Christian y Mila fueron al hospital donde se llevaría a cabo la cirugía que le daría una posibilidad a Phoe de volver a ver, Tobías seria uno de los médicos que estaría ahí, mientras que afuera Ted, Mila y Christian esperaban

Ana, amor mío, por favor que nuestra princesa vuelca a ver, quiero que esos ojos vuelvan a tener luz, ella se ha adaptado muy bien a su condición, pero quiero que disfrute de todo lo que se ha perdido, quiero que vea el rostro del joven que robo su corazón desde hace muchos años, al principio me negaba a aceptarlo, pero fue algo inevitable, por favor que todo salga bien y cuídala desde donde estas, sabes que te amo- pensaba Christian

Las horas pasaban lentamente, para Christian era como una tortura, pero esperaba que todo saliera bien

Christian, Christian- dijo Mila sacándolo de sus pensamientos

¿Qué sucede?- dijo Christian poniendo atención

La operación ha terminado, ahora Ted fue a avisar a la familia y Tob sale en unos momentos para que vayas a verla

Gracias- dijo Christian abrazando a Mila y dándole un beso por la emoción que le causaba

2 años después

Phoe te ves hermosa- dijo Mila arreglándole el velo

¿Enserio Mila? – dijo Phoe conmovida hasta las lagrimas

Claro, amor créeme que mi hijo es muy afortunado- dijo Mila con todo el cariño maternal que siempre sintió hacia Ted y Phoe

Sí, pero no llores que arruinas el maquillaje- dijo Kate limpiándose una lagrima traicionera

Eres la novia más bella, cuando Christian te vea se le va a romper el corazón- dijo Mía quien conocía bien a su hermano

No abrumen a mi nieta, te ves hermosa y se muy feliz mi pequeña- dijo Grace dando un último arreglo

Gracias abuela- dijo Phoe dando un pequeño abrazo

¿Me veo bien Ana? – dijo Phoe a su hermana

Eres la novia más hermosa- dijo su novia con aprobación

Yo digo que te deberías llevar también el vestido sexy y te lo pones en la fiesta- dijo Ava quien había acompañado a su prima por los vestidos que usaría

¿Tú quieres que realmente le dé un infarto al tío? – dijo Natalia defendiendo a Christian ya que era muy unida a Ana y a el

Pero es una muy buena idea- dijo Melanie – a Tobías le va a encantar

Por otro lado Tobías se encontraba arreglándose, cuando Elliot, Ethan, Matt, Marck, Niel y Will entraron a su habitación

¿Ya tienes todo listo? – dijo Elliot quien quería a Tobías como un sobrino mas

Creo que ya- dijo Tobías dando un último vistazo

¿Estas nervioso?-dijo Matt quien veía como le templaban las manos

Un poco, pero ya quiero decir si- dijo Tobías ilusionado

Todavía tienes tiempo de salir corriendo- dijo Mark molestando

¿Por qué lo haría?- dijo Tobías curioso

Es obvio, el día de hoy te llevaras a la princesita de Christian y todavía puede venir a acabar contigo- dijo Ethan bromeando y asustando al joven

Pero… ella es el amor de mi vida y le devolví la vista- dijo Tobías orgulloso de sí mismo

Pero es la consentida de papa y créeme que no querrás ni tonarla con el pétalo de una rosa, te lo digo por experiencia- dijo Will jugando

Bueno Will, tu porque le dislocaste el hombro jugando con ella- dijo Tobías quien recordaba a la perfección ese día, si no hubiera estado su mama, Christian se vuelve loco

Pero se puso furioso y también Ted – dijo Will quería mucho a sus hermanos, pero sabía que para Ted Phoe era especial

¿Qué hablaban de mí? – dijo Ted entrando

Will recordaba cuando le disloco el hombro a Phoe- dijo Tobías al recién llegado

Aun lo recuerdo, nunca había visto a papa tan enojado, pero bueno Tobías no me queda más que decirte que espero seas muy feliz con mi hermana y no sé cómo sentirme pues para mi eres un hermano más – dijo Ted siendo sincero

Me siento igual que tu Ted- dijo Tobías abrazando al mayor de los Grey segunda generación

Por otra parte Christian se armaba de valor para entrar en la habitación de su hija, pero al verla se quedó sin palabras

¿Me veo bonita? – dijo Phoe viendo a su padre

Este… te ves… este… hermosa hija- dijo Christian conteniendo las lágrimas- a todas, por favor vaya ocupando sus lugares, quiero un momento a solas

Claro Christian- dijo Mila quien le hizo señas a todas las presentes para salir

Papa, estoy muy nerviosa amo a Tobías pero… no quiero dejarte- dijo Phoe con lágrimas en los ojos

Mi amor, van aquí- dijo Christian abrazándola- no me dejas, solo estas siguiendo tu felicidad y aunque no lo he reconocido, solo a Tobías le confiaría uno de mis grandes tesoros, te amo pequeña y no sientas nervios estás haciendo lo correcto

¿Estás seguro? Necesito sentirme protegida- dijo Phoe abrazándose aún más fuerte a su padre- mama tenía razón en sus cartas cuando decía que solo en tu pecho iba a sentir protección y me ibas a dar el valor que necesito

Hija perdóname por lo estúpido que fui y abandonarte 9 años de tu vida, perdóname por perderme esos años que tanto me necesitabas, se que **Cometí muchos errores,** nodebí dejar que el dolor me cegara – dijo Christian abrazado a Phoe, diciendo todo lo que siempre le quiso decir y no se atrevía- te amo y así como Ted fuiste lo mejor que Ana pudo dejarme

Papa, ya no pienses en eso, ya paso, lo importante es que ahora estás conmigo y sé que nunca me dejaras, me diste un familia maravillosa y sé que la muerte de mama fue muy importante y no te culpo, ya no miremos al pasado- dijo Phoe viendo a la cara a su padre

Mi pequeña, siempre tan sabia como tu mama – dijo Christian viendo con ternura a su hija

Papa, yo jamás dude que me quisieras- dijo Phoe con seguridad

Lo siento- dijo Christian siendo sincero

Ahora promete que nunca me dejaras caer- dijo Phoe tomando l amaño de su padre

Nunca mi amor y creo que ya es hora de empezar tu nueva vida- dijo Christian dando su brazo para que su hija lo tomara y caminar de la mano con ella

Vamos- dijo Phoe tomando el brazo de él y caminando hacia la salía

Fin

Hola chicas aquí está el final de esta historia, sé que muchas querían que Ana regresara pero desde un inicio así fue pensada, claro los personajes de Mila y Tobías fueron incluidos porque cuando estaba escribiendo también leía otros libros y sinceramente me gusto el giro que le daría a la historia y quise ser fiel a mis ideas, sé que a muchas no les gusto esto y abandonaron la historia, pero mi objetivo siempre fue la relación de Christian y Phoe

Ahora a todas las que decidieron quedarse no me queda más que decir **GRACIAS**

Y una última pregunta ¿quieren epilogo? Ya tengo un sí, solo necesito dos más para comenzar a escribirlo


	37. Chapter 37 Epilogo

Epilogo

Había trascurrido un año desde la boda de Phoe y Tobías, la familia no había cambiado mucho. Sin embargo si había muchos cambios significativos que marcaban una nueva atapa en la vida de todos

Una mañana Mila despertó y vio que Christian seguía dormido profundamente, con cuidado comenzó a recorrer su espalda desnuda con la yema de su dedo aun preguntándose que había hecho para que alguien como él se fijara en ella, quien siempre se había sentido insignificante, además de que había cerrado su corazón para el amor y ahora estaba a gradecida de tener la familia que tenía. En ese momento comenzó a recordar la primera vez que estuvo con Christian

 _Christian y Mila se encontraban en la habitación de un lujoso hotel de Nueva York, habían ido a una conferencia que el dio en la nueva editorial que había fundado en honor a Ana._

 _Al llegar Christian abrazo a Mila por la cintura colocando su rostro sobre el hombro de ella diciendo – por fin estamos solos_

 _Así es- dijo Mila nerviosa sintiendo la respiración de el en su oído_

 _Sabes, ese vestido te sienta muy bien- dijo Christian comenzando a besar el cuello de ella_

 _Gracias, Mia lo escogió- dijo Mila quien tuvo que recurrir a la menor de los Grey para comprar algo adecuado al evento_

 _Así que mi hermanita es la culpable de esto- dijo Christian comenzando a abandonar el cuello de ella para ir más abajo_

 _Este Christian… espera…espera – dijo Mila deteniéndolo bajando la mirada_

 _En ese instante Christian giro a Mila y levantando su rostro y viéndola a los ojos dijo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Si no te sientes lista podemos parar?_

 _No es eso- dijo Mila avergonzada_

 _¿Entonces?- dijo Christian sin entender_

 _Es que solo he estado… con Erick una sola vez y no fue algo muy grato, por eso creo que te decepcionare – dijo Mila conteniendo las lagrimas_

 _En ese instante Christian le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo pegándola a su pecho diciendo- Mila jamás me decepcionarías y ese imbécil no supo valorar a la increíble mujer que yo veo, yo te enseñare lo que es hacer el amor con la persona que se ama, te he de confesar que desde que Ana murió yo tampoco he estado con alguien ya que siempre que lo intente pensaba en ella y simplemente no funcionaba, pero ahora quiero que funcione, quiero empezar de nuevo y quiero que seas tú quien me ayude a iniciar una nueva etapa , por favor …Linda_

 _Linda, agua de la fuente_ _  
_ _Linda, dulce e inocente_ _  
_ _Ahora que te abrazo pienso en otra_ _  
_ _Linda, corazón de seda_ _  
_ _Linda, antes que suceda_ _  
_ _Antes de tenerme dentro escucha;_ _  
_

 _Linda, te voy a ser sincero_ _  
_ _No estoy pensando en ti_ _  
_ _Y no, no quiero lastimarte_ _  
_ _Robarte tu primera vez_ _  
_ _Pensando en otra_ _  
_ _Linda, abrázame con fuerza_ _  
_ _Y ayúdame a olvidarla_ _  
_ _Si, no quiero ver en ti_ _  
_ _La sombra de otra, las manos de otra_ _  
_ _Los besos de otra_ _  
_ _Linda, beso de aire puro_ _  
_ _Linda, quiero estar seguro_ _  
_ _Antes que se junten nuestros cuerpos_ _  
_ _Linda, haz de modo que te sienta_ _  
_ _Que el amanecer sorprenda mi silencio sobre ti_ _  
_

 _Dime, ¿qué pudo tener ella?_ _  
_ _Que hoy no tengas tú_ _  
_ _Hoy... que no sé lo que soy_ _  
_ _Si soy un sueño_ _  
_ _O un mar de dudas_ _  
_ _Que quiere amarte_

En qué piensas amor- dijo Christian llamando la atención de Mila

En nada solo recordaba- dijo Mila sonriendo volteando a ver a su esposo quien a pesar de tener 55 años seguía siendo tan atractivo como la primera vez que lo vio

Espero que sea lo que estoy pensando- dijo Christian con una sonrisa picara

No sé qué estás pensando, pero dime- dijo Mila se forma sugerente

En esto- dijo Christian colocándose arriba de su esposa para comerla a besos

Solo te recuerdo que no está el seguro de la puerta y tenemos una pequeña que no dudara en entrar- dijo Mila pensando en su hija más pequeña

Tienes razón, mi pequeñita Renee yo no sé qué hubiera sido de ella si no la hubiéramos adoptado cuando llego a tus manos- dijo Christian quien aún tenía coraje hacia los padres de ella

Yo no hubiera permitido que regresará con ellos, aún recuerdo cuando llego de urgencia con 4 añitos, completamente deshidratada, con desnutrición y lo más grave golpes en todo el cuerpo, yo no entiendo como alguien puede hacer eso a un niño- dijo Mila sintiendo la misma rabia que Christian

Lo bueno es que con el antecedente de mis padres todo fue más sencillo y ahora es nuestra pequeña y tiene unos hermanos que la adoran y una mama muy cariñosa – dijo Christian sintiéndose satisfecho de su familia

Y un padre sobreprotector- dijo Mila riendo

Solo lo necesario- dijo Christian justificándose

Claro, si casi contratas un guardaespaldas para ella- dijo Mila quien ya se había acostumbrado a toda la seguridad de el

No tanto, pero Taylor tiene un plan de contingencia contra todo- dijo Christian orgulloso

Taylor, tiene controlado hasta la cantidad de viento que corre en la casa – dijo Mila bromeando – pero mejor ya vamos a levantarnos que hoy es un día muy importante

Si hoy regresan nuestros hijos – dijo Christian feliz por eso – hoy Tobías y Phoe conocerán a su hermanita

Tú tienes la culpa que les diste un año de luna de miel – dijo Mila con cierto reproche

Quería con Phoe viera todo lo que no pudo apreciar cuando fui con ella y Ted y Tobías tiene que conocer mundo, ya que todo lo mío será de todos mis hijos – dijo Christian sabiendo que había lo correcto

Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué sin comunicación con nosotros?- dijo Mila quien extrañaba a sus pequeños

Porque son jóvenes y créeme que no están pensando en nosotros en estos momentos- dijo Christian volviendo a besar a su esposa – pero mejor por el momento tampoco pensemos en ellos

Luego de unas horas ya se encontraba parte de la familia Grey-Eaton disfrutando de un delicioso almuerzo en el jardín

Papa ¿mi cane?- dijo Renee llamando la atención de Christian

Claro mi amor, ahora el corto – dijo Christian dando un beso en frente a su hija y ayudándole a cortar su carne

Mama ¿hasta a qué hora llegara Ted? No se supone que su vuelo aterrizaba a las 10- dijo Ana quien esperaba con ansias a su hermano

Ya lo conoces, debe estar despidiéndose de Ava- dijo Will quien sabia de la relación de su hermano

Recuerden que Elliot aún no sabe eso- dijo Christian recordándoles a su hijos

No sé qué tiene de malo, no son primos de sangre, además Ted y Ava siempre se quisieron- dijo Mila quien era muy sobreprotectora con Ted y Phoe

Tienes razón, pero recuerda que Ted no era un modelo a seguir cuando era adolescente, cuantas novias nos presentó, cuantas veces fui por el a la policía- dijo Christian quien amaba a su hijo, pero no le enorgullecía etapa de su vida

Pero ahora él tiene 27 ya no es un niño y ha madurado, Ava siempre lo apoyo y ahora ambos estudian medicina en Harvard- dijo Mila quien estaba orgulloso de ambos

Pues solo espero que Elliot y Kate así lo vean, recuerda que Ava aun siente celos de Nathalia y su relación no es del todo buena y si no aceptan la relación no sé qué pueda pasar- dijo Christian quien tenía una relación muy cercana con su sobrina quien no había superado ocupar un segundo lugar con su hermana

En eso tienes razón, no nos queda más que apoyarlo-dijo Mila colocando su mano en el hombro de su esposo

¿Apoyar a quién? – dijo Ted con una sonrisa saliendo al jardín

Qué bueno que llegaste Ana no deja de preguntar a qué hora llegas- dijo Will quien había escuchado toda la mañana a su hermana

Es que ella si me quiere- dijo Ted bromeando- y ven a darle un abrazo a tu hermano favorito, pero no le digas a Will y Tob

Ante las palabras de Ted, Ana rio yendo a abrazarlo fuertemente- te extrañe

¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? – dijo Christian feliz de ver la buena relación de su hijos

Con un poco de turbulencia pero todo bien- dijo Ted quien seguía abrazado a su hermana

¿Pero estas bien corazón? – dijo Mila daño un beso en la mejilla del joven

Si no fue nada grave aunque si se sintió un poco feo – dijo Ted quien quería mucho a Mila

¿Y Ava? – Dijo Will para molestar a su hermano-¿no se asustó?

Claro y como buen caballero que soy la abrace – dijo Ted sabiendo que todo lo que decía Will era broma

Y te costó mucho trabajo- dijo Will riendo

Un poco, pero lo supere – dijo Ted feliz- ¿pero dónde está mi hermanita ranita?

Yo soy anita- dijo Renee levantando los brazo para que su hermano la levantara

Bueno hijo siéntate apenas vamos a comer- dijo Christian integrando al recién llegado

¿Y los tortolitos a qué hora llegan? – dijo Ted quien sabía que ese día sería una reunión familiar

Dijeron que por la tarde que nos tenían una sorpresa, que teníamos que estar todos – dijo Mila quien se imaginaba que era pero no decía

Pues yo sí sé que es, pero no les voy a decir en su recorrido de luna de miel visitaron Harvard- dijo Ted con misterio

¿Qué es? – dijo Christian curioso

No te voy a decir, porque la sé a medias, solo te digo que a ti te va a dar un infarto, lo bueno es que tienes un cardiólogo de cabecera- dijo Ted bromeando

Pues yo ya quiero ver a Phoe- dijo Will hablando en serio

Si yo también- dijo Ana quien extrañaba a su hermana

¿Entonces Ava también sabe que es?- dijo Christian atando cabos

Así es, pero tampoco dirá nada, hasta mañana que vayamos todos a cenar con la abuela, la ventaja es que los primeros seremos nosotros – dijo Ted quien lo había planeado todo junto con Ava, Phoe y Tob

Al cabo de una horas ya se encontraba toda la familia en la sala de juegos, hecho que era muy interesante ya que todos estaban en un mismo espacio pero haciendo diferentes cosas, Ted y Will jugaban videojuegos compitiendo aguerridamente, Christian y Mila jugaban ajedrez y Ana jugaba en el piso con Renee

Todos se encontraba entretenidos hasta que escucharon una voz conocida que decía – familia ya llegue

Princesa- dijo Christian levantándose a abrazarla fuertemente, pues aunque no lo reconocía era quien más la había extrañado

Papa te extrañe muchísimo- dijo Phoe con lágrimas en los ojos

No llores corazón-dijo Christian con la mirada cristalizada

Y bueno familia no me van a dar un abrazo- dijo Phoe limpiando las lágrimas y dando un bella sonrisa

En ese momento Ana, Will y Ted corrieron abrazar a su hermana y decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba

Phoe que bueno que ya estás aquí nos hiciste mucha falta- dijo Mila abrazando a la joven

¿Ninguno me ha preguntado por Tob? – dijo Phoe fingiendo enojo

No, porque así como es debe estar subiendo las maletas por las escalera, ves que no le justan los espacios cerrados – dijo Ted quien siempre se burlaba porque a Tob no le gustaba usar el elevador

En parte tienen razón- dijo Phoe riendo – pero… ¿esta pequeñita?

Ella es Renee tu hermanita – dijo Christian cargando a Renee quien veía con curiosidad a Phoe

¿Pero cómo?- dijo Phoe sin entender

Es una larga historia, pero tu papa y yo la hemos adoptado – dijo Mila colocándose a lado de su esposo

Pues bienvenida a la familia, yo soy Phoe y soy tu hermana ¿me dejas cargarte? – dijo Phoe viendo con ternura a la pequeña

Si – dijo Renee tímidamente

Bueno familia necesito que todos se sienten, ahora regreso voy por Tob, papa te paso a Renee- dijo Phoe dando a la pequeña

En ese instante Phoe salió, dejando a toda la familia a la expectativa

¿A dónde abra dejado a Tob?- dijo Ana curiosa

No sé, pero algo traman- dijo Will sospechando

Tranquilos niños ahora su hermana nos dirá- dijo Christian aunque también estaba ansioso por saber

Listos familia – dijo Phoe antes de entrar

Luego de unos segundos entraron Phoe y Tobías quien cargaba a un pequeño niño

Familia queremos presentarles a Christian André Eaton Grey- dijo Tobías levantando un poco al pequeño

En ese momento a Christian se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dejando salir algunas

¿Puedo cargarlo? – Dijo Christian siendo el primero en acercarse- dijo Christian

Claro papa eres su abuelo- dijo Phoe igualmente conmovida hasta las lágrimas

Felicidades- dijo Mila conmovida- pero ¿Cómo o cuándo?

Es que cuando nos casamos Phoe tenía 3 meses de embarazo y lo demás pues saquen cuentas- dijo Tobías riendo

A mí me lo dijeron en Harvard, solo que no sabían si era niño o niña – dijo Ted quien estaba feliz por su hermana

Así que ya soy tía- dijo Ana feliz

Y yo tío y soy muy joven- dijo Will

Princesita, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Pero ¿Por qué Christian? – dijo Christian quien tenía toda una mezcla de sentimientos, la mayoría positivos

Porque eres mi todo, no tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mama, pero ella me enseño que solo tú podías ser todo para y siempre me los has demostrado y también porque te amo papa- dijo Phoe abrazando nuevamente a su padre quien sostenía a su nieto

Y yo te debo la vida-dijo Tobías- por eso cuando Phoe me dijo que nombre para nuestro pequeño no puse objeción, ya que quiero que mi hijo sea como tu

Princesa, gracias por esta segunda oportunidad y Tob como te dije hace muchos años, solo hice lo que era correcto y tú me devolviste parte de mi vida cuando le devolviste la vista a mi pequeña – dijo Christian- y tu mi pequeño, tendrás un abuelo muy, muy consentidor

Pues vaya que ese pequeño tiene suerte, va a tener tres tíos muy consentidores, no cuento a Renee porque ella una está para consentir- dijo Ted abrazando por loa hombros a su hermana

Y te falta Ava, Mark, Matt, Nathalia, Niel, Melanie y Thiago- dijo Will contando a toda su familia

Y la abuela Grace ya es bisabuela – dijo Ana pensando en todo – y te fato tío Elliot, tía Kate, tío Ethan y Tía Mia

Y falto yo, también seré abuela consentidora- dijo Mila viendo con adoración a su nieto

Vaya que nuestro pequeño tiene suerte – dijo Tobías – pero nadie me ha presentado a esta princesita

Es nuestra hermana amor- dijo Phoe cargando a Renee- es una larga historia que nuestro padres nos tienen que contar aun

Así que ya tengo dos hermanas y al amor de mi vida- dijo Tobías dando un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña

Bueno mañana Grace se volverá loca cuando vea a su nieto- dijo Christian quien no soltaba al pequeño que ya se había dormido en su pecho – mi pequeña me has dado la mayor alegría, jamás me lo imagine

Y espero sigas pensando lo mismo en unos 7 meses porque Christian va a tener una hermana o hermano – dijo Phoe colocando su mano sobre su vientre

Pero muchachos- dijo Mila sorprendida

Vaya que la luna de miel fue productiva- dijo Ted carcajeándose

Un año fue mucho tiempo – dijo Will haciendo segunda a su hermano

Son jóvenes- dijo Christian justificando a la feliz pareja

Gracias Christian y espero nos ayudes siendo niñero ya que Phoe y yo tenemos que regresar a nuestras actividades- dijo Tobías entre bromeando y enserio

Yo encantado, en mi oficina sigue el área de juegos que mande a construir para poder cuidar de Ted y ve ya tiene 27 años y ahora lo ocupa Renee, así que mi yo pequeño es bienvenido – dijo Christian siendo sincero

Bueno chicos que le parece si vamos a cenar a algún lugar para festejar a los recién llegados- dijo Ana entusiasmada

Me agrada la idea corazón- dijo Christian abrazando a su hija por los hombros- dile a Taylor y Sawyer que pongan los coches para irnos y diles que ellos están invitados invita a Gail

Si papa – dijo Ana saliendo corriendo

Yo me llevo mi coche ¿aún existe verdad?- dijo Ted quien estaba feliz de su deportivo rojo

Claro que existe aunque tu papa ya quería venderlo – dijo Mila quien siempre abogaba por el joven Grey

Gracias Mila no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo Ted dando un beso en la frente a la doctora - ¿Quién se va conmigo? Ya que solo cabe uno

Yo – dijo Ana entrando corriendo esperando que nadie le ganara

Claro hermanita- dijo Ted quien era muy sobreprotector con ella más que Will

Solo no vayas muy rápido Ted, no abuses- dijo Christian serio ya que esa era la razón para que no le agradara ese auto

No papa, me voy detrás de todos – dijo Ted molestando a su padre

Bueno es horade irnos – dijo Christian

Taylor manejaba el auto donde iba Tobías, Phoe, Will y el pequeño Christian, Sawyer el auto donde iba Christian, Mila, Gail y Renee. Todos ellos eran una gran familia ya que Gail era la nana de todos los niños ya fueran grandes o pequeños y los guardaespaldas guardaban un gran cariño por todos ellos, desde Tobías hasta la pequeña Renee y ahora Christian Jr. Por qué lo estaban felices de que todos se reunieran

Mientras iban de camino al restaurante, por un momento Christian se quedó pensativo viendo a través del espejo diciendo – Ana nuestra pequeña ya creció gracias por permitirme tenerla y ahora ya tenemos un nieto y otro en camino, por favor donde quieras que estés siempre cuídalos algún día nos volveremos a ver amor mío

Papa ¿Dode vamo? – dijo Renee quien veía que todos habían salió muy felices

Aun restaurante amor- dijo Christian mirando con ternura a la niña – a comer

¿peo yo ya comí? – dijo Renee sin entender

Pero ¿no quieres un pastel? – dijo Christian emocionado y sabiendo que con un niño no es necesaria toda la información hecho que ya había aprendido con sus hijos

Si quielo- dijo Renee emocionada

Amor, eres el mejor papa- dijo Mila al oído de Christian provocando que se sintiera orgullos y dando un casto beso en los labios

Me costó un poco de trabajo, pero es lo que más amo hacer- dijo Christian correspondiendo el beso y colocando su mano sobre la de ella entrelazando sus dedos – gracias por esta maravillosa familia, ve somos tan jóvenes y ya somos abuelos

¿Quién lo iba a decir?- dijo Mila quien jamás se imaginó que todo lo que ha pasado en su vida pudiera ser cierto dando un beso a Christian

Años después

Ted se convirtió en uno de los más reconocidos cardiólogos del país, junto con su esposa Ava quien se especializo en nefrología, y ahora tenían dos niñas quienes era la adoración de su padre y abuelos Elliot y Christian

Tobías siguió con su investigación como oftalmólogo teniendo un gran reconocimiento y devolviendo la vista a muchas persona, mientras que Phoe se dedicó a dar clases a persona invidentes, teniendo de ayuda su propia experiencia, seguía siendo muy feliz a lado de Tobías junto con quien tenía tres peños Christian, Thiago y la consentida Anthonella

Por otra parte Ana estudio letras inglesas, por lo cual heredo todas las editoriales que su papa tenia, siendo de gran ayuda para Christian y era novia de Niel el hijo menor de Mia y Ethan quien era su asesor financiero

Mientras que Will quien tenía una gran facilidad para los negocios se convirtió en la mano derecha de su padre en Grey's House y estaba próximo a casarse con su mejor amiga Lou

Por ultimo Renee se había convertido en una exitosa bailarina, siempre contaba con el apoyo de sus padres y hermanos, por suerte su pasado nunca influyo en su vida, ya que siempre estuvo rodeada de amor y cariño

La familia grey había sufrido una gran pérdida la muerte de Grace dos años después del nacimiento de Christian Jr. Sin embargo seguían siendo una familia muy unida que siempre mostraba su apoyo en los buenos y malos momentos

Mila y Christian eran una de las parejas más sólidas, ambos habían pasado por momentos muy duros pero habían logrado salir adelante y ahora solo se dedicaban a disfrutar de su relación y familia. Mila se convirtió en la directora del hospital donde trabajaba, mientras que Christian utilizo toda su fortuna para poyar a sus hijos en cada uno de sus proyectos, mostrando siempre su apoyo incondicional.

Fin

Chicas a que es dejo este último capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, en lo personal esta historia fue todo un reto ya que amo a los personajes y me costó llevar el rumbo ya que para alguna era difícil aceptar a Christian con otra persona, pero quise ser fiel a mis ideas

Y no me queda más que decir **Gracias** a todas aquellas me que dieron una oportunidad

Ahora les gustaría un capítulo especial ¿sobre quién? ¿O tienen algún espacio que les gustaría llenar?

me encantaria un ultimo Review


End file.
